Finding My Love
by Stef1981
Summary: In this story Stef has two failed marriages. She is currently separated from Mike and Jude is Stef's only child with Mike. Jude is 11. Lena has been married to Timothy for the past 10 years but is very unhappy. They adopted Callie when she was little and she is now 15. Soon her and Stef meet when Stef wants to enroll Jude at Anchor Beach and there lives change forever.
1. My Love, My Love

**Summary: This story is rated Mature because there will be a few sexual scenes and I hope it doesn't offend anyone. It is my first time writing intimate scenes and I hope it comes off as being sweet and loving. In this story Stef had two failed marriages. She is currently separated from Mike and Jude is Stef's only child with Mike. Jude is 11. Lena has been married to Timothy for the past 10 years but is very unhappy. They adopted Callie when she was little and she is now 15. Soon her and Stef meet when Stef wants to enroll Jude at Anchor Beach and there lives change forever. Stef still works as a cop and Lena a VP.**

 **Chapter one is in the present. The next chapters will be a set of flashbacks until I work my way up to the present, I think...but I'm not 100 percent sure yet. I will see how the story flows. Story focuses on Stef/Lena/Callie/Jude**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Wow…...ummm are you sure that was your first time?" Lena said while she laid her head gently on Stef's warm soft chest. Only a thin soft sheet covered them as Stef kissed the top of Lena's head gently and ran her fingers through Lena's soft curls. Her other hand began to stroke her back in the most sensual way lightly rubbing it with her fingertips. It was true Stef had never been with a woman ever. It had crossed her mind many many times growing up but she never took it upon herself to act on it pushing those so called wrong feelings aside. Covering them up and locking them away with a key no one would ever find had been her solution. But, Lena Adams had found that key and unearthed that box only a few months ago. Ever since then, ever since that day they met Stef had wanted to touch Lena in the most intimate of ways, call her the sweetest most affectionate names that flowed so easily from her mouth, and dreamed daily about how it would feel to have her in her arms. To smell her, to be one with her and to admit the love and strong attraction they had for each other. The date they had earlier had led them into Stef's bedroom where they had made steamy, wild love for the first time. Their bodies had ached for one another and they could no longer ignore the sexual tension that had creeped into their former friendship. Stef could only lay smiling to herself as her heart felt full and her body felt relaxed. Never before in her life had she felt such a connection to another human being. Never ever. Lena lay with the same thoughts in her mind.

Stef came back into the moment acknowledging Lena's question.

"With a woman yes." Stef laughed out loud and Lena couldn't help but laugh along as she looked up wide eyed at her lover. Stef kissed Lena's forehead and grew a little nervous wondering if she had done it right.

" Was it ok? I mean I'm kinda new at this and...meaning. .." Stef fumbled over her words growing concerned. However, she remembered it was Lena's first time with a woman too.

Lena lifted her head up and looked into the eyes of the woman she had fallen so hard in love with hearing the insecurity and reluctance in her beauties voice. She had never been with a woman herself but knew it was right. This is what she had always wanted. Always. She herself had also pushed her feelings for other women aside just as Stef had done, instead choosing the safe route of marrying a man. But it had created this unbearable unhappiness and this denial of who she really was. This new relationship, this beautiful blonde had given her the courage to file divorce papers and realize that she wanted to share a life and become a family with Stef, Stef's son Jude and her daughter Callie. Looking in Stef's eyes they were so soft and insecure at this moment. Not a single wall was up. Lena moved off of her and leaned on her elbows looking into the blondes eyes. Slowly she moved the sheet that was covering Stef exposing her soft round breasts. She gently touched them with her fingers and rubbed them in circular motions. Locking eyes with the ravenous blonde she couldn't help but smirk at her in the most flirtatious way. In response a horny smile spread across Stef's face.

"Stef, my love you were absolutely amazing. The most amazing ever." Lena said kissing her soft chest as Stef let out a low moan. It was the first time Lena had ever spoke sweet names to her. Calling her something other than Stef.

"As were you my love." She repeated the sweet phrase back while she played with the beautiful curl that fell over Lena's face.

"But I must say if you keep touching me like that I'm gonna slide my fingers inside you again." ..Stef said lifting her eyebrow up.

Lena let out a laugh and smiled at the blonde.

"I love you baby." Lena expressed. Stef's heart almost exploded for this woman at this moment. The names Lena called her, the sweet names penetrated her soul. It's what she had craved and what she had wanted. The looks Lena gave her she wanted but never had them or felt satisfied from the 2 husband she had married. How she herself was able to be free with Lena and how the sweet words spilled out of her mouth so easy now as well. The confidence she had given her to show this affection to another woman. She couldn't help but remember the journey they had taken, the long hard journey they had taken that was filled with ups and downs, headaches, change, pain and agony. But tonight...tonight made it all worth it. There was no going back ever.

Once again they rolled around giggling for each other like teenagers as Stef was now on top and there naked bodies melted into each others once again. Stef felt Lena's hands all over her back rubbing it and pressing her fingers hard into her while slowly trailing and wandering to Stef's ass. She rubbed Lena's soft caramel face as they both gazed and locked eyes with each other. Their bodies lingered with the smell of hot sex from earlier as did the room. Lena smiled widely as they leaned into each other kissing softly, slowly and passionately.

"I want to make love to you again baby." Stef heard herself say in a gentle whisper continuing to rub the side of Lena's face and stroke it. She could look at her forever. Lena's eyes became even softer as she was waiting months to hear Stef speak so affectionately to her.

"I do as well again love."Lena said just as soft.

They both locked mouths again as Stef went farther south down to Lena's sweet neck that she sucked on producing a hickie or two. Lower she went gliding her tongue slowly over Lena's soft brown breasts, down to her stomach and bellybutton. Once she got to her legs she gently opened them as she heard soft sweet moans coming from Lena. Stef had wanted to be this way. She wanted to be sweet, and affectionate. Her doubts and shyness had melted away hours ago. She ended that internal struggle and wanted to fully show Lena how she felt about her. Earlier Lena had taken control but Stef wanted to. In the past with her husband's sex had felt like a chore. A thing she forced herself to get excited about. This, there was no force, just mere pleasure.

"Stef it's ok..I know it's..but before Lena could get another word out Stef had slid her tongue between her chocolate legs causing Lena's mind and body to feel and process nothing but pleasure. She was now flying higher than a kite as Stef licked her middle softly and bit it gently as she heard her start to moan louder. Stef stopped abruptly and looked up at her.

"Now, you can do better then that can't you baby?" Stef smirked referring to Lena's quiet moans. Lena wondered where this confidence was coming from but she liked it. She liked it a lot and realized it was the same confidence Stef carried when she was in uniform. Now, it had transferred into the bedroom and was only making her leak harder. Lena becoming a little bolder herself had softly pushed Stef's head down between her legs begging to feel her tongue again. She had never ever felt this before. Her soon to be ex husband was just no match.

Stef continued to lick her slower and slower and slid her tongue deeper into Lena's sweet hole that was leaking and overflowing. Lena moaned louder each and every time she felt her tongue glide over her middle. Her body was feeling it. The pleasure was taking over and she was shaking and trembling from it. Stef was killing her and she had no idea that she would feel this way. For her as well sex with her husband had felt forced, boring and unfulfilling This was beyond words and she craved more and more. She placed her hand gently again on the back of Stef's head pushing her in more as she licked Lena's sweet juices and she opened her legs even wider. Stef knew Lena was ready to explode by the way her body was shaking. She rubbed her hands all over Lena's thighs as her head went in deeper.

Stef smiled and licked her harder and faster now and within a few seconds Lena exploded in her mouth. She had never tasted such sweetness and it made her own hole wet. She continued to lick as Lena's body was moving and shaking even more as she moaned and moaned harder. Stef knew she came hard and it turned her the fuck on as did the taste of Lena's cum she was licking out between her legs.

"Stef...Stef…" Lena said softly as she continued to leak and stream out."

Stef moved out between her legs sliding her tongue back up over her stomach, up to her breasts and again back to her mouth. She placed her wet middle on Lena's thigh rubbing it up and down as she was leaking herself.

"You want me to stop baby?" She whispered in Lena's ear as her fingers found their way to Lena's wet hole.

"One finger or two?" Stef asked but Lena couldn't think. Her body was out of control. What Stef was doing to her was beyond words. Beyond any words she could express as she felt Stef stick another finger in. The confidence was radiating out of Stef as it never had before. Stef was being herself.

"How about three baby."

"I...don't know if I..can ...again….Stef I." Lena said as she began once again to moan louder.

"I'll make sure you do." Stef smirked at her as horness took over her.

"Stef…." Lena moaned louder….." I can ...return the favor...I.."

"Shhh baby let me…" Stef's fingers were slipping faster in and out of Lena's hole and she heard Lena let out louder moans then before. Her body shook like crazy now and was quivering as she let out a loud moan. Stef didn't stop at all as it only encouraged her to finger her even faster, kissing her neck, sucking her neck….and there she felt the cum leak on her fingers for the third time. Stef didn't let up.

Lena's body was quivering harder as Stef let her fingers slide in and out in and out slowly. She rubbed her wet middle with all five fingers while her own hole was drenched on Lena's leg.

"Mm you feel good...explode baby..alll over my hands…"Stef whispered licking Lena's ear.

"Stef….I'm so dizzy." Lena let out a smile but she opened her legs even wider. She leaked harder as she reached her climax yet again flowing out more as Stef rubbed her harder and harder as they both were dripping with sweat once again.

Lena exploded for the final time moaning louder and louder not caring about neighbors or that the window was cracked open.

"Mm moan baby…" Stefs fingers were dripping wet from Lena as she she licked each and every finger slowly.

"Mm..well don't you taste good…" Stef said letting out a small smirk as she kissed Lena softly on the lips. They swirled their tongues around each others for a few moments when Lena let out a sigh... feeling utterly relaxed now.

"How was that?" Stef inquired stroking Lena's face once again gazing into her eyes.

"Wow….Stefanie Marie Foster you leave me speechless and dizzy," Lena said sweetly smiling at her as she graced Stef's face with her hand.

"Mm well that's what you get for being so sweet my love." Stef pecked a kiss on her lips.

Lena couldn't help but still feel some urges to please her new girlfriend again. She placed her fingers between Stef's middle rubbing it softly. She could feel she was leaking.

"I like how that feels Ms. Adams.." Stef teased.

"Yes..Officer Foster do you? Why don't you let me show you more of what you're gonna like."

Stef could feel her body rushing with feelings, passion and heat as Lena spoke those words to her. Lena rolled her over on her back as they began to kiss harder and faster now rubbing their naked sweaty bodies on each other again. Lena slid her fingers in Stef's hole faster and faster three at a time now. Stef opened her legs wider as she enjoyed what the brunette was doing to her.

"I'm gonna tease you like you teased me." Lena said as Stef's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she held her hands on the bars of the bed frame. Lena slide down lower and lower opening Stef's legs and placing her mouth right between them.

Stef's mind was gone, no thoughts in her head as she felt herself floating on cloud nine. Her wetness was leaking beyond anything she could imagine that it soaked the sheets. She had been leaking like this for the past hour and could now feel Lena's tongue go places no one ever had. She licked out her hole and ran her tongue back and forth on her clit. Stef's body was shivering, trembling and shaking everywhere and her mind was scrambled.

"Mm baby right there…" Stef let herself say as she continued to moan louder with each lick she felt.

Lena heard her and moved her tongue to a different area exploring every inch of her.

"Mm you are teasing me. You're gonna get it back." Stef moaned.

Lena rubbed and kissed the insides of her thighs slowly ….slowly licking up her right thigh and slowly over to her left thigh while using her thumb to rub Stef's swollen middle.

"Lena...baby you are killing me.." Stef moaned again.

Lena could sense Stef's body was dying as she heard her moan louder. She wanted to hear Stef beg for her as she licked her softly. Too softly as she tasted her and knew for sure this is what she had wanted from day one. She had imagined going in between her legs from the very beginning that day she first met at the school.

"Lena baby please…." Stef opened her legs wider as her eyes had rolled back again and her long blonde hair was wet.

Lena licked her faster and faster and she tasted her sweetness pour out. Still licking over and over as Stef's body shook. It shook harder as Lena made her explode again and again. She too felt that dizziness.

Stef's body soon relaxed and she laid smiling as Lena laid her head on the inside of her neck.

"How are you feeling?" Lena said feeling satisfied at how she pleased her love.

"MM you have no idea." Stef said laughing. They both looked at one another and shared another sweet kiss.

The new couple laid in each others arms all night as Stef had wrapped her arms around Lena tightly and had continued to stroke Lena's back softly as she felt the hours go by. Lena couldn't help but think that she had been married to Timothy for 10 years and although he was a sweet man and did everything for her, she just...she just didn't love him how she loved Stef. She didn't and never felt the way a wife should about her husband. The attraction wasn't there and never had been. To be with her...to be with Stef forever she didn't care right now what they would have to go through once they admitted to the world they were gay. She knew it was going to be difficult on everyone especially for her daughter Callie and Stef's son Jude. Her and Stef both knew that. But Lena marveled that it took less than three months to fall in love with Stef. She felt so protected and safe in her arms each and every time she was with her. The love they made had been overpowering and beautiful. Every minute they spent together had been overpowering and beautiful. It always had been.

"You ok baby?" Stef said kissing the top of Lena's head. She always knew. She knew Lena and knew that she was still up thinking.

"Yes just smelling you. I ..I just feel so safe with you Stef. I've never felt so safe ever." Lena squeezed her harder.

"You will always be safe with me. Always. I'll never let you go my love."

Stef provided what no one ever had to her. The chance to be herself and they would now start their new life together no matter how difficult.


	2. Because Of Jude

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your favorites and likes. Unfortunately all your reviews haven't been posting. I don't know why but I hope the glitch gets fixed. This story is an experiment and I'm curious where it will go.**

 **I wanted to let you know there is mild offensive language in this chapter and I certainly do not want to offend anyone. But wanted to give a heads up. I just try to be as realistic as possible in my writing and sometimes that means writing words that I do not agree with. Please also know I do not want to stereotype Jude. It is my first time writing on this topic. Thanks guys!**

 **Please note I have changed Jude's age to 11 turning 12 and will make the correction in the summary as well.**

 **Enjoy Loves!**

The morning sun shined brightly into the tiny two bedroom apartment as Stef awoke to feel her arms still wrapped tightly around Lena's naked body. She let out a smile seeing as she was still sleeping soundly on her chest as she could hear Lena's soft lite breathing, she could feel her heartbeat against hers, she could smell.. smell Lena's warm comforting scent that filled every inch of her room. That smell, that same smell that had driven her crazy with passion and love last night for hours on end. She wanted to breathe it in all at once as her heart was still racing and pounding. Her mind and body...yes they were at peace for the first time ever in all her 42 years and she could breath, finally she could breath and she had released that breathe she had been holding in her entire life. The realization was overpowering and having Lena in her arms and rubbing her naked back was overpowering. Waking up next to her after a night filled with love making was overpowering and she wanted to freeze time. Freeze it and not have it move ever. Looking down at her with the undying love she felt in her heart she graced her fingers through her sweet curls and kissed the top of her head once again gently not wanting to wake her. She was now hers. Her's for life and she wanted to marry her.

Letting out a relaxed sigh Stef lay looking up at the ceiling and basked in how good she felt. How different she felt, how free and happy. Confident and finally in control of her choices. She was finally, she was finally being herself for the first time. She was fully aware, though, she was definitely fully aware what the night had meant and what all of this meant. What it meant for their future, for Mike's, for Lena's soon to be ex, for Lena's defiant daughter Callie, and for her own sweet son, Jude Foster. She knew their lives would never be the same. None of them and it was going to change quickly. It wouldn't be easy, it would be difficult maybe more difficult than they could imagine. People would talk, people would gossip and judge. Work would be hard for both of them, school would be hard for their kids. She knew that and... she couldn't help but think how she could not have gone on the way she had been. Almost feeling like she would have died if she had not finally admitted the truth about herself. Dying if her and Lena had never admitted their feelings for one another. The last few months had been like pulling teeth and she couldn't go one more day like that. It left her feeling suffocated. But the consequences of their new life...the challenges would start soon and she was prepared.

Looking over at her nightstand she glanced at the picture of her son Jude and let out a warm smile. Jude was the only good thing that had come out of her second marriage. Her first marriage that lasted all but five minutes was when she was only 17 and that had been a nightmare. Mike had not been any easier but Jude was the only reason she had not seen it as a complete waste of her time. Her sweet son was her life, her heart and she would do anything for him. She would protect him to no end and she had against his father from day one. Unfortunately.

She new early on that Jude, well that Jude was different. Certainly not in a terrible way at all but she knew and saw how he gravitated to certain things that some other boys did not. She encouraged his curiosity and didn't mind that he tried on her heels, tried on her skirts, and begged her for barbies instead of toy trucks in the store. She happily bought them for him as she saw the excitement on his face but hid them from Mike only taking them out when he was working. She also couldn't help but notice that Jude would often be crushed when Mike took him to the toy store and he would come back with some toy he hated and never touched again. It was no secret that he had probably begged Mike for some toy that he did not approve of. On her days off Jude loved to brush her long blond hair while they watched tv and painted each others toes. Stef would let him watch the musicals he loved while he would try to learn the dance steps and perform for her. She just watched him in admiration as he was fully himself with her. But she knew deep inside she felt like she was hiding Jude from his father and that pained her. She was hiding him just as she was hiding who she really was. But she was proud of her son. Oh she was so proud of Jude and she told him on a daily basis how proud she was of him and how much she loved him. But she knew she couldn't continue to shelter him from his father especially the older he got. She just didn't want him feeling like he was wrong, or that his feelings or what he liked were wrong. That infact was how she had grown up. Always feeling like her feelings toward women were wrong.

The yearly super bowl party had been the icing on the cake in terms of their rocky marriage and Jude's unhappiness. Now that Jude was 11 almost going on 12 it was even more evident to her that her son was possibly gay. She didn't want to label him as he was so young but it was clear as day she felt. She knew that no matter how much protecting she had done that there was no way Mike did not know. That night he was particularly forceful and demanding of Jude to hang out with him and his buddies to watch the game. Almost like he had to prove it to himself that Jude was one of the guys. But he was not. Stef could see how miserable her young 11 year old son was as she stared at him from the kitchen. Her heart ached horribly as he sat there in his father's arms pretending. Pretending just like she had done. Stef wanted her son to bond with his father, but she did not want it in this way. Not where he would have to hide who he was. Not where his father continued to live in denial as well.

It was only a few months ago when things had gotten worse. Stef had just ended her shift and went upstairs to change out of uniform. She had left Jude and his friend David on the couch to watch TV not thinking anything of it. That was until she heard her husband screaming at the top of his lungs. Not even changing fully out of uniform she ran downstairs to see what was going on. It was then she saw Mike towering over Jude screaming at the poor boy. She couldn't help but notice how horrified Jude looked. Horrified and embarrassed.

" _What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you doing Jude?!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. As soon as Jude saw his mother come down the stairs he ran to her hugging and hiding his face in her waist. Stef held him tight as she could see he was terrified._

" _I'm, I'm sorry mom." Jude said crying hysterically as he continued to bury his face. Stef held him tight as she could see he was upset and terrified._

" _It's ok baby what happened? What happened sweets?" she rubbed his head trying to comfort him._

" _What happened? What happened Stef!" Mike screamed. "I caught our son kissing David! That's what happened! That's what happened!"_

 _Stef wasn't shocked. Not one bit. She knew it was coming._

" _It's ok baby. It's ok," she kissed the top of his head. "You did nothing wrong my love."_

" _What!? Don't tell him it's ok! Are you crazy?" Mike screamed but Stef's main focus was on Jude as Mike stood there furious in front of him. Jude shook in her arms as Stef protected him with all her might._

 _Stef lifted Jude's face up with her hand gently and could see the tears running down his young face. She felt horrible as her face grew sad. But she smiled at him. Smiling to let him know she loved him no matter what._

" _Baby, do mom a favor and go upstairs. You're not in any trouble my love but….." Before she could finish Mike angrily cut her off._

" _Not in any trouble! Are you kidding me?! I walked in on him kissing a boy! You bet your sweet ass you're in trouble ! What the hell is wrong with you?" It was then Mike noticed the nail polish._

" _GIve me your hands Jude! What the hell is that on your fingers! What the hell!"_

 _Jude buried his face even more._

" _Mike stop yelling at him!" Stef screamed back as Jude held on harder to his mother who had both arms wrapped around him tight. She looked down at him again._

" _I don't believe this!" Mike screamed. "You let him go to school like that!"_

 _Stef blocked him out and put both hands on Jude's face trying to get him to focus only on her._

" _Go on my love. Wait in your room for me." Jude looked hesitant and embarrassed._

" _Mom?" tears filling his eyes._

" _Baby it's ok." Stef assured him. "Go on up I'll be there in a second . Go on love."_

 _Jude looked up at her and looked over to his disapproving father who was biting his tongue. Jude ran upstairs faster than anything._

 _Once he was out of site and his room door slammed Stef looked to Mike furious._

" _That's ok to you? Raising a faggot!" Mike screamed pointing upstairs. "I'm not raising a faggot!"_

" _Watch your mouth and don't you dare call our son that! " Stef leaned in closer to Mike shouting at him._

" _It's what he is thanks to you! !I've been trying to break him out of whatever you keep encouraging for years!"_

" _I told you to stop calling him that! Jude is what he is. Himself! And there is absolutely nothing wrong with him! I am encouraging him to be himself!"_

" _Yeah by buying him barbies, letting him dress up in your shoes, painting his toes. Painting his damm nails blue! You think I didn't know! You think I didn't! Turning my son into what? Into a girl?"l He's gonna get his ass kicked Stef!"_

" _Mike I am not turning our son into anything! This is our son, this is who he is and I will support him no matter what!"_

" _Oh ya'll support that huh? That's what you're gonna support! I should go up there and knock some sense into him since you can't do your job right!" Mike started to head upstairs as Stef grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

" _Don't you dare! Don't you dare lay one finger on our son!' Stef shouted._

" _You're going to stop me? Huh! Are you? He's my son too and I won't have it Stef! I won't have my only son be….be that! " Mike pulled away from her and Stef drew her weapon._

" _Yes I will damm sure stop you!" she pointed her gun at him as Mike eyes got bigger._

" _You take one more step and I'll pull the trigger. I swear to god Mike."_

" _Stef are you crazy?"_

" _Yes! Now get out." Stef looked at Mike harshly and with more anger and fierce then she had ever looked at any criminal she had ever locked up._

" _Mike, I won't say it again. Come down the stairs and get the fuck out or I will pull the trigger. Don't test me."_

 _Mike looked shocked at his wife. More shocked then anything as he started to walk down the stairs._

" _You want to raise a faggot, you are doing it alone!" Mike yelled slamming the door behind him._

 _The next afternoon Jude had gotten beat up at school. His friend David had told the kids what Jude had done and a group of boys had ganged up on him and beat him up. Jude came home with a black eye and busted face. She had pulled him out of the school the very next day and Captain Roberts told her of a beautiful charter school called Anchor Beach that might be a better place for him. She knew the Vice Principal and helped Stef set up a meeting. The minute Stef drove to the school and took one glance at the beautiful brown skin woman who had introduced herself with a wide elegant smile Stef felt her heart almost explode out of her chest. Those feelings she suppressed were making a full appearance in every shape and form. She smiled her widest smile back at the beauty and shook her hand much longer then she should have._

As Stef laid naked in the bed she couldn't help but feel that if it not been for Jude getting beat up at school, that she would have never have pulled him out and enrolled him at Anchor Beach. Never meeting Lena. Of course she was by no means happy about what had happened to her son. It was heartbreaking and it had angered her beyond anything. She herself had pressed charges against the kids that had attacked him. But life had been funny. It truly had been and she knew it would get a lot more interesting.

"Love?"

Coming out of her mind she heard Lena speak softly to her. She looked down at her angel and queen smiling wider than ever at her.

"Yes baby?" Stef said softly gracing Lena's soft face once again with her hand as Lena kissed her lips gently.


	3. The Walls

**Thank you all! You have been amazing with your reviews and follows and favorites! This story is truly a journey and I'm so glad you enjoy it as I love writing it. Don't worry we will get to the kids and Lena's messy almost over marriage.**

 **Enjoy my loves!-Stef1981**

"So we agree on Saturday? Lena questioned as she sat comfortably in Stef's blue flannel pajama shirt while enjoying a warm cup of chamomile tea. It had been the most relaxing and the most soothing morning she had had in a long time. Maybe ever she thought. Crossing her legs at the small kitchen table she glanced over at Stef who was cooking the two breakfast wearing the bottom half of the blue flannel pajamas and a sleeveless tank. Lena's eyes were completely captivated at how the morning sun had seem to glisten on her long blonde hair making it even more radiant then ever. She couldn't help but think how downright beautiful she was. Strong and beautiful. But she had seen that same strength that Stef exhibited on a daily basis break down. And break down hard.

It was only in the last month that Lena had truly learned of all the real issues Stef was facing despite the close and strong friendship they had formed. Mike had certainly left her in a huge financial mess and stood by his word when he said she would raise Jude alone leaving her to pay for all the bills, mortgage and anything related to their son. Taking him to court and involving lawyers had been another expense which had left the blonde nearly broke. Lena was kept in the dark to any of this as Stef had been brilliant at keeping the real hard issues to herself and diverting the conversation away from her problems no matter how bad Lena wanted to help her. Lena could sense that and as her friend had tried to push her to talk about those deeper issues only to see her clam up or tell one of her sarcastic jokes that she used as ploy to get away from the question. She came to realize that Stef was a considerably hard shell to crack and found it both frustrating and equally annoying. But on the other hand she found it difficult to get angry at her for she found her incredibly attractive, appealing and charismatic. Stef was almost like a magnet pulling her in each time she was in her presence and possessed a certain kind of power that Lena found alluring. This in tern had lead to intense feelings toward the blonde that were only growing stronger by the day and she could almost swear Stef was feeling the same exact feelings with equal intensity. It had been the small things that led her to believe so. They had began to eat lunch together on a regular basis in her office, grocery shop together, she went over Stef's to tutor Jude in math, they texted endlessly about any and everything happening in their lives and sometimes would fall asleep listening to the sound of each other's voices on the phone at night. Stef's voice was enough to heal any anxiety she was feeling as was Lena's voice was to Stef. There had been more than one occasion when Lena had found herself locking her hand with Stef's then gently stroking it while the two enjoyed a movie together. She had not even realized herself how easy it had been as the attractive and somewhat shy blonde didn't seem to mind at all. However despite this shyness Stef had also on more than one occasion affectionately and almost romantically put her arm around Lena and had gazed into her eyes not even in a way her husband ever had. But in the way that someone who is deeply in love with you does. A gaze that needs no words to describe the feeling. It was that gaze and that look that had left butterflies in Lena's stomach from day one and she felt a tingling throughout her entire body. Stef felt like her heart would almost explode each time Lena touched and stroked her hand while looking at her equally in the same manner that sent shivers running throughout her body. Lena would look at her like no one ever had and Stef found it intriguing if not arousing.

But as time would have it Stef had reached a breaking point and could no longer hold up that strength another minute. She had finally opened up her entire heart to Lena. Every single bit of it even if it was the scariest thing she had ever done. The level of trust she had for her Lena was beyond any words imaginable for it was one of the reason she was able to crack the armor she had so forcefully put it. Stef had come by for their so called casual routine lunch in Lena's office except that day she had not shown up with the usual smile that had graced her face when she laid eyes on Lena. She had not shown up with that unbreakable strength she displayed on a daily basis to any and everyone. Instead she came by with every single wall crashing down. Every single entire wall and had let Lena see the most vulnerable side of her..leading too. Leading to something.. and a shift in their friendship. As Lena sat at her desk reapplying her makeup and fixing her curly hair as she always did before their lunches she heard the knock at the door.

" _Come in!" she said happily and forming a wide smile on her face as she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. But as soon as Stef walked in Lena knew instantly by the look on her face, the look she was trying so hard to concile by not making any eye contact that she clearly had been crying._

" _Stef ...Stef are you ok?" her voice filled with concern as she stood up quickly to get to her side._

" _Yeah..yeah I'm ok just um..just tired." Stef shut the door and stood awkwardly with food in her hands. But Lena knew she was not as she took the food from her setting it aside on the table. Stef had continued to divert any eye contact by looking at the ground._

" _Stef..come on. We have known each other a little bit now. When are you going to start talking to me about what's really going on?" Lena stood close to the blonde grabbing for her hand gently and squeezing it. Stef squeezed it back and held it tight. A few moments later she lifted her face up and Lena saw the tears fall from her face._

" _Oh Stef..what's wrong lo.." Lena almost let that affectionate term slip out but quickly caught herself._

" _Lena...I'm sorry... I.." Stef fumbled over her words. "I just...I didn't mean to come here like this." she looked everywhere but at Lena._

" _Stef...no it's ok. Come sit." Lena continue to hold Stef's hand as she led her over to the couch. She could feel her heart breaking as she saw the strong blonde she was so in love with cry._

" _Stef...talk to me it's ok." she continued. She could see whatever was bothering Stef was eating her up and her mind went straight to Jude._

" _Is something wrong with Jude? I just saw him…"_

" _I...I lost my house Lena." Stefs head was down as she was too ashamed to look at Lena. Too ashamed to admit any kind of defeat and too ashamed to admit her so called failure. Lena looked at her surprised but placed her hand on her back rubbing it gently._

" _What...what Happened?"_

 _Stef still had not looked up and Lena could sense her embarrassment and she knew it took every ounce of courage in Stef to tell her this. It was Stef who had listened to her more times than she could count about her problems with Timothy and how he was making her life hell with the impending separation. But Stef had yet to take her own walls down._

" _I just wasn't able to keep up the payments for the mortgage. I was stupid. I should have saved more and since Mike left he .." Lena knew what she was going to say._

" _Stef it's not your fault. You couldnt know any of this would happen. You didn't know and you didn't know Mike would give you such a hard time. Do you need money?..I have some stashed away in another account I've been saving." Lena would give her all the money in the world. She would do anything for this blonde beauty._

" _What? No. I'd never ask for that Lena." Stef shook her head._

" _This is my responsibility...I just I could have prevented this."_

" _Love...Stef..I mean " Stef looked at her quickly hearing the sweet word and Lena felt the lump in throat as she accidently let it come out this time. But it had come out easily._

" _I mean..I'd help you anytime, anywhere Stef. If you need money no matter how much I can give it to you. How much do you need?"_

" _Lena, I don't need money. I don't want money either and I wouldn't take it . I don't even care about that damm house. It was lie from day one." Stef got up and walked towards the window wiping her tears." She hated how vulnerable she was right now even if she did love Lena._

" _Why do you say that?" Lena swallowed hard._

" _My whole marriage has been a lie. I don't love Mike. Never really have." Stef turned to look at Lena as her eyes were completely red, almost as she was spilling some kind of truth to her buy her stare._

" _Its for the better. The bank can have it and do what they want with it."_

 _Lena listened to Stef's words as she stared at the hurt blonde. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to hold her tight in her arms and get rid of all the pain in her and heart. She wanted to run to Mike and kick him in his ass for hurting Stef so much. She did. She wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault and make her believe it. But she knew what Stef was saying. Her marriage was a lie too and she had yet to really face that lie or the real reasons for its failure. But she knew it just how Stef knew it. She was gay and it wasn't hard to tell that Stef was too._

 _Getting up from the couch she walked over to the love of her life and grabbed her hand. Stef looked up at her as Lena brushed the tears that were falling from her face. Lena had never touched her face before and couldn't believe how soft and gentle it was. God she wanted to kiss her so badly even if it was just for a second._

" _Stef, you could not have prevented this. You know how life can be. But I am here for you. I am here for you and Jude and if I can help in anyway please tell me. Honestly I will do whatever I can. I care about the both of you." Lena really wanted to say she loved her. Because she did and Stef loved her. Boy did Stef love her and Stef wanted to kiss her as well. Kiss her badly._

" _Thank you Lena. Our friendship helps a lot. All you have done for Jude has helped a lot. Hes' hes so safe here and I never have to worry about him because I know you look out for him. That alone helps my life more then you will ever know. Thank you." Stef looked away to the window again as Lena boldly touched her face and gently moved it to face hers swallowing hard._

" _Stef...I'm here." The intensity of this moment was beyond anything. Extremely intense as Lena grabbed Stef's waist with both hands and pulled her closer. Should she kiss her? Should she? Was it the right time? Was she taking advantage of her? Stef swallowed hard as the look they shared increased more and more. Then..as if time would have it they both leaned in and kissed each other's lips softly. There first kiss. Lena felt a rush in her body like no rush ever. Stef felt….felt like her head was spinning and like she had found a buried treasure. They leaned in closer as the kiss continued longer and longer. Stef placed her hands on Lena's soft face as Lena pressed into Stef's back. A kiss neither woman wanted to end as time seemed to freeze and move slower and slower for them. Almost a few minutes later they pulled away locking eyes._

" _That was nice." Stef said shyly._

" _It was." Lena smiled taking Stef's face into her hands gently._

" _Stef, I'm here for you. Let me be here for you." Lena whispered as soft as possible to her as they leaned there faces on each other even closer._

" _Ok….Just don't let go of me."_

" _Never." Lena expressed holding her even tighter._

 _At that moment there faces had remained close to each others almost becoming one. If the words had not expressed their feelings, or the closeness, or the way they held each other, then that kiss certainly had. Stef had finally opened herself to Lena fully and Lena took it all in. She took every bit of it in as she wanted to protect this strong blonde cop with all her might, comforting her as no one else ever had and she vowed she would never ever hurt her._

 _A few week later as Stef packed up the last of the remaining boxes to her house she had shut off her phone completely blocking out the world. Lena had tried to reach her for hours and when it approached 10pm and she still hadn't heard from her she had an inclination of what was going on. Lena had sensed that the blonde was trying to deal with the situation alone reverting back to her bad habit of putting up iron walls and shutting everyone out including her. She refused to accept this and realized Stef needed a reminder that she didn't need to do this alone. As she pulled up to the house her assumption was right as the site of Stef sitting on her steps with her head in her hands broke her heart. She knew all her years of marriage, all her hard work at pretending to be a happy wife, she knew Stef felt like it had all been a waste. A complete waste of time minus her son Jude. Lena thought of her own marriage and couldn't help but feel like hers was equally a waste and she knew exactly how she was feeling. Almost too much. Pushing her feelings aside she walked up to he beautiful woman she thought the world of and sat as close as possible beside her. She knew the blonde was unable to even process or speak a hello. What she was going through was one of the hardest things ever._

" _Stef... I tried to reach you." Lena gently placed her hand on her back rubbing it. There was a few moments of silence as she knew Stef was crying._

" _I couldn't talk." Stef swallowed hard not looking up but sniffling._

" _I know...just don't shut me out. I told you I'm here for you..even if you don't want to speak , or talk , or can't speak or talk, I can just sit here with you. We can sit here for as long as you need." Lena took Stef's hand and placed it in hers holding it tightly. With her other hand she tucked Stef's beautiful blonde hair behind her ear so she could at least see her striking profile. But she saw the tears roll down her face and she knew she had to be strong for her, and she would._

" _Lena, what am I gonna do?" Stef asked finally looking into Lena's eyes._

" _You're going to go one step at a time and I told you I would be here for you. We can do this. You can do this. You are the strongest person I know Stefanie Marie." Stef looked away but turned to see Lena's soft eyes stare strongly into hers._

" _I'm not so strong now. Look at me I'm a mess. I cried and broke down in front of my son today and I'm the one who is suppose to be strong for him." she shook her head._

" _Stef you are strong for him. You have always been from the day he was born. Protecting him from his father, from the world. But even the strongest person needs someone stronger than them once in a while. I told you, I will be strong for you I will and I'm not leaving you. Ever." Lena leaned in and kissed her temple softly as there faces became close once again. Stef leaned even closer as Lena's as she wrapped her arms around her._

" _I'm so scared. And I failed so hard."_

" _Stef it's ok...it will be ok. You have not failed you are taking control of your life and it's beautiful to watch. It will be ok love."_

 _Lena held her even harder as Stef laid on her lap seeking more comfort then ever. The two women remained like that for the next few hours as Lena rubbed Stef's head gently letting her cry the years of pain she had been holding in for so long._

"Saturday is fine love." Stef winked as Lena came back into the present moment staring yet again at the strong beautiful blonde. She had gotten through the last few weeks just as she knew she would. Lena had gladly helped her with the security deposit despite Stef's extreme resistance, but she had finally caved in and Lena was happy to help her. Lena would go lengths for her and Stef had proved to go lengths for her as well.

But she knew if they would move forward with their new life, and new relationship that they most certainly needed to tell their children. Telling there soon to be ex husbands was one thing but telling there kids was a whole other story and Lena wasn't sure if she herself was strong enough for that as she could feel the anxiety begin to creep up. But just as Stef had been strong during this past month she knew she would be able to handle this with her by her side. She could do anything with her by her side even if she was fearful and worried about what the future challenge would bring. If it would cause life to go in reverse. If it would work. If Callie would hate her even more. How much more of hard time Timothy would give her. She knew nothing about what was going to happen nothing at all. But she know... she did know she loved Stef more than anything and therefore was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. Even if that meant telling her defiant daughter who made it no secret the past few weeks of her dislike toward Stef. No secret at all.

"Baby?" Stef said sliding a plate of warm pancakes in front of the curly haired woman and delicately kissing the top of her head.

"Yes...sorry love I was just thinking. We'll tell the kids Saturday." Lena smiled as she grabbed Stef's soft hand.

"Sure my love."


	4. The Blonde Cop

**Hi all! So here is the next Chapter and we get a little insight into what is going on in Callie's brain. Again this chapter does contain offensive language and I do not support these terms at all but to make the writing realistic I have chosen to use them, reluctantly.**

 **Thank you again for all your reviews! It keeps me excited about writing!**

 **Enjoy loves! -Stef1981**

It had been almost a full week since the two women had finally expressed their feelings for one another. That weekend had been both captivating and glorious as they had spent the entire time making love in nearly every room of Stef's apartment putting them into their own world and bubble. But that same weekend had flown by in the blink of an eye forcing the stark reality of their roles as mothers and responsible adults to return with the looming task of breaking the news of their relationship to their children.

But despite the current challenge that they would soon face the two woman missed one another terribly and the week had been going by at a snail's pace as they used every excuse possible to see and talk to one another even more then ever. Stef had continued to hold onto to her new found confidence and Lena had continued to soak up her love each and everyday more and more. But hearing each other's voices proved to not be enough as they craved and missed that physical aspect of each other. Lena longed for the feel of Stef's warm and strong arms that would wrap around her tightly, Stef longed to feel Lena's soft like butter skin against hers, Lena longed to smell the intoxicating natural scent that radiated from Stef and that she had smelled even more the morning they had taken that long warm bath together, Stef longed to feel Lena touch her in all the places no one had yet to discover, Lena longed for that look that Stef would give her, that look of mere intense desire that had been both addictive and mind blowing.

The tease every morning had been awful as they laid eyes on one another from the school entrance as Lena would greet each of her young students. It took everything in her to remain professional as she stood there much longer than necessary holding her breath as her eyes would focus solely on Stef walk up in full uniform guiding her son into the school. It was then that they would stand face to face pretending to chat about Jude's progress as they both felt and tried to ignore that rush of passion that would flow through their bodies. Stef would gaze hard into Lena's eyes, wink at her and smile that smile that only Lena knew the meaning of. A few times when she thought no one was looking and despite not having told either of their kids yet of their romantic relationship she had been so bold as to gently grab Lena's hand softly and squeeze it right there out in the open. During the past week they had been a lot more careless about showing affection in public.

"Not here baby." Lena would whisper shyly. "Someone might see us."

"Let them see us." Stef would whisper into Lena's ear.

It was hard for Stef to not kiss her and it was hard for Lena to resist the temptation that Stef would bring to her. Stef was rebellious, and even somewhat dangerous and Lena found that quality even more fascinating and enticing. She in return couldn't help but blush and stare into Stef's eyes. Had anyone seen there somewhat sexual exchanges it wouldn't be hard to tell that something was going on and that it had been going on for awhile. Something way more than a so called platonic friendship between two women. And one person had certainly noticed that.

Callie Adams had without question witnessed the two women interact in a way that had raised giant red flags to her. She herself couldn't help but feel like ever since her mom had met that blonde cop a few months ago that it had sparked the sudden change in her mother and her family's life. She saw the even bigger wedge that it drove between her unhappy parents who fought daily over any and everything leading to her mom announcing she wanted a divorce leaving Callie heartbroken. That had been a month ago and in that month's time her suspicions had only heightened. As well as her father's it seemed.

" _You think I haven't seen you Lena! You think I'm an idiot of some sort!"_

 _Callie had been sitting on her bed and couldn't help but hear her father scream at the top of his lungs as her mother had come home late from a board meeting._

" _Timothy what are you talking about I was working late." her mother responded._

" _Please! I know where you have been! I've seen you with her!"_

" _With who? What are you talkin about? If you have seen me with anyone it's been nothing but parents. When would I have time to go out or meet anyone that you accuse me of meeting!"_

" _Don't play stupid Lena. I've seen you with that cop!" Callie's eyes widened._

" _Stef? Jude's mom? Of course you have her son is new and we having meetings to track his progress."_

" _Oh everyday meetings? Really? Lunch meetings? Who are the flowers from huh? I saw you Lena. I saw you two by her car. I saw her grab your hand." Callie knew she had seen the same things that her father apparently had witnessed as well._

" _I won't stand here and be accused of things. I won't. Please leave!" It was clear to Callie her parents had been so wrapped up in this heated argument that they had forgotten she was home or could hear._

" _This is why you want a divorce isn't it? Tell me!"_

" _I won't stand here! I refuse. I absolutely refuse to stand here and be belittled by you. Our problems go way deeper than this Timothy!"_

" _Why deeper? I've done nothing but try to be a good husband to you from day one! Even agreeing to the separation to give you time to think about us and time to yourself. And no matter what I have done it has never been enough. Never! I have tired and tired again countless time with you for years! And what you want to be with a woman is that what it is?" Callie stood by the door waiting to hear the answer almost stunned._

" _Timothy please leave. Leave! I'm not speaking to you, I'm just not!""_

" _Lena I'm warning you that if you want to break our marriage up over some dyke I will not only ripe this house and everything in it including our daughter from under you but I will leave you penniless and jobless."_

" _Are you threatening me! Are you!" Lena screamed back defensively._

" _No it's not a threat it's a promise!"_

" _Get out!" Lena screamed._

 _Callie slammed her door not wanting to hear anymore of that argument. Non of it as she ran to her bed fuming with anger and drenched in tears. Here body was shaking and trembling as she wasn't sure if she was furious at her mother or not. But she had seen it. She had seen everything her father was accusing her mother of. Everything._

Callie was fully aware of that day a month ago she too had seen that blonde cop grab her mother's hand in the parking lot holding it and it left her feeling more confused than ever. But she had seen more then that. She was mindful of the nightly phone calls her mother would have and she could only guess who she was speaking too as her voice sounded light and free, she knew who she was texting religiously as when a text showed up a smile or laugh would form on her mother's face, she had seen that cop drop her off at home on more than one occasion after their so called grocery shopping together, she knew about their movie nights and had seen the flowers that started to show up in her mom's office with never a from who on it. Just like her father she knew all too well about their daily lunches as she saw the blonde cop the same time everyday walk into her mother's office. It was true she had never seen any other parent that much, never...and she started to become increasingly more annoyed and irritated each day while her father kept making it clear to her what he thought was going on. The cop obviously knew who she was for when she passed the young girl in the hall she always smiled and it was like pulling teeth to get Callie to smile back. There was definitely something weird and almost bizarre going on. Was her mother gay? Did she turn gay or what the hell was happening? All she did know was that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with that blonde cop who she loathed more than anything for breaking up her family. Her father had made it clear to her that she was nothing but a home wrecking dyke.

But the inevitable happened where her mother had introduced them only a few days after she had overheard that argument from her parents. Callie needed to have her mom sign a permission slip for a trip later on that day so she stopped by her mom's office thinking nothing of it until she walked in seeing that blonde cop sitting on the couch next to her mother rather closely eating chinese. She was surprised to see only one set of chopsticks as her eyes widened as she also noticed the roses on her desk that weren't there that morning.

" _Um I''ll come back later." Callie said immediately feeling uncomfortable and completely irritated and thrown off by the cops presence._

" _No, Callie love come in. I want you to meet Jude's mom, Stef. Stef as you know this is my daughter Callie." Lena stood up walking next to her daughter as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Stef let out a wide smile as she wiped her hands on the napkin and stood up. Callie had never really fully looked that hard at her but noticed her tough but feminine exterior as she was nothing like her mother. Her straight blonde hair which she usually had seen back was hanging long past her shoulders, as she was dressed in full uniform with her gun belt strapped around her waist._

" _Hi Cal. Nice to meet you I've heard so much about you love."Stef extended her arm out waiting for Callie to shake her hand as she was taken aback by the cops affectionate words and could feel the resentment and dislike she had for her build up even more as she thought of how she was ruining her family. That was causing the hesitation and procrastination in returning the handshake as she felt trapped._

" _Hi." Callie let out more rudely than she intended looking down at her feet. She really didn't want to shake her hand at all but she did so reluctantly and it didn't go unnoticed by the cop._

" _Would you like to join us sweets? " Stef asked continuing to smile at the girl while taking her seat._

" _You have a few minutes right love." Lena happily questioned as her hand still graced the young girl's shoulder. Callie couldn't help but notice how happy her mother seemed. It was odd to her. She also couldn't help but notice how her mother had taken time to put makeup on each morning, fix her curly hair that she use to wear straight and spray perfume on more which she never use too._

" _No, um I have to study. I just need you sign this. I forgot to ask dad to sign it." Callie handed the paper to her mom as she watched Stef like a hawk. Each time she made eye with the cop Callie would look away from her trying to study the woman._

" _You sure you're not hungry love?" Stef questioned again noticing the young girls cold and icy glares that were clearly directed towards her. "There is more than enough food sweets."_

 _Callie could feel her blood boiling as she wanted this cop to quit calling her those names. She didn't like her. The home wrecking dyke she was._

" _Yeah honey there is plenty."_

" _No I'm fine. I need to go." She glanced back over to Stef who let out another smile at the girl as Callie continued to look at her with sharp eyes. Stef could clearly sense the girl did not like her and she had her suspicions as to why. If looks could she thought Callie's most certainly would have killed her._

 _Obviously to the exchanged between the two Lena handed Callie the signed slip as she grabbed it quickly trying to run out and avoid any more eye contact with that blonde._

" _Callie I'll drive you home today unless you are going to your fathers? Lena sat back down next to Stef with barely an inch between them._

" _Um yeah . I gotta go." She stuffed the paper into her bag and failed to say bye._

" _Nice meeting you love." Stef shouted as she noticed the future avoidance of eye contact._

" _Bye honey!" Lena shouted._

 _Callie exited the office not wanting to be in there another minute as her suspicions grew even more. What the fuck was going on?_

As she sat in her mother's Volvo thinking of the last few weeks and how the past week had seemed even more intense and bizarre she didn't know what any of it meant as the whole thing left her feeling confused and awkward. Not to mention furious that her mom would..that her mom was..She had no idea but an endless stream of thoughts and scenarios were plaguing her 15 year old brain. It was then her mother turned to her as they drove into the school parking lot that Friday morning.

"So love, tomorrow we are going to have dinner at Stef and Jude's. We just want to talk to you guys." Lena smiled as she grabbed her daughter's hand as Callie turned to look at her stunned.

She felt the nerves in her stomach and the anger make her blood boil. She was going to explode as the statement her mother made only confirmed her suspicions.


	5. The Savior

**Hi Loves! Hope you enjoy!- Stef1981**

"Mom!? Jude yelled as he stood in the front doorway of the small two bedroom apartment waiting impatiently for his mother to drive him to Anchor Beach. Jude enjoyed his new school and insisted on getting there early to sit by the beach and read with his new friend Conner. He found it both calming and relaxing before the busy school day began, but for the past few days his mom had been oversleeping despite him setting her alarm two hours before she needed to be awake.

"Mom! I'm going to be late. I have to meet Conner at 8:15!" he yelled again after not hearing a response and looked displeased at his watch as the time ticked closer to 8 am.

"Yes, yes I'm coming my love!" Jude looked up letting out a loud sigh as he finally saw his mom race out of her bedroom wearing only her bra and uniform pants yet again. Out of embarrassment he quickly turned his head the other way.

"I just need my shirt baby….shirt, shirt, shirt..where is my…" The blonde lifted up the couch pillows and blanket searching vigorously for the one clean uniform shirt she had left. With the apartment not having a washer and dryer she unfortunately didn't do the laundry as much as she should have lately. Lena had done it happily for her the last few times even folding and pressing it but Stef refused to let her keep doing it as she told her it was her responsibility. As to be expected Lena persisted on a daily basis for she adored taking care of the resistant blonde.

As Jude stood by the doorway and turned to watch his mother he couldn't help but shake his head as he continued to observe the daily routine of his mother once again rushing and scrambling around to get ready in the morning. Finally looking around himself so they could get moving he spotted the police shirt hanging on the doorknob of the bedroom and quickly grabbed it.

"Mom?" Jude said holding the shirt in his hand as he stood behind his mother completely mortified at seeing her in her bra yet again.

'Yes my love one second..I'm just lookin…" he cut her off as Stef lifted up another couch cushion.

"For your shirt." Stef turned around seeing the young boy holding the shirt up for her as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh ...yes thank you my baby what would I do without you.?" She planted a kiss on his forehead as he made a disgruntled face.

"Mom, you have to stop oversleeping." Jude reprimanded and glancing at his watch again.

"Sweets you may lecture me in the car all you want but please, please pour my coffee in my thermos and then we will be out of here in less than five minutes. I promise my love." The cop stood in the bathroom doorway buttoning up her shirt as she observed her sons annoyed expression.

"Please my baby." she pleaded. Jude let out a loud sigh as he just wanted to get to the beach.

"Ok but then we leave. I haven't been able to sit at the beach for a week mom. " he shook his head.

"Yes love. Then we will leave." A wide smile graced the blondes face as she watched her young son slowly make his way into the tiny kitchen.

"And don't forget your badge like last time!" He yelled.

"Yes dad." Stef joked sarcastically as she knew her son was right about her oversleeping and she felt terrible for dropping him off so late more than once in the past week. She was fully aware how much her son prided himself on being on time. Something he obviously did not pick up from her that's for sure, but his strength and big heart that he most certainly did. She witnessed that strength in her son on more then one occasion but especially when his father made it known he wanted nothing to do with him any longer. Stef had filed for divorce the day after she pulled the gun on Mike and a few days later he put in a transfer for the Sacramento PD and left with no phone call to his son nothing. Of course it took less then an hour for Stef to track him down even driving to Sacramento herself where Mike made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with his gay son. That day she tried her best to remain calm for the sake of Jude but she had not been successful.

 _"Stef what are you doing here? You can't just show up like this." Mike yelled from the front door as the two police officers stood face to face._

 _"Actually I can and I just did. So this is your solution huh? To run away from your son. A son that loves you. Loves you more then you will ever know or be able to comprehend." Stef interrogated._

 _"Stef I warned you..." Mike said pointing his finger at her as Stef glared coldly straight into his eyes without one single blink. " I told you that if you supported that, that you would do it alone. I'm not raising a faggot. I refuse!"_

 _"And I told you to stop calling him that!" She scowled as she proceeded to inch closer to Mike. She could feel more anger in her body more then anything and it was boiling over as she tried to calm herself._

 _"Hey I'm calling it what it is and how the world sees him!"_

 _"Then if the world sees him like that it's all the more that you shouldn't! You are suppose to protect him Mike." Now pointing her own finger at him..." and you are suppose to be there for him, not against him! The world will already be against him and I want to know how the hell can you just walk away from him and live with yourself? How? Huh?! How can you walk away from your own son when he needs his father more then anything right now! How? Tell me what kind of man does that?"_

 _"Stef you come here again and I'll have you arrested for harassment!" Mike barked back._

 _"And I'll have your ass arrested for neglect and for not paying child support! In fact I'll arrest you my damm self! Don't try me Mike!"_

 _"What? You gonna pull your gun on me again? Huh?. Do me a favor Stef and don't come back here, and if you so much as set one foot on my door step again I swear I'll file a restraining order against you!_

 _The anger Stef felt was beyond words and inconceivable. It was all she could do from ringing his neck and beating the literal shit out of him. All she could do as she felt her fits tighten up as she moved closer to Mike once again with less then an inch closer to his face. His eyes widened as he knew all two well of Stef's persistence and explosive temper._

 _"If that's the kind of man and father you want to be to your son then you do both of us a favor and don't ever contact him again. Ever! I will not have you going around and making him feel like something is wrong with him. I wont have it! But you here this, I swear to god you will help support him financially whether you're fucking homophobic or not. You will or I will drag your sorry ass to court and bleed you dry of every single penny. Every single one!" Stef turned around faster then ever as Mike stood at the door shaking his head._

 _"You go ahead and try and see how far you get!"_

 _Stef looked up with nothing but hatred in her eyes._

 _"You know you're so worried about your son being gay and not so called being manly enough. But at 11 he is more of a man then you will ever be!_

It had been hard to tell her son that his father wanted no relationship with him and she could see how he tried to be strong, but she could also see how utterly crushed and heartbroken he was. She could sense the shame he felt as he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, that it was because of him possibly being gay, that it was because of him not being the son his dad wanted, that his mom lost the house because of him, that they divorced because of him. She could see all of it written over his face that day and she had been quick to remind her grief-stricken son each and every time that none of it, none of it was his fault, and never would be. Ever in life. As she tied her blonde hair back in a tight bun and adjusted her badge she could only hope that her words were getting through to her son. But she believed they were for ever since changing schools he was really coming out of his shell and being more of himself. But she couldn't help but feel like it wasn't just her that made the difference or the change of schools, she knew Lena the absolute love of her life had a lot to do with that as well. Lena had not only been her savior but Jude's as well.

While his mother was rushing to get ready Jude Foster stood in the kitchen pouring her coffee when he couldn't help but notice a small gift wrapped box laying on the table. As curiosity would have it he picked it up gently to inspect it and let out a smile as he read who it was addressed to. "My Love." Jude knew his mom had not meant to leave it out for him to see but he had known for sometime that something was going on between her and Mrs. Adam's, his Vice Principal. He had in fact accidentally overheard his mom refer to Mrs. Adams many times as, "my love."

During the last few weeks Jude had noticed the sudden change in his mom and he was pretty certain he knew why. It wasn't a bad change by any means, he thought it was an amazing change to see for she seemed so much happier, and carefree almost like she was floating on a cloud which he loved to see. His mom smiled more than ever and laughed more than ever, especially when Lena would come over to tutor him in Math. Jude really didn't believe she came over just to tutor him he believed she came over to see his mom as well for they made it very obvious. At least to him. He would notice his mom get almost shy and star struck, which she never did and fumble over her words, almost like she had a crush on Lena. At the same time her face would light up brighter than ever and Jude could see she would blush as Lena would compliment her on almost everything while grabbing her hand when they thought he hadn't noticed. There were a few times he had seen the two fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Nothing to him seemed weird about it but it was the way they had fallen asleep. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms with Lena laying directly on his mom and his mom's arms holding her tight even stroking her head. Like as if she was protecting her, and like she loved her. Jude had never seen his dad be that way to his mother. Not once and he had never seen his mother be that way to his father. His parents had done nothing but fight especially once his dad started to drink, and they were never affectionate, ever. But something was different about his mom and Lena and to be honest he didn't mind it at all for he really liked Lena. He liked her more then anything and she had really changed their life almost like she was a savior. She had helped him adjust to his new school and had learnt a listening ear almost daily to him when he first transferred. She was very open, understanding and calm and he felt extremely comfortable with her like he did with his mom. Lena too had encouraged him to be himself just as his mom had, and had even complimented his blue nail polish a few times reapplying it for him. To Jude it seemed the friendship she had with his mom was more then that. Not that it made him mad he just wanted his mom to be honest about who she was too. Just as she had told him to be the night she pulled the gun on his father.

 _"Love it's mom can I come in? Jude heard the knock at the door but was much to scared to come out. He wasn't sure what had happened after he saw his mom pull the gun out and was to terrified to answer. A few moments later he heard his room door open._

 _"Baby, where are you my love?" His mom said once again as he tried to hold in his sniffles and tears but found it hard as they were burning his eyes. He ducked his head down into his knees as he curled himself up towards the back of the closest wall. It was then he heard the closet door open and looked up to see his mom's worried expression._

 _"Oh baby come here. Come here my love." Stef stretched her arm out for Jude to take it but he was still too afraid._

" _Baby it's ok my love. It's just me and you here. Everything is ok and no one is going to hurt you. I won't ever let that happen. Never my love." He looked up at his mom's soft expression once again which was a striking difference in the expression she had for his father only a few moments ago._

" _You took your gun out and…"_

" _Baby come here my love. Come and I will talk to you. Come on sweets. Come on my boy." She continued to strength her arm out as Jude slowly hesitated but took her hand. Fear and panic were running through his body but if he trusted anyone in this world it was his mother._

 _Stef gently grabbed her shaken up son and picked him up. Jude melted into the comfort of his her arms while she carried him over to the bed to talk. He held onto her for dear life at this point for he was still worried that his father would come back into the house._

 _Sitting on the bed close to each other Jude slid his fingers into his mother's hand as they were shaking and Stef held them and comforted him as she had always done. She lifted his face up to meet her eyes as she could see the fear in his face and Jude saw the hurt in hers._

" _My love, I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't my intention to have you see that at all, and I'm not saying it was the best choice. But as your mother I pulled my gun out to protect you. I would not have used it and I wasn't going to shot your father but I also wasn't going to let him hurt you. My job, my number one job before anything is to be there for you my love. Always. Yes?"_

 _Jude let his mother's words seep into his brain as he nodded in response. But he looked down to the ground as his mother yet again lifted his chin up to meet her eyes._

" _Baby, talk to me."_

" _I heard dad call me…" Stef cut him off immediately as she knew what he was going to say._

 _"Jude my sweet love...you are not that word. You aren't. Never. And I will tell you if you are gay then you are, if not then you aren't. I will love you no matter what and I have loved you no matter what and no matter who you are. You are an amazing young man and you are growing into an even more amazing young man and I couldn't be more proud of you. It should not be an issue for me or anyone else for that matter who you choose to love one day. Never. And if someone tells you it is, even if it's your own father then you tell them just what I told you. You tell them, you scream it to them over and over and you stand tall with confidence about who you are. Because you are beautiful baby. Your are beyond beautiful. You understand me? Stef spoke sternly as she gently looked into her son's wide eyes as Jude let out a small smile after hearing the words his mom spoke to him._

 _" Mom, I didn't mean to kiss David, It just sort of, well it just sort of happened." He looked down to the ground again feeling the shame take over once again for his actions._

 _" Did you like it?" Stef questioned as she could sense the hesitation and the avoidance of eye contact from her son. She tilted her head down a bit hoping to catch his eyes._

 _"It's ok baby you know you can always be honest with me. I won't be mad or angry. Tell me how you felt love." she reached for his hand and squeezed it as he lifted his eyes toward her and she smiled with reassurance._

 _"I ..sort of did like it. " Jude looked down ashamed once again._

 _"Then why do you look ashamed my love?" Stef furrowed her brows as Jude felt a tad awkward with the conversation._

 _"I'm..I'm suppose to like girls. And I try to like girls. I do but I jus…"_

 _"You just don't." Stef confirmed._

 _"Yeah. Is that weird?" Jude looked into his mom's eyes._

 _" Not in the slightest my love, not in the slightest." She smiled wide at him._

 _"So you're not made that, well that I like boys?"_

 _"Baby I told you, and if i have to tell you every single day of your life I will never ever be angry at you for that. Ever. I love you honey. I love you so so much and I will always always be here to support you. Always. Understand?"_

 _Jude looked up as his mom as they both exchanged wide smiles and he leaned in to hug her tight. Stef held him in her arms just as tight and kissed the the top of his head. It was clear that she would do anything for her son. Absolutely anything and Jude knew that even more then ever now._

 _"So my love, do you think David liked the kiss?" she inquired as Jude slowly pulled away from her._

 _" I don't know…. I guess. He rubbed my leg." Stef's eyes couldn't help but bug out at the thought of her son making out. She wasn't exactly 100 percent happy about the kiss because her son was still so young even if he soon would be 12. But she couldn't help but think what it would lead to next time and gently placed her hand on his knee._

 _"Love, I am not angry at you at all and I know you will be a teenager soon and hormones start to take over .._

" _Mom..please." Jude said looking mortified and putting his hand up as to almost block his mother's words._

" _Ok...I am not here to embarrass you...at least not tonight anyway." Stef smiled_

" _But just take your time sweetheart and there is no rush for sex." She laughed._

 _Jude's eyes couldn't help but bug out._

 _"Mom. I'm not having that! I'm not havin….!"_

 _"Sex? It's ok to say the word my love."_

 _Jude put his hands to his face trying to cover his red cheeks that flustered as his mom kept saying the word sex._

 _"MOm please stop. Just please."_

 _"Ok. ok. I will leave that for another night." Stef laughed as her son was clearly dying from embarrassment as she winked at him._

 _"Are we ok sweets?"_

 _"I'm ok mom. Thanks." Jude smiled as he leaned into his mom to hug her tightly as Stef hugged her son even harder than before._

 _" I love you my baby. I Love you so much." she softly placed a kiss on top of his head._

 _"I love you too mom." Jude dug his face into his mom's uniform shirt and knew she would never leave his side, and for that he loved her more then anything._

Coming out of his thoughts Jude screwed the top on his mom's theorems and took the small gift with him as he made his way into the living room. Stef herself had finally finished getting ready and grabbed her bag to head out the door.

"That was more than five minutes mom." Jude scolded.

"Yes then arrest me my love." Stef laughed as Jude smiled handing her the gift.

"I think you forgot this." The blonde looked at her sons hand seeing the gift she had wrapped for Lena the night before. She had not meant to leave it in site and wasn't sure what her son was thinking but she felt her stomach drop as she looked at the gift then at him as he placed it in her hand.

"I think Mrs. Adams will love whatever you give her mom."

Jude smiled at his mom and walked out the front door leaving Stef with the thought that her relationship with Lena was really no such secret anymore. Or maybe it never had been to her son.


	6. The Secret

**HI all! Writers block is a real thing and I surely was struck with it. I wrote this chapter over and over and over again for the past three weeks and I finally just said this is as good as it will get! LOL Thanks for being patient and I sometimes become a perfectionist. I just want to give you guys good chapters!**

 **What did you all think of the premier? I thought it was super emotional and there is one part I am not happy with, but I guess we will see how it turns out. It's good to see Stef on screen again. :)**

 **Thanks again loves! I will work on not being so perfect and just remember to write for fun! I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar issues I may have missed. -Stef1981**

"I don't want to go, no way." Callie said defiantly shaking her head at the sudden mention of having dinner at Stef's. As she tried to process her mother's words there was just absolutely no way she was going, no way in hell not even if someone had paid her for she wanted absolutely nothing to do with that woman much less go to some creepy dinner at her apartment or wherever she lived. For what really Callie's mind was thinking. Was her mother finally going to be honest and tell her what the hell was going on? Was she? Was she going to admit something that the teen didn't want to hear at all? Was she gay? Was she ..was she with this..this cop? Is this why she split there family up? Was it? Callie had not one clue as her mind raced endlessly with a million and one thoughts, but she knew for sure that it would be more then just a dinner. That she knew and the thought only exacerbated the rage that she had kept locked inside of her for weeks. But now she was going to explode. For she could feel it, the explosion and eruption was soon going to spill over any minute and it would be directed right at her lying clueless mother who she couldn't even bare to look at. In her mind she was wondering if Lena was completely blind or thought that she couldn't see what had been going. Callie could do nothing but remain silent for a few moments as she bitterly glanced out the passenger window of the Volvo in the parking lot of Anchor Beach that early Friday morning.

Lena herself stared heartbroken at her daughter for she wasn't really surprised at her reaction, even if she had hoped and wished it had been different. It had been one of the main reasons she had found herself procrastinating all week in terms of telling Callie for she knew it would just be another battle to add to their daily list of battles and the week itself had already proven to be exhausting and challenging enough. Monday she had met with Timothy and his divorce attorneys and as predicted when she came clean about her relationship with Stef Foster and her sexuality he exploded going on a tyrant of unspeakable rants promising to make her life a living hell. He not only was determined to ruin her reputation at Anchor Beach but Timothy was suing for full custody of Callie and threatening to move her far away so that she would never see her daughter again. If that wasn't enough he wanted the house, the two cars, and eerily promised to expose her sexuality to every school district known and tarnish her name through the mud so that she would have no chance at ever getting a job again. Lena knew this was crap for she was protected by her rights and nowhere was it a crime to be a lesbian. Nowhere at all. In fact she wasn't the least bit worried about her job, her home or any of that. The thing that concerned her more then anything was the thought of losing her little girl and how her father would poison her mind with all kind of lies about her. That scared her to no end for Callie from day one had been her heart and life.

As Lena sat next to her young and very angry teenage daughter she realized it had been nearly ten years since she had first laid eyes on little five year old Callie Jacobs when the young and terribly frightened girl had been enrolled at Anchor Beach for the kindergarten program. From that first day Lena noticed instantly that something seemed very off with her as she certainly did not behave like your typical five year old. Coming from a background and P.H.D in child psychology she knew that not all children behaved in the same manner but Callie was incredibly withdrawn, and almost void of any energy as if it had been sucked out of her young life. Each day Lena would watch the sweet girl walk slowly into her classroom with her head facing all the way down as if she was almost trying to avoid any eye contact whatsoever, or as if she was too afraid. Lena took it upon herself to make a habit of greeting the little girl each morning but still no peep came from her mouth.

After reading and studying Callie's two inch long file the brunette learned that in the short five short years of her life the young child had experienced more trauma than most adults which described the pain she saw in the little girl's eyes on a consistent basis. Her parents were killed when she was nearly four years old leaving her with not one single relative to care for her and she was immediately placed in foster care but was moved from home to home every few weeks or so where she was physically abused and neglected. Unfortunately, Callie had seized to talk and not one person had bothered to explain to her what came of her parents. By the time she was enrolled at Anchor Beach she was labeled an at risk child one devoid of a future and one no one would want. Thing was she never behaved badly or acted out. She had just had a string of bad luck in ill fitting homes where no one had the patience to love or care for her in the way she so desperately needed. In response Callie had completely shut down, clung to the one piece of her mom she had left a little barrette and spoke to no one.

After a few months it was suggested that Callie be moved to different school for she was making no progress. Lena became infuriated and found it difficult to understand how and why not one person had the patience to deal Callie's trauma, how she seemed to be tossed around like a rag doll and how her abuse had not been properly addressed. Being Vice Principle she certainly had a say in Callie's future at Anchor Beach and she was determined to give her one, and Callie noticed that.

Lena soon took it upon herself to pay close and special attention to the sweet girl devoting her lunch hour and after school hours to read to Callie, to teach her her ABCs, her numbers and and how to write. Lena made sure she ate, that she smiled at least once a day and she was even able to get Callie to communicate even without speaking. Very soon a small bond was formed between the two and Lena could feel her heart tugging for her. Tugging like it never had before. As the weeks and months continued to fly by Lena noticed Callie making wonderful progress. The layers of pain were falling off as she smiled each day at Lena, she hugged her and she began interacting a little with other children. Her teachers reported she was doing astoundingly better even if she had yet to utter a word. The bond she formed with Lena continued to blossom as the little girl would wander into her office when she was suppose to be napping, she would eat lunch with her and draw daily pictures for her to hang in her office. Callie loved being in her presence so bad that when it was time for her to go home she would often cry. Lena knew herself she loved the little girl. Loved her more then anything and there love only became stronger on the day of the yellow flower incident.

" _Mrs. Adams I'm sorry to disturb you but ...well we have a situation with Callie."_

" _Yes?" Lena questioned the lunch aid looking up immediately at the mention of Callie's name._

" _Well, it seems Callie has taken it upon herself to yank flowers out of the front yard. I literally told her not to do it and she just insisted on doing it. When I tried to take them she screamed her head off. Mrs. Adams that child…"_

" _Ok let me handle it..bring her in please." Lena put her pen down waiting for the lunch aid to bring the little girl in. Once she appeared she saw Callie holding three yellow daisies in her hand for dear life as she looked at the ground._

" _It's ok I'll talk to her and bring her back to class." Lena confirmed._

" _Good luck."_

 _Mrs. Wilson closed the door and left the two inside as Callie still looked at the floor. Lena got up from her seat and kneeled down in front of the scared little girl._

" _Hi love, what do you have there?" She smiled as Callie failed to look at her._

" _Sweetheart, you know your'e not suppose to pull flowers up like that. They belong to the school and they need to stay in the ground to grow and become beautiful like you." Lena smiled once again as she touched Callie's soft hand that had been gripping hold of the followers. The little girl then looked up at her and smiled as Lena's heart melted._

" _Why did you pull them baby?" Callie just continued to look at her with wide brown eyes as she continued to melt Lena's heart._

" _It's ok you can tell me. You won't get in trouble." she continued to speak gently and softly to the little girl as silence continued to permeate the room for a few more moments. Just as Lena was about to speak again Callie interrupted her._

" _I picked them for you mama." she said softly staring at the curly haired woman._

 _Lena's heart exploded. It exploded all over the entire room as she heard what the little girl said. Not only had she spoke a full sentence but it was what she had said. She knew she wasn't the girl's mother, she wasn't even her foster mother, she was her Vice Principal but it seemed that the relationship they had formed throughout the school year had made Callie see her in that way. Callie loved her she loved her so much and Lena loved her to death. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and start to trail down as Callie handed her the flowers. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to say at all._

" _Do you like em? You always wear..ellow." Callie's face was bright as she smiled with a missing tooth in the front of her mouth. Lena still wasn't able to talk as the little girl's words had completely overtaken her heart._

" _Baby they are...they are the most beautiful flowers ever. Come here my love." Lena hugged her and Callie melted into her arms._

" _Can you be my mama? I want to live with you." Callie hugged Lena harder and Lena's heart continued to explode. She didn't know how to answer for she was speechless. She had thought about having children but she just wasn't sure if she wanted to have children with Timonty. She just wasn't. But the thought of bringing Callie home, the thought of raising her and after hearing the young girl call her mama she didn't know if she could live without her. She just didn't._

" _Why...why crying." Callie whipped Lena's tears as the young woman looked down at the ground and tears continued to fall from her face._

" _Happy tears sweetheart. Very Happy tears. Come here my love. Come here." she once again hugged the little again and Callie held onto her harder then she ever had._

 _As life would have it that same day Callie's foster parents had not shown up and the young girl was placed in emergency foster care. Against Timothy's wishes Lena had applied for an emergency foster care license and took Callie home a week later. Within a few months she adopted the little girl and she never left Lena's side. Until now._

Coming back into the moment Lena looked over to her daughter as it was only sadness she could feel now for the once close relationship had fallen apart within the last few months and no matter how hard she tried she didn't know how to save it. She knew the divorce was hard on Callie she knew that but she thought the bond they always had would continue to grow and flourish throughout her teen years. That plan had fallen apart for her daughter had become increasingly stubborn, rude, defiant and just plain difficult on a daily basis. She had seen her grades fall, she had seen her close off and no longer want to so much as even hold her mother's hand anymore or do things they use to do together. Revealing her relationship with Stef and that she was a lesbian, Lena wasn't sure what would happen. She knew though if she wanted to be happy, and be with Stef and move their relationship further. that this was unavoidable. Lena reached her hand out to place it on top of Callie's. But not to her surprise Callie pulled it away.

"Honey it's just we would like too..." Lena placed her hand yet again on Callie's as she pulled away again.

"No! No way!"

"Ok, then you need to tell me why love. Please talk to me." Lena pleaded as the young teen remained silent staring out the window yet again.

"I thought maybe you could bring your guitar and show Jude..."

" Jude? We aren't even friends and he's like 6." Callie scoffed back in an angry tone.

"Callie, he's not 6 he's almost 12 and it's tough being a new student. I'm sure he would enjoy talking to you honey."Lena knew she had to remain calm and gentle but she could feel her patience running low for she hated her daughters disrespectful tone.

"I have plans with dad." Callie's voice continued to grow colder.

"Well, honey this weekend you don't. You have plans with me and dinner is apart of it. Please don't make this difficult." Lena enforced.

"I don't get what the big deal is and why your'e so angry that I won't go to some stupid dinner."Callie now looked into her mother's eyes that became equally furious as the young teens.

"Because it is important Callie! That's why and your coming even if I have to drag you their myself! You are coming and that is the end of the discussion young lady!" Lena yelled.

"Just try it mom! Try to see if you can make me go to some dinner with you and that dyke cop!" Lena was stunned and almost speechless as she heard those words come from her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it for she had never ever taught her to speak such hateful words ever as Callie slammed the car door shut.

Snapping out of it she ran out the car herself chasing after her daughter and grabbing her arm before she entered Anchor Beach.

"Callie!"

"What? Leave me alone mom!" the teen tried to pull away but with no much success as Lena held on tight.

"You don't in anyway speak that way ever! I have never ever in my life taught you such hateful words ever!" Lena's words came out stern and forceful as Callie tired to avoid eye contact as she could feel the tears of anger flood her eyes.

* * *

"So you and Mrs. Adams love each other?" Jude questioned as he sat in the passenger side of his mom's SUV patrol car.

"Yes my love Lena and I are very much in love, and we wanted to tell you and Callie over dinner tomorrow. I mean that was the plan." Stef glanced over at her son quickly as he seemed to process her words. In her eyes Jude appeared to be ok with the news which was a relief.

"Well, I'm happy for you mom I really am. I just want you to know."

Stef formed a wide smile on her face as she placed her hand on top of her son's leg. She knew she was very lucky.

"Thank you my baby. To be honest I wasn't sure how you were going to feel. I know the divorce has been difficult and all and I sort of jumped into a new relationship and..."

"Mom it's ok. I mean I knew you weren't happy with Dad, and I can tell you are now. Besides, I like Lena alot." Jude reassured.

"She likes you too baby. She likes you too." Stef smiled at her son as they pulled into the parking lot of Anchor Beach.

"Ok sweets got your things?"

"Yeah I think so mom. The real question is do you have all your things?" Jude joked.

"Ok wise guy." The cop smirked as the two exited the SUV. But in the distance her eyes almost immediately focused on what appeared to be a very heated argument going on between Lena and her daughter for she could hear them yelling. The cop knew this was out of character for her love for the brunette was extremely private and never liked to draw such attention to herself. Stef could only assume what it was about. Tomorrow's dinner.

Jude himself looked over at the two woman and then back up at his mom as he also noticed her staring intensely.

"Callie is always giving Mrs. Adams a hard time. I don't know why." Stef looked down at her sons young eyes which were saddened.

"I'm sure it's fine sweets. I will check it out. In the meantime why don't you go walk down to the beach. Isn't Conner waiting for you? she rubbed the side of his face trying to distract him from the argument that continued to get progressively louder.

"Hopefully mom. Since someone can't get up on time." he scolded looking at his watch.

"Yes, yes I know reprimand me love. I'm the most horrible mother ever. I know."

"Nah you 're an 8 mom." Jude laughed.

"An 8? For that my friend I may have to book you." she gently moved the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm just kidding you know you' re a ten mom. You're the greatest mom ever, and I really love you." Jude placed his hand inside his moms as the blondes eyes grew soft. "And I'm really proud of you too. Really proud." A smile formed on his young face as his mother pulled him into her for a warm hug kissing the top of his head.

" I'm so so proud of you too baby. So, so proud my sweet boy." Jude buried his face in his moms uniform shirt gripping her tighter as Stef held on to him for as long as she could. She was just overwhelmed and felt utterly blessed that her young son was so supportive and encouraging of her new relationship toward Lena and of her admitting to him that she was lesbian. Part of her knew he would understand but being his mother she was still worried about all the changes going on in his life at one time. But he seemed to be taking it all well.

"Now go on and learn something baby." she said as they both pulled away.

"I always do mom. And you be safe."

"I always am for you my love." The blonde winked kissing her sons forehead yet again.

"And I'm sure Mrs. Adams will love the present. Don't forget to give it to her."

Jude smiled widely walking toward the beach as the blonde admired her sensitive son as she couldn't imagine her life without him, not one day for he was her world. Once he was out of distance Stef turned around to see the arguing between Lena and Callie escalate even more. She knew her girlfriend was not having the easiest week dealing with Timothy's threats and Callie's difficult behavior. She wasn't completely sure if she should interfere but she cared for Lena more then anything and needed to make sure she was ok. Deciding to approach the two she adjusted her gun belt and walked persistently towards them both but immediately took notice of Callie's icy cold glare. Stef wasn't an idiot and could read the teen like a book for she knew this girl was going to be a challenge, she knew that from the first time she met her in Lena's office a month ago.

Callie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Never too early for you to roll those things huh love." She laughed jokingly as Lena turned to look at her. Stef let out a reassuring smile as she could sense her uneasiness.

"Everything ok?"

Callie herself couldn't help but notice how the cops hand had found its way to her mothers back rubbing it gently. She was boiling.

"It's fine." Lena responded calmly. "It's, it's just a little dispute." Stef could hear the frustration and stress in her voice as she knew Lena extremely well by now.

"Ok..well can I help?"

"Oh you've helped enough!" Callie snapped as Stef eyes turned to look at her.

"Callie!" Lena warned.

"No it's ok Lena...you wanna talk Cal?" Stef's voice was gentle and concerned. She proceeded out of habit to extended her arm out to touch the teen who had pulled back with a look of disgust on her face. It didn't surprise Stef one bit.

"Not with you!"

Lena shook her head feeling the exhaustion as this had gone on long enough.

"Stef..." Lena began but only to be cut off by the blonde cop. She wanted to end the argument before it went any further.

"Ok why love?" Stef's eyes fixated even more on Callie as she unconsciously ignored Lena.

"Stef.. I don't think here is the right time...Callie just go inside we will discuss this later. I've had enough of you this morning."

"I've had enough of you in general!" Callie hissed at her mother.

"Hey, Callie watch your mouth!" Stef scolded very sternly not missing a single beat.

" Um last time I checked you weren't my mother. So you don't get to tell me what to do! Ever!" The teens eyes were ice cold by now and the pot had boiled over. She had had it and she wasn't going to let this cop tell her what to do ever! Besides who the hell did she think she was anyway. She didn't even know her. She didn't know her at all.

Stef herself was trying to remain calm as she inched closer to the young teenager. But her patience was wearing thin. Lena stood horrified and anger took over her once again.

"Callie inside now! Now!" the brunette screamed but neither Stef nor Callie listened as the battle they were in grew only more intense by the second as neither one was willing to back down.

"They that's ok Cal I don't need to be your mother to tell you to adjust your attitude sweets." The blondes eyes grew more intense as she locked eyes Callie.

"Don't call me that!" she was enraged as she herself moved closer to Stef her eyes locking with the cops but noticing how Stef barley blinked. Stef could see the pain in her eyes for she knew she was in a tremendous amount but she wasn't going to stand there and let her speak to Lena or herself in such a way. Called inched even closer to her.

"I'm not scared of you! I'm not scare of you at all!"

Stef shook her head as she heard Lena sigh however not taking her eyes off Callie.

"Listen my love, you don't need to be scared of me but you will be if you keep talking to your mother like that and if I have anything to do with it! That I will never let you get away with as long as I'm around."

Callie was furious as she swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed. She didn't want to admit it she didn't want to admit it at all but she was somewhat intimated by Stef for she was unlike her mother. Her mother was kind, gentle and sometimes easy. Stef was fearless, aggressive and wasn't backing down from her and it was pissing her even more off.

As Lena stood in shock witnessing the back and forth between the two people she loved more then anything this wasn't what she had intended. Not in the least. Yes it was true they had not spent any time together and maybe her and Stef should have waited to tell the kids. But at this point it was way to late and she had underestimated her daughter. She had underestimated what she knew for it was clear she knew the truth so it seemed. But this was the wrong place for this to happen this was the wrong place on so many levels and she wanted to just end it right now. She had never intended to get Stef involved but she knew how she was. Stubborn just like her daughter but she was going to diffuse it right now.

"Honey...I mean.." Lena let it out and Callie eyes widened. Stef turned to the curly hair brunette wide eyed as they both looked at each other in shock. Lena couldn't believe she had let it slip for she had called Stef honey right in front of Callie. There was no taking that back.

"What?" Callie's eyes widened even more. "I knew it! I knew it I just knew it." she screamed as tears flooded out of her eyes.

Lena grabbed Callie's arm as the young teen tried to break free.

"Callie..don't run. Please let me.. .."

" I knew it! I knew it! This is why your divorcing dad cuz..cuz your in love with this …. home wrecking dyke!" Callie's eyes turned to Stef and grew harsher as she exploded.

Stef froze as well as Lena.

"Callie! You apologize right now! Right this second! Lena continued to take hold of her arm as Callie was much to strong and managed to pull away running into the school.

"Callie! Callie!" Lena yelled as Stef stood beside her touching her arm.

"Let her go love. Let her go. She will need time." Lena turned to look into Stef's eyes as tears filled her own. She had not wanted any of that to happen. Non of it and she was horrified. Horrified at her daughters behavior and what she had called Stef.

"Stef. I'm so sorry I ...I don't even." Lena couldn't continue as she fumbled over her words. She was upset and out of sorts.

"It's ok love." The blonde placed her hand inside Lena's. "Its ok baby, honest. I know she's angry and well...we will get through this. We will baby." she squeezed Lena's hand tighter and wiped the tear from her eyes. But as both women stood there they turned to see Jude with tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. He had heard everything.


	7. Saturday

**Enjoy loves!-Stef 1981**

"Stef I'm so so sorry again I.." Lena pleaded at the other end of the phone while the blonde sat in her SDPD patrol car.

"Love, I already told you it's ok baby. It really is." Stef heard herself saying for what seemed like the millionth time. Since the incident outside of the school yesterday Lena had apologized to her well over 100 times so it seemed. Stef took no offense to Callie calling her a dyke for it was Jude who was more angry. But even he had slowly forgiven Callie's harsh words after Lena pleaded with him as well. Her son was never one to hold grudges unlike his father. He just wanted everyone to get along and be happy.

"Stef it's just I had no idea Callie would…Well that Callie would.."

"Would be so furious babe?" Stef took a sip of her deli morning coffee and Lena poured herself a cup of warm chamomile tea in her sunlit kitchen.

"Yeah. I mean I had my suspicions that she would be challenging but, listen she will apologize Stef. I will make sure of that and she will apologize to Jude as well."

"Love, one step at a time ok. Do you want to cancel dinner?" Stef asked curiously. She just wanted to lesson the burden.

"No, no. Stef...I want us to be together I do and as hard as this is I ...I need you. I need this. Unless you.." Lena's voice dropped she suddenly felt her heart begin to hurt and was wondering if the blonde was having second thoughts.

"Baby don't even say it. You know I feel the same way. You know it. I just meant if you want to lay low a little until things calm down for Callie. I know it's a lot for her and you right now." Stef herself didn't want that as she wanted to be as close to Lena as possible, and start there life together but she also wanted what was best for her and Callie as well.

"No. No love. We have laid low enough as it is for months, and I'm tired of sneaking around. The person I need the most right now is you. And as much as I love my daughter she will have to realize you aren't going anywhere. I just have to figure out how to ...how to deal with her which you seem to not have any issue with I must say." Lena chuckled.

Stef sipped her coffee once again surveying the area around her as she continued to listen to Lena and watch the time.

"I deal with teens all the time baby." She laughed.

"Stef, I have a PhD in child psychology. How do I not know how to handle her. She was so easy as a kid and then...Well this whole divorce and the separation it really did something to her. She's, she's just so angry and I can't help but feel like its's my own fault. I should have come out sooner, come out when she was little and ended my marriage a long time ago." Lena let out a loud sigh.

" I was stupid."

"Lena, my love stop being so hard on yourself. It's painful to hear you speak that way. You are an amazing, strong, beautiful and wonderful woman and mother. You did the best you could baby. You did and we are allowed to make mistakes. Believe me Ive made a million of them. You weren't ready love. I mean look I married a man twice." Stef laughed as she heard Lena laugh on the other end.

" And PhD or not baby it's always harder when it's your own kid love. You think it wouldn't be hard for me to arrest Jude. That I can't even picture." the blonde shook her head.

"Oh my gosh. Me either. Jude is so sweet."

"That he is but he has his moments as well. Don't let his charm fool you." Stef admitted as she heard the brunette laugh on the other end again.

"Now see that's what I like to hear baby. You laughing."

"You seem to have that effect on me honey." Lena confessed as she sat on her brown couch wearing one of Stef's sweatshirts.

"Love Callie just needs time. Maybe more time then you would have hoped but she will come around. I'm sure of that. It's just a lot for her right now. Jude already knew I was gay apparently."

"He did? He told you that?" Lena said surprised.

"Yeah. I guess I beam or something." she joked.

"Well, your cop uniform doesn't help honey."

"What so you pegged me for a lesbian because I'm a cop?" Stef questioned while laughing herself.

"Mm I wasn't sure actually. I mean I wasn't even sure about myself. I just knew that when I saw you in the hall that morning I couldn't breathe and I was feeling all kinds of feelings that I had never felt before. You certainly hit a nerve." Stef smiled as she listened to Lena's heartwarming words and recalled that day herself.

"I remember you as well. You looked so damm sexy in that skirt and blouse. You have the longest legs I've ever seen and I just wanted to rub and kiss those things all night."

"Oh my gosh, you did? I didn't even know you were looking at me like that Stef."

"Baby I was looking everywhere at you." Stef admitted bashfully.

A smile graced Lena's face as she thought of that day only three months ago that they had first met. Ironically it had started out as a terrible day. Actually one of the worst days ever. Her and Timothy had had a terrible fight that morning once she broke the news to him that she wanted a separation leaving Callie furious at her as well. The last thing she wanted to do that morning was to have a meeting with a prospective parent. But she knew the importance of it and had remembered the somewhat panicked phone call she received from her friend Captain Roberts explaining that one of her employees desperately needed to find a new school for her young son immediately. Lena knew all too well that Anchor Beach usually didn't take transfers and the waiting list was a mile long, but as she listened to her concerned friend literally beg her she knew it must be serious. Lena thought long and hard and agreed to give the prospective parent a tour.

" _Lena a Mrs. Foster is here to see you." Lena looked up to see her secretary peek her head in. She hadn't even noticed how fast the time had gone as it was already 9am. Lena having a headache unfortunately just wanted to get the tour over with and hoped she could be as professional as possible despite still feeling the residuals from her horrible morning._

" _Crap...yes ok it's 9 already I didn't realize." she looked at her watched impatiently._

" _Just let her know I am coming right now." She said sternly._

 _Her secretary nodded as Lena took another small sip from her tea. Picking up the school pamphlets and booklets to let Mrs. Foster look over she walked out into the sunny lit hallway. It was then she noticed a blonde cop reading and observing the bulletins on the school wall. Lena walked gracefully closer to her._

" _Mrs. Foster?" She said sternly and still with a hint of the terrible morning she had._

 _Stef turned around quickly her eyes looking right into Lena's. That was when Lena's breath was suddenly taken away and her heart almost exploded right out of her chest. She could no longer breathe and felt, felt a tingling in her empty soul. She had absolutely no idea why, not the slightest clue at all but she couldn't get over how gorgeous this woman standing in front of her was. She studied her extremely intense and somewhat intimidating hazel eyes and tried to compose herself best she could. But she was finding it extremely difficult._

" _I'm, I'm Lena Adams, Vice Principal." Lena streched her arm out for Stef to shake it not realizing that Stef herself was completely taken off guard by this beautiful curly haired woman. There eyes still not leaving each others as Stef placed her hand into Lena's. She too had experienced a whirlwind the last few days and was almost speechless forgetting her name._

" _I'm Mr Foster….I mean...Stef. Call me Stef please." Stef felt like an idiot as she stumbled over her own name. She had no idea why this beauty had her completely tongue tied as she herself was never lost for words. She let out wide smile and felt completely ridiculous for her awkward introduction. But Lena found it cute and couldn't help but wonder if this blonde was just as nervous as she was. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to ignore the tingling sensation she felt as their hands were still locked together Lena was ...lost for words and had to quickly search in her head for them. Suddenly remembering they were still holding hands she pulled away slowly._

 _" Stef... It's a pleasure to meet you." Lena smiled._

" _Same." Stef returned the smile easily._

" _Your umm son, Jude." Lena began._

" _Jude yes. Goodness, where is my head today... I'm sorry." Stef flustered and looked at the ground rubbing the back of neck and letting out another awkward smile._

" _That's ok it's early. I could use another cup of coffee myself.." Lena admitted as both women let out another smile at each other._

" _He will be in..Lena looked in her files for a second as Stef looked her up and down hoping she did not notice. Little did Stef know Lena was checking her out just as much. Her beautiful blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight bun, her eyes that were strong, her smile that remained permanente on her face, and she couldn't help but notice the blonde looked sexy in her uniform. SHe was clogging her brain for sure as she finally found Jude's paper._

" _Yes here it is 6th grade."_

" _Yes I should know that". Stef laughed as she placed her hands in her pocket. She couldn't believe how tongue tied she was and felt like an idiot with a very limited vocabulary at this second._

" _Its ok. Like I said it's early." Lena assured._

" _Will your husband be joining us?"_

" _Um no..he um...he um can't make it." Stef fumbled over her words and Lena wasn't sure what that meant but was secretly happy the answer had been no. She wanted to spend time with this beautiful blonde for whatever reasons she could not explain and it seemed her presence had quickly turned her morning into a good one._

" _So what school does Jude attend now?" They began walking around the hallways. Stef noticed how graceful Lena was in her heels, skirt and blouse. She felt like a fool in her unitard uniform and not particularly feminine not realizing that Lena found it attractive._

" _He's in Jefferson but it's just not working out."_

" _Yes...Caption Roberts mentioned your are concerned about his safety." Lena inquired as they stood still in front of one of the empty classrooms. She could see the hesitation in Stefs voice._

" _Ms. Adams…." Stef began_

" _Please, call me Lena."_

" _Lena...well I'm not labeling my son but well it's very possible that he is gay. Some boys at school found out and literally beat him half to death. I just need a safe place for him. He's quiet and very sensitive."_

 _Lena looked longer into the blondes eyes seeing how hard it was for her to admit this, but she understood more than anyone could imagine. She knew Jude would need to take a placement test, and that there was a list a mile long of parents willing to donate to the school just to get their kids in. But she just couldn't say no to her. She just couldn't as she took her hand and gently touched the blonde's arm almost sending electric shocks through their bodies._

" _Stef there is no better school then this one and I will personally make sure he is ok here."_

 _Stef smiled warmly as she did not want Lena's hand to leave her arm._

"Honey?" Stef spoke as she realized Lena had not said anything in over a minute.

"Yes, yes..I'm sorry…" Embarrassingly the brunette came out of her thoughts.

"I was saying love why don't I come to your place instead. Even if Callie stays locked up in her room all night in some way she is still being forced to participate. I'll even eat dinner in the room with her if it comes to that."

"Goodness honey you two in a room together alone would be a nuclear war!"

Stef laughed.

"I'm just saying my love at least you wouldn't have to drag her out. That's a job in itself. Jude and I are more than willing to come to your place."

"You sure? It doesn't make you feel weird that I shared 10 years of my life here."

"Not at all unless it makes you feel weird baby."

"Stef I just want to be with you. We could eat in the parking lot for all I care, or live in a cardboard box together."

Stef could here the saddened tone in Lena's voice and she knew what it was about.

"Talk to me babe. Do I have to arrest Timothy because you know I will."

"No...just it's looking like he will most likely get the house. But to be honest he can have it. It's just ..well it's just like what you told me. It's one big lie and I just want to start over."

"You will be fine my love. Just as you helped me I will be their every single step of the way. No matter what your stuck with this cop." She smiled.

" My love there's no one I'd rather be stuck with."

Stef could feel herself blushing for at times her shyness still creeped in.

"So Jude and I did start preparing a few desserts so we can bring them by and whatever else you need me too. He's pretty excited."

"How is he Stef? Is he ok?"

"Hes fine love. He's strong."

"You don't have to lie honey. He was very upset yesterday."Lena sighed.

"I know but he bounces back pretty quickly."

"Listen I know he's angry at Callie and I don't blame him. He's very protective of you Stef. I can see how much he loves his mom." The thought and image made Lena's heart ache.

Stef was silent as she took another sip of her coffee.

"It's just been me and him from the beginning so I guess he can't help it. But he's very forgiving baby. And you and Callie will get your close relationship back as well. It will be ok my love." Lena fell silent on the other end as she felt tears begin to form.

"Honey?" Stef knew she was crying.

"I'm ok. Honest.

"Oh baby are you crying. I wish I was there to hug you."

"Hearing your voice is helping just as much Stef. Thank you for just..thank you for just being here."

"Anytime sweetheart. Anytime."

"But, like I said honey Callie will apologize. No matter how hard it is right now she needs to understand what she said was not right. I didn't teach her that." Lena shook her head as she wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"My love no rush..but what I hate to do is rush you off the phone." Stef sighed looking at the clock as she had to start her shift soon.

"No its ok I need to start getting ready for tonight.

"Lena don't go crazy. We don't need anything fancy." She knew it was falling on deaf ears as Lena loved to cook more than anything.

"Sure honey. Just you promise me to be safe out there while I slave away on a hot stove for you." She joked as the two women laughed together.

"That I will promise as I can't wait to see you tonight and touch you all over." the blonde grinned as she just couldn't help herself.

"Stef." Lena blushed.

"Lena, I love you baby."

"I love you too honey."

"See you later?"

"Definitely." Lena confirmed.


	8. The Dinner Part I

**Chapter 8: Dinner Part l**

 **Hi loves! Thanks for your patience! So far season 3b has been really emotional. But I'm loving it. Not loving Callie's attitude but love the moms.**

 **I was working on this chapter for some time and I still might go in and add and make some edits but I wanted to get it out to you guys! Thanks again and sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes ahead of time!**

"Mom, I think we should bring the truffles and champagne. You know maybe something a little bit more... umm classy." Jude hinted with an obvious tone of horror as he watched his mother pack a case of beers and chips for their special dinner with Lena that night. The brown haired boy was so excited about his mom's new and budding relationship with Lena that he had even talked to his best friend Conner about what they should bring to the special dinner. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy about something and he couldn't remember ever seeing his mother look so happy and lighthearted either. Finally, he thought to himself, his mom was becoming herself and that alone was enough for him to be content because no one had deserved it more then she did. She worked so hard almost seven days a week now to support them as Jude knew that his father left them in mountain of debt. Stef surely had not shared any of this with her son but Jude knew it. He knew his mom was struggling financially. Even so he felt they were much better off without his father no matter how broke his mom really was and he knew Stef would get it together for them. She always had. But as the young boy eyed the case of beers and chips he couldn't help but feel like his mom's lack of romantic experience and class left one to be desired as he raised his eyebrows.

Stef herself didn't think anything of it but wasn't surprised as her son's suggestion for she knew very well how he was. It was no secret she didn't know much about romance herself for the most romantic thing Mike had ever done was buy a box of chocolates on Valentine's day from the local pharmacy. Jude was the one who had gotten her flowers, balloons, stuffed bears and baked Valentine's Day cupcakes for her. It seemed her son had always tried to make up for what his father didn't do even if that was clearly far from his job. But she also knew how excited he was about tonight's dinner and could feel it radiating off of him as the young boy had spoken highly of Lena all day. It was clear to her that Jude just wanted everything to be perfect especially after the big fight with Callie yesterday morning. Her son had not taken what Callie her lightly even after speaking with him for three hours yesterday trying to convince him she was ok. Usually Jude was very forgiving and she had fibbed to Lena saying he was no longer upset but she could still sense a little hurt in his face and his voice.

"Baby what do you know about champagne and truffles?" the blonde said grinning widely at her son.

"Connor and I talked about it. Champagne and truffles are what you use to celebrate knows that."

"You talked about this with Connor?" Stef asked surprised for she wasn't fully aware that Jude was so comfortable about her and Lena's relationship that he would bring it up with his friend.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you mom, like really proud and Connor thinks you guys are so brave too." Jude smiled at his mom once again as he took the beers and chips out of the bag and placed them back on the kitchen counter hoping his mom would take the hint.

"That's really nice of him baby, and I just can't get over how supportive and grown up you are. It amazes me really does my baby." She smiled softly at him.

"But regardless my dear I am most certainly bringing my chips and beer. We have apple tarts which are mighty fancy enough." The blonde bumped Jude's hip and planted a soft kiss on his forehead snatching the beers and chips. She winked at him.

The boy shook his head and couldn't help but smile as he brought over the apple tarts and began to neatly pack them in a box. He knew Lena loved apple tarts and had stayed up all night preparing them. But his mind couldn't help replay yesterday's events over and over in his head as he thought of Callie. Truth was he was ecstatic about seeing Lena but Callie was the one person he wasn't really looking forward to seeing especially after what she had accused his mom of after he confronted her in the halls yesterday. It wasn't just that she had called his mom a dyke but she had accused her of breaking up her family. That stung like a knife in his heart.

" _Excuse me." The young boy said as she approached Callie Adams by her locker in the hallway of Anchor Beach school. It had been almost two hours since Jude had witnessed the argument and waited after class to let her know exactly how he felt. Jude knew she was older then him and much taller but he was furious about what she had dared to call his mother that morning. He didn't care and he was going to let her know and was not afraid to stand up to her. Not at all for he had gotten his tough side from his mother and it came in handy. Callie turned with a look of surprise in her face._

" _Oh ...um hey Jude." The teen said awkwardly as she had not expected him to approach her. She wasn't aware he had heard or seen what happened that morning._

" _By the way I heard what you called my mom this morning ." his voice filled with anger as he glared up into her eyes. He was barely 5 feet as he stood their with his blue nailpolish on and cartoon backpack. One wouldn't think he was so intimidating but Callie found herself beginning to feel that way as her eyes widened as the boy stood there waiting for her to respond. It was clear that he wanted an apology and he wanted it now._

" _Yeah listen ..yeah um…" she began avoiding eye contact as Jude's continued to glare into hers with just as much intensity as his mother had only hours ago. Callie herself had a pounding headache and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse or get this kid even more upset. She also didn't want that cop on her ass as she still remained silent._

" _Look, I want you to know that I don't appreciate what you called my mom. I don't care if you don't like her, and I don't care if you don't like me but she's my mom and I love her. I won't let you call her names like that. You wouldn't like it if I spoke that way to your mom so leave mine alone. She hasn't done anything to you." Jude scolded beginning to walk away._

" _Jude…" Callie started as she let out a sigh._

" _Look I'm sorry for what I said about your mom,... but…" She hesitated wondering if she should say anything as she looked down at her feet. The anger she had felt earlier had subsided a little for whatever reason. Maybe she didn't want to take it out on this young boy but Jude could only feel anger in his body._

" _But what?" He yelled as his blood boiled._

" _Look..there's things you don't know. Things you wouldn't understand Jude, ok?" Callie said softly._

" _I know that you're a bully and you're mean." Jude accused._

 _Callie sighed to herself again feeling frustrated as she had not thought of herself as any of those things. It was true she hadn't been the nicest person to her mother lately but how else was she suppose to behave? What was she suppose to do? No one seemed to care how she felt about all that was going on and how she felt about her mom suddenly becoming a lesbian. Well maybe her father who seemed to really support her. But she still didn't know what to do with this new information._

" _Look I'm not any of those things. I'm not mean and I'm not a bully Jude!" she yelled sternly._

" _You are so! Only bullies and mean people call others names like that!" Jude grew even more furious as he continued to stand up for his mother._

" _Well you're mom isn't so great ok. She's not so perfect and innocent!"_

 _Jude was fuming. He had never been so angry in his life and he felt his fits ball up as his face turned a dark crimson._

" _You take that back now! Take it back." yelling in Callie's face as he moved closer to her._

" _No! Your mom broke up my family! Ok! That's what she did Jude!"_

" _She did not! She wouldn't do that!" Jude yelled continuing to defend his mother with everything he had._

" _Yeah she did and that's the truth! She's the reason my parents are splitting up! Why don't you go ask her yourself!" Callie barked back as the two stood in the middle of the empty hallway now._

" _No! The reason they are splitting up is because our moms are gay!"_

" _Look, you don't know what you're talking about you're just a kid. My mom is not gay!" Callie began to walk off shaking her head. She still didn't want to believe it. She just didn't._

" _Yeah she is! And they are in love!" tears were streaming down Jude's face._

 _Callie froze as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the boy._

" _My mom is not gay! Your's turned mine gay! That's what she did. She's a homewrecker!"_

" _She is not! My mom isn't like that! You just leave her alone! And you take that back! Take it back now!_

" _No Jude I'm not taking back the truth it's what it is!"_

" _You take that back right now!" Callie could see how red in the face he was and she could see tears rolling down his face. She knew he clearly loved his mother and would go on to fight for her no matter what age he was. But she wasn't backing down._

" _And you can't turn someone gay either! That shows how much you know stupid! You just leave my mom alone. You leave her alone and don't ever speak to me!" Jude walked away more furious than ever as unknowingly passed Lena who stood shocked at what she had just heard. Callie locked eyes with her mother and realized she just wasn't going to get a break._

"Mom?" Jude said as he came out of his memory. None of which he had told his mother. "Yeah babe." Stef finished packing the rest of the things for the dinner and turned to her son again.

"Are you nervous about Callie?" He looked up at his mom as the blonde stopped what she was doing and looked softly into her son's hurting eyes.

"No love. Are you?"

"I mean, are you upset at what she called you mom?"

"Baby," she placed her hands on Jude's shoulders. "We talked about this. I'm fine sweets. I promise. I've been called worse at work." Stef left out a soft reassuring smile but Jude still looked unconvinced.

"I know I said I forgive her mom, but..she must think of me that way too."

Stef sighed as she could see how hurt her son was and she was trying to push her angry feelings toward Callie aside. As a mother she knew the girl was in pain but as Jude's mother she needed to be there for him try to alleviate the pain that Callie's words had caused him. It was a tough position.

"You know what love...you, me and Lena will all come in contact with that and sometimes it's up to us to show people we are no different than they are. I know it's been a lot lately baby especially with your father leaving, going to a new school and my new relationship. I know that love. And I know it can take time to forgive. You don't need to forgive Callie right away but let's see if we can all talk this out. Ok baby?" Stef tilted her head to catch Jude's eyes as the boy nodded.

"Ok my love. Let's pack up the rest of this stuff and get going. We don't want the beers to get warm." Stef winked as Jude let out a soft smile however he still clung to his reservations about Callie Adams.

* * *

As Callie Adams rested her back on the bright yellow bed comforter tracing her name in the air she stared up at the blue ceiling of her room completely frustrated and bored out of her mind. Right now she literally couldn't stand Lena, couldn't stand her at all as she had completely went off on her yesterday reprimanding her about her behavior toward Stef and dishing out a string of consequences which included being grounded for a month, having her phone taken away, her computer, the tv, her guitar lessons, photo class and a mountain of chores to do. It was ridiculous she thought. All for what, because she called that blonde a dyke? Well she was, it was the truth and Callie really didn't give a crap how she spoke to her. Callie was still fuming over the fact that the blonde had tried to disciple her outside the school yesterday as if she was her mother. As if she mattered in her life. She didn't matter at all. Not one bit, and in her mind no matter how forceful her mother was, no matter how many privileges she had gotten taken away or would continue to get taken away there was still absolutely no way in hell she was ever going to apologize to Stef. Ever. Callie felt her reasoning for being rude was justified. Her mom had snuck around her father's back, she split up their family, and she lied. Everything her father had told her had honestly been the truth. Lena Adams was a liar and maybe she never really loved her from the beginning only adopting her as a pure distraction from their failing marriage, so he told her. Maybe that was true. Maybe it was all true she thought as she could feel herself lose all respect for her mother the more her father revealed to her. Unknowingly that her father was doing this to spite Lena and did not have his daughter's best interest at heart. For he was angry, his ego was blown and he couldn't get over the fact that Lena was leaving him for a woman. He used the only weapon he had and hit her where he knew it would hurt. Callie.

Timothy could see he was successful at driving a wedge between the mother and daughter. He encouraged Callie's resistance and let her know she had every right to stand up to her mother even if it was disrespectful and rude. That she shouldn't be forced into having dinner with her and Stef, that she didn't have to accept her new and unorthodox relationship. Callie felt relieved to have her father on her side, have him in her corner as she gravitated more and more to him and moved farther and farther away from her mother as he continued to fill her head with lies.

Lena could see it happening more and more and once Timothy had moved out a few months ago things had gotten worse between her and Callie as he provided no disciple for her actions. Lena fought hard in court for full custody stating her ex husband was not a positive influence on their daughter but his lawyers continued to shed light on her sudden shift in sexuality stating she wasn't a positive influence or role model. Lena felt helpless and knew she was on the verge of losing her daughter and it was the most painful thing to watch.

As Callie closed her eyes wishing she could just float away she herself had forgotten how close her and her mother once were not too long ago. Of course she blamed everything on Stef and her mother for she was too young and immature to see what the real issue was unfortunately. But she was planning on moving in with her dad as soon as she could and changing schools. Her mother could start her new bizarre life without her for she wanted no part of it and no part of her as her mind kept replaying the weeks and days beforehand in her head over and over and she just wanted it to stop as she heard a knock at the door.

"Callie it's almost time for dinner please come down." the teen heard her mother yell from the other side of her bedroom door and rolled her eyes continuing to ignore her. What didn't Lena get. She wasn't going and she had already spoken to her father who was on his way to come get her.

"Callie I'm speaking to you." Lena yelled again and the teen could hear the sharp tone of impatience in her mother's voice as she neglected to respond yet again.

As Lena stood on the other side of the door she was at her wits end and barged into her daughter's room as Callie stood up furious in her grey pajamas.

"God you can't just barge in my room like this. Didn't you notice I didn't answer you!" Callie screamed.

"Excuse me young lady!? I beg your pardon? I can do as I please as your mother and when I am speaking to you I expect you to answer me." The two women stood face to face as Callie's eyes refused to blink as she stared harshly into her mother's soft brown eyes.

"Stef and Jude will be here shortly so get dressed!" Lena demanded harshly.

"I already told you I'm not joining your weird dinner Lena!"

Lena looked shocked at her young rebellious daughter as she spat out her first name. From what she could remember and as far back as she could remember Callie had never called her Lena. She had always from day one called her Mama even when she wasn't living with her. The curly haired woman could almost feel her heart break and crush as if her daughter was stomping all over it.

"Callie Adams you are joining us for dinner and I'm not telling you again! Get dressed, shut your mouth and come downstairs. I expect to see you in less than five minutes! The brunette screamed as she headed out Callie's room.

"Well you can take your dinner and shove it Lena cuz there is no way in hell I'm going!" Callie yelled louder then ever as her mother turned quickly back around. Lena truly didn't know if she had heard right. Was it even possible that her daughter could be this outwardly disrespectful? But she had and Callie had called her by her first name once again and had just said she wanted nothing to do with her. Nothing. Could she she really mean that and was she honestly this angry Lena thought to herself as the tears she was holding in were beginning to sting, but anger took over once again for there was no way no matter how angry her daughter was that she was going to let her speak that way to her. No way.

"Callie Quinn Adams, you listen to me and you listen good, I don't care how upset you are with me, I do not, but don't you ever forget that I am your mother and you are to never ever speak to me in that way ever again. Ever. I know you are upset about everything, I know you are upset about the divorce and your father moving out and my new relationship with Stef but that is no excuse! That is no excuse at all young lady! Do you understand me?!" Lena moved closer to her daughter this time not blinking herself as she wanted to make it perfectly clear just how serious she really was.

"Did you hear me? Did I make myself clear. Never Callie or you will be grounded until you qualify for social security!" Once again both women looked into each others faces as Callie's was filled with sudden hatred that Lena picked up on. It only continued to break Lena's heart.

"I hate you and I'm moving in with dad. I don't want anything to do with you either you dyke." the teen scowled.

And with that Lena was lost for words as the doorbell rang in the distance.


	9. The Dinner Part II

**Chapter 9: The Dinner Part 2**

 **Hi all! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been working some crazy and long hours at work the last few weeks which has left me very few hours to write. Luckily my work hours won't be so crazy after this week so I will have more time to update. That's for your patience! I know there might be some grammar issues so I will go back and correct them but I just wanted to get something out to you guys since it's been sooooo long. Tell me what you think and tell me what you would like to see happen.**

As the harsh words that Callie Adams spoke to her mother continued to play over and over in Lena's head, all she could do was hold back her tears harder than ever as they continued to sting and burn. Sting and burn harder than she could ever imagine. What had just happened? What had her daughter truly said and meant? Was her little girl serious? Did she really see her that way? It was all too much as the curly haired woman knew she had to quickly get herself together for she didn't want to ruin the dinner with her problems. But she also knew that once Stef saw her she most likely would instantly know something was wrong.

Lena slowly made her way down the stairs fixing her skirt and hoping to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks. Opening the door she was immediately greeted with the smile she loved more then anything. Stef stood there in her ripped jeans and blue flannel shirt with her long blond hair hanging past her shoulders. With barely any makeup on, to Lena the blonde looked incredibly attractive and the brunette could feel the rush of passion move throughout her skinny body. Jude stood next to his mother in a shirt and tie holding a bouquet of yellow tulips. Too taken aback by Stef's beauty Lena let out a shy smile.

"Hi." she managed to whisper and smile widely as Stef continued to smile at the curly haired woman. But she could very well sense something was wrong. Her eyes were red.

"Hi my love." she voiced without a hint of shyness and reaching her hand to grab Lena's.

"We brought these for you Mrs Adams." Jude smiled as he handed the flowers to his Vice Principal and as his mother could not take her eyes off of her.

"Oh, Jude call me Lena. We aren't in school it's ok remember?"

"Yes I forgot." The boy smiled again as Lena took the flowers from him gently.

"These are beautiful. I love them. Thank you handsome." she softly kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Mrs.. I mean Lena."

Even though Stef knew something was clearly wrong with her girlfriend her eyes couldn't help but linger up and down Lena's body. She was fixated on her long sexy legs, full lips and neck which she had not touched in over a week and it had been awhile since the two had made love and she couldn't deny that she was itching for it. But before her thoughts went any further she wanted to make sure Lena was ok. Her guess was it had something to do with Callie.

"My goodness where are my manners come in please." Lena gestured for her two guest to walk inside as Jude happily went in and the blonde followed behind him but she first placed a kiss on Lena's lips and gently rubbed her ass.

"Hey sexy." she whispered as Lena blushed.

"You are too much Stefanie Foster. But I like it."

"Yeah..maybe if you're good y'all like what I give you later." she winked following Jude into the other room as Lena held her breath for she almost forgot what the cop could do to her.

"Babe, you really went all out this looks delicious." the blonde admired as she placed the tin of apples tarts on the table next to the delicious and almost beautiful display of food.

"Oh it's nothing I just threw some stuff together."

"Well, um we brought the apple tarts and some beers." Stef laughed as Jude shook his head.

"I told you mom. I told you to bring the wine and truffles."

Lena let out a laugh at the exchange between the two.

"Yes, yes, my love. As you can see my son likes to scold me. He thinks I have no game." she admitted as Lena let out another laugh walking closer to the two and grabbing Stef's strong hand.

"Oh Jude don't you worry your mom has plenty of game." She winked as the young boy shook his head again but letting out a tiny smile. But as Stef continued to study Lena she she knew whatever was bugging her was taking a toll on her and she needed to find out now but not while her son was present.

"Baby, why don't you take the tarts into the kitchen and set them up for later. I think it's right through those doors." Jude nodded and did as he was told as Stef looked into Lena's eyes.

"What happened baby?" she said grabbing Lena's hand.

"What do you mean?." the brunette lied.

" Love? Come on now. You know you can't hide from me. What happened baby?" the blonde leaned in closer and squeezed Lena's hand harder.

Lena looked down at her feet and everywhere esle but in Stef's face. The cop knew instantly. Tears began to fill up in the brunettes eyes once again.

"My love, what happened? Did Timothy bother you? Do I need to hurt him or arrest his lying ass?"

"No, no nothing like that….it's, it's Callie." Lena's eyes looked into Stef's as she pulled her in closer.

"Yes honey. What happened with Callie?" her voice remained gentle and calm.

" She, she called me a dyke Stef."

The blondes eyes turned sad as she let out a light sigh. She felt horrible as she could see how much pain her love was in. She herself had been lucky with Jude and his open mind and acceptance toward her new relationship and lifestyle. But she a knew Callie wouldn't be that easy. It was one thing that she called her a dyke which she expected but she didn't think she would call her mother that.

"Stef..she wants to move in with her father….she doesn't want anything to do with me." the tears were running and falling down Lena's soft face as Stef wiped them.

"Oh baby come here." the blonde held her hard.

"It's ok my love. It's ok. She's just angry and I'm sure after a little bit of time she will come around."

"She use to be such an open kid Stef. She was open and sweet and I…she's just so angry."

"I know my love. We will work on this. I will help you get your daughter back. I will."

"She hates me. She hates me so much. I don't...her father is telling her lies that that I don't even know. I know he is." Stef could feel the rage inside of her boil but was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Moments later she met with Callie's glare as she continued to hug Lena who had not even heard or noticed the teen. Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Dad's coming for me." The teen spoke harshly as Lena gently pulled away from Stef wiping her eyes.

"What?" Lena turned around.

"Dad's coming for me." The teen stood defensively at the bottom of the steps.

"Callie you can't just do that. You can't just call your father when things don't go your way." Lena scolded as she walked closer to her hateful daughter. Stef herself wanted to intervene as she couldn't stand Callie's tone once again but she let Lena handle it for a bit.

" I told him you were making me eat at this dinner with you and...you and her." Callie glared passed her mom and locked eyes with Stef once again, only to have the blondes eyes grow soft but stern at the same time.

"Callie this dinner is important for all of us and we really wanted you to be apart of it."

"I told you I don't want to and I'm not interested Lena!" Callie screamed.

Lena stood frozen and shook her head as well as Stef.

"Callie, I am not Lena to you. I am your mother so you better quit calling me that right now! I've had enough. Enough!" The blonde had never seen Lena so angry before and she could see the rage and anger fill the brunettes body and realized Callie had completely tuned her mother out. She was getting nowhere. This could go on for hours with someone leaving and saying things they didn't mean.

"Babe, maybe it's better right now if Callie goes to her father's." the blonde placed her hand on Lena's arm as she looked to Callie who at hearing the affectionate term rolled her eyes. Stef wanted to divert any arguing and realized maybe tonight wasn't the night to fight.

"Nice seeing you again love." she smiled at the young teen.

"Baby, way don't we eat so it doesn't get cold you made such a delicious meal and I'm sure Jude is done setting up the desert. Come." Stef winked at Lena and squeezed her hand."

With that Lena had had enough of Callie that moment. Her energy was shot and her emotions were at its end as she placed her hand inside Stef's.

"Callie, lock up behind you when your dad comes and enjoy your weekend." Lena walked off and into the dining room to try to enjoy diner with Stef and Jude without her daughter. She was heartbroken and it left Callie even more angry. As the teen looked toward the dining room to witness the three begin to eat she was met with Jude's harsh glare and she quickly looked away. But her blood was boiling. Boiling more than it ever had and she got up and walked quickly and angrily over to the table.

"You can't just do this! This is our home and I don't want you here!" Callie screamed at Stef once again.

"Callie!" Lena yelled as she stared into her daughter's face. Callie didn't however take her eyes off of Stef.

"Callie, love, you and I can talk peaceful but…" the blonde stood up almost touching the girl's shoulder as the teen pulled away the same as she did the day before.

"I don't want you here and I don't like you! Don't you get it?!" The teen continued to yell as Jude himself felt anger boil in his body one again.

"Callie enough!" Lena yelled slamming her cloth napkin down hard on the table.

"I want Stef and Jude here. I do! And in case you have forgotten this is my house too and they are welcome here anytime they want because I say so!"

"Whatever Lena." Callie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I told you to watch your mouth young lady!" The blonde reprimanded as she stood even closer to Callie now.

"And since you can't cut that nasty attitude of yours go upstairs and don't you dare come back down until you remember how to speak respectfully to your mother!" Stef was stern as she pointed her finger towards upstairs as she was now furious herself at Callie and sick of her nasty attitude. Lena looked at the blonde as it seemed she had continued to be on her side even in terms of disciplining Callie which Timothy had never been. She wasn't even afraid of Callie not liking her. Stef herself knew she wasn't winning any points with Callie as the teen began to bark back.

"And I told you yesterday you aren't my mother and I don't have to listen to a damm thing you say!"

"Callie Adams!" But before Lena could get another word out Jude interrupted her.

"Don't talk to my mom that way!" Jude stood up screaming as all three women look toward him.

"She hasn't done anything to you so you stop it! Our moms love each other I told you that!" The boy said as he walked over to the teen and stood face to face with her. Callie looked down right into his eyes not backing down from her anger like she had yesterday in the hallway at school. This time she didn't care as she glared at him harshly.

"Jude, baby it's ok. Calm down love." The blonde gently touched her sons shoulders as she could see his skin turning a deep red something that only happened when he was very angry.

"No it's not ok mom, I'm tired of her talking that way to you. I'm tired of it." He hugged his mom hard as Stef held him close rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

Lena shook her head as she just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Callie, I don't understand. I don't understand why you can't speak respectfully, why you feel the need to scream and to be disrespectful. I have told you over the last few days to knock this out".

"I can't stand either of you!" You messed up my family!" Callie pointed to Stef.

"She did not Callie! Stef has not messed up one single thing. Our family was not happy. I was not happy! And I took steps to change that!" Lena tried to touch her daughter's shoulders to calm her but Callie wouldn't have it as Jude continued to fume in his mother's arms almost shaking from anger.

"I hate both of you!"

"Well I hate you too!" Jude pulled away from his mother and screamed in Callie's face.

"Jude love, calm down you here me." The blonde said.

"Look at me love." Jude was shaking and Stef knew the only way to calm him down was to make him leave the room.

" Listen to me my love, I want you to go up in Lena's guest room. There's a TV in their."

"But mom."

"Baby, Lena and I need to talk to Callie alone in private. Soon as we are done I will come get you ok? Can you do that for me baby?" Stef tilted her head so she could catch Jude's eyes.

Jude let out a loud sigh but he obeyed his mother.

Lena felt completely awful and utterly embarrassed and sad. She felt horrible for what was taking place and if things couldn't get any worse Timothy Adams barged through the front door as both Stef and Lena glared at him.

Callie finally felt relieved.

"Thank god you're here dad I'm ready to go!" The teen said walking closer to her father.

"She's impossible!" Callie said as Lena looked Stef in the eyes. The blonde could see the pain and anger in her eyes as she herself could feel the anger boil in her body at the sight of Timothy Adams but she could also feel what his presence and hold on Callie was doing to Lena.

"Timothy, you can't just come in here like this! You can't. I explained to you I wanted Callie this weekend and you said it was fine."

"Ah.. yes but you failed to mention for what! You failed to mention you wanted her for this disgusting coming out party!" Timothy said screaming in Lena's face.

" Disgusting coming out party?" Stef said furiously as she now stood very very close to Lena holding her hand very tight.

"Stef it's ok." Lena said gently and touching her arm. She knew the blonde had a bad temper and it could get out of hand.

"Well look at this. The two dykes comforting each other. Callie let's go I don't want you around this!" He said pointing to Stef.

"Excuse me?" Lena yelled this time.

"I don't want our daughter around this. Around whatever you and this butch are. Is it Lena Foster now?" He joked as Callie stood there awkwardly next to her father as he belittled both women or tried to.

"You don't come in here speaking about the woman I love that way. No way! You get out and you leave my daughter here. You get out Timothy! Now!"

"You are funny Lena. You really are. You really think I'm going to let you keep our daughter and let you live with this high school dropout." Callie's eyes fell on Stef's face as she had no idea.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. How had Timothy known she dropped out of high school the nosy asshole she could only think to herself. She didn't even give a shit that he knew she had just not gotten around to telling Lena.

"Stef is a beautiful person more then you will ever be and I don't care what you know or what crap you find out about her. I don't care at all. Don't you drag her into our issues!

"Lena...baby." It was now Stef who was trying to calm her love down as she could see how the slim light skin woman was turning red herself. She squeezed her hand tighter not letting it go for anything.

"Let's go Callie before you catch something from these too because apparently it's contagious!" He laughed grabbing his daughter's arm but Lena quickly spoke up.

"You aren't going anywhere with her. No where! I told you I wanted you out and I mean it. I am tired of you filling her head with lies about me."

"I don't want to stay here mom. I want to go with dad don't you get it! He's not forcing me." Lena looked to her daughter's face and continued to feel sadness.

"Yeah she doesn't feel safe here!"

"What on earth are you talking about Timothy?" Lena asked as Callie looked down at her feet.

"Oh ask your so called lover." He turned to look into the blondes eyes and Stef looked back with confusion.

"Tell me why our daughter called me because she doesn't feel safe. That she fears for her life. That she is being forced...you are forcing her into this ...this thing you are in..this phase!"

"Callie, I have never made you feel unsafe...I don't understand.." Lena confessed as her face softened as well as Stef's.

"Stef threatened me." she lied looking down at her feet.

"What?" The blonde was shocked..as Lena turned to look at her. But the brunette knew her daughter was not speaking the truth. She knew that very well.

"Callie I never…that is not true. Why would you say such a thing." Stef questioned as her tone was softer than ever.

"Callie, you don't have to answer her! You scared my daughter telling her she should be afraid of you!"

Stef sighed to herself.

"That was taken out of context. Callie was being extremely rude and we were reprimanding her. Callie you know that." Lena defended as she looked at her daughter who diverted any eye contact. She really couldn't believe the string of lies that were coming out of the young teen's mouth.

"Honey, Stef and I both love you and neither one of us would hurt you..." Lena grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Well I'm scared of her!" Callie lied again.

"You didn't seem to scared of me yesterday or today when you were screaming at me love." The cop reminded.

"Well, we will see! Go to the car Callie." Timothy grabbed his daughter's arms leading her out.

" No she is staying with us Timothy!"

" It is my weekend! And I will take her now as I please. You are a disgusting parent and I will smear your name through the mud and I will have you badge Stefanie Foster."

Both women shook their heads and the crap Timothy was yelled to them.

"Go to the car Callie!" He yelled once again.

"No Callie you are staying right here!" Lena yelled.

"You can't make me mom! I keep telling you over and over I'm going with dad and I don't want to be with you ever!" The teen screamed running out of the house as fast as she could with Lena running behind her leaving Stef and Timothy face to face.

" Look..I don't know what you told that little girl about us, I don't know what you manipulated her mind with you sick son of bitch but you won't get away with it. You definitely won't if I have anything to do with it." Stef moved in even closer to him with her eyes turning colder, and darker. She wished she had her gun on her.

"Oh yeah officer. I will have your badge for threatening a teen and assaulting a will do whatever I tell her." Timothy smiled.

"You just try it and see what happens. I fucking dare you! I will rip you in two pieces with my bare hands!" Timothy laughed again as he walked out the door and Stef could feel the rage in every single bone of her body. But her eyes moved to see Lena standing by the car begging Callie to open it. She knew this was harder then either woman had imaged and the pain Lena was feeling was far beyond any she herself had. As Stef stood in the doorway she felt a hand grab hers and she looked down to see Jude. She was beginning to wonder if her and Lena's relationship was worth the pain both of their children were now in. And she couldn't help but feel like it was partly her fault.


	10. Reality

**Thank you for your feedback, thoughts and questions. To answer a few questions yes Lena and Timothy are in a nasty custody battle for Callie. Callie has chosen to live with her father but Lena is against it for she sees he is a terrible influence on her and is turning Callie against her. Mike has abandoned his son after learning he is gay and is living in Sacramento, but he will make an appearance at some point I think as well as a few other characters from the show. Thanks again guys your input really helps!**

As the morning sun shined into the bright living room of Lena Adams home Stef opened her eyes slowly as she was startled out of her sleep by the sound of pots coming from the kitchen. The blonde was confused for a few moments until she soon remembered that she had fallen asleep on the brunettes couch only a few hours ago. It had been a long painful night for Lena and Stef had refused to leave her as she cried for hours in her arms. Looking around she could now see it was morning and her young son appeared in the kitchen doorway a few seconds later.

"Pancakes or waffles mom?"

Stef looked up as her son held two different boxes in his hands.

"What babe?"

"Pancakes or Waffles?" Mrs. Adams..I mean Lena has a bunch of organic mixes in her kitchen. You know the kind I'm always begging you to get."

Stef took her hand and rubbed her forehead with it as she was finding it hard to think.

"Sweets..I think….."

"I think everyone should eat. Pancakes it is." Jude voiced finding his way back into the kitchen and letting out a wide smile at his mom.

The blonde grinned herself and she wasn't surprised at Jude's behavior but looked down to Lena who was now moving around as her head rested on Stef's lap. The blonde began to slowly stroke her head and soft curls as she thought more and more of putting their relationship on hold for the sake of their kids. She just didn't want to make things worse for Lena, of course she wasn't going to leave her no way she would support her and be their always but maybe the romance and the next few steps would just have to wait. That thought alone was surely painful.

"Stef?" The blond looked down to see Lena open her eyes slowly and look into hers. She rubbed her head gently.

"I'm here my love." The cop smiled.

"What time is it?" The brunette said feeling a little confused and out of it.

"MM I have no idea actually."

Lena sat up slowly after realizing it was in fact morning and that the dinner had truly been a mess last night. Her head was pounding as she felt her forehead and rubbed it a bit. Reaching for her phone which was laying next to her she saw that it was barely 8am and she also so no missed call or text from her angry daughter.

The blonde knew what Lena was looking for and continued to feel horrible for her.

"Nothing from Cal huh?" Stef inquired.

"No. nothing."

"She'll call babe." Stef try to assure her but she had her strong doubts.

"Stef did ….did you...did you sleep like this? I'm so sorry ...diner was mess and." Lena trailed off shaking her head.

"Baby why are you apologizing. It wasn't your fault. Any of it." The blonde graced Lena's cheek softly as she leaned over and kissed it.

"Lena, sugar, milk?" Jude said appearing in the doorway as the two women looked toward him as he was wearing one of Lena's aprons.

"She likes just black baby." Stef answered.

" Ok." he smiled heading back into the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" The brunette looked to Stef.

" Making breakfast. He's excited about all your organic mixes. He cooks when he's nervous." Stef admitted as Lena let out a sigh.

"Goodness. I'm so sorry for putting you two through the ringer." Lena placed her hands on her forehead.

"Baby please stop apologizing. We aren't angry or stressed out about it and I told you I would help you. I'm here for you baby just as you were for me love." The blonde slide her hand into Lena's as the two made eye contact and Lena let out a soft smile at the strong blonde. She wanted so badly for their new relationship to work. More than anything and the months she had spent getting to know Stef had been the most amazing moments of her life. She felt the blondes strong hand squeeze hers and she didn't want to let go for anything. But all night she had been wondering how could she have Stef and her daughter at the same time. How?

"Talk to me love." The blonde voiced noticing that Lena was having a conversation in her head. She couldn't help but wonder herself if Lena was going to break up with her.

"Stef, how can I prove in court that Timothy is filling Callie's head with lies? I mean how does one even go there? I have never uttered one bad thing about that man to her and here he is making all kinds of accusations about me. And shes lying right to our faces. That girl has never lied to me ever. What is he saying to her."

Stef sighed softly.

"I don't know love. I don't know what he's saying to her or putting into her head but whatever it is she's believing it, unfortunately."

"Plus he's looking into your life too and digging up things about you just because." The brunette shook her head.

" My love..Timothy can dig up what he wants I don't have anything to hide. Yes I didn't finish high school I went and got my GED, and my education doesn't match up to yours but.." The blonde suddenly became a little embarrassed.

"Oh honey I don't care about that. I would never judge you for that ever." Lena placed her hand inside Stef's once again and let out a small smile.

"I know I just don't want you to think I'm hiding anything from you." The blonde let out a small shy smile.

"Stef I don't think that. I really don't." The cop nodded her head as she looked at Lena's hand that was tightly holding hers. Stef thought again about the two kids and how all of this was affecting them in ways they did not imagine as did Lena but neither wanted to bring it up.

"My love, I'm with you on getting full custody of Callie. Every court appearance, everything. I will be with you every single step of the way and I'm sure there's a way to prove that Timothy is most certainly manipulating Callie. If we can't think of a way now we surly will think of a way if its the last thing we do."

"You think their is a way without bringing her into the courtroom? I just didn't think this would get so ugly." She stood up and paced back and forth.

"Love, I don't think anyone thinks it will get as ugly as it can sometimes. I saw it with my own parents it was pretty ugly. We never know how people will react."

"I guess." Lena sighed to herself as she looked at the picture of her and Callie on the fireplace that was taken about five years ago. The sadness continued to creep up into her heart once again as Stef watched the heartbroken woman. Getting up herself she went behind her and hugged her wrapping her arms around her tightly. It had been more than a week since they had been that physically close to one another and they could feel that intense connection once again. Stef didn't want to lose Lena for anything and Lena didn't want to lose Stef for anything either. She needed her. She needed her now more than ever. She needed her support, her strength, her love, her humor and her confidence. She needed her through this horrible time in her life and their was no way she would make it through without her. Callie's issues had nothing to do with Stef. It went much deeper than this. Much deeper then she would have liked to think but figuring that out would be another story all together but she had too if she wanted to save their relationship. There was no choice. As Stef stood behind her taking in the natural scent of the woman she loved more than anything she knew she had to get what she was thinking off her chest. She wanted Lena to know she wasn't selfish and she cared for both Callie as well as her son Jude.

"Lena my love I am not breaking up with you but if want too…" Lena's eyebrows raised up and she quickly turned around.

"No Stef. I need you."

" I will still be here but if you want to take a break with our romantic side we.."

"No Stef. No. I need you. I need you like you have no idea and not in a friend way. I need you in a partner way. I need you in a lover way, a companion way I need you and Jude and Callie needs both of us. She is going to have to get use to seeing you because I am not giving you up. I waited my whole life for you. I have." The brunettes eyes filled with tears as did the blondes.

"But if you're doubting…" Lena began.

"Baby no I am not doubting. I have never doubted us. My two marriages yes but this relationship with you, never. It's just I can't help but feel like the whole thing is my fault. That your relationship with Callie took a nosedive because of me. I don't want to be the one that caused it...I just feel terrible about it and." The blonde sat on the couch once again looking to the floor as Lena could see how much pain the blonde was in as well. This was affecting all of them.

"Stef, my love, you are not to blame for this. I was never happy in my marriage. Never. I was just too scared to do anything about it. So when you showed up that day at school it was actually one of the worst days ever. " she smiled as the blonde looked up confused but Lena took her hand once again and squeezed it.

" Timothy and I had had a fight that morning and I was feeling worse then ever. But when I saw you my heart, my heart just exploded and I couldn't speak right but I didn't know why, but at the same time I did know why. You literally took my breath away and you turned my day around. Being with you for those 10 minutes that day my life has never been the same. I just wanted to see you all the time. I even started to do my makeup, and wear nicer outfits and stay longer at the door to greet students because I knew I'd see you. I felt like a teenager again." Lena admitted shyly as Stef grew a soft smile on her face.

"It's just, I've waited a long time for someone like you Stef and I need you. I need you and Jude.I… I know this is hard on him too. I feel terrible and I can see it in his face how hard it is. I don't want to cause him any more pain either and I don't like how my daughter's attitude is affecting him… I just.."

"I know my love. I know you don't. And I won't lie I'm concerned about Jude and…"

"Mom I'm ok." The two women had been so caught up in their conversation that they almost forgot the young boy was in the kitchen as he walked over to the two.

"Jude come here honey." The curly haired woman said as the young boy sat on the couch in between Lena and his mom. Stef watched both of them intensely and she knew Lena cared for her son just as much as she did.

"I'm sorry about my daughter and I'm sorry for the way she's been speaking to your mom and to you. This isn't like her and I had no idea she would behave this way. Callie is normally a sweet girl, always has been but I guess this is hitting her much harder than I ever expected." Lena gently held Jude's hand as she spoke kindly to him.

" I understand." He nodded.

"I know it wasn't easy for your to hear the names she called your mom." Jude turned around to look at his mom who let out a soft smile.

"Your mom and I Love each other so much and we both want what is best for you and Callie."

"I...I don't want you guys to break up. You are so happy together." Jude pleaded.

"We aren't breaking up my love. But we will take things a little slower for you and Callie. It's an adjustment period for everyone." Stef admitted looking into her sons eyes and into Lena's who she could see agreed at her sudden decision.

"But take things slow how? Can we still come over here for dinner and stuff?"

"Of course honey. Of course. And we can still hang out and we will. There's so much more I need to learn about both of you. But it might take time for Callie to want to be with us and her and I have a lot of things we need to work on. But your mom and I are not breaking up. Their are just some things we might need to wait on. Ok?" Lena squeezed his hand harder.

"Oh like sex and moving in together?"

Stef's eyes bugged out at his question as Lena laughed.

"Umm...along those lines yes." She said as Jude looked to his mom whose face remained frozen.

"I got it. I'm gonna go check on the pancakes."

"Good idea love." Stef finally spoke feeling flustered as both women watched him walk away innocently.

"Well I almost died." The blonde confessed as Lena let out a laugh again.

"I could tell. Least we know our strong points and weak points. I can't seem to discipline Callie that well and you can't seem to talk about sex so well. Maybe we are a good match." Lena smiled.

"I didn't mean to make a decision back their for us I just…" said the blonde.

"I know love. Taking things slow doesn't mean we have to end it. We can just play it by ear for now. But it doesn't mean I don't want to wake up next to you naked sometimes." Lena admitted.

"Baby I'd have sex with your right now." Stef winked as Lena smiled shyly at her.

"I wouldn't say no Officer Foster." Lena lifted up her eyebrows and stared deeply into Stef's eyes.

"I bet you wouldn't baby." The blonde leaned in and kissed the curly haired woman on the lips sliding her tongue in slowly. At least they could enjoy a little bit of romance before more storms blew their way. And they surely would.

"So much for taking things slow." Jude Foster said softly to himself as he held the two plates of pancakes and smiling at the two women he loved so much.


	11. Damages Part l

**Enjoy loves! Let me know your thoughts etc!**

 **In other news today is my birthday! :) But considering I'd rather give then receive I wanted to update for you guys! :) Off to go get my ice cream cake! :)-Stef1981**

The weekend had come and gone without much more drama as Timothy had followed his custody orders and returned Callie back home Sunday night much to everyone's surprise. Stef had left that Sunday afternoon after spending the morning with her son and Lena in which they had had a wonderful time going to the beach for a bike ride and a relaxing walk. The two women had never been this fully open about their relationship outside the home and neither felt uncomfortable as their hands naturally slid into each others during the long stroll along the boardwalk. The stares didn't bother them, neither did the whispering they heard and it didn't bother Jude one bit as he enjoyed spending time with them as he felt like he had a family for the first time. Stef couldn't help but feel the tugging at her heart and a sense of fullness. She too felt very much at home with the curly haired woman and she knew deep inside her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life Lena. The slim curly haired woman felt very much the same as she realized she never felt this complete ever. But despite their wonderful weekend Stef could see very clearly on her lovers face how much pain she was in from Callie's absence and how often she checked her phone to see if the teen had texted her or called her but she had done neither. The blonde truly wanted to make things right with Callie, she wanted a relationship with her and she wanted to get to know her more then anything. The fact that they had only screamed at each other hurt the blonde more then she let on as that was not the kind of relationship she wanted with her. Not at all. She wanted them to be close, she wanted all of them to enjoy outings together, she wanted to make her laugh and show her what a dork she could be and not always such a serious cop. But she knew for any of that to happen her and Lena needed to get her away from her father and fast. But this would only continue to be a difficult task.

As Monday morning came both women and their two children returned to their normal routines of school and work. Callie had reluctantly drove to school with her mother in complete silence and Stef had dropped her son off early so that he could meet with Connor as promised. But what was supposed to be a typical day and one that started out normal would end up being anything but that.

As the midday lunch bell rang and was heard throughout the halls of Anchor Beach Callie Adams threw her books in her locker only to turn her head to the side and see Stef Foster standing by Jude's locker alone further down the hall. Turning her head back fast and hiding behind the door of her locker she rolled her eyes in frustration as she felt she couldn't get away from this woman. The fight at her mothers on Saturday was more than awkward enough as she knew she had lied right to her face. In fact she was lying about many things and it would only get worse in the coming weeks and cause an even bigger rift in her relationship with her mother, Stef, Jude and herself.

"God, if I see her one more fucking time. Just one more time and I'm gonna lose it." Callie mumbled to herself as her friend Mariana opened her own locker next to her and proceeded to talk to her angry friend.

"So Cals by the way you suck. Since you're like um grounded um for life how am I supposed to do my campaign without your help? Hence the point of a campaign manager." The black hair girl wined.

Callie said nothing as she continued to fume as she looked behind Mariana once again to see Stef now talking to Jude. The blonde noticed the teens angry glare and locked eyes with her as Callie looked away.

"What's wrong?" Mariana questioned.

"Everything. Just ...everything sucks." she said throwing in the last book.

"Ummm ok why?"

Callie looked behind Mariana once again and Mariana noticed what direction she was looking and turned her head to look as well.

"Don't look!" The teen yelled.

"At what? You mean Jude? He's so sweet he's helping with posters."

"What? What do you mean helping?"

"Well you went and got yourself all grounded so I needed another person."

Callie sighed loudly in frustration.

"Mariana." The teen scolded.

" What? He's nice what's your problem with him?"

"It's not him...it's his freaking cop mother." Callie rolled her eyes.

Mariana looked again and the blonde looked right at her and she quickly looked away a little intimidated. It wasn't hard for Stef to guess they were talking about her.

"Ok, what about her? Besides being totally pretty. I wish I had blonde hair." The teen said missing the point and rolling her finger around one of her black curls.

"Her and my mom." Callie whispered.

"Her and your mom what?" The teen said looking confused.

"God are you slow?...Her and my mom...uhhh you know."

"Wait hold up...her and your mom..like her and your mom?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah she's the reason my parents are splitting. My mom had an affair with...with her. And she's the reason I'm grounded for life."

"Wow. So the rumors are true." The teen whispered to herself.

"What? What rumors?"

"Oh nothing."

"No it's not nothing what rumors Mariana." Callie said sternly.

"Well…." Mariana looked over again and noticed the cop walking over and quickly turned back to Callie.

"Shit..um she's coming...um act normal…"

"Great." Callie voiced sarcastically. "Just what I need."

"Hey Cal. Who's your friend?" Callie angrily looked at Stef and she couldn't believe how she had the nerve to come over and talk to her. Didn't she get it or was she that stupid the teen thought. However the teen had no idea how persistent Stef could be and that the blonde refused to avoid anyone much less the daughter of her girlfriend no matter what her feelings were. Lena and her yes would cool things down a bit but they were going to work hard on Callie. The cop looked at Mariana and smiled wide as the young teen smiled back. Callie remained silent.

"I'm Mariana." she said extending her hand out to shake Stef's after realizing Callie was not going to introduce her.

"Mariana, oh yes. Jude has mentioned you many times love. I'm Stef nice to meet you." she shook the girl's hand back letting out a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you too. So I'm running for class president. You think you can threaten students with something so they will vote for me?" Mariana joked handing Stef a flyer and the blonde gently took it from the girl's hand.

"Mariana." Callie flashed her a look of annoyance.

"What? Hey I'm trying to get all the votes I can, we can't let that Lexi girl win or the school will be total disgrace." She said looking to the cop.

"See she use to be my best friend and now she all weird on me."

"God Mariana!" Callie yelled as Stef was amused by the young girl.

"What? Fine fine."

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding love. It can happen." The blonde smiled in a concerned way looking over the decorated flyer.

"That, or maybe she's just evil." she joked.

"I'm sure you don't need me to threaten anyone to vote for you. You seem like you can get those votes on your own love." Stef winked as the teen felt happy by the sudden compliment.

"Thanks. I hope your right."

"I'm pretty sure I am. Anyway,I'll leave you two to your business. It was nice meeting you Mariana."

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Foster." The teen smiled wide at the cop and Callie grew irritated even more as Stef continued to not only invade her home life but now her social life.

"Call me Stef please honey."

"Stef." Mariana smiled.

"Nice seeing you Cal." the blonde smiled at the angry teen as she touched Callie's shoulder and proceeded to walk away. The teen moved away sharply as she turned to see the blonde walk down the hall and turn the corner.

"God I can't stand her." Callie let out.

" Why she seems nice. And how do you even know your mom had an affair. Wasn't she like horribly sad and stuff?"

"My dad said she's been cheating the entire time. Just doing a lot of ...a lot of things."

"Maybe he's lying. Parents do all kinds of mean stuff to each other when they get divorced I read."

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Relax, you know I'm on your side. If you don't want me to like her I won't ok? But it's just sad I mean you and your mom were so close."

"Yea well you can have her."

"Gladly. At least she's not a drug addict or anything like my mom."

Callie sighed to herself realizing that while she had her issues they were nothing compared to Mariana's who jumped from foster home to foster home every few weeks. The girl she thought was a lot stronger than her.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like that."

"It's ok. The foster home I'm in now is not too bad. Least they give me some money for things. Could be worse." The black hair girl admitted.

"So you're in a new one again?" Callie grew concerned.

"Yeah. We'll see how long this one last. They seem ok. But, listen...I'll see you later I gotta go hang the rest of these posters up since you went and got yourself all grounded." The black haired girl rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Sure." Callie closed her locker door realizing Mariana never told her what the rumors were she had heard. But she could only guess as to what they were. In fact she knew what they were. Everyone knew.

* * *

"If looks could kill I think Callie would kill me." Stef laughed taking a bite of her salad as the two sat on the couch in Lena's office enjoying a quiet lunch.

"I think if looks could kill she might kill both of us." Lena shook her head.

"The car ride was that fun this morning huh?"

"Oh sure I love having conversations with myself on the way to work with a teenager who just refuses to speak to me. She hasn't said but two words to me since Timonty dropped her off last night." The brunette opened the container of clam chowder soup Stef had bought her.

"I'm sorry babe." Stef placed her hand on Lena's thigh.

"It's ok honey. I found a therapist for both of us. I think we need a third party to help us communicate since I am just having no luck with her. It's...her father has this power that I can't compete with. I mean it's not all him honey. I..I need to look at myself too." she took a sip of her hot soup.

"Love, divorce is a bitch but you and I both know Mr. Timonty is not playing fair. So what his ego got blown so he's using the only thing he can to hurt you? He knows what hes doing and he knows you and Callie were close. The bastard." The blonde shook her head and Lena remained silent. Stef knew they needed more then a therapist.

"I know. I just hope it will help. I'm so good at helping every single child in this school with their problems and family problems meanwhile mine is a mess. "

"It's always that way honey." the blonde grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Honey, I just want to thank you for being there this weekend. You and Jude..It was..I could have never dealt with it alone. I just have no energy for it."

"Baby, Jude and I had a wonderful time with you. He still can't stop talking about it." The blonde smiled looking to the brunette who's face continued to look somber.

"What love?" The cop questioned rubbing the side of Lena's soft face.

"Stef...what's going on with you and Mike….I mean we've been so focused on me that I haven't asked anything about that. Is he still avoiding Jude and child support? I didn't meant to ignore your issues honey.. I"

"Lena. It's fine my love. Don't worry so much we have plenty of time to talk about my issues which I'd rather not." Stef joked. "But nothing much as changed to be honest. I mean he still avoids his son although the child support is coming right out of his check now so he literally has no choice. But to be honest I wish we didn't need it. I don't want a cent from him but I can't take care of Jude as well as I would like to without it, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry babe." Lena placed her hand on Stef's thigh and slowly moved in to kiss her.

"I thought we were talking it slow." Stef smirked as she kissed her lips softly back.

"We are. We aren't having sex or moving in together." Lena joked.

"We have already had sex my love. More than once." The blonde winked. "Or did you forget?"

"Stefanie Foster you make it very hard to forget."

"Then my job is done."

The two women shared a sweet peck on the lips again as a knock on Lena's office door interrupted them and they pulled away shyly looking into each others eyes.

"Come in please." The curly hair woman spoke looking flustered as Monte walked slowly in.

"Lena, I'm so sorry to bother you two during lunch but….um it's urgent." The brown haired woman had a look of concern and worry on her face as she stared sympathetically at the two as she wasn't sure how to address the issues that had come to her attention just a few short minutes ago.

"Urgent? Is everything ok? Is someone hurt?" Lena questioned getting up quickly from the couch and walking closer to Monte who looked to Stef which did not go unnoticed by either the blonde or Lena. The blonde herself stared at both women sensing something was truly off without Monte having to say so.

"No Lena, I'm afraid it's not ok." Monte whispered sternly.


	12. AN

Hi all! I haven't abandoned this story no worries and thanks for being patient!-Stef1981


	13. Damages Part II

**SORRY for the long wait! I was working on my other story, Searching For You. I will try to work on both :)**

 **I may go back in an edit this chapter and add more later. If I do I will let you know!**

 **Gosh season 4 is killing me! :)**

"This issue ..it involves both of you." Monte said as she now faced both women looking nervous as Stef couldn't help but become more anxious by the minute. She had just seen her son less then 15 minutes ago and Callie as well. Things had seemed rather normal to her despite the dramatic weekend.

"Both of us? My son.. Is he ok?..Callie?" The blonde voiced impatiently waiting for a response as Lena herself could feel the intense anxiety rush through her own body.

"Callie and Jude...is .." the curly haired women said with a hint of panic.

"They...they are fine. The kinds are find... but..." Monte glanced at both women once again as she proceeded to explain to them what had taken place just a few moments ago, something her and the rest of the student body had seen.

"Monte please...what...what is it?" Lena pleaded as she and Stef both stood closer to one another.

"There...there were some offensive words written on the building."she swallowed hard.

"Offensive? Offensive like how? " the blonde interrogated as Lena's eyes quickly darted to hers.

"Stef...there...there were a few written about Jude's sexuality and..yours and...Lena...your's as well." Monte's face softened as she could only look to the floor.

But upon hearing this Lena's heart sank...sank in the middle of the room as she swallowed hard now directing her stare to her girlfriend who she could see had engulfed herself in the protective armor she wore so well whenever her feelings were about to reveal themselves. But no matter how hard she tired, and she did try, Lena knew how she was feeling, Lena could feel her pain, Lena could feel her rage, and Lena could see the hurt. It was one thing to have something written about them, but to have something written about your children was another. Stef was boiling and now stood closer to Lena sliding her hand into hers as she tried her hardest to remain calm but that would soon quickly fail as she heard Lena began to talk.

"What...what words Monte?" Lena questioned fearfully as the blonde looked her right in the eyes.

"I'll show you."

As Monte walked the two women out of the school she could once again see students crowded around the wall taking photos, whispering and laughing as only a few moments ago she had been successful at clearing the area only to have more curious students come over.

"Everyone back to class now! There is nothing to see! Now! Before you all get detention!" she yelled yet again as the young teens scrambled away looking to Lena and Stef and whispering to each other.

As the students moved away from the wall...what was written was now clear as day. ...and there it was written for all to see. Written for everyone to see as upon reading it Lena let out a gasp.

 _Jude Foster is a faggot just like his butch mother. VP Adams is a dyke just like her daughter Callie Adams._

It wasn't just the words someone had draw pictures of them engaging in sexual acts which was both horrific and appalling if not disgusting.

As both woman stared shocked at the giant spray painted wall Lena could barely breath and Stef...Stef could only shake her head at the site. Her mind instantly went to her son, her girlfriend and to Callie. Not once did she think of her own feelings for to her they were the least important. They were the least important at this moment for as she glanced over to Lena she could see the pain she was feeling now escalate to anger as a tear fell from the curly haired womans eye.

* * *

As Callie Adams exited her class she heard laughing and giggling in the hallway as people pointed to her. Her face only frowned as she looked at everyone in utter and total confusion for she had no clue what was so funny. But it only continued to escalate as she grabbed her lunch and headed outside were more students were pointing to her and looking to there cell phones as Mariana could be seen running up to her.

"Callie I've been looking for you!" She blurted out as a look of worry filled her young latin face.

"What's what's up with everyone? Why are they all pointing at me and laughing. Is there something on my face or what?" Callie questioned as she was feeling more annoyed then ever.

"NO..no nothing like that...although that would probably be better but..I tried to find you but..." she said looking to the ground for she knew what she needed to reveal to her friend was not easy as she tried to delay it even more.

"What is it Mariana? You're scaring me." Callie insisted as she already had a headache from the weekend and from seeing Stef that morning once again.

Hesitantly and letting out a loud sigh the black haired girl pulled her cell phone out and showed Callie what everyone had been laughing and talking about as the teens eyes widened at the picture in horror.

"What...what the hell is this?" her eyes widening even more.

"I don't know...its spreading around school like a virus..."

"Why...why would anyone write this! Where? What..." she grabbed the phone as she continued to look at the horrible words and pictures that had been written about her, her mother, Stef and Jude. Even if she had ill feelings toward the blonde and her son she didn't think this was right at all.

"It's on the back of the school wall. The one that faces the street...Callie..I'm sorry whoever did this is a total jerk!..I mean.." the girl began but was soon cut off as Jude Foster could be seen storming toward the both of them.

"You wrote this didn't you!" You did it!. I know it was you!" he screamed at Callie as he now stood closer then ever to her with fury in his face.

"Of course not! Why would I do this Jude!"

"I don't believe you! You did this Callie!" Jude screamed once again as his fits were forming into balls.

"I did not Jude! I ..didn't even know about it! And why would I put my own name up there. HUh? Why?!"

"I hate you Callie! I really hate you! You are such a mean and miserable person!"

"Jude...it's ok relax..she didn't do it. Ok? She didn't. She just found out herself. " Mariana spoke as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm the angry boy who's eyes softened when he glanced to her.

"Well, I don't believe that. I know she did it!"...Jude scolded yet again as a few boys passed by and now kicked his backpack causing him to almost fall onto Callie as she quickly grabbed him.

"Hey leave him alone!" Mariana yelled.

"Yeah..leave me alone!" the young boy soon turned around as fury took over his expression.

"What you gonna do faggot boy? Gonna get your butch cop mom after us! Huh?!" They laughed as Mariana and Callie both could feel the anger boil in there bodies as well.

"You shut up about my mom! You shut up!" he pushed the two boys as they began to laugh harder and pushed Jude back harder as he now fell to the ground.

"Hey leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you jackass, and leave his mom alone!" Callie now screamed as Mariana helped Jude up off the grass.

"Oh...ohh look it's lesbos daughter!" they teased as Callie could feel the anger take over her body and she kicked both in the knees.

"Shut up!" she screamed as both boys grabbed there knees at the strong force from the girl.

"Shit! You little bitch!" They yelled as Mariana now stood in front of Callie protecting her friend for they tried to lunge at the young girl.

"Look piss off before I call the cops and dig my nails into your eyes! Don't try me! And believe me I don't want to break a nail." She held out a mini spray bottle of pepper spray as both Callie and Jude looked to her surprised.

"I'll spray it I swear I will! Get lost!" she inched closer to them and sprayed a little out while a smirk took over her face and they ducked.

"Crazy psycho." they growled walking away as Mariana stood her ground now turning to face both Callie and Jude who looked to her surprised.

"I hate threatening people. But they deserved it." she nonchalantly said placing the spray back in her bag.

"Why do you have peeper spray?" Jude questioned as he wiped off the grass from his backpack as Callie helped.

"Happens when you have creepy foster parents. Comes in handy." she smiled.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah...thanks Mariana." The young brunette responded as she turned to look at Jude who she could see was upset. She understood, she really did for she was just as upset but she really didn't want him to think she had anything to do with what was written on the wall.

"Look,Jude I didn't write that stuff on the ? I wouldn't do that." she said softly as she continued to help Jude clean the grass off his bag and pants but all three soon saw Monte, Stef and Lena walking toward them and the young brunettes stomach tightened for she knew somehow she would get blamed for what was written on the wall. Little did she know Jude Foster believed her.


	14. Truth

**Hi all thanks so much for your patience! This story has been really hard like pulling teeth! I guess the trick is to not judge my own writing and just be free and write what I feel. I've been sitting on this chapter for months but I'm finally posting it!**

 **I notice a few people put in the music they listen to when they write. I have to say music really really helps when writing. For this story I listened to Adele a lot, especially her 21 album.**

 **Thanks for reading!-Stef1981**

"I don't understand how no one saw a thing. Is everyone suddenly blind?" Stef said as she paced back and forth in Lena's office.

"Or just not saying anything. I mean this is cause for suspension. Every student knows that." the slim woman said as she sat in the chair across from Callie and Jude.

"And neither of you saw anything?" the blonde questioned both kids who remained quiet on the couch as they shook there heads. However, the young teen was just waiting to be accused, waiting any minute as she knew that's what the cop was thinking. That she did it.

"Well someone saw something..and so help me god. So help me god."

"Stef. Getting that angry won't help it. The most we can do is question all the students and try to see if the camera reveals something." Lena said.

"Well tell me you have cameras on that side of the building?" The cop voiced sternly as she turned to face Monte who stared back wide eyed.

"We do but ...whoever did it knew that was one of our blind spots unfortunately." Monte confessed.

"That's great. That's really great. One of your blind spots is near the front entrance of the school?" the blonde mumbled as she continued to pace back and forth as nothing but anger had taken over.

"I know it's frustrating Mrs. Foster and I apologize. Nothing like this happens at Anchor Beach ever. I mean Lena will tell you. We haven't had an issue like this, and I don't understand it myself."

As both Callie and Jude sat on the couch observing the adults the teen girl could hear quiet sniffles and looking over she saw tears streaming from Jude's eyes. It was true...she felt bad for him, she did and for a moment she pushed away her own feelings of resentment and pain and slowly took her hand and held Jude's. The young boy shocked looked up to the teen who sat closely to him on the couch and let out a soft smile. The only one to witness this exchange was the cop who happened to glance over and observe Callie's heart soften just for a moment as she comforted her young son. It was truly the last thing she had expected but the exchange warmed her heart. Just as she suspected she knew Callie wasn't a bad person, she knew the girl was just in a tremendous amount of pain. But as the teen looked over she locked eyes with Stef and quickly moved her hand away from the boy. There was no way she wanted the blonde to see this side of her. Ever.

"Listen, I know we are all upset I am too but I promise all of you we will get down to the bottom of this, and find out who did this because we certainty don't take this like this lightly. Not at all. Do you kids want to take the rest of the day?" Monte questioned looking to both of them.

Callie shook her head as Jude did as well.

"Ok if you will excuse me I need to question more students and make sure the wall was washed clean. As promised I will get to the bottom of this." Monte reassured as she walked graciously out of Lena's office closing the door behind her.

Stef could only remain quiet as she was silently fuming as Lena looked to both kids.

"Are you sure you both don't want to head home. I know it was a lot today for the both of you." The slim woman expressed looking sympathetic to both kids.

"No." Callie said as Jude remained quiet looking down to his feet.

"People are so mean. I don't understand. They are just so mean. I mean who would right that. I don't understand." the young boy soon spilled out as tears began to stream down his eyes.

He didn't like to admit that the entire thing had upset him. Had upset him more then anything because it wasn't really him he cared about. He was upset about what others thought of his mother. Stef soon snapping out of her anger looked to her son and walked over to him kneeling down in front. She soon let out a soft smile and wiped his tears. She hated what this did to him for she didn't care what people thought of her not in the least.

"Hey no tears love. It's ok." she gently held both of his hands as Callie found herself staring at the blonde.

"But they said really horrible stuff about you mom. They..."

"Honey I don't care. I don't care what people say about me and I've been called every name in the book and worse on the job. I can handle it sweetness. I can. Listen the last thing I want you to do is worry about what other people say about me. You let me handle that. Yes?"

"But I have to protect you mom."

"No love you don't. You do not need to protect me. That is my job. I mean I'm a cop it's what I do baby boy. Listen don't worry about anything that was written on that wall. Its just very ignorant and stupid. I don't want either of you to worry, yes?" she said now looking to Callie who eyes remained harsh and she quickly diverted them to the ground. Stef could only let out a soft smile which of course was not reciprocated and the teen couldn't understand for the life of her why she seemed to keep pushing for Callie to like her. It would never happen, ever.

"Jude your mom is right. It's our job to protect the both of you and we are sorry this happened. We really are."

"I know. It's ok Lena. It's not your fault."

"Sweets are you sure you don't want to go home? I can take the rest of the day and we can go get some ice cream or something. How does that sound love?" The blonde placed her hand inside his once again as he looked to her letting out a smile.

"I'm ok mom. I want to finish the day."

"I'm so proud of you. I really am baby."

"I'm proud of you too mom. You're really brave."

"So are you my boy." she said letting out a wink as the young boy wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. I love you so much my sweet boy."

As Callie could see the exchange in her peripheral vision she refused to let any emotions or tears swell up. She didn't want to feel anything. Nothing as her eyes bravely looked up to her mother's which were filled with tears. The teen did miss her mother she missed her very much but she just couldn't understand even herself were the anger was coming from. She didn't but right now she was just waiting, she was waiting any minute now for them to put the blame on her for she knew they would. She knew it as she looked back down to the floor and played with her fingers.

Jude soon pulling away from his mom grabbed his bag and faced the teen as the blonde now stood back up.

"Thanks for defending me Callie and for defending my mom. I appreciate it."

The teen soon looked up to his eyes and let out a nodd completely embarrassed as the blonde and Lena looked to one another confused for they weren't sure what Jude was referring on. Callie quickly diverted her gaze to the floor as Jude walked over to Lena.

"I love you too Lena."

The curly haired woman let out a wide smile for it was the firs time Jude had ever expressed his feelings for her. Her eyes soon glanced over to her daughter who remained seated with her head down. All she could do was let out a small sigh as she looked back to Jude.

"I love you too Jude. And we find out who did this ok?" Warmly she hugged him tight.

"Ok."

"Why don't you go on to class. You can still make English." Gently she kissed his forehead as the young boy walked quietly out of the room shutting the door as silence soon fell across the room.

"Callie are you sure you want to go back to class? You can head home if you want honey." the curly haired woman soon said as she looked softly to her young daughter. The teen however was internally boiling as she was just waiting for both of them to accuse her especially now since Jude had left the room.

"Why don't you just say it." she shouted as both Stef and Lena looked to her.

"What honey? Say what?" Lena asked confused.

"I know you think I did it. I know you do. Especially you." the angry teen said looking Stef straight in the eyes as the blonde let out a sigh.

"Love no one..." the cop began softly but was cut off.

"Don't call me that!" she spat back angrily now standing up and facing the cop.

"Callie! I have told you more then once to stop speaking to Stef that way. Apologize now!" Lena yelled getting up herself now.

"No way. I'm not apologizing to her ever. She's the one who thinks I did this!"

"Callie I never said you did this. Neither me or your mother think you did this honey." the blonde couldn't help but let another affectionate word slip out.

"Yeah right like I believe anything you say!"

"Alright you know what Callie go back to class now. Go!" Lena yelled pointing to the door.

"Fine!" The teen yelled grabbing her bag. "Take her side again!"

"Callie no one is taking anyone's side. What are you talking about?" Lena asked confused.

"Go on and have your life with her and Jude. Forget me because I don't need you ever!"

"Callie no one is saying that, we want you in our life. We love you honey and.." The blonde soon chimed in.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you! Don't you get that! I can't stand you!" she said once looking the blonde right in the eyes who didn't blink herself. She really didn't believe all this anger was directed at her for it just wasn't possible. It was coming from more then one place as the teen turned around storming out the door.

"Callie!" Lena yelled once again almost chasing after the girl as Stef grabbed her arm.

With that the teen slammed the door behind her as the blonde pulled Lena into a warm hug.

"Why is she angry Stef. Why?" she began to sob.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." she gently placed a kiss on her temple holding her tighter then ever for she knew damm sure Callie had nothing to do with the wall but her thoughts were directed at one person. Timothy Adams.


	15. Friends

"Ok so I think we should use blue or pink glitter." Mariana said as she sat at the table with Jude finishing up campaign posters in his tiny kitchen.

"MM I think too much glitter can kill it Mariana." he laughed tracing more letters.

"You think? You think it's like too much overkill? I just want to make a statement you know."

"Yup. I do. But sometimes too much glitter can well sort of detour people." Jude hinted.

"I guess. But I still like it. Its funky. But seriously which picture. Nerdy Mariana or super cutie.?" she said now holding up two different posters for the boy to choose from as the front door of the apartment opened and Stef walked in.

"Umm.." Jude made a face looking to both for he liked neither. "I don't think either is good for your image."

"Hi babies!" the blonde said happily putting her bag down on the couch as she walked into the kitchen letting out a wide smile.

"Oh hi Mrs Foster. I um hope you don't mind I came over to work on posters with Jude. I can go if.."

"Nonsense. I don't mind love. And call me Stef honey please." She smiled squeezing the young girls shoulder as Mariana let out a wide smile. She of course felt terrible for she promised Callie she would pretend to dislike the blonde but she found it hard.

"I hope my son wasn't rude and offered you some food. Yes Jude?" she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh he did. I had an apple. Thanks."

"You sure that's all you want honey? I have left overs from last night. I mean I'm not a chef or anything but you're welcome to some if you want. There's plenty."

"Thanks. I'm good." the young girl smiled widely as she could feel her stomach growl for she just wasn't use to anyone being this generous without wanting something in return and wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Well if you change your mind sweets it's there. And did you guys do these posters they look great." the cop picked up one of the posters admiring it.

"Yeah we are just trying to figure out which one is better for my image. Nerdy Mariana or Cutie Mariana? Which do you like?" She held up both for the blonde as Jude shook his head.

"Well they are both cute my love. You don't have an ugly bone in your body. But flip a coin sweets. That's how I make my biggest decisions sometimes." she joked.

"Mm good idea. But Jude doesn't like them." she rolled her eyes.

"I like them but I don't think they are good for you image. Take another picture."

The blonde let out a laugh as Mariana shook her head.

"Hes so picky." she whispered as the cop let out a smile.

"Oh don't I know it babygirl." It was then that Mariana's heart could only melt at the word the cop called her as her face blushed.

"Anyway I'll leave you two to you're work while I get out of this uniform. And love remember what I said if you're hungry your welcome to eat. ok?"

"Thanks Stef." She said smiling as the blonde made her way into the bedroom to change. Mariana soon took a seat once again as she could feel her stomach rumble but ignored it as she looked over the posters.

"So are you ok about the stuff written on the wall?" she asked as Jude concentrated still on making the letters in her name perfect.

"Yeah. I'm ok. People are ignorant."

"I know. It was stupid. I mean you know Callie didn't do it right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Jude look I'm sorry she doesn't like your mom. For what it's worth your mom seems really nice. Your lucky."

Looking up from the poster the young boy let out a smile.

"Thanks Mariana. Are you sure you don't want any food I can hear your stomach."

"MM maybe a little."

* * *

LENA POV

"So the video came up with nothing Stef. We watched a few of the cameras to see if they got anything but nothing. The person was either lucky or really knew the camera angles or the ones we lacked." I said laying in my bed trying to get rid of the headache I had. It was a long day and all I wanted to do was just sleep as I had the phone pressed to my ear.

"Well I have my theories love."

"You do? I mean Monte is still questioning students but no one knows anything so far."

"I think it was Timothy."

"What?" my eyes bugged open at what she just revealed.

"Yeah. I think he did it. You don't?"

"Stef, he could loose his job over that. Why would he risk that?"

"Well, maybe he got a student to do it. Paid them off or gave them a passing grade. I've heard of it before and I'm sure you have too baby."

As I sat listening to her that thought had never crossed my mind but she was right. It could very well of been him but could and would he do something so cruel even to his own daughter. I had to think for a second and realized he could in fact.

"Oh my god Stef. You don't really think...I mean why would he embarrass Callie like that. I don't get it."

"Well putting her name up there along with ours makes it look like he didn't have anything to do with it. That's one theory. It also causes a bigger wedge between you and her. Maybe he thinks the both of us would really blame her."

"Stef, did you ever think it was her?"

"No. Callie is angry but she's not malicious. Did you love?"

"No. I know my daughter. Well sort of but I can say I knew she didn't. She might be hell lately but she's just not capable of that. And what was that all about her defending you and Jude?"

"MM I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to Jude. Mariana is over. They are working on campaign posters."

"Oh Mariana. She's so sweet Stef. Poor girl." I said thinking of all the trouble Mariana had been in all the time I had known her bouncing from foster home to foster home.

"What do you mean love?"

"Oh Mariana is a foster kid. Forever going from one home to the next. I'm surprised she keeps it together. She's such a good student."

"Oh that explains it. I knew something was a little funny. Regardless she's a doll."

"Yeah she's a sweet girl. You know she's best friends with Callie. Although I don't know for how much longer if Callie finds out she's over there." I joked.

"Oh I know. Callie almost killed me when I walked over to talk to them both of them." I heard her let out a laugh.

"You have some balls honey. You really do Stefanie Foster." I smiled wide."Stef what are we gonna do about this wall thing. I can't flat out accuse him."

"MM we wait love. Things like this make themselves known. Believe me. Someone will fuck up. I've seen it time and time again. Just keep your ears open love."

"I hope your right. Until then we will keep questioning students."

"And I'll do what I can to help my love. Just I don't want you to worry."

"I'm ok honey. You know what's funny, I have your sweatshirt still." I admitted.

"The grey one?" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I've been looking for that you little thief." I heard her laugh.

"I know. I kept meaning to give it back but, it smells like you. I miss sleeping with you baby." I admitted shyly.

"Oh my love you have no idea. But they do have motels ya know." I heard her suggest.

"Mmm that sounds like an idea. I'd be up for a quickie just to feel you even for a second."

"I'd give you a quickie that you would remember for the rest of your life baby."

"Stop, you're going to make me wet." I said feeling the wetness grow between my legs.

"Too bad I'm not there to lick it up. Because I'd eat that pussy all night."

"Oh you could do more then that baby. Way more."

"Then meet me tomorrow and you can show me what I can do."

"Anything you damm well please woman."


	16. Anger

**Sorry for the wait! Another tough chapter to get out!-Stef1981**

As the two woman laid naked together in Stef's bedroom it had been a rough few weeks for both. The blonde could only hold Lena as close as possible for she had been crying for hours in her arms. These were tears no one could stop or take away as seeing the slim woman in so much pain killed the blonde. She wanted more then anything for her to be ok, she wanted more then anything for Lena and Callie's relationship to change for the better. And she knew until it did the road would continued to be painful. It was a few weeks ago when the judge had granted Callie's wish to live with her father full time leaving Lena to only see her every weekend. The verdict had killed the curly haired woman more then she would think as her daughter barely acknowledged her once leaving the court room. But it wasn't just the courtroom for her daughter barely acknowledged her in general even at school. The weekends were no better for they were spent arguing about Callie's now reckless behavior. Behavior that did not go unnoticed by either woman for she was skipping class, cutting school, drinking and smoking. Lena was trying, she was trying so hard to understand her daughter but no matter what it was just pure anger that Callie would vehemently dish out.

FLASHBACK

 _"Why can't you just leave me alone I'm not doing anything!" Callie yelled as Lena followed her up the steps to her bedroom._

 _"I will not leave you alone because I smell alcohol and cigarettes on your breath! This weekend you are to not leave this room. You are to do each and every single one of your assignments even If I have to sit here with you all night. Is that understood!?"_

 _Callie threw her bag on the floor and rolled her eyes._

 _"Yeah sure whatever Lena." she said crossing her arms and shaking her head._

 _"Callie. I am mom, mother, or mama. I am not Lena to you." she said now standing directly in front of the girl as Callie looked angrily into her eyes. The girl wasn't backing down for she honestly didn't care at this point. She had in the last few weeks gotten in so much trouble it just didn't matter to her much anymore. Nothing did._

 _"You didn't give birth to me. There is no rule saying I have to call you that. None." Her tone was harsh as the slim woman's heart continued to break. But she refused to show any defeat or to show the young girl how much she was getting to her and hurting her. All she could do was shake her head as her eyes soon went to the thrown backpack. However it was more of what was sticking out of it that caught her attention as she walked over to the bag seeing a half drunk bottle of alcohol and a pack of cigarettes._

 _"What is this!?" she said holding it up as Callie walked over to her snatching it out her mothers hands._

 _"It's mine!" she yelled as Lena snatched it right back_

 _"No its not yours! What are, what are you doing Callie? I don't understand what you are doing with yourself! Cutting class, flunking out, not to mention the times I have suspended you and now drugs and alcohol!"_

 _"What the hell does it matter to you! I can do what I want Lena!"_

 _"No you can not! You can not do whatever you want! Not under my roof and not under your fathers roof!"_

 _"Please! Dad lets me do what I want and he's not a nosy bitch like you!"_

 _With that Lena was so shocked at the young teens words that she smacked Callie across the face. That was something she never imagined doing ever for she had never laid one single finger on her. Callie stood there shocked as she held her cheek not breaking a tear but was filled with a continuous flow of anger._

 _"You stay in here and you don't come out! I don't want to see you!"_

 _With that she exited the room slamming the door behind her and tears fell from her eyes._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

It was so hard for Lena to believe that her daughter was going down the wrong path. She was trying so hard these past few weeks had tried to get her into therapy but the girl refused to speak in any of her sessions. Timonty didn't enforce it either leaving Lena to look like the bad guy as always. She was also struggling with taking him back to court to gain full custody of her daughter but couldn't help but wonder if it would cause a bigger rift between her and Callie. Right now in her mind there seemed like no right answer to her. On top of every else Timothy had won the house in the divorce settlement seeing that he had main custody. Her ex robbed her of most of her money except for the 300,000 she had hidden in a separate account where she was able to rent out a two bedroom. The move, dealing with Callie and everything else was wearing thin on her. More then one could imagine.

Stef could kill Timothy. That was pretty much all she wanted to do. She still very much had her suspicions toward him in terms of the wall incident but there was still no proof or evidence against him. Of course that frustrated her more then anyone could imagine because she would love more then anything to prove it. However, at the same time it put her in a difficult spot for she knew it was Callie's father despite the awful things he was feeding the girls brain on a daily basis most likely. It was still no secret that Callie very much displayed her intense dislike toward the blonde more then anything and refused to speak to her when she passed her in the halls at Anchor Beach. Stef however continued to smile and acknowledge the girl hoping one day she would break. That day had yet to come and there relationship had gotten even more difficult for just a week ago the blonde had caught Callie smoking and drinking at the local park.

FLASHBACK

 _"I don't know where she is. I just don't Stef." Lena said to the blonde as she had called her once again about Callie who had skipped out on school for the third time in a week._

 _"When did you see her last love?"_

 _"An hour ago. I can't watch her every second. Even if I wanted to. She's just, she's just out of control and I'm so lost with her honey."_

 _Stef nodded as she sat in the patrol car waiting for her partner to return from getting coffee at the neighborhood taco truck._

 _"I know love. I know baby."_

 _"I'm so exhausted. I just. I'm so fried Stef I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm sorry to keep talking to you about this. I know it.."_

 _"Love, you don't need to apologize. I care about Callie too. You know that. I care about her and you and you know I'll do what I can. Always. We will just have to keep a trail on her even more."_

 _I'm afraid she might run away Stef. I really am. I just ..I don't know what she does or where she goes. I'm scared that..."_

 _"That she's doing drugs?" the blonde said finishing her statement._

 _"Yes. I mean I know she's smoking cigarettes and drinking even then she calls me crazy. I have talked to Timothy and he laughs it off. Her old friends she won't speak too, not even Mariana." Stef rolled her eyes at the mention of Lena's ex for she knew he was doing this out of spite to make Lena look even more like the bad guy._

 _"Yeah I feel bad about Mariana. She's such a sweet girl and she cares so much for Callie. She's spoken to me about it."_

 _"She has?" Lena inquired._

 _"OH yeah. She's come over a few times for the election shes running. She was in tears last time."_

 _"Goodness. No wonder she's looked so down lately."_

 _"Baby, Callie will come around but not without our help. She's just lost and we will have to do more about this cigarette smoking and drinking."_

 _"I know. I don't even know her anymore Stef. Its heartbreaking. I miss my little girl so much."_

 _"I know you do my love. We will get her back." she said looking around as something caught her eye. Low and behold it was sure enough Callie walking hand in hand with the teen boy she had arrested last week for selling pot. As she continued to watch the two she saw them take out cans of beers and wrap them in brown bags soon lighting cigarettes. Stef could only let out a sigh as she shook her head._

 _"Listen baby I need to head back to work. Don't worry about Callie. We will handle this."_

 _"Ok. I Love you."_

 _"I love you too my love."_

 _As Stef hung up the phone her eyes ever left the two teens. She was aware she had to be careful for she knew if Callie spotted her they would both most likely run. Radioing her partner and making him aware to look out for them she exited the car walking adamantly to the young teen and her unscrupulous friend completely oblivious. Callie on the other hand had no idea as she continued to smoke her cigarette and drink the beer that she had unsuccessfully hidden laughing along with her friend as Stef now approached the both of them the boy bugging his eyes out._

 _"Hey Cal nice seeing you love. Enjoying your lunch break?" Stef said breaking a smile._

 _Upon seeing the blonde Callie lowered her cigarette and rolled her eyes for she couldn't get away from this cop to save her life. But she had a feeling her mother sent the cop looking for her once again._

 _"Shit." The boy mumbled recognizing the blonde._

 _"Don't even worry. She won't do anything. She's my moms lame ass girlfriend. Like the biggest joke there is." Callie laughed as the boy looked down._

 _"I've been called worse. But you should watch the company you keep Callie. Especially ones that have a record and are way too old for you."_

 _"Who asked you." the teen barked back._

 _"I don't have anything on me officer. I swear to god." he said looking nervous for the last thing he wanted was to get busted once again._

 _"Well, you don't have a very good track record now do you young man. What ya guys drinking?" she said taking a peek in Callie's bottle._

 _"None of your damm business"_

 _"Callie. Don't mess with her." Aaron said hitting her arm to stop the girl from back talking._

 _"Actually Callie it is my business. Because if it's alcohol, which I'm pretty sure it is, then well that wouldn't be good. And neither are the cigarettes for you need to be 18 to buy those which you clearly aren't. You got a lot of strikes against you." Stef's voice grew harsher and more stern. "Did you get her those?" she said looking to the boy who let out a sigh._

 _"Don' t answer her. She's a bitch."_

 _"Sorry you feel that way Callie. But you're not really in a position to use such language especially to a police officer who could very well arrest you right now for the possession of illegal substances. You know its illegal to drink in public right?"_

 _"You can't arrest me."_

 _"Actually I can honey. Pass me the bottle. Now."_

 _The intense stare that both women exchanged was unlike anything for Callie had so much anger in her eyes and so much hate it was unbelievable as Stef herself moved closer to the teen not batting an eyelash._

 _"I won't ask again Callie. Give me the bottle."_

 _"Fuck you." The teen said taking a puff on her cigarette and blowing the smoke in the blondes face._

 _"Ok. Have it your way." The blonde said angrily as she pulled her cuffs out but just as she did the boy bolted as Callie tried to as well but the cop grabbed her arm hard._

 _"Get the fuck off me you dyke!"_

 _"Callie Adams you are under arrest for possession of an illegal substance and for the consumption of an alcoholic beverage in public." she said slapping cuffs on her as she saw her partner grab the young boy who did not get far._

 _"Just fuck you. You're such a fucking bitch!" Callie screamed as Stef held on tightly to her upper arm walking them both to the patrol car._

 _Explaining this to Lena would be more interesting then she ever wanted._

FLASHBACK ENDS

As Stef continued to hold Lena in her arms rain soon started to fall outside almost down pouring. She could feel the slim woman hold her tighter.

"Stef?"

"Yes my love."

"Why does Callie hate me so much?"

"She doesn't hate you love. She's just hurting and confused baby." she said gently rubbing her back.

"I don't know what to do. I love her so much. I love her." tears were beginning to fall once again as the blonde continued to here her voice crack.

"I know my love and she loves you as well. We will get her back. We will my baby." she said kissing her soft forehead once again.

"Please don't leave. Hold me."

"I will hold you forever baby. Always."

* * *

 **Callie has some major anger issues and I was about Callie's age when my parents split so I am definitely writing from experience. What do you guys think she really hates Stef but she might be the only one that can get through to her!**


	17. Off The Deep End

CALLIE POV

Getting arrested by that blonde cop had never been on my list of things I wanted to accomplish. And neither was having her and my mother both up my ass more then anything. But I didn't care. I didn't care about much anymore or about that stupid fine, or the annoying community service that cop stuck me with just to be a pain in the ass. So what that I was drinking and smoking. And I was glad I had cursed her out and blew smoke in her face. I said what I needed to say and I'm glad I said it. Laying next to my boyfriend my head was spinning a bit as I had polished off the rest of his vodka. I admit I was feeling a little shitty from not eating dinner but I'd grab something on the way home. Looking at the time on my cell I knew I needed to run back home soon and sneak in my window. My father usually got home around 9 and I knew I could sneak back in or just make up some excuse that I was studying with Mariana. Id quickly change out of my clothes, wash my mouth out with Listerine and I would be all good. He would never notice. Not like he noticed me anyway to begin with for he didn't even care that I had gotten arrested. Him and Lena of course fought about it like everything else but once we got home there wasn't anything he did. To be honest it didn't seem like he cared much since he got full custody of me.

Shrugging it off I had to admit being in the empty house was quite lonely and boring. But I wasn't about to let anyone really know just how bad I was feeling. Not that it mattered anyone for they didn't really want me to begin with. In three years I'd be out of here anyway and I wouldn't have to deal with any of it and I could be on my own. College it was the last thing on my mind even if my mother was trying to force it down my throat I just wasn't interested anymore and I just didn't care as I could feel Aaron move on the couch next to me as he had fallen asleep drunk on the couch.

"You up?" he said noticing it was now dark out.

"Yeah. Gotta head back soon." I got up grabbing my stuff ignoring the dizzy feeling.

"Stay over. I got plenty more booze and pot left. Few friends are suppose to head over soon. Probably watch a movie maybe even go for a drive." It did sound fun. Much more fun then sitting home and doing some lame ass essay.

"Oh so my dad can scream at me if he sees me." Which I knew wasn't true.

"Ahh your old man isn't gonna do anything. Besides I need to go out and make a few extra sales since that bitch cop fined me again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that. She's been on my ass. Her and my freaking mother."

He got up looking half drunk himself.

"She really your moms girl? Didn't know Mrs. A rolled like that." he laughed.

"Like I give a crap." I said hearing the phone chime as I looked to the screen. Once again it was Mariana begging me to call her. I quickly deleted the message and put the phone back in my pocket. No way was I talking to that traitor.

"Look you sure you wanna go home already? Stay a bit." he begged as I contemplated. But lately it wasn't hard to persuade me as she handed me the rolled joint.

"First ones on me." he winked as I let out a wide smile and he gently kissed my lips. Moving to the couch I decided to stay as we continued to make out heavily.

* * *

STEF POV

"Ill get more popcorn." Jude said as he grabbed the bowl and headed into the kitchen. We were in the middle of watching Meet the Parents as Lena had her feet in my lap.

"Ok baby." I said smiling.

"That blonde chick looks just like you." Lena chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone say that? I look nothing like whatever her name is. Polo something." I said waving my hand.

"Teri. Teri Polo. And you totally do. Nothing to be ashamed of she's totally hot." I looked to her and let out of a laugh.

"Yes? Then maybe you should ask her out." I said tickling her feet as she giggled moving them away.

"I already did but she was busy." she smirked.

"Come here woman." I said as she moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her gently kissing her soft lips.

"How is Jude. He ok?" she asked looking to the kitchen as I did as well.

"Yeah he seems ok."

"I know people have been giving him a hard time in school. Kids are so damm mean." she whispered.

"He'll be ok. It will die off." I rubbed her arm softly as I could clearly see her face was full of concern.

"He's a good kid Stef. He really is. He's sweet and visit me during lunch."

"He does?" I asked surprised but not really at the same time. Jude had grown very close to Lena in the last month and I somehow couldn't help but think he was trying to make up for the lack of Callie's presence. It was just like him to take on the role of caretaker no matter how hard I was against it at times. It was just in his nature I though as I put my bare feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes. Everyday he checks in to say hi. Sometimes he eats lunch with me. I guess sometimes to avoid the kids during lunch but I think it's mostly to check on me. I keep telling him I'm ok. You know sometimes he even brings his friend Conner." she said looking up to me as my eyes grew more soft.

"That sounds like Jude. It's how he is love. Even if I tell him to stop he wont."I chuckled. "He knows your upset my love. He knows your upset about Callie. Which is understandable."

"You know what bothers me most. When you arrested her she didn't even seem bothered by it. Like it was nothing to her." she said now sitting up next to me. "I mean you think it would shake her up a bit. But nothing."

"Well it didn't shock me. Alot of kids and teens I arrest act that way. I mean they know we can't do much since its not a major crime. They pay a fine or spend a night in jail then they are out free as birds." It was true even if I could feel Callie was bluffing. I knew she had been terrified that night for she knew nothing about being in jail or getting arrested. I could see on her face she was a rookie and it was a world she knew nothing about. But my fear was that the longer she continued to be in that world the more comfortable she would become.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"If I take these cuffs off of you you promise to behave I assume." I said to her as she sat at the chair beside my desk._

 _"Yeah whatever."_

 _"Callie is it a yes or no. I need one of those answers."_

 _"Yes Officer." her voice more sarcastic then ever as I unlocked the cuffs and took a seat at my desk. Looking closely at her she avoided my eyes but I could see she was startled as she heard shouting from the jail cell that was nearby. She also couldn't help but stare as two of my buddies had brought in a hooker who looked more drugged out then she did the time I arrested her. The girl was no more then two years older the Callie._

 _"So you want to end up like her?" I questioned staring straight at the defiant teen who's cold eyes looked into mine._

 _"Stupid question. You get paid to ask that or are you just retarded?" she scolded._

 _"You know Callie I think I've been pretty patient with you considering how nasty you are."_

 _"Wow I'm lucky. You want a prize or something." Her voice growing harsher as I could feel my patience running low._

 _"Callie you need to know how serious this kind of path you are going down is. If want to end up like that girl you just saw who I might add is no more then a few years older then you then keep hanging out with people like Aaron. Keep skipping school, keep drinking and smoking cigarettes. Y'all end up right on skid row my love."_

 _"Whatever." she whispered._

 _"Look I know it's been difficult and..._

 _"Oh please how would you know! You don't know shit about my life!"_

 _"Watch your language!" I yelled sternly even if I knew it would mean nothing to her._

 _"Or what! Ya'll arrest me?" she said clearly testing my patience and rolling her eyes once again. If she was my own kid I'd stick her in the jail cell with the rest of the criminals to give her a taste of what kind of future she would have if she didn't straighten her ass out._

 _"Callie you don't want to try me. So I suggest you knock the tough girl crap out because I'm not buying one ounce of that shit. You don't know a damm thing about that life. None of it and if you want to know about it just keep doing what your doing because you will surly end up right in that jail cell with that other girl. Now, you gotta fine here my love of 250 dollars and 32 hours of community service." I said placing my reading glasses on._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? For drinking a stupid beer?"_

 _"I told you to watch your mouth Callie. And in case you forgot you're a minor. Drinking in public is illegal. I'm surprised your boyfriend didn't tell you since hes no stranger to the law." I said looking over to him as he was locked in the cell._

 _"You're so irritating. Only reason you're up my ass is cause you're dating my mother."_

 _"Callie I take my job as a cop seriously. And aside from that whether you choose to believe it or not I care very much about you."_

 _"Well I don't need you caring about me." She said rolling her eyes._

 _It would take a lot more to get through to Callie and her reckless behavior._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I'm not looking forward to the weekend of arguing with her again Stef. It's a nightmare." Lena admitted. "But I found another therapist."

"Well, maybe therapy isn't the answer. Of course sure she needs it but I think maybe a little dose of reality can help as well." I hinted it.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a friend at work who works with teens and at risk teens. Once involved in drugs, prostitution. Teenage mothers. Could be an eye opener for her."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm sure it could help. Something has to. I just want to make sure we get through to her. And both of us being on her ass is definitely one way."

"That and suing for full custody which you know I'll be right there with you love."

"I know. Thank you baby." she said softly kissing my lips.

"Anyway I'll talk to him tomorrow love. We'll take care of this baby." I said kissing her forehead once again as Jude walked backed in with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Ahh there's my baby! Bout time!"

"Patience mom. It's a virtue." he said snuggling next to Lena.

"Look mom it's you." He said pointing to the screen as Lena let out a laugh.

"Haha I told you love! Even he thinks you look like her!" Lena laughed

"Hush up no talking during the movie you two!" I said smiling as I threw popcorn at both of them.


	18. Mean

"So how long you plan on staying?" Aaron said leaning in to kiss the young teen on the lips as she had just applied her dark black lipstick. Her appearance had drastically changed over the course of the week for she had died her hair jet black, wore dark makeup and black clothing. Aaron's sister had pierced her nose and gone was the beautiful peachy skin she had. It was now pale and almost lifeless for all the alcohol, ADHD pills, and the joints she was smoking was affecting her physically. Of course she didn't notice the change but everyone else did. It was unfortunate. Since getting arrested it almost had the opposite effect on her. She had become even more rebellious, angry and hostile. Timothy since winning full custody and seeing the wedge he had driven between the girl and her mother he didn't give much of a second thought to the girl now for he let her roam freely. However, he was unaware the Lena would soon be taking him to court again to sue for full custody. Still he continued to rant about how Lena didn't want her and never wanted her claiming she would most likely forget about her. By this point Callie couldn't even remember why she was so angry. Yeah her family had broken up but she couldn't pin point when she started to not care about life, or herself. She just knew she was in too deep in this new life. Digging in her bag she popped another ADHD pill and swallowed it down with a vodka she had disguised in a water bottle.

"I don't know. Couple hours I guess."

"Cool. So I'll meet you in the back as usual." Looking to him she smiled kissing his lips once again.

"You look good babe. Real good. Wanna screw around tonight?" He placed his hand on her thigh squeezing it as the both leaned in once again soon hearing a knock at the window. Both pulling away the young teen looked over to see her mother as she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"What?" Callie asked rolling down the window.

"Get out of the car. The bell is about to ring. Now!" she yelled sternly.

"Hi Mrs. A." Aaron waved but he knew the curly haired woman didn't like him for he had gotten kicked out of Anchor Beach only a year ago.

"It's Mrs. Adams. Not Mrs. A. Last time I checked you were no longer enrolled in this school and I also told you I didn't want you around my daughter."

"Dad said it's fine. Why do you have to be so irritating!"

"Get out of the car Callie. Let's go!"

"Or what?" the teen said folding her arms.

Just as Lena was about to answer they heard someone knock at Aarons window as Callie looked over to see Stef gesturing him to roll it down.

"God ever here of such a thing call police harassment." He said as Stef leaned into the car resting her elbows.

"Hey Aaron. So as I recall you're not really supposed to be hanging out with minors. Nor around this school. Forget?"

"Look I was just dropping her off."

"Well we can get her to school. So I suggest if you don't want to end up back in a cell or get another ticket you get lost."

"Are you freaking kidding me! Why don't you get lost!" the young teen yelled to the blonde as Stef directed her gaze to the young girl noticing her drastic change in appearance. It was horrifying to say the least and she wanted more then anything to wipe that crap off her face.

"Callie get out of the car now!." Lena said chiming in as her frustration was at its wits end. Her and Stef had agreed they would be on her more then anything as the teen was almost boiling with anger by this point. She flung the door open and slammed it behind her as Lena followed behind her.

"I don't want to see you with her ever again or y'all have me to answer to. Got it." Stef said leaning into the young mans face.

"Yeah whatever." he mumbled.

"Get lost. You have no business here or with her. If I hear that you even look at her I'll be up your ass. Don't fuck with me."

Aaron rolled his eyes as Stef proceeded to walk away watching him exit the school. Looking to both Callie and Lena she knew this battle wasn't over.

"I can't believe you just embarrassed me like that!" the young girl screamed as Lena herself had been shocked by her daughters appearance.

"Embarrassed. You think I care about embarrassing you! I told you that kid was completely off limits Callie! What, what are you doing with yourself?"

"What do you care. I'm doing what I want!" she said now seeing Stef walk up to the both of them which only angered her even more. " And don't you have like a real job and like real criminals to catch. Why are you up my ass?"

"Callie I'm on you're ass to prevent you from becoming a criminal. Which you're not far away from if you keep it up."

"You're such a bitch." she mumbled as the blonde could see Lena almost lunge toward her but Stef grabbed her hand.

"What you gonna slap me again Lena. Huh?" Her dark eyes glaring at her mother as Stef's hand remained firmly locked into it.

"No. I'm not Callie. But we have news for you. You're going to class. Each and every single one! You're not cutting one more class and you're going to do your work. Every single bit of it. Ever single bit for I will sit there and literally watch you do it. I refuse, I refuse to let this happen to you Callie. I refuse!"

The girl rolled her eyes letting out a laugh.

"Sure Lena."

"She's your mother you stop calling her Lena, Callie."

"What you gonna arrest me for that too?"

"No. Even better. I'll be going to class with you."

"What?"

"Oh yeah Stef's going to class with you. She's going to sit with you in every class."

"You have to be kidding me. You can't do that!"

"I can. And I will. I told you not to test me Callie. Try to run from me and guaranteed you wont make it past the door. Try to hide I'll find you. We'll both find you."

"And ya'll be after school with me everyday doing work, and during lunch." Lena said.

"You're both fucking insane! I'm not walking around school all day with you!"

"I don't really care what you want Callie. This is how its going to go." Stef said calmly. "And we both told you to watch your mouth!"

"We maybe insane Callie we just maybe but we care. I care. I've cared for you since the day I first saw you at 6 and I will not loose you." Lena said sternly.

"I hate the both of you. Especially you." she said looking to her mother as Lena swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry you hate me Callie but I will always love you. No matter what you do, how you behave or how you look or choose to look. No matter what choices you make. Don't you see what kind of choices your making. Don't you see I love you?" Lena leaned in touching the young girls arm as Callie pulled way.

"I don't love you and I never will again." with that she stormed off as Lena so badly was holding back her tears as Stef squeezed her hand.

"Its ok baby." she whispered.

"I'm ok. Go follow her. I'm ok."

As Callie stormed into the school she opened her locker throwing her books inside. She was more angry then ever as she couldn't believe these two women. What the hell gave them the right to try to control her like this as she took her phone out texting Aaron in a rage.

 _"The blonde bitch is hovering over me all day. I'll try to outsmart her."_

Shoving it back in her pocket she threw a few books in her bag. The girl barely had a pen as she heard her phone chime again.

 _"Let me know. Meet you at the usual spot."_

 _"K."_

Once again she stuffed the phone in her pocket and as she closed her locker she turned to see Mariana now facing her.

"Hey." The young Latin girl said as she opened her decorated door gathering her books. Callie had ignored the girl for the past few weeks after learning she continued to go over Jude's house and saw her hugging and talking to Stef on more the one occasion. It infuriated her for she felt as if the girl was a traitor and had no one on her side anymore. Callie continued to ignore her as she stuffed another book in her bag. Mariana noticed her change in appearance as well and it scared her.

"Are we ever going to talk again?"

Callie ignored her.

"Please can you just say something. I'm worried about you. Everyone is."

"Everyone like who?" she said in a nasty tone turning to face the girl as she could now see Stef standing at the end of the hall talking to Jude.

"Me. Your mom. Stef and Jude."

"So what you like live with them now or what. Is she like your new friend?"

"No. It's nothing like that. I don't get why you're being like this. Why you suddenly don't want to be friends with me anymore."

"I don't talk to traitors or hypocrites."

"Callie. It's not like that. I didn't go behind your back or anything. Jude was helping me and then I started to tutor him so I could earn extra money. It's just for the election and I really thought we could all work together. Maybe."

"Really? You think I give a crap about your stupid ass election. You're so damm self absorbed anyway and you wonder why no one wants to adopt you. I wouldn't either for you never shut the fuck up. I never really liked you anyway." Callie knew she was being mean. She knew she was saying awful things to the girl as Marianas eyes filled with tears. The Latin girl couldn't believe the words coming from her use to be best friends. They had been friends for years and Callie was the only person she had trusted. She had been there through many of the horrible foster homes she dealt with, she had comforted her, talked to her and let her stay over countless nights. How she could be so cruel was mind blowing. How she could suddenly turn so mean she had no idea as she suddenly was ready to burst into tears.

"So Callie class is gonna start soon. I believe Math." Stef said walking over to the two girls as she suddenly saw Mariana's tears that the girl was trying to wipe.

"Mariana, what's the matter love?" she said placing her hand on the young girls shoulder. But the girl didn't look at her for she knew if she did it would all come out.

"Nothing. Nothing." she said slamming her locker door and walking off in a rush. Stef could clearly see the girl was ready to explode as she glanced back to Callie who's eyes remained on the ground.


	19. Challenges

CALLIE POV

"Nope front row." The cop said to me as I almost took a seat in the back.

"I'm not sitting in the front. Are you kidding. For what?"

"Because I said. Front row Callie. Now."

"No." I said standing my ground as I looked her dead in the face not blinking.

"Callie I warned you more then once not to test me. I really have. Unless you want two weeks of me following you around school I suggest you get your things and walk to the front row."

"Not if I leave school. I technically don't even need to finish school." I crossed my arms as her eyes zeroed in on me.

"Sure you don't. But you keep hanging out with Aaron, smoking pot ya'll definitely find yourself in the back of my car again and next time you won't only get fined ya'll have a record. Most kids with records end up in Juvenile Hall and believe me you don't want to go there. Ask Aaron he knows all about it. Choice is yours love."

She leaned in closer to me and I wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not as I saw more students walking in and staring at both me and her.

"Whatever dyke." I said loudly grabbing my bag and angrily taking a seat in the front.

With this blonde cop following me around all day it was giving me nothing but a headache. I couldn't even pee without her and to make matters worse she confiscated my cell phone. It was beyond embarrassing to have her standing there watching me in every class but I had to think of some way to dodge her or I was going to loose my mind. My head was also throbbing for I needed another pill which was hard to take considering she wouldn't take her eyes off me. If things couldn't get any worse I saw Mariana walking in and taking a seat away from me toward the back. I knew I had hurt her I knew I did and I had been an asshole. But I just didn't care right now as horrible as that was to admit. Leaning back in my chair and throwing my notebook on the desk I looked over to her and she glanced to me but quickly looked away as I saw her wipe her eyes.

As History class dragged on I just couldn't wait to get the fuck out. There had to be a way to meet with Aaron if I could somehow think of a way to dodge the cop. Soon as the bell rang I jumped up but the teacher stopped me.

"Callie can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah." I walked closer and she handed me my test.

"Callie I don't want to fail you. But you don't show up to class and you have failed the last three tests. If you fail another and the midterm you wont pass this class and ya'll have to do summer school. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's fine." I said rolling my eyes and stuffing the tests in my bag. I knew Stef had heard everything as she remained by the door.

"You use to be my best student Callie. I just hate to see you going down this road." She expressed but I really didn't want to hear it.

"I get it. May I leave?" I said avoiding her eyes.

"Yes but I want to see improvement Callie. I don't want you ending up in summer school."

"Ok sure." I quickly closed my bag and walked passed Stef angirly and annoyed.

"Can I like pee on my own or are you gonna wipe my ass too?" I said turning to her as I stood outside the bathroom. "You following me around all day is the most annoying thing ever.

"Tough. And give me the backpack you don't need it to pee."

"I have my period! I need it to get my pads."

"Then take it out and give me the bag. Simple as that. If you want to make this harder go ahead Callie."

"Are you always this much of a bitch?"

"You have no more times to call me that word Callie. None!" she said in a harsh tone as I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"Fine is blonde dyke better?"

I could see the anger in her face more then anything as I waited to see how far I could go before she snapped at me and got even more angry.

"Look I get you're angry. I get you don't like me. But that language it's unacceptable Callie and the more you use it the more days I'll be tacking on and the more privileges you will loose."

"Um your not my mother."

"Well that doesn't seem to matter now does it since you don't listen to her either or respect her."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look if you plan on using the bathroom the backpack stays with me unless you want me to go in the stall with you. Which one will it be?"

My eyes continued to lock with hers as the more I looked at her, the more time she was in the my face the angrier I became as I took my pad out and dropped my bag at her feet rudely.

"Stupid blonde heffer." I spat out as I pushed the door open to the bathroom.

* * *

LENA POV

"She's my daughter Timonty and just because she doesn't live with me right now doesn't me I can't disciple her. She is out of control, she skips school, she's hanging out with that Aaron kid and she was arrested! We can't help her unless we both disciple her Timonty. This is bigger then our divorce." I said screaming on the phone.

"I discipline her enough! And might I add she got arrested by your damm girlfriend! There was no need to arrest her! None. I'm pulling her out of that damm school!"

"Oh no your not! There is no way Callie can go to Jefferson or any other school. I want her right at Anchor Beach so I can keep an eye on her! "

"Well I have full custody and what I say goes!"

"Oh no it doesn't. I am suing you for full custody of my daughter back!"

"Oh please! Make her hate you even more!"

"She hates me because of the shit you feed her!"

"No she hates you because you split the family up and starting dating that blonde bitch. That's why she hates you!"

With that I hung up as I couldn't bear to listen to him one more minute as I soon felt Stef come up behind me.

"Its ok baby. Calm down." she said wrapping her arms around my waist and softly kissing my forehead."

"You ok?"

"Yes. He's just, he's ridiculous. Regardless of who she lives with she's having problems and we both need to help her. He doesn't understand that Stef. He just doesn't and she's just sinking deeper into the hole."

"I know baby. I know." she said holding me tight. "We will just keep doing what we are doing and more."

"You think it even made a dent in anything?"

"I don't know love. I would like to say yes but I don't want to right now. It's going to take time. It will and I'm here for you my love."

"Today was a challenge that's for sure." I said shaking my head.

"Oh that it was and I'm sure it will get even more challenging. But we'll do it. Don't worry I'm with you every step of the way baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not and for that I love you." I said leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

"I love you too baby." she said holding me tight.

* * *

 **Callie is really giving Stef one hell of a time. But the weekend is coming and Lena plans on spending one on one time with her daughter. This should be interesting.**


	20. Worried

LENA POV

"Remember we use to come to this diner all the time honey?" I said looking to my daughter who had not made one bit of eye contact with me the entire morning. It had been about two weeks since Stef and I had really begun to discipline her and it definitely was not going over well. Not only had it elevated our arguments, but taking her to community service as punishment for her arrest had been a nightmare. Therapy also did not seem to be making much of a difference as I tried a new one yet again hoping to get through to my daughter. I admit I was frustrated and running out of solutions and options but I was not giving up on her one bit. Seeing my little girl fall into a hole that she couldn't dig herself out of was already heartbreaking enough along with her having a father who just didn't seem to care. The custody hearing was coming up in a couple of weeks and I was hoping to prove I was a much more suited parent then her father.

"Yeah I don't remember." she mumbled looking to her menu.

"I know honey, but it was one of the things we loved doing."

"No you loved doing it. I could have cared less." she rolled her eyes again soon placing the menu down glaring out the window.

"Callie can we try to have at least one peaceful hour? Maybe just one?" I said as she continued to ignore me."Look at me please."

Her eyes now diverted and glared into mine. But they were filled with such a tremendous amount of anger so much that I was trying to find a way to get through it but be stern at the same time.

"Yeah sure. So where's your girlfriend? Surprised she's not outside waiting to arrest me or whatever."

"Callie. That's not our goal or hers honey. I am worried about you. We are worried about you. I just want to talk honey. I have always wanted to talk and explain things to see and ask you how you feel. I know it all happened so fast and my relationship with Stef was something I wanted to talk to you about. I care so much about you honey, I really do. Because I know..

"What do you know Lena? What tell me what you think you know. You don't know anything about how I feel." she crossed her arms as her tone remained bitter and rude.

"Then in a proper tone young lady tell me right here how you feel. Tell me."

"You can't even handle it."

"You know Callie I am not sure where this disrespectful opinion of me formed but I have already warned you and told you if you keep this all up there will be hell to be pay because if you think you are going to walk all over me you have anything thing coming miss!"

"And you wonder why I don't want to live with you!"

"No why? Because I disciple you? Because I give you consequences for your actions? Is that why?" I said angrily as my voice continued to elevate.

"Look I don't get why you won't just leave me alone and let me deal with my life. In a few years I'll be out of here and away from you and your weird dyke relationship."

"Callie I have told you to stop using that word. It's offensive and it is rude and I will not tell you again! Do you think I woke up one day and said wow I am going to be gay. I didn't and I am sorry that I didn't realize or accept this part of myself earlier when you were younger and when it would have been easier. But I will not sit here and apologize for who I am Callie because at the end of the day whether you like it or not, whether you accept it or not I am still you mother. Biologically or not! I still want the best for you and I am sorry I broke up our family. That was never something I ever wanted to do to you. Ever. I wanted to sit down and talk to you about everything and..

"Well I don't really care. I don't care if you're gay or not and I don't care much about our family. Just leave me alone ok?"

"I won't leave you alone. I'll never leave you alone Callie regardless and we are going to keep talking about this until you finally talk to me."

She let out a loud sigh and shook her head.

"I need to use the bathroom." she mumbled looking at me.

"Go ahead but we aren't leaving this dinner until everything comes out."

"Fine, whatever."she said getting up and walking slowly over to the bathroom in disgust. All I could do was shake my head and the lack of progress we were making. But I would continue to push and push. However a few moments later as I took another sip of my coffee looking to the window low and behold I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me for I saw Callie jumping into Aaron's car and speeding away.

* * *

"Nope you have to carry the 2. Remember?" Mariana said as she sat at Stef's table with Jude helping him with long division like she did every weekend. She didn't mind of course for home life was a little stressful and she would do anything to escape it.

"It's hopeless Mariana. I'll never get this." Jude said shrugging her shoulders.

"No don't say that. You totally will. Look you did awesome on your last test. You got an 85. That's a major improvement from a 72. Give yourself credit." She said warmly as Stef could only smile as she sat in the living room reading a newspaper. She of course gladly paid the young Latin girl for helping her son but most of the time Mariana didn't want it. To the blonde she knew the young teen just wanted to get away from home.

"She's right love. You're doing wonderful. Also because you have a good teacher." Stef said as she now walked into the kitchen winking at the the young girl. Mariana could only smile back for she had spent the last few weeks getting to know Stef and Jude very well and adored them more then anything. Especially the blonde who she had learned to trust.

"Would you like to stay for dinner honey?"

"Oh I don't want to be a bother."

"You always say that." Jude said shaking head. "You're not a bother."

"Well, no I just mean I don't want you to go broke by letting me eat free all the time." Mariana admitted as the cop blonde turned around from the stove.

"Love, no one is going broke." Gently she placed her hand on the girls shoulder as the young teen could only look up in shame for even if she was spending most of her time with them she still felt bad eating their food almost every night and occupying space. "And my love we enjoy having you here and I love hearing the latest teenage gossip. Trust me I work with a bunch of men I could use the girl time." she chuckled as did Mariana.

"Yup it's fun. It's kind of like having an older sister." Jude admitted as the teen now blushed.

"You guys really don't mind? I feel bad I'm always over here eating up your food and taking up space."

"Sweetness you are not taking up space and like I told you the first day you came over and you had dinner with us. There is plenty to go around. Please believe me. Yes?"

"Ok." she nodded.

"Beside you helping Jude with math is a lifesaver because back in my day math did not look like that. Jude sweets why don't you put your books away and get ready for dinner love." the cop said turning to her young son as he quickly obeyed.

"Stay for dinner Mariana." he said smiling and walking to his room.

Mariana could only chuckle as she got up herself to help the blonde set the table happily like she did almost every night.

"Stef?" she soon said a few moments later.

"Yeah love?" she handed the young girl a placement.

"Well, do you think Callie will, well, do you tihnk she will ever come around? I'm just really scared for her and I miss her. She's changed so much."

With this Stef glanced to the young girl as she knew how upset she was. The blonde was as well for seeing Callie continue to go down the bad path she was going down was heartbreaking to watch no matter how much her and Lena were doing. Getting through to her had continued to be more challenging then anything for she was one tough nut to crack. Despite community service, Stef following her around and constant supervision at school they were still having a hard time. Timonty had still provided no sense of help or support in the disciple of his daughter which was not making things any easier.

"I think my love she will come around eventually. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow. But we are trying everything we can to help her."

"I know. She's just so angry. Like mean."

Walking closer to the young teen Stef placed her hand on her cheek lifting her face up letting out a small but concerned smile as Mariana looked deep in her eyes.

"Love, you know she didn't mean any of those things she said to you. Yes?"

"Yeah of course. I know." Diverting her eyes now she looked down to the ground as Stef once again lifted her face up.

"You are very much lovable. And anyone would be proud and honored to adopt you. You are not annoying and you are not self absorbed. You here me? Non of that is true babygirl. Yes?" Softly she cupped the girls cheek in her hand as Mariana let out a smile and nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"It's not true."

"Good. I know Callie is in pain we all know that so it's no excuse. No matter what to hurt your friend. Regardless of how much of a tough time she's having."

"None of it is true what she said to you. You're not a bitch or blonde bimbo or a home wreaking...you know. You're actually the nicest person I know. Jude's lucky."

"Right back at ya babe." She winked softly kissing her forehead.

"Callie will be ok honey."

"I hope. It's just she's not like that. I, I don't understand why. It's like she doesn't believe that we love her and care about her. Plus shes hanging out with that creepy Aaron kid."

"Yeah I know she is." the blonde rolled her eyes at the thought of Aaron.

"Can't you like keep him in jail or away from her?" she asked now placing the napkins down on the table.

"Unfortunately I can't put him in jail unless he does something love which he most likely will again. I just hope Callie is not with him when he does."

"He's really creepy. Once he tried too.." she said trailing off as she realized what she was about to say but Stef caught on quick as she looked to the girl.

"Once he tried to what honey?"

"Oh nothing."

"Mariana. Once he tried to what?" Stef once again walked closer to girl lifting her chin up with her hand. The young teen let out a sigh for she knew there was no way out of this one.

"Well, it was my fault."

"Somehow I doubt that. What happened honey?"

"Well, I went to this party. I should not have gone but I went. And well I thought he liked me. I knew he was too old for me but...well he got really pushy and tried to get me to do stuff."

With this the blonde sat down as she held Marianas hands.

"Stuff like what baby?"

The young girl looked away and swallowed hard.

"I only puffed it or inhaled it once. That was all. I never did it again. I swear Stef."

"I believe you but what else. I can clearly see there is more to this your time baby you know you can trust me." she let out a soft smile as she continued to hold the girls hands knowing very well what she might reveal to her as her dark eyes looked into hers.

"Well he tired to push himself onto me and got really angry when I said I didn't want that. But I had mace in my bag and I sprayed him. I never ever went near him again."

"I am so glad you got away. I am so glad my love and I am so sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah I mean I had a lot of gross foster bothers so I kinda knew how to defend myself. But it was stupid of me to go to that party."

"No I think you just wanted to be a teenager and have fun. No one should have to worry about getting attacked when they go to a party. And no one would have to worry about being hurt by a foster brother. I'm sorry you had to go through that honey."

"Its ok. I just hope he doesn't you know hurt her."

"Oh he won't. Believe me I will take care of Aaron especially after what he tired to do to you and what he's getting Callie into. He messed with the wrong girls." she said winking as Mariana let out another smile fully trusting the cop.

"Now how about we eat huh? And we will talk more about this later my love?"

"Ok." she smiled as the blonde now got up but the young teen wrapped her arms around her waist tightly as Stef was not surprised one bit and hugged her back.

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

"Aww you're easy to be nice to baby. Anytime." she gently kissed the top of her head as she was now more worried then ever about Callie for Aaron was much worse then she thought and she would surly make a call to her department.


	21. Poor Choices

CALLIE POV

"Here next hit is yours." Aaron said as he passed me the joint and we sat in his parked car near a deserted park. After running from my mother at the dinner earlier I just wanted to be alone and not think. The week had been hell and I just wanted to clear my brain from it especially from the crap she was telling me about our use to be close relationship. I didn't care and I didn't want to know.

"Thanks." puffing on it I inhaled feeling it take over my senses.

"So what now?"

"I don't care anything. The week was shit." I admitted staring out into the darkness.

"I know. Barely saw you. You're mom and that bitch cop are really up your ass. Has she really been following you around class?"

"I can't make that up. She even goes in the bathroom with me." I said rolling my eyes taking another puff.

"Shit. She's a pain in the ass. She caught me at least three times in two months. That bitch doesn't give up and locked up a few of my guys. Can't stand her. I swear that whore needs to get shot." he said laughing.

I jerked my head back upon hearing that for I didn't like Stef but I would never wish that on anyone. Even her.

"I could have shot her many times. Should have." he laughed again as my stomach was now turning.

"Look, I don't like her and all but I'm not into people getting shot or hurt."

"Please Callie. Like it wouldn't make your life easier. She would be off your ass and you'd have your mother back. Maybe she'd turn straight again." he laughed as I was feeling myself getting angry.

"Look none of that shit is funny! Stop talking like that!" I said getting ready to open the door as he reached over and pulled it closed.

"Ahh babe I'm sorry. I was only joking. Chill. I'm not going to jail for killing no dyke cop and I was kidding about your mom. Chill babe."

Looking to his face I rolled my eyes for I did not find anything funny about what he had said or joked about.

"Look lets not ruin the high. Sit back and relax. Chill babe." Hesitantly leaning back in his seat my stomach was still turning now probably from nerves and being hungry. But I would be lying if I said I felt comfortable for Aaron was creeping me out in some sense.

"In a few we gotta go to my uncles. Need to pickup some shit. Can't go back to my house. Probably crawling with cops and shit looking for you."

"Listen I'm not trying to get you in trouble. I can just..

"Nah. Look. I want you around. I like you Callie. I like you alot." Leaning in he kissed my mouth softly. "Just gotta be more careful is all. Might even skip town."

"To where?" I asked.

"I don't know. Mexico. We could go anywhere babe. Get married one day live the life with no parents no bullshit."

"Well I gotta finish school first." I said taking a sip of his vodka.

"For what? You're flunking out anyway." He laughed once again. "Besides with me you don't need to go. I'll take care of us. Fuck that school shit. Since when do you care about school though?"

"I don't. I'm just saying. In case I decided to go to go to college one day."

"Give me a break Callie. College is shit. Kids like us don't go to college."

"What kind of kids are we?" I asked growing irritated.

"Throw away kids." Looking to him again I felt my stomach turn again.

"We are the same Callie. My father didn't want me neither does yours. My mother didn't want me neither does yours. Kids like us have to stick together. Ya'll find out. All you got is me babe." As I glanced to him once again my stomach was burning by this time as I could feel tears form in my eyes for the first time in months.

* * *

STEF POV

"Mom. Mom." Opening my eyes slowly I could feel someone nudging my shoulder as I soon opened my eyes to see Jude standing over me as the only light was the one glowing from the TV.

"Yeah baby? What's the matter sweets?" I mumbled closing my eyes once again as I could feel an unknown weight on me.

"Mom, it's past 1am. You and Mariana fell asleep."

Now fully opening my eyes I looked down to see Mariana passed out on my chest as her arm was wrapped around me tightly. My other hand was gently resting on her back as I had no recollection of her even being on me. However I now remembered we had started a movie hours ago after she had gotten permission from her foster parents to stay over since she said they were out of town.

"Oh what time is it?" I asked feeling disoriented.

"Past 1. I woke up to pee and saw you two here."

"Thanks babe. We must have dozed off. Have you seen my phone sweets?"

"Yeah. In the kitchen. I think I heard it ring a few hours ago." He walked into the kitchen and handed it back to me.

"I'm heading back to bed. Night mom."

"Goodnight my baby." I mumbled still feeling out of it as I looked to my phone seeing I had a missed call from Lena from a few hours ago as I placed it back on the end table.

"Mariana love. Wake up sweets you can sleep in my bed I'll take the couch honey." I whispered to her as I felt her move around as I gently stroked her long hair.

"Sweets?" I whispered again as I felt her grip tighten around me. There were many nights we had watched movies in the last few weeks and it was typical for her to end up next to me. But this was the first time she had fallen asleep on me and so closely.

"Mom." she mumbled faintly and I was pretty sure she was dreaming or disoriented herself even if the term made me smile a bit.

"Wake up my love." Slowly I moved my body as she had gotten up herself looking confused as I turned on the lamp.

"Where am I?" she said shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"At my apartment honey. Come you can sleep in my bed I'll take the couch. OK?" I said as she still looked confused and nodding her head as I stood up and gently grabbed her hand. Walking her into my room she had no problem jumping in my bed as I pulled the covers over her.

"I love you Stef." she mumbled as she turned over snuffling into my pillow.

"I love you too sweetheart. I love you too." Softly I kissed her cheek and walked quietly out my bedroom closing the door. After checking on my son I sat back on the couch and dialed Lena's number. It was odd that I had only gotten one call from her in the last few hours but I knew it was her weekend with Callie and they needed this time more than anything. After letting it ring for a few moments her voicemail came on and I decided to call back in a few minutes. Still it was odd I had not gotten even gotten a text message from her as I now sent her a few messages. After waiting at least 15 minutes I still got no replay back and no phone call. Dialing her number again nothing. Deciding to try her house that just rang as well I was getting worried even more as I paced back and forth.

"Where in the hell are you Lena?" I asked myself as I called her yet again.

Growing increasingly concerned I decided to head over to her place for I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I slid on my shoes walking into the Jude's room once again.

"Love, I need to go check on Lena. Mariana is in my room ok?"

"Everything ok?" he mumbled.

"Yeah sweets. I'll be back in a few minutes. Ok love?"

"Ok."

"Get some sleep love." Kissing his forehead I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Dialing Lena's number again and seeing she had not read any of my messages I was definitely worried. More then I would like to let on.

* * *

 **So what do you think happened to Lena after Callie ran away from the dinner?**

 **There will be more Stef/Cal for eventually they may get close or they may not?**

 **I know some of you aren't happy with Mariana being in the story but Stef will be helping her and she might be another reason for Stef and Callie growing closer possibly. I don't want to say to much but maybe Jude, Lena, Callie and Stef may become a family.**


	22. Looking

LENA POV

"Mrs. Adams can you hear us? Squeeze my hand if you can honey." Opening my eyes they looked all around as I felt something tight around my neck almost holding it in place. My body was in a tremendous amount of pain as well as my head. I had no idea where in the hell I was, not one clue as my throat was feeling tight and dry by this point as tears began to trickle down my face for they were burning terribly.

"Cal, Stef..." I tired so hard to say but the pain I was in was astronomical for no sound came out.

"Mrs. Adams it's ok try not to talk. But its important you stay with us. You were in a very bad accident but you will be ok. You were very lucky." A nurse said as she held my hand looking warmly into my eyes. Accident? I didn't remember an accident at all. Last thing I remember was driving around looking for Callie after she had ran off with Aaron. But when was that even? What time was it even? My head was spinning and my body felt like it had gotten hit by truck.

"Cal..." I managed to get out.

"It's ok we notified your partner she's on her way. Don't worry. Don't worry it will be ok." She gently reassured but tears kept falling from my eyes as I tried so hard to remember what happened. But my mind was blank it was so blank as the doctor slid a needle in my arm and breathing tube in my nostril. I needed to get out of here, I needed to find Callie and where was Stef? Where? I thought as the anxiety and panic was filling my body. Trying to move a bit the nurse held me as I was now becoming even more restless.

"Cal, Stef..." I stuttered once again.

"Shh stay still honey. It's ok. We will take care of you."

* * *

STEF POV

"Miss you need to calm down. You're partner was in a serious accident but she will be ok." By this time tears were falling down my face for after receiving the call from the emergency room just minutes after leaving my house I had driven nearly 100 miles per hour to get here. My instincts that something was wrong were spot on as usual. However one thing that was bothering me was there was no mention of Callie when the hospital called. Where in the hell was she for I was told only Lena was found in the car.

"I need to see her! I need to! I need to see her right now."

"I know and you will. But she's in surgery and you have to calm down."

"Surgery? I thought she was ok? You told me she was fine!" With this I stormed down the hall proceeding to walk into intensive care.

"Mrs. Foster that is a restricted area!" I heard her yelling after me but I was soon stopped by a doctor.

"Mrs. Foster?"

"Yes?" I said turning around with tears falling down my face.

"I'm Dr. Roberts. I'm treating your partner." he stuck his hand out as I shook it.

"Why is she in surgery? What happened?"

"She will be ok. But we needed to remove pieces of metal and glass from her head and body. She was lucky her car was totaled this could have been a lot worse. She was hit by a truck."

All I could do was shake my head as my eyes looked to the ground.

"My god." Was all I could muster.

"I know. But like I said she was very very lucky."

"And she was the only one in the car?"

"Yes. There is no way two people could have survived that or even gotten out. Police had to cut her out of the car."

"But listen she's conscious you can see her. Room 6b right down that hall. SHe will be ok Mrs. Foster but she will need a lot of rest and care."

"That's no issue. Thank you doctor." I said as my voice cracked and I walked to Lena's room. But as I stood there looking in I saw her sleeping so soundly and so badly cut up and bruised. From this point on my heart was breaking more then anything for Lena was my life and I had never ever loved someone as much as I loved her. From the moment I met her at the school that day a day I had felt so broken myself after loosing everything she had been an angel to me and my son. Despite everything and the difficult few months we had both been dealing with nothing was breaking the deep love I had for her. Nothing and I so badly wanted to marry her, live my life with her more then anything. Snapping out of my mind and walking over to her side I wiped my tears as I leaned over her gently rubbing her face. A face I had looked at so many times, a face I had loved from day one, a face I kissed day after day never one spot going untouched. Only a few months ago it was a face I didn't know as I now saw her eyes open.

"Stef?" her voice was faint and barely audible.

"Hi baby. I'm here. I'm here my love." I said smiling as I gently stroked the side of her face as a small smile soon feel across her as tears rolled down.

"It's ok sweetheart you are ok. And I'm here. I'm not leaving baby."

"Cal..Cal." she stuttered.

"What baby? Callie?"

She tried to nod her head.

"No, no, love don't try that. You need to keep your neck still. Ok my love."

"She ran. Stef." she stuttered once again as I could only shake my head for I knew what she was telling me. That Callie had ran off just like I suspected.

"With Aaron?" I questioned softly as Lena painfully squeezed my hand.

"I-I went looking Stef."

"I know baby. I figured. You listen to me. I don't want you to worry you hear me? Ok my wife?" I said letting it slip as her eyes looked wider at me and I leaned in and softly kissed he again.

"I love you my love. I love you." I whispered. "And we will find her."

"I-I love you too."


	23. Poor Choices II

STEF POV

"She's about 5'4 slim, brown I mean black hair most likely dark clothing. Nose ring and eyebrow piercing. Yup Aaron. The one we arrested about 10 or 15 times." I said alerting my precinct about Callie's disappearance as well as Aaron's who I would most likely arrest tonight If I had anything to do with it as I was now on my way to see if she had went back home with her father. Trying her cell was useless I knew that for sure but I did anyway numerous times.

It had taken everything in me to leave Lena at the hospital alone and I felt horrible about it. But knowing she was out of the woods was all I had to go on for this kid was out there with a piece of shit doing god knows what.

Arriving at the home a few moments later seeing Timothy was one thing I was not looking forward too for all I really wanted to do was ring his neck. He took no responsibility whatsoever for Callie and in my eyes he didn't give a shit about her. Everything he was doing was simply to hurt Lena which made me even more angry. As I walked up the front steps of Lena's old house I rang the bell even if I just wanted to break the damm door down. After waiting about half a second I rang it again banging on the door this time and within a few moments he opened it.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Do you have any idea were your daughter is?" I spat out walking closer to him.

"How should I know. Her mother has her. But you should know that since your banging her." I shook my head not breaking eye contact.

"No she doesn't. Lena was in an accident." Glaring at me his facial expression unchanged.

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"Wow you can't be that heartless can you?"

"Look get off my steps. I keep track of Callie on my days Lena should keep track of her on her days. Not my problem." He said trying to close the door on me but I stuck my foot inside and held the door open looking him dead in the face.

"You know what a piece of shit is?" I asked with more hate in my voice then anything.

"Get off my steps you bitch."

"Callie!" I yelled.

"I told you she's not here butch! You all want her so bad you go look for her!"

"Honey come on the movie is back who is at the door." As I looked behind him with my foot remaining in the door and my hand on it I saw a younger woman walk near us wrapped in a robe.

"Yeah I see where your priorities are you fucking coward." Letting go of the door and moving my foot I walked away disgusted realizing this man really wanted no part of his daughter just as I thought as I got in the SUV slamming the door. But just as I was about to drive off a call came in over the radio.

"Stef?"

"Yeah what's up Lopez?

"Just picked up Callie Adams. Possession of marijuana and accomplice in an attempted robbery."

"What?" Attempted robbery. My lord.

* * *

CALLIE POV

"Run!" I heard Aaron say as he shot off the gun and my heart stopped as I stood there by the frozen foods in the convenience store.

"What?"

"I said run bitch! Fucks wrong with you!" He grabbed my arm as I saw the store clerk holding his arm that was bleeding.

"We can't leave him he's bleeding. Did you shoot him? You have a gun?" I said yelling as he pulled me out of the store.

"Callie what the fuck kind of guy do you think I am huh? I don't play nice! Get in the fucking car!"

"No!I don't want any part of this!I-" I said beginning to back up as he came closer to me grabbing me.

"You are already apart of it! You're just as much apart of this as I am! Why? Because you got a ton of shit on you and in you! Why because you're my woman and you will do what I say you whore! You say one word I'll knock your face in! Now get in the fucking car before I hurt you!"

Swallowing hard I knew I was in deep shit.

"No! I'm not your whore!" I was terrified I was but I was no ones whore and I knew this wasn't right. None of it was and I had gotten in too deep.

"Are you crazy!" He said pushing me against the door as my head banged against it and I heard the glass crack. All I felt was dizzy.

"Get in the fucking car bitch before I really hurt you!" But just as I was about to get up I heard another shot. Thinking it was him once again I saw the store clerk had shot Aaron in the arm and leg as I could hear the police sirens in the background.

* * *

 **Maybe now Callie will really wake up especially when she hears about her mother.**


	24. Is She Ok?

"Oh my god is she ok? Is he ok?" Mariana said more worried then ever as she spoke to Stef on speaker phone while sitting on the blondes bed along with Jude. Glancing to the clock she could now see it was 5 in the morning as the young boy looked to her equally worried tears falling down both of their faces.

"Yes love she is ok. Luckily just a few bruises but she will need to be in the hosptial for a few days honey."

"Oh my gosh. Can we see her? Please Stef?" the girl pleaded while Jude held her hand tightly.

"Is she ok Mom?" the young boy questioned.

"Yes loves I promise Lena is ok and you both can see her but listen. I need to do a few things and then I will come by and get you guys ok?"

"Like what? Is everything ok mom?" Jude questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, yes, sweetheart everything is fine but I want you both to eat some breakfast. There are frozen waffles and pancakes in the fridge and some turkey sausage. Just throw it in the microwave ok?"

"Stef, where is Callie? Doesn't she like hang with her mom on weekends?" Mariana asked in a panic as the blonde let out a sigh for there was no way she could explain to them what happened right now. She wasn't even fully aware of the story herself as she was now just driving over to the police station to see the troubled teen.

"Callie is fine my love. But do what I asked honey and I will give you guys a call in a few hours ok? And Mariana honey I need to take you home after that ok love?"

The young teen let out a loud sigh for that was the last thing she wanted for she had lied to the blonde and never got permission to stay over and her foster parents never went away. Truth was there were so many kids in the home they would never know she was missing.

"But can't we just take a bus there or something and wait for you there?" she asked ignoring the blondes statement.

"No honey. Stay put until I come. Yes? Jude yes?"

"Ok we will." the young boy confirmed.

"Ok babies I gotta go but I'll call you guys when I'm on my way. Love you."

"We love you too." they both said now hanging up the phone feeling defeated.

"I really hope she is ok. Where do you think Callie is if she wasn't with Lena?" Jude asked as the two got up from the bed walking into the kitchen as Mariana slid on Stef's slippers and one of her police sweatshirts.

"No idea. Maybe her dad's or that creepy boyfriend?" she said sitting at the table feeling terrible and worried about Lena as Jude got out pancakes and sausage feeling just as bad. "Vice Principal Adams is like the nicest person ever. I don't get why crap like this happens to good people."

"I know. But at least she's ok. How many pancakes one or two?" Jude asking opening the package.

"None. I have a stomach. I'm too worried."

Sitting down across the from the young teen Jude gently held her hand.

"I know me too."

"You know we could just walk there. It's not that far." Mariana suggested.

"Yeah but you heard what my mom said."

"I know. But technically we would be doing her a favor. She wouldn't have to make two trips. Maybe she just doesn't realize the favor and time we would be saving her."

"Mariana I know you haven't known my mom for that long but usually when she says something she means it and for a reason."

"Well, what if we just quickly went just to make sure Vice Principal Adams is ok and then left. Or what if we went to the library and just happened to end up there?"

Jude could only shake his head.

"I don't know."

"Look there is no way I can eat I'm just way to nervous and worried. San Diego Memorial isn't that far from here. Come on Jude I'm worried."

"I'm gonna regret this." he said shaking his head.

"It will take us an hour there and back tops! It's just to make sure she's ok. Please?"

"Ok, ok but let's hurry up!"

* * *

STEF POV

"In there Foster we can't calm her down!"

"Well what the hell happened?" I said walking adamantly up the stairs of the precinct. " And I heard Callie's head was knocked against the door by that asshole. Why didn't anyone take her to the hosptial?" I barked back.

"Someone told her about her mom being in an accident. And I guess the EM thought her injuries were ok."

"Thought is not good enough! Her head was banged up against a damm door!" I said shaking my head and walking inside now seeing Callie yelling her head off with a bandage taped to her forehead. I knew the girl had a hell of a night based on what the convenience store clerk had told me. However, I was grateful to hear she most certainly was not an accomplice as she had tired to get Aaron to help the man whom he had shot.

"I need to see my mom! Please you have to let me!" she said continuing to yell her head off at my fellow officer.

"Miss sit down now! If you don't we will put you in that cell! Sit down!"

"No! I need to see her!" I heard her scream as I now rushed over grabbing her arm.

"Callie."

Looking to me her face was red and swollen. Her eyes were so hurt and pained but young as there was so much innocence in her gaze but at the same time I could still see so much anger. It was the first time she would look at me without any venom or hate.

"I need to see my mom Stef! I need to see her and they won't let me! I didn't shoot anyone. I didn't!"

"I know love. Come with me. Come with me." Gently holding onto her arm as she still remained cuffed I led her to one of the rooms closing the door.

"Sit so I can take the cuffs of love."

"What happened to her? Where is she?" she continued to ask in a panic. "Where's my mom Stef?" tears were still streaming down her young bruised face.

"Sweets I need you to calm down. Can you do that? Yes?"

She nodded her head.

"Listen to me honey. Your mom is ok. I promise. She was in a car accident a pretty serious one but she's ok."

"Come sit down so I can take these off you baby."

Obeying me for the first time ever she sat on the bench as her body was almost frozen like as I took the cuffs off her wrist.

"How is your head feeling are you dizzy or anything love?" I placed my hand gently on her face observing it as it was one of the first times Callie had ever let me this close to her or near her. Her heartbroken eyes looked into mine as they remained more fearful then anything as a small smile fell across my face. She once again looked away from me as all I wanted to do was hug her so tightly and remained her that we loved her and that everything would be ok.

"No, No just have a headache." she admitted sadly not even flinching from me. "When can I see my mom? Can I see her? I didn't shoot anyone. I didn't I swear Stef!" Pleading with me once again I now saw the bandage on her head begin to bleed through and I was growing more concerned about her injuries.

"Callie I know you didn't shoot anyone I know that but you're still in a good amount of trouble honey. You had a lot of marijuana on you and you will most likely be questioned about what happened last night. I can't just let you go love. I don't have the authority to do that." Handing her a napkin out of my pocket to wipe her tears she let out a sigh as I knew it wasn't going to be this easy. Lena was in no condition to come and get Callie and the odds of her father coming were slim to none.

"Listen, how about we get you something to eat, have someone look at your injury again and we call your mom ok? That I can do." Looking up at me once again she nodded her head as we both stood up making our way out of the small room.

"Stef.." I soon heard her almost whisper my name as I soon turned around seeing her grabbing her head.

"Callie, whats the matter baby? What's wrong honey?" I asked in a panic now holding her hand.

"Stef I'm gonna pass out..." She said slurring her words and almost falling to the floor as I grabbed her tightly in my arms.

* * *

 **Progress with Stef and Callie?**


	25. Family

"We are only letting immediate family in right now honey."

"Well we are immediate family. I'm Mariana Foster and this is my brother Jude Foster."

"And?" the nurse said looking at the two young kids glaring into her eyes.

"Um hello. Officer Stefanie Foster is our mom and she's Lena Adams fiance." Jude looked up to the young Latin girl marveling at her story as he let out a smile looking back to the nurse.

"Fiances children aren't immediate family honey. I'm sorry."

"Says who? She's going to be our mom in like less then a week. So just because it's not signed and all legal yet means she's not immediate family?" Mariana questioned believing her lie.

"Mariana! Jude?" The two soon heard a familiar voice as their eyes bugged as they turned around seeing Stef walking over looking somewhat angry.

"Oh man." Jude whispered to Mariana." I told you this was a bad idea."

"What in the world are the two of you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay put until I called." she interrogated looking more annoyed then ever as the Latin girl swallowed hard noticing how much more intimating the blonde looked in her uniform.

"Mom hi! Um I was telling the nurse we were here to see um Lena your um fiance. But she said only immediate family and I told her you guys are getting married in like a week and we don't need some paper to say we are a family now." she let out a forced happy smiled as Stef's eyes zoned in on her and Jude for Mariana really had some extravagant story making skills. "I'm sorry we didn't listen MOM. We um know you told us to stay home but we were so worried and freak out!"

Stef catching on to Marianas lie looked to her son who's face said it all for guilt was written all over it.

"Sorry." She heard them whisper as she let out a sigh now looking to the nurse.

"Nurse listen, my kids are very worried about my partner. Is there anyway they could just say hi to her for maybe a minute or so?"

"Ma'am like I told your son and daughter only immediate family. I don't make the rules."

"Yes I get it. But we are her only family and I know it would mean the world to her if she saw them."

The nurse now looking to all three of them let out a sigh.

"Please. We are just really scared. We just want to say hi and make sure she's ok. Please." Mariana begged as the nurse looked to them rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up and leave my name out of it."

"You got it!" Stef said as the three now walked quickly toward Lena's room. However, as they got to the doorway both Mariana and Jude froze.

"Go on in loves it's ok. She's only resting and the brace is there to help support her neck. Don't be scared." The blonde encouraged as they proceeded into the room. Swallowing hard Jude held the young girls hand as they both walked closer to her bed as Lena now opened her eyes.

"Hey guys. What a nice surprise." she said smiling.

"Hi Lena." Jude smiled back widely.

"Hi Vice Principal Adams." Mariana said politely as she could feel tears swell in her eyes.

"Oh honey Lena is fine. We, we aren't in school."

The young girl nodded her head gently taking the woman's hand and holding it.

"They both wanted to see you baby." The blonde admitted not telling Lena anything about Callie yet which she had wanted to do before picking up Mariana and Jude. However she wasn't surprised they had shown up.

"Yeah we just wanted to make sure you were ok and let you know we love you." Jude said taking her other hand.

"You, you guys are so sweet. Thank you." However as happy as she was to see them she was still very much concerned about her own daughter which the cop could clearly see on her face.

"Guys why don't you go on in the waiting room. I need to talk to Lena. Ok loves?"

Both obeying they held hands once again as Mariana stopped in the doorway.

"I love you Lena. And I'm glad your ok."

"I love you too Mariana. And thank you honey."

As Stef watched the two walk out and down the hall she sat closely next to Lena looking to the ground.

"You didn't find Callie did you?" Lena asked hesitantly.

"No love I did. I found her and she's ok." Gently the blonde took her hand holding it softly.

"You, you did? Where..where is she?"

"Sweetness a lot happened last night. A lot. Callie um...

"What? Please your scaring me Stef. Is my baby ok?"

"Yes, honey she is fine. She is fine sweetheart but she got into a ton of trouble with Aaron last night honey."

"Trouble. Like what? What happened?"

"Well, there was an incident at a convenience store. Aaron tried to rob it and accuse Callie of being involved. Fortunately the shop clerk gave a statement clearing Callie of any involvement. But love she was also holding a ton of marijuana."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What is she thinking? What is she thinking Stef?" Lena expressed as tears were falling down her face.

"Baby I don't know honey but I think she realizes now the consequences of her choices."

"Is she in jail or did her father pick her up?"

"Well, I went to see Timonty. He basically said she's our problem. He doesn't want anything to do with her honey."

Looking to Lena it was heartbreaking to see the pain she was in as she continued to hold her hand even tighter.

"Why am I not surprised. He never loved her. I knew it." Softly the blonde wiped her tears kissing her hand and rubbing it.

"Baby Callie is here."

* * *

CALLIE POV

Laying my head back on the pillow felt like heaven even if it wasn't my own. My head had finally stopped spinning as I wasn't even sure how I had gotten here and I just wanted to see my mom more then anything. Memories of the robbery kept replaying in my mind as the sounds of the gunshots rang in my ears as well as Aaron's angry and cold face and hands. Shivers ran up my body when I thought of him and my stomach only continued to tighten. Closing my eyes now my memory started to come back to me as I faintly recalled talking to Stef in the ambulance.

FLASHBACK

 _"Stef I'm scared. I kept feeling like I have to faint again. I'm scared." I said laying in the back of the ambulance as she held onto my hand and tears were streaming down my face. If you had asked me even a couple of hours ago if I would ever hold her hand I would look at you like you were crazy._

 _"I know honey. But I have you. It's ok. You will be ok. I promise my love. I promise sweetheart."_

 _"I want my mom Stef. I should not have been so mean to her. I should not have and..." Tears continued to run down my face as my head was still throbbing horribly._

 _"Shh Callie sweets. Don't worry about that right now. I told you your mom is fine honey. She is fine and I promise you will see her very soon. Ok? I just want you to try to remain calm my love. I'm here with you and I wont let anything happen to you."_

 _Gently I felt her stroke my face as she tired to calm my nerves and sooth my brain. All I could do as I had not realized I was even doing it was reach for her wrist as she now moved her hand to fit into mine once again. A small smile feel across her face as she wiped my tears again._

 _"Close your eyes baby. It's ok."_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Callie?" Coming out of my memory and hearing my name from a familiar voice I looked to the doorway and my eyes instantly started to water again. There was my mom in a wheelchair as Stef stood behind it.

"Mama." Lifting myself off the bed and puling the IV out I ran to her and hugged her harder then ever as she hugged me back tightly. "I'm sorry mama. I'm so sorry." All I could do was keep repeating it over and over to her for she had no idea how sorry I was. No one knew how deeply sorry I was was for what I had done and for how I had behaved. I regretted it more then anything and more then anyone would ever understand.

"It's ok honey. It's ok baby. I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you my girl."

* * *

 *** I think Lena and Callie/Stef will start to repair there relationship. Also Callie will find out eventually how her father feels about her.**


	26. Hurt and Guilt

STEF POV

"Next time you two are to listen to me. Understood?" I sad sternly looking the both of them in the eyes as we sat in the waiting room.

"Sorry we just were worried." Mariana said.

"I understand love. But Mariana honey you can't just leave like that. I'm technically not even allowed to have you at my house without adult supervision and I could have gotten your foster parents in trouble for that. Especially if something had happened to you there and on your way here. Next time please do as I say. Do you understand honey?" I said warmly but judging by the look on her face I could instantly see it might not have gone over well.

"Why she's 15? I thought the legal age is 13 mom to be home alone." Jude questioned.

"No. It's not that. It's because I'm a foster kid. But listen you don't need to worry about me anymore. I can leave and you won't have to deal with me again." she said getting up faster then I thought for I knew now for sure I had unintentionally hurt her feelings as I got up quickly gently grabbing her hand.

"Hey, hey. Honey. Mariana love." I said managing to stop her in the hall as her eyes looked to floor.

"Sweetheart come here." Gently holding her hand I walked to a nearby chair sitting down as her eyes still had not looked into mine.

"Sit on my lap princess." Upon hearing this she looked at me puzzled.

"Aren't I too heavy?"

"No. Come here baby." Softly I smiled once again extending my arms out as she reluctantly sat on my leg now her head down as I stroked the side her face and ran my fingers through her long black hair.

"Look at me my girl." I said a few moments later as she hesitantly looked at me her face tear stained. Gently I began to wipe them now feeling guilty that I had been the cause of them.

"You know that was some wild story you told the nurse. I even started to believe it." I chuckled as she let out a small smile.

"I'm use to making up stories." she said shrugging her shoulders as I continued to stroke her hair.

"Yeah why's that baby?"

"I don't know. To get out of stuff I guess. I've always told stories. When real life got to painful it was easier to believe some silly story or lie or to pretend something so you could at least make it to another day. Is that stupid?" With that she looked to me as I let out another warm smile for I had a feeling what she was referring on.

"No honey it's not. It's not stupid at all sweetness." Her eyes now diverted back to the ground.

"Listen honey, I apologize how I worded myself back there. Sometimes I am not the best at explaining things. Especially when I panic. There were alot of things going on last night and this morning that I wasn't able to tell you guys just yet and I didn't want to have to worry about the both of you as well. Even though I can't help that."

"Why would you need to worry about me. I'm ok. " she said looking to me once again confused.

"Well I do worry about you my girl. I worry about everyone one I love." I smiled once again continuing to wipe her tears.

"And I don't want you to leave honey. I want you in my life. You're very special to me and to Jude Mariana." I could no feel my voice crack for Mariana had become very special to me in the last few weeks and she continued to tug at my heart each and every day just a little bit more.

"Its ok you don't have to tell me what you think I want to hear."

"Honey I am not. I love you Mariana. Very much." Gently I cupped her cheek with my hand as she smiled at me.

"I love you too Stef. I love you so much." she wrapped her arms around me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"But you need to be honest with me my girl. What's going on at that foster home that you never want to go back home to? Is someone bothering you? Are they not feeding you what is it baby? Talk to me."

"No it's non of that. They are ok." she said playing with the buttons on my uniform shirt as her voice continued to grow sadder.

"Then what is it honey? What is it my love?"

"Nothing.I just love you mommy." she whispered holding me tighter as my eyes began to water and my heart soon broke in a million pieces.

* * *

CALLIE POV

"He had a gun and shot it? What a psycho!" Mariana said as she sat next to me in my hospital bed as we sat eating the burgers, fries and milkshakes Stef had gotten us.

"Yeah I know. He went crazy and slammed my head on the glass door. It was scary."

"Gosh. I'm so sorry that happened to you Cals. I hope they put his creepy ass away."

"I know me too. But I still have to possibly testify against him in court."

"Gross." she said letting out a disgusted face as all I could do was laugh. "So do you know like what's gonna happen to you?"

"Well the cops questioned me like a million times. Stef said I'll probably get probation for 7 months and pay another big fine. Then probably another 7 for the convenience store thing. But not really sure."

"MM are you scared?"

"I'm ok I guess. Worried more then anything." I said taking another bite enjoying the bacon added into the burger.

"Well don't worry we will all be there for you no matter what." she reassured letting out another wide smile.

"Thanks."

"Have you heard from her dad or anything?"

"No. He doesn't care. He didn't even care that my mom got into an accident."

"God what an asshole. I'm sorry Cals I really am."

"It's ok. It sucks. I mean I just feel bad about how I treated everyone. I was pretty awful." I said avoiding her eyes as I grabbed another fry dipping it in the milkshake.

"Look we all get it. All you can is go from here and realize what you did that's all. Everyone makes mistakes. I just hope we are friends again. I really missed you."

"Yes and I just want to say I'm sorry for everything. I should never have said any of those things to you. Ever. You're an amazing friend and I hope one day someone does adopt you because you would be an amazing daughter to anyone Mariana and you deserve it. I honestly love you."

"I love you too Callie." She said leaning into me as he hugged each other warmly.

"So what about you. What's been going on?" I asked taking another bite of my burger.

"Well Stef is helping me look for my grandparents."

"Really? That's awesome Mariana! I mean how do you feel about it?"

"Um ok I guess. I don't really know them. But well see. Hopefully they are nice." she said struggling her shoulders.

"I'm sure they will be awesome Mari."

"Yeah. I hope so. Anyway I'm just glad you and your mom made up and that you guys both to get home tomorrow."

"Oh I know. I'm so sick of this place." I said rolling my eyes.

"I bet." she laughed as I could now see Stef and Jude walk in.

"Mariana, love why don't you say bye to Callie I gotta take you home love."

"Ok. I'll come by and see you tomorrow Cal."

"Awesome." Leaning in she hugged me once again as I hugged her back tighter then ever.

"See you tomorrow Callie." Jude said smiling as I hugged him as well something I never ever would have done before.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow Jude."

"I'll be there in second guys." Stef said as the two walked out the room and she took a seat on my bed.

"You need anything love? How are you feeling?" she smiled as my eyes looked into hers however I was still filled with so much guilt about how I had treated her all these months that I didn't really know what to do with any of it or how to behave around her as I had yet to apologize to her. The one thing I had noticed was no matter how I spoke to her she had always been so kind and affectionate with me which I thought was an act. But I soon realized it wasn't for Stef was genuinely kind person.

"No I am ok. Thanks for the food."

"Anytime. I figured you wouldn't want that grey meatloaf they were carting around." she chuckled as I let out a laugh myself.

"Uh god no. Definitely not."

I wanted to apologize as my eyes looked to the window avoiding hers once again for I couldn't get up the nerve to do it.

"Listen I'll be back in the morning to come pick up you and your mom. I'll bring by some clothes you can change into ok?"

"Um yeah thanks."

"Ok. Now if you need anything don't hesitant to call me baby. Ok?

"Ok."

"Alright. Now don't stay up too late honey." she said leaning in and kissing my forehead something she had done the last few nights which I didn't mind.

"I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight love." As I watched her get up I wanted to so badly say something to her as I closed my eyes.

"Stef I'm sorry." I blurted out as I opened my eyes seeing her standing at the doorway.

"For what my girl?" she said waling back over to me.

"Um for everything. I said a lot of mean things to you and I called you a lot of really horrible names that I should have never called you. I'm really sorry I don't know..." it was then tears starting to run down my face as they were almost uncontrollable as I felt her pull me in for a hug as she sat back on the bed.

"Forgiven honey. All forgiven sweetheart." She said hugging me tighter as I cried in her plaid shirt and she pulled away looking into my eyes.

"I don't hold grudges love. I knew you were having a hard time. I understood."

"I know but I was really horrible to you. I feel really bad about it." I continued to cry uncontrollable again as I wrapped my arms around her again. "You told me Aaron was bad and I didn't listen I was just stupid I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it honey. There were so many things going on and we never got a chance to really talk. But I knew that wasn't you honey. I knew that babygirl. I understand my parents divorced as well when I was a teenager and I was just as angry. Believe me. But we can start at the beginning yes?" she said looking down into my tear stained eyes as she gently wiped them.

"We can?" I asked my voice cracked as I continued to look into her eyes.

"Sure. Why can't we. I'll start."

"Hi love I'm Stef nice meeting you sweetheart." she said smiling wide at me as I could only smile myself.

"Hi Stef I'm Callie it's nice meeting you too."

"See water under the bridge. Ok honey?"

"Ok." I agreed.

"Listen don't worry just get some rest honey and I'll see you in the morning my girl." She said as I laid down and she pulled the covers over me.

"I will and thanks."

"Anytime honey. Anytime." Once again she kissed my forehead and shut the light off as I closed my eyes hoping the last few months would soon be a distant memory.

* * *

LENA POV

"Mama?" Opening my eyes slowly I heard an all to familiar voice as I opened them to see Callie standing next to my bed.

"Hey honey. You ok?"

"No I can't sleep." Callie had come in my room every single night at the hosptial since we had made up and I welcomed her with open arms for having my little girl back was something I had prayed and wished for more then anything.

"Ok. Put the gate down honey and climb in." Gently and quietly she put the gate down slowly climbing in next to me rest here head softly on my chest. Thankfully I no longer needed to wear my neck brace but I still needed to be very careful and would need to use a wheelchair for about a week to let my wounds heal.

"Another bad dream bug?"

"Yeah." She admitted as I rubbed her back.

"It's ok honey eventually they will stop just like I use to tell you when you were little. And until they do I will be right here with you." softly I kissed her forehead as she snuggled more into me.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I do remember I liked going to that dinner with you. We would order that pecan pie together and go to beach afterwards. It was one of my favorite things."

Upon hearing that I could feel the tears form in my eyes for each night I started to have my daughter back more and more and it was enough to break my heart.

"We can go honey once we get out of here. How does that sound sweetheart?"

"It sounds good. Can we invite Stef and Jude?"

My eyes almost bugged out at her suggestion but I could only smile wide.

"That sounds like a nice idea honey. I'm sure they would like that. You know honey that day in the dinner I did want to talk to you and I'm sorry we never got a chance too. I'm just sorry about everything and the way thing sharpened with your father and I and then rushing into a new relationship much less with a woman. I didn't think about your feelings as much as I should have honey. I know you were angry with me for that and I think I should have let us have our time together after I decided to leave your father. I'm sorry."

"Mom it's ok. I knew you weren't happy with dad. I got it even if it was hard for me to deal with. I mean I know you're happy with Stef I can see it and she's really a nice person and loves you a lot. Maybe if you had not met her when you did you would still be unhappy."

"Maybe. Life works in mysterious ways huh?"

"Yeah mama."

"I'm sorry about your father honey. I really am." Gently I rubbed her back.

"I know mama. It's not your fault." her voice now was fading as I realized she was falling asleep.

"Let's get some sleep. I love you my little girl." I whispered holding her tighter as she squeezed me hard.

"I love you too mama."

* * *

 ***Much needed Stef and Lena next chapter and more focus on their relationship and healing with Callie. Of course there will be some issues along the way for Callie has a secret she will soon be hiding. Any guesses?**

 **There are still a few more things coming up. Jude dealing with the abandonment of his father or will Mike return realizing he made a mistake? Will Lena's injuries affect her long term? Is Timothy leaving Callie for good? How will Stef and Callie's relationship grow or will they always have issues? How does the Aaron thing effect Callie's future or will she always be prone to bad behavior?**

 ***I know there's mixed views opinions about the Mariana storyline. But right now I have no plans of her getting adopted for they will help her look for her family. Her and Stef are another of my fav relationships on the show so I just wanted to add a different element into this story to mix it up a bit and maybe show how Callie's behavior affected their lives in more then one way? Possibly! But who knows we will see!**

 **But thanks for sharing your thoughts, ideas, and what you would like to see happen! Keeps me motivated and eager to write!**


	27. Changes

LENA POV

"Have a seat honey. Stef and I just want to talk to you about a few things." I said to my daughter as the three of us sat on my couch. Stef and I planned to talk to her about the past few months, consequences and what we expected from her in the future. I wasn't really sure how this was going to pan out for yes Callie's behavior had improved significantly the past few days but Stef and I both knew we had a long way to go with her. As I looked to Callie Stef and I sat on each side of her as she looked nervously to the ground. Gently I slid my hand into hers.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked letting out a smile as her soft brown eyes that were once filled with a tremendous of hate now looked just as innocent as they had the first time I met her when she was just five years old.

"Ok I guess. A little nervous.

"About what baby?" Stef asked sweetly as Callie turned to look at her.

"Just everything."

"The stuff with Aaron sweets?"

"Yeah I mean. What if the store clerk changes his mind or something and his story. Could I go to jail?"

"No. No. Babygirl." I watched my partner now get up and sit on the coffee table directly in front of Callie as she held both of her hands tightly now pushing her dyed black hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Watching the two of them the last few days it wasn't hard for me to see their relationship changing for Stef showed my daughter more affection then anyone and Callie ate it up like no other. Observing it warmed my heart for I had wanted this from day one for them. But it was something I could not rush or force.

"Listen to me love I questioned him myself and he has stuck to his story. Also the store had cameras which we checked and it clearly shows Aaron as the shooter. There is nothing to worry about ok? I don't want you to panic you hear me? Don't worry baby. Yes?"

"Ok." my daughter said letting out a sigh.

"Honey, I am sure it will be fine. Stef knows what shes talking about ok?"

"I know. I know mama."

"Honestly sweets ya'll definitely get probation for what you were carrying and a fine. Maybe 8 months tops and probably a few months for the convenience store. But nothing more."

"Even though she wasn't involved?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said sadly looking at Callie again as my eyes glanced to her as well. Gently I began to stroke her black hair something I had missed doing so much and I leaned in kissing the side of her face.

"Callie we are here for you. OK? All of us and no matter what we will get through this as a family."

"I fuc...I mean I messed up. I was just so dumb."

"Love everyone makes mistakes. Some are bigger then others but we learn from them. Don't harp on it ok? The point is that you are making progress and we will help you to continue to make progress love." Stef said softly as she continued to hold Callie's hand and I could see Callie tighten her hold on hers.

"She's right honey."

"I'm sorry. I just I'm sorry for everything." she said her voice cracking.

"We know honey and we forgive you. We told you that." I said.

"I know. I just can't forgive myself for how I treated both of you."

"Sweets it's forgiven. And as time goes on and you continue to make progress you will forgive yourself. Believe me baby."

I continued to observe my daughter as she nodded her head once again. My eyes soon moving to my partners for there was so much more we needed to talk about with her.

"But honey there are a few things Stef and I want to talk to you about."

"OK." She said letting out a soft sigh.

"We aren't here to harbor on the past or what went on. But we do need you to know that that kind of behavior won't be tolerated or acceptable. I know you are sorry for your behavior but we just want to make sure we set some ground rules and mutual understanding Callie."

"I understand mama." She said looking to me once again.

"This means no backtalk, no running off, no skipping school or classes."

"There is also no drinking, smoking, drugs. No dating either right now Callie." Stef chimed in as Callie looked to the ground once again."Understood, yes?"

"Yes." she uttered respectfully.

"You're going to have a lot of work to make up at school Callie. Tons. We expect that to be done. I've spoken to all your teachers and they are prepared to get you up to speed. But you have to do the work. In addition to going to your community service every Saturday morning."

"I know and I will mama."

"Good. Now there is also no going out with any friends, or going to any actives for at least three months and once we see improvement we will reconsider it. But this is all subject to how you behave Callie."

"I understand."

"Good. The other thing is well the doctor told us you had a very high level of ADHD pills in your system, as well as alcohol, and marijuana. Callie honey, Stef and I think it's a good idea if you see someone about that. Just to make sure you well that you aren't tempted to fall back into those habits honey."

"But I'm done with all that mama. I swear I won't ever go near any of that again. Or near anyone like Aaron." she begged as the both of us looked to each other.

"We know love and we believe you. It's just it wouldn't hurt to talk about it and understand what lead you to use it. Sometimes talking can help us see and figure out why we have made certain choices when things have gotten difficult." Stef soothed as I could see Callie grow a little frustrated.

"Great so I have to go to some group and talk about it like I'm some junkie."

"Callie no one said you were a junkie love. We just want to make sure you are ok and can start making better choices and sometimes that requires support from various places honey." Stef continued.

"Callie it's not to make your life difficult. But this is what we feel is best right now. There is no other option. Understood?" I said sternly.

"Yes."

"The other thing is I'll be out of work for a few weeks resting and trying to get things together for us. Maybe two or three at the most. Stef is going to be helping me alot since there's a few things I can't do. She's going to drive you to school, and community service so you are to listen to her. If she asks you or tells you to do something you do it. You are to do as she says. Understand Callie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I don't want to hear about you giving her a hard time. It wont tolerated by either of us."

"I get it mama. I do." Her voice was honest and sincere.

"I know you do sweetheart. Give me a hug honey." Smiling at her she now leaned into me wrapping her arms around me. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mama and I am really going to try. I promise."

"I know my girl. I know." Gently I kissed her forehead softly as she smiled widely at me resting her head once again on my chest. My eyes soon glancing to my partner who smiled wide at me whispering she loved me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

* * *

"Jude oh my god you're going to kill us with the butter. How much did you use like the whole stick?" Mariana said as she watched Jude pour an entire stick of hot butter on the bowls of popcorn.

"No just half. I made some but it didn't look like enough." he uttered as he continued to pour more over the popcorn as the latin girls face looked grossed out.

"Gross. It's gonna be totally greasy now."

"Sorry. I can wash it off." he suggested laughing.

"No way. Definitely don't do that it will get all soggy."

"Mariana what's the point of popcorn with no butter?" Callie asked as she gathered cups and napkins for the movie.

"You guys can kill your arteries I'm not." she said slicing some apples and other vegetables.

"Um I'm sorry wasn't that you who ate burgers, fries and milkshakes with me the other day in the hosptial?" the young teen said smiling at her best friend.

"Well that was different. It was a celebration. It didn't count."

Both Jude and Callie could only bust out laughing.

"Look we can have a greasy version and a non greasy version. I guess." she said making a face as Callie could only laugh herself once again as well as Jude who continued to pour more butter on the popcorn and salt.

"I'm definitely don't want to watch The Conjuring. I wont sleep baby." Lena whined as her and Stef sat closely next to each on the couch as the two continued to search for a movie.

"I'm right here with you chicken and I'm a cop I won't let anything happen to you baby." The blonde said laughing as she leaned into the slim woman kissing her neck and blowing on it.

"That tickles silly!" Lena laughed playfully as she wrapped her arms around Stef.

"Yeah does it." she leaned in even closer blowing more on her neck with her mouth as Callie, Jude and Mariana walked in making faces as they saw the two women goofing around.

"Um when you guys are done making out we have popcorn." Callie said chuckling as she placed the bowls down as the blonde moved off of Lena.

"First off we weren't making out wise guy." Stef corrected as Mariana plopped down next to her.

"I think its totally cute. You guys should go out on a date or something or go on a romantic three day getaway. You know when you feel better Lena." the Latin girl suggested as she leaned her head on Stefs shoulder.

"Yeah you should." Jude chimed in sitting on the other side of Lena as Callie chose to sit in the armchair unsure of where her place was as she watched the four of them interact comfortably.

"I like how they are planning our life." The slim woman said smiling at her partner.

"Yup that's what they do baby."

"No, not planning just suggestions Mo ..um Stef." she said quickly correcting herself.

"Yes we appreciate the suggestions my love." the blonde said realizing what she had almost called her again as she placed a kiss on Mariana's forehead and pulled her in closer to her side. She had yet to tell the girl she possibly found her grandparents but wanted to make absolutely certain before she said anything to her.

"Callie do you want to sit with us? There's plenty of room honey?" Lena suggested seeing her daughter look somewhat awkward and uncomfortable in the armchair.

"No its ok. The chair is comfortable." She said putting her feet up not really believing one word she said as Stef now glanced to the slim woman letting out a smirk for she knew Callie was lying.

"Nonsense. Get over here young lady. I need you next to me." the blonde demanded in an affectionate tone as Lena smiled widely at the exchange between the two once again.

"Why?"

"Because. Now come here baby. Before I come over there and get you."

Callie upon hearing this even if she did want it badly rolled her eyes playfully as she now stood up and sat stiffly in between her mother and Stef. The blonde soon wrapped her other arm around Callie's shoulder and kissed the side of her face.

"We love you baby and want you near us. Remember that my girl." she whispered as Callie looked up to her smiling as Stef let out a wink as Lena started the movie and they all watched together as a family.


	28. Feelings

It had been a little more then a week since both Callie and Lena had been released form the hosptial. With the slim woman out on medical leave at work for a few weeks she found herself fully depending on Stef more then ever as the two shared responsibilities any couple with children would. It was truly a test of their relationship and how well they managed things together. However, with both women finding it difficult and a bit of a challenge to drive back and forth across town between both apartments the curly haired woman decided to move in with Stef for the time being along with Callie who by everyone's surprise put up no fight about. She no longer wanted to live with her father and had not heard from in more then a week which infuriated both Stef and Lena to know end. Considering he still had full custody he made no means to contact the young girl. Nonetheless it was no secret that the tiny apartment was crowded as the blonde tired to make the two of them as comfortable as she could leaving Callie to sleep in Stef's bedroom along with her mother while the blonde shared a room with her son taking the bottom half of his bunk bed. The conditions were definitely not ideal but for right now it worked.

"Stef I'm so sorry to inconvenience you. I feel terrible. I told you me and Callie can take Jude's room." Lena said watching her girlfriend pull her uniform clothes out of the closet to make room for both Callie and her things.

"Baby you are healing and I am not having you sleep in some bunk bed. Not under my watch woman. And I told you more then once you aren't inconveniencing anyone. I love having the both of you here baby." she said placing a kiss on her soft lips as she threw her uniforms on the bed next to Lena.

"I'm sorry I got into that accident and...

"Hey don't you dare Lena. Don't you ever apologize for that. You understand me love?" The blonde gently lifted her partners chin up as their eyes soon met. "I would do anything for you my love anything baby. From now until ever. And I would do anything for Callie as well. I hope you know this."

"Of course I know this. You have proven yourself over and over honey. You have no idea how grateful I am for you Stef. I love you. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too love. I love you more then ya'll ever know." Once again she leaned down softly kissing Lean's lips as she stood in between her legs cupping her cheek now. "The most important thing is that you are ok and that you heal. So no funny business missy. I want you resting and not doing too much."

"Sure woman." Lena could only let out a laugh as she saw Callie walk past the room.

"Callie." she soon yelled as the young girl could be seen walking back to the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Everything ok honey."

"Sure mama. It's fine. Jude and I are just watching TV."

"Are you guys hungry babygirl?" the blonde soon asked letting out a smile at the young teen.

"No we are ok. Thanks." she said now walking away leaving the two women alone once again.

"I hope she is ok. She hasn't said much lately."

"She's adjusting love. Takes time to come back from what she was doing."

"I know. She's worried about the trial but I know she's upset about her father. First he wants to fight me tooth and nail for her in the dirtiest way possible and filling her head with all kinds of lies about us. Now he flakes out and wants nothing to do with her calling her randomly and not wanting to deal with how challenging she has become. How does someone do that to their child Stef?"

"I don't know honey. I'm still questioning that myself with Mike. But do you think Timothy ever...Well.."

"That he ever wanted her from the beginning? No. I mean she was always closer to me from day one and I guess he went along with it. But they did have a relationship and I felt he loved her. She certainly loved him. I don't get it. I just don't. I hate to encourage her to see him if he's going to keep hurting her though."

"I know my love. I know." she said now taking a seat next to the hurt woman sliding her hand into hers and rubbing it.

"This is going to be another challenge for sure Stef."

"I think we need to take it step by step honey. If Callie wants to see him and he doesn't want to see her we have to prepare her for that and talk to her as much as we can. It can just get into issues that were always prevalent. Along with the other issues she's dealing with."

"I know she has abandonment issues. She still thinks after all this time I'm going to leave her."

"I know she does. I know it's written all over her face." The blondes face turned to one of concern as she did believe Callie struggled terribly with more then her fare share of issues at such a young age.

"I just cant believe how far this went. How far she went with drinking and smoking and well...

"Sex."

"I didn't want to say it."

"Well we have to face the reality of it. That it won't be as simple as us telling her what is not acceptable. She smoked and drank pretty heavily and I don't believe it will be as easy as her just stopping. Unfortunately."

"I know baby. We just need to be on top of her even more. Let her breath yes but..

"But watch her. Yes I agree. We just have to work together to make sure she doesn't go down that path again."

"I believe she will try not to Stef. I think she wants to do well."

"I think she does as well baby. But I don't expect her to always comply with me." The blonde could only let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I know. She likes to test you. Alot I have to admit. But she would be lying if she said she didn't like you. I can tell she does." she let out a warm smile as she could clearly see during the past few days how much Callie had grown to adore the blonde.

"Ha. Maybe she's warming up to me love."

"More then that. She likes how affectionate you are. During the movie it wasn't me she was snuggled against and fell asleep on. That was you. Both those girls love you to death. Her and Mariana."

"Mariana." the blonde said softly as she looked to the ground letting out a soft sigh for she could feel and see how much more the young girl was growing closer to her each passing day.

"You know Mariana wants you to be her mother? She loves you so much and I know you love her too honey."

"I know she does. She called me mom already more the once." she confessed glancing to Lena's eyes that were not really surprised one bit as the blondes grew more concerned.

"Well that's not surprising honey. I've known Mariana for a few years and I have seen the foster parents she has had and the homes she's gone in and out of. Yes, I believe she was lucky many times but she never really got the attention she needed. Especially from her birth mother who unfortunately is off and on drugs. I think you're the first person who has ever really given it to her in the way she needs and the love."

"I don't want to hurt her Lena I just honestly don't know what to do about it. She's so sensitive."

"I know she is. I mean this might sound crazy but do you want to foster her honey? Until you at least find her grandparents."

"What are we crazy? How can we take on another kid Lena?" Getting up now she could only glance out the window as the San Diego traffic grew heavy.

"No we aren't crazy. We just love hard." she chuckled looking to the blonde who's face continued to grow more and more conflicted.

"Baby don't you think we need to focus on Callie's issues? Plus you need to heal and we need to get things together. How in the world can we bring Mariana into this mix. Much less where in the world would she sleep?"

"Of course we need to focus on Callie and we are and will. That is without question baby. And I am healing day by day." Now getting up slowly she walked over to her partner taking both of her hands."But I don't know, I can't see you letting Mariana continue to jump around from foster home to foster home. And you and I both know she would sleep anywhere just to be close to you honey. You have to admit when she's not here you miss her terribly."

"Of course I do. She's my little girl Lena." Stef admitted as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know she is. I know she is sweetheart. Whatever you decide I am here. Believe me. I have seen you make sacrifice after sacrifice for me and for Callie and Jude. It's time for you to do what your heart is telling you. What do you want to do honey?"

* * *

 **Thoughts on what Stef will do?**


	29. Fear

CALLIE POV

"You heard me bitch lets go before I put a bullet in your head!" Aaron said dragging me by the hair out the convenience store. I had no idea how I had gotten here. None for last thing I remember I was I was in the bed next to mama sleeping.

"Aaron please!" I yelled as he now looked dead in my face putting the gun to my temple.

"You like the way this feels on your head? You won't feel shit if I pull the trigger and you don't start listening to me!"

"I just want to go home. Please. Let me go home! I begged as his face grew even more angry and I soon heard him pull the trigger as I screamed.

"Callie, Cals baby. Wake up! Wake up honey." I heard a voice call my name and my eyes shot open wide as I had no idea where I was.

"Baby it's ok. Its ok honey." feeling someone touch my face I could feel my brain coming back to reality as I soon realized it was Stef who sat next to me on the edge of the couch. Now grabbing my hand and holding it tight trying to calm me and wake me from my dream my body involuntarily shot up and hugged her tight fearing Aaron was in the apartment for some reason.

"It's ok my love it was just a bad dream. It's ok you' re safe. I got you babygirl. I got you." She soothed holding me tight and rubbing my back as I gripped her uniform shirt and dug my face into her chest.

"I'm scared Stef. I'm scared." Whispering I could feel the tears run down my face as I fully admitted my feelings to her more and more each day.

"I know but I have you honey. Your mama and I won't anything happen to you my love. Nothing. You hear?" Looking up to her with my foggy gaze I could here the determination in her voice as I nodded my head at her. "Let me wipe your face your sweating like crazy sweets."

"No don't go. Please." Grabbing onto her harder I begged for her not to let me go.

"Ok I won't honey. I won't. Let's sit more comfortable ok?"

Agreeing with her she pulled away slowly now sitting next to me on the couch.

"Come lay in my arms baby." she extended her arms out as I found myself laying on her chest and wrapping my arms around her waist. I could feel her gently rubbing my back as she kissed the top of my head as my body melted into hers. Only a few weeks ago I hated her. I hated her more then anyone could know but now my heart was changing and my feelings were changing. I loved Stef and she had protected me the past few weeks something I did not expect for she was the last person I would ever think to seek comfort from. But while my mother was getting better from her accident Stef had almost become my second mother and I started to depend on her mother then I even realized. She had been the one to dye my hair back to brown, she had driven me to school my first day back when I was terrified, I had watched her take care of my mom with no complaint whatsoever, she drove me to community service despite the hard time I gave her each time, and she was the one I opened up with about my father and some of the things I did with Aaron like having unprotected sex. Ironically and not fully wanting to admit it I now got excited when I saw her come home from work and I liked spending time with her and my mom together along with Jude and Mariana.

"You want to talk about it honey. What you dreamt about my girl?" she asked as her hand continued to rub my back.

"No. Anything but that."

"Ok my love. Let's see what you were watching on TV." I heard her click the channels as my breathing began to relax more.

"Stef?"

"Yes my girl?"

"Are you scared when you have to shoot your gun? Or did the noise scare you?" I whispered unsure of if she heard me or not.

"Mm the first time I ever shot a gun I cried my eyes out." Her voice was soothing despite the topic as I could feel her run her hands through my hair.

"You did?" I asked surprised for she didn't seem like the type to ever get scared. The one thing I liked about her which annoyed me in the beginning was how strong she seemed and how she never took any crap from anyone.

"Oh yeah. My dad took me to the shooting range. Showed me how to hold a gun and I was all ready. I was pretty excited. Then I shot it and cried. I mean my father was a cop for 30 years and never shot his gun once. I have though and that first time was terrifying. Can never get that sound out of my head."

"You don't seem like the type of person who would be scared." I said now looking up into her eyes as she let out a soft smile.

"I was love. I get scared many times on the job."

With my eyes now looking to her badge I swallowed hard.

"I can't get that sound out of my head either. When Aaron shot that store clerk and when I heard the other shot. I thought he shot me. Even though I didn't feel anything I was so scared to open my eyes because if I did I might feel it. Is that stupid?"

"That's not stupid at all honey. Not at all. It was a very scary situation honey and if you r'e having bad dreams about it that's normal love. Very normal."

Now sitting up next to her I let out a frustrated sigh as I looked to the DVR seeing it was well past 4am.

"I am. Not every night but sometimes."

"You know Cals whenever I respond to a call like a robbery or domestic violence you never really know what's going on or what's happening. But no matter who is involved when I see them weeks later they do confess they have bad dreams about it. Even my friends I work with some of the calls we get us haunt us and we feel the effects. It's not about being weak it's just human nature. But what I find most important when I do feel like certain things haunt me I know I need to get it off my chest and be patient with myself. As much as I hate it I know I need to talk about my feelings."

"I hate taking about it." I admitted playing with my fingers avoiding her eyes which I knew were staring right at me.

"Yes I know you do. That's something we have in common. Wanting to heal without the help of anyone else." she chuckled as my eyes now looked to hers.

"Can I ask you something?" I soon blurted out.

"Sure honey. Ask away."

"You were married before?" Hesitantly I blurted it out but she didn't seem surprised. "I don't mean to be noisy..I."

"You're not nosy. You can ask me anything. I mean I would want to know about the woman dating my mom too." she smiled as I nodded my head appreciating her honestly.

"But to answer your question yes I was married before. Twice actually. First time was a joke and lasted all but five minutes with some guy I met in high school. Second time was with Jude's father. Probably to cover up that I was gay who knows."

"Oh. So you didn't know you were gay?"

"I knew I think but was just too damm scared to accept it. My mother knew and Jude knew though. I guess it's just not always easy to realize things or act on them love."

"Yeah."

"But it wasn't easy. I mean I lost a good amount of friends and my father doesn't speak to me anymore."

"Because your gay?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes. Thinks I'm going to hell. But what can I do. I can't stop being the person I am to please my father." she said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I called you a dyke. I shouldn't have said that to you and to my mom." Gently I felt her hold my hand and squeeze it.

"I know you're sorry honey. I forgave you a longtime ago. Remember in the hosptial love?"

"I know but I needed to say it more specifically. I am sorry."

"Forgiven my girl." pulling my hand up she kissed the back of it as I let out a smile.

"I guess my mom didn't realize things about herself either. I mean I know it was hard for her coming out and telling me and I know I was angry then but it wasn't even about her being gay. I guess it was just about everything else."

"That's understandable honey. There were a lot of things going on my love. We both knew that. We did love."

"Do you love my mom Stef?" I blurted out as she leaned in closer to me.

"Callie, I love your mother very much. More then I can ever express to you or her. And I love you too sweetheart. I do." she gently rubbed my cheek once again as her smile continued to grow.

"I love you too Stef."

I didn't realize I had said it or where it came from because I had never told her I loved her. But I had and I could clearly see her eyes water for the first time as she put her head down a bit. Unsure of what her response would be she let go of my hand as I saw her wipe tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry...I.."

"No don't you apologize. Don't at all honey. But come here." her voice cracked as she pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around her once again.

"I love you too babygirl and I always will." she said as I hugged her tighter not wanting to let go for anything.


	30. Our Family

STEF POV

"She's a good kid Mrs. Foster. Never have a problem or hear about a problem with her. Just her mother keeps getting custody of her then losing it then getting it again. Then she gets placed back in foster care for another few months. The home she's in now isn't a bad one but I know they have more kids then they can handle and she probably gets overlooked. But it's the best I can do sometimes."

"I understand. I do and I would never judge you. Just does she have any other family? Grandparents maybe that would raise her?"

"I've searched for them. And their was no father listed on the birth certificate. From what I have been able to gather I don't even see any aunts or uncles. I mean those are the people we always look for first. We just haven't had any luck in her case." He admitted sympathetically.

"Thing is I've done some digging myself and I think I might have found them Victor and Elena Gutierrez." I said handing over a paper with their information on it as he looked it over surprised.

"Pays to be a cop and know people huh?" he laughed.

"It has its perks." I joked as I looked over the file on Mariana's past seeing a few pictures of her as a baby and toddler as I couldn't help but smile wide and rub my finger against her young face.

"Well the small amount of information I have on her mother it seems to match what you have found. But to know for sure we need to contact her mother or administer blood tests just to verify. Could take a couple of weeks. But if it pans out I don't see why she wouldn't be able to be placed with them. We try to put children with family whenever possible."

"A few weeks? Ok um my other question is what's the process to become a foster parent?"

"Well it can take a few months. You need to attend classes and get licensed."

"I see." I said letting out a sigh.

"I mean are you thinking of fostering Mariana?"

"I was thinking about it. Until we could get her placed with her grandparents."

"How long have you known her if you don't mind be asking?"

"MM a few months. She's very close to me and I usually can't get her to go home." I laughed.

"I see and how do you feel about her?"

"To be honest I adore that little girl and I would do anything for her. Anything. She's my baby." I said whispering and letting out a soft smile as I saw one grow on his face.

"Mrs. Foster have you ever heard of Non related Extended Family Member care?"

"No I'm not familiar with it to be honest."

"Well DCFS will sometimes place children in the homes of people they have had a relationship with. Someone that they are close to and has played a significant part in their lives. If that is the case with you then we can get you an emergency foster care license and you would be able to keep her with you. Mariana can also attest to it as well considering each foster child get's their own lawyer. She can definitely express how she feels about you fostering her."

"Really? And how long does that take?"

"A few days. A week at most. We would just need proof you have a relationship with Mariana. Letters and recommendations. Would that be something you can get?"

"Yes. Yes. I can."

"Ok then bring those papers to me as quickly as you can and we can get it moving. You still will need to be fingerprinted but I'm sure that wont be a problem."

"I am pretty sure it won't be either." I said smiling as I knew I was crazy for doing what I was doing for I had not discussed it with Jude and only a tad bit with Lena.

"You know its not everyday we get someone like you willing to do this. Mariana mus have really stolen your heart."

"You have no idea."

* * *

LENA POV

"So I am crazy." I heard Stef say on the other end while I started to prepare dinner for the first time in two weeks. I was happy to be able to do a little more as I could feel my body begin to heal more and more each day.

"Ok you might need to elaborate baby." I laughed chopping vegetables.

"Well I went to see Mariana's social worker today."

"Ok and?"

"Well,...

"I guess we need to find a place for her to sleep huh? Or we need a bigger place in general." I laughed knowing fully well what she was going to tell me.

"Lena what am I doing? What the hell am I doing?"

"No what are we doing you mean. I told you I was in this with you baby."

"I mean I went in there just to find out more about her and if she had any family."

"Well baby I told you. You have a big heart honey and you love her deeply.I'm not surprised.

"Just I don't know where we are going to put her. And I didn't even talk to this about Jude and Callie and..

"Honey relax. They already love Mariana and I honestly doubt this will be an issue. But with two and half teenagers I expect to have more gray hair. Especially you." I chuckled now chopping up the peppers and onions for the five of us.

"Thanks a lot. Thanks baby." He voice sounding more sarcastic as ever.

"Anytime honey. When can I expect you?"

"The usual. Around five baby."

"Sounds good. I'm making sausage and peppers with brown rice and sauteed vegetables."

"Goodness woman. You're going to spoil me and these kids with this cooking. I might have to punish you for that."

"MM how?"

"Depends what do you want baby?"

"Your tongue between my legs." I laughed as she busted out laughing on the other end.

"Lena I'd have my head between your legs every night If I could. Believe me."

"Well you just successfully made my pussy wet." I said shacking my head and feeling my middle tingle.

"Yeah? How about you open your legs and finger you're pussy right now."

"Stef." I blushed for at times she could be so damm horny and sexy over the phone it drove me nuts.

"What you don't want to cum honey?"

"I do but with you. I want to cum with you and make you cum as well. I want to make love to you Stefanie."

"Well my love how I about I go into work later tomorrow. After I drop the kids I'll come back and we can have some fun."

"Or we fuck in the car tonight and leave them here alone to fend for themselves." I said as we both laughed.

"Oh my love you have no idea. I'd bang your brains out all night baby."

* * *

CALLIE POV

"Pass me the other dish honey."

"Sure mama." I said passing my mother the dishes as I helped her clear the table from dinner. I was enjoying being with her more then ever as it seemed our relationship was getting better by the day.

"So how is school honey? Running ok without me?" she laughed as I continued to dry the wet dishes.

"I think. But everyone misses you. I miss you too being there. I mean Monte is ok and everything but she's not you mama."

"Aww I'll be back soon bug. A couple of weeks and I should be ok." Pulling me in for a hug she kissed the side of my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you mama. I just want you to know."

"I love you too Callie. I Love you so much honey and I'm so happy we are almost back to what we use to be. I know we have a way to go but I'm so happy that we are close again."

"Me to mama. I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart. I missed you so much."Kissing her cheek now I pulled away and continued to clean more of the dishes.

"But I want you to know I'm doing good bug and we should have a car in a few days. The insurance is paying for a rental and we will be able to get a new one."

"That's good. Does that mean we are going back to our apartment?" I said sadly not really wanting to leave.

"Not just yet honey. I still need a bit of help and can't drive just yet. Why is everything ok here?" her face looked concerned at me.

"Oh no its fine. I just um...I really like it here. Even if we are all cramped in. It's nice having Jude and Mariana and...well Stef is ok I guess."I shrugged my shoulders still not admitting how much I loved her.

"Ha you guess huh? It's ok to admit you like her honey. I have seen you two and I think it's very sweet the relationship you have with her. She loves you very much Callie."

"I know. I love her too." I admitted as my mother smiled wide at me however her expression soon changed.

"You know honey I spoke to your father this morning honey."

"Ok." I said not really caring one bit for the last time I had spoken to him he wanted to take me to lunch to talk and I refused not returning any of his calls.

"I know he's been a little absent but he would like to take you out this weekend." with this she turned me as she dried another dish.

"Why? All of a sudden. He couldn't be bothered with me the past two weeks now that I'm feeling ok he wants to show up." I said angrily.

"Well honey, maybe he feels bad about that."

"He doesn't care about me mama and he said alot of terrible things about you and Stef how can you defend him?" By this time I could feel my aggravation growing for I just didn't understand either of my parents at times as my mother grabbed my hands yet again and now placing hers on my shoulders.

"Honey, listen sweetheart, you know sometimes parents don't always make the best choices. They do it for reasons that are sometimes selfish and it can affect everyone. It's not acceptable and I know your father did not act in the best way. But I want you to know I wasn't innocent in this either. Both your father and I failed to remember your feelings because we were so set on trying to hurt each other. That I am sorry for honey. I really am and I think we may be partly to blame for how the choices you have been making the past few months."

All I could do was let out a sigh as she held both of my hands looking softly into my face.

"I made those choices myself mama. I did. I was angry. Just angry at everyone. I didn't want our family to be split up even though I knew you and dad weren't really happy. I just...

"No I know honey. I know sweetheart. The last thing I wanted was to split our family up. Ever and it was the hardest choice I ever had to make. Ever. But if I didn't I was afraid of being, well not being the best mother I could to you. You deserved better then a miserable mother. You always have honey."

"How can you forgive him for how he treated you?"

"It's not about me honey. It's about you and him and your relationship baby."

"Do I have to see him?"

"I have fully custody of you now and your father does have visiting rights honey. I know it's not easy and I know it's confusing but I can't keep you from him. Legally I can't and I think it would be important to..."

"I don't want to spend my weekend with him. I want to be here with you mama. You and everyone else." I begged as I began to feel tears form in my eyes.

"You don't need to spend the entire weekend with him honey. But the court wants you to spend at least an afternoon with him honey. I'm not allowed to go against that sweetheart."

"That's not fair. I don't get why some stupid court dictates what I can do and how I'm allowed to feel about things. It's stupid. Hes not my family mama. You, Stef, Jude and Mariana are."

"Honey..

"It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I soon heard Stef say coming into the kitchen and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to spend my Saturday with him." I said angrily. "He doesn't even care about me. Why should I?"

"Sweets it's only for a couple of hours. Then you get to come back home. Ok Love?"

"This is so frustrating!"

"Callie we know honey. But the only thing we can do right now is go step by step and deal with what life throws at us sometimes honey. I know its frustrating I know it is honey but we can't get so angry about it because it's not always worth it. I will be here for you always and Stef will be here always and we will do this together. OK?"

Looking to my mother as tears fel from my eyes as she continued to hold my hands now gently wiping my tears I leaned into hug her hard.

"Ok mama. Ok." I said thinking of the left over pills I had in my bag and the joint. It was the only way I was going to get through this as I felt Stef hug me from behind.

* * *

 **Up next much needed Jude/Stef time.**

 **I hope I don't loose you guys since I decided to have Stef/Lena foster Mariana until things get squared away with her grandparents. I just didn't have the heart to leave her in the foster homes and I feel like on the show they would do the same. Unless I'm totally wrong.**

 **And Callie will definitely be back to her old ways but not as extreme but those habits are hard to break.**

 **And yes Timothy will be talking to Callie soon for he does love her but not in the way she needs.**

 **Lots coming up and thanks for reading and sharing your opinions and thoughts!**


	31. One More

STEF POV

"Come sweets." I said holding Mariana's hand as we both walked over to the couch next to Lena. I could see how nervous Mariana was as I held both of her hands and she stood between my legs.

"Is everything ok? Did I do something?" she said looking panicked at the both of us as I let out a wide smile.

"No love. Not at all. It's just Lena and I just wanted to ask you something babygirl." I squeezed her hands a littler tighter now rubbing them.

"Ok. What is it mom?" Her eyes grew wider as she nervously glanced between Lena and I. I could feel Lena place her hand on my thigh and looking to her I saw a soft smile form on her face at the term Mariana had called me once again.

"Well my girl." I began as she leaned in closer to me. "We know the apartment is a little crowded right now but Lena and I want to know how you would feel about us fostering you until we get things squared away with your grandparents."

It was then her facial expression changed and I honestly wasn't sure what she was thinking for the first time ever for it almost went white.

"What?"

"Sweetheart we don't want you to keep bouncing around honey. Stef and I would love to make the room for you. If that is something you are ok with? If not that is ok too honey. It's what you are comfortable with we would never want to force you." Mariana's eyes now looked to the ground as I anxiously stared at Lena.

"Sweets?"Gently I lifted her face up and could see her eyes were consumed with tears. "Oh baby what's wrong? What's wrong my girl?"

"You, you want to foster me? You aren't kidding?"

"No baby why would we kid you love? We both love you very much and want to help you find your family. Until then we would love you to be with us babygirl." I gently wiped her tears.

"We just want you to feel safe and loved honey and give you some stability." Lena said as she gently rubbed Marianas arm.

"You really aren't kidding?" Questioning me once again she looked back and forth between the two of us once again.

"No my girl. We really aren't kidding. Callie and Jude are excited as well to have you here. We all love you my girl. You really found your way into all of our hearts and I have fallen in love with you so much." My voice soon began to crack as I gently cupped her cheek wiping the tears that were falling from her face. "I've never ever had a little girl but you became mine overnight and I'd do anything for you." Tears soon began to swell in my eyes as I could now feel them trickle down my face as Lena gently began to rub my back. Mariana once again looked to the ground as my hands remind in hers.

"I love you so much mama." Leaning into me she wrapped her arms around my neck as I could feel my heart literally explode.

"I love you too baby girl. I love you so much." All I could do was just hold her tighter then I ever have as I felt Lena hug the both of us tighter.

"I love you both so much." we bother heard Mariana whisper.

"We love you too honey. We love you so much. And we guess it's a yes?" Lena laughed as our little girl looked both of us in the eyes mine still tearing heavily.

"Yes, yes. Of course!"

* * *

"Mom I think it's awesome that you and Lena are going to foster Mariana. She calls you mom anyway." Jude said smiling as he drank the last of his milkshake for Stef had taken him out to lunch at their favorite diner that all the cops went too. It had been a real treat for the both of them as it had been weeks since they had been able to spend time alone. With Mariana soon moving in things would get even more crowded and hectic.

"Thank you my love. I really wasn't sure how you and Cals were gonna feel about it. I know it's pretty crowded in our apartment already with Callie and Lena." letting out a laugh she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"It's ok. I like having them there. Callie is actually pretty cool. I mean now that we get along and she respects and doesn't talk to you like she use too. "

Turning to look at her son as she sat next to him at the counter the cop let out a soft smile rubbing his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that my love. I really am. I mean I know it hasn't been easy and I just don't want you to feel neglected babyboy or...

"Mom I don't feel that way. Trust me. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes positive. I wouldn't lie." he assured her now stealing a fry.

"Hey mister hands off." the blonde laughed lightly taping Jude's hand as he stole three more stuffing it in his mouth and letting out a laugh.

"I'll get you for that one you. Stealing your moms fries." she tickled his stomach as he laughed harder then ever.

"Mom that tickles stop, please." He begged laughing harder and harder as Stef enjoyed more then anything seeing him laugh. But as she looked deeper at him and into his big brown eyes she couldn't help but be reminded how much he looked like his father. A person neither had mentioned in weeks. Leaning in she kissed the side of his head as she pushed her plate of fries over sharing with her son and letting out a wink.

"Have as many as you want baby."

"Thanks." grabbing another fry he dipped it in ketchup and fed it to the cop letting out a smile.

"Thanks my love." she said taking a bit as her mind went back to Mike Foster. "You know baby I'm sorry about your father." With this Jude lowered his eyes placing his own fry back on the plate.

"It's ok mom it's not your fault."

"You know him leaving wasn't your fault. Yes my boy?" her voice grew more stern as her eyes studied her young sons face.

"I know mom. I know he can't deal with me. Or the person I am." Turning her body to face her son she gently rested her hand on his thigh.

"Look at me sweets." His eyes now glanced to here's as they appeared sad. "My boy there's nothing wrong with the person you are my love. Nothing at all. You are amazing more amazing for words and it's his loss honey. It really is for your such a young man and I can't tell you how proud I am of you and who you are becoming." The cop gently cupped his cheek as he looked into her eyes. It was true she was proud of him for despite everything that had been going on with her and Lena, and Callie, Jude remained level headed and strong. In her eyes he was so much like her in more ways then one as he just plowed through life despite the difficulties. " Just never blame yourself for him leaving, and never ever apologize for the person you are. You understand me?"

"I understand mom. He's a coward. Besides you were always my mother and father from day one and you always accepted me. Just like Lena."

"I will continue to accept you. Always. But how do you feel about Lena sweetheart. I know I asked you months ago but how do you feel about her now?"

"Honest?" He said taking another fry.

"Always baby boy. You know that."

"Well, she's like a second mom. She does everything you do. She makes our lunch, cooks, talks to us about everything, does our laundry. She's pretty cool. I mean is that ok I mean..." his eyes looking up somewhat worried.

"Sweetheart that is fine you don't have to ask me that. I'm glad you love her so much. She loves you too."

"Callie loves you too." Jude said with a small grin forming on his face as the cop let out one of her own.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Conner. You guys just friends or is something else going on I don't know about? Do we need to talk?"she grinned taking another bite of her burger.

"Mom. Really?" he said embarrassed shaking his head.

"What do you mean mom really? Is he your boyfriend or what?" she said smiling wide. "Inquiring mothers want to know."

"No. We are just friends. Honestly I would tell you if it was more. And no we don't need to talk about sex. Please." he said holding up his hand.

"Alright alright. But if anything changes you come to me or you go to Lena. Understood young man? I mean I admit I don't know the logistics of .."

"Mom please. Please I am begging you. Stop."

"Alright keep your pants on. I'll stop. Just don't grow up to fast honey. Please." She said wrapping her arm around him as she leaned in closer to her.

"I won't. But since we are asking questions when are you and Lena going to get married?" With that the blonde looked down at him surprised as her phone soon rang and she swallowed hard.

"One second baby." Glancing to her phone and still in shock from her sons question she saw it was Lena and picked it up.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Um..are you guys almost done with lunch?"

"Soon yeah. Why need something baby?"

"Stef, my mother is here." With that the blonde almost choked on her burger as her eyes soon bugged out and she froze.


	32. What In The World

**I made a slight error with Timothy and Callie's last names. It should not have been Adams for that is Lena's maiden name. I do know some couples do take the wife's last name so I guess that will be the reason in this story.**

LENA POV

"I don't hear from you for months. Months Lena Adams. And I come to find out you're divorced and living with a woman and her son with my granddaughter in this tiny apartment." My mother said looking around in horror as all I could do was sit there staring at her as she had shown up at Stef's apartment moments ago. I had no idea how she even got the address or anything for yes it was true I had not told her anything that was going on and always tried to keep the conversation as brief as possible.

"Mom it..

"And you were in an accident and didn't think to call me and you're father. You lost you're home and you're broke.I..

"Mom I'm not broke. I don't know where you heard that I am broke." I said letting out an awkward and offended laugh.

"Oh but the rest of it is true? You're gay? Or bi? I mean or are you experimenting?"

"Mom please really?" Letting out a sigh I shook my head. "Look I am sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. It all happened so fast and I was going to talk to you but..

"When? When you married this woman that I know nothing about? That you have my granddaughter living here with?"

"Mom I would never ever be here if I didn't trust Stef. If I didn't trust her with my daughter and..

"Stef. Is that her name? And what is Stef to you Lena?" she said looking deeply into my eyes that were filled with so much anger which I understood. But the last few months had just been to much for me to tell her anything as I just didn't have time for her judgement.

"Mom. Stef is an amazing woman that I love. I love her more then I could ever imagine or describe. She...

But before I could finish the front door opened and Callie, Jude, Mariana and Stef all walked in chatting loudly. Upon seeing her grandmother my daughter's eyes widened for it had been a few months since she had seen her and I knew Callie was happier then ever.

"Gran?" Walking over a smile fell on her face.

"There she is. My granddaughter come here honey." Extending her arms out Callie ran into them hugging her tightly.

"Gran what are you doing here?"

"Well is that way to greet your grandmother honey?"

"Well no I'm just happy and surprised to see you. That's all."

"I know. But Gran likes to surprise people. So does your mother." she said somewhat passive aggressively as Stef walked closer to me and I gently grabbed her hand.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Stef. Stef this my mother Dana Adams."

As I watched my mother her facial expression was anything but impressed as she looked my partner up and down from top to bottom as Stef extended her arm out.

"Nice meeting Mrs. Adams." her voice was warm and friendly but I knew she was more nervous then anything for I had never spoken highly of my mother.

"MM can't say I know all that much about you Stefanie. A cop are you?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"MM dangerous profession. Unpredictable long hours. Must be challenging."

"She does fine mom." I said chiming in defending her quickly as I felt Stef squeeze my hand.

"I'm sure Stefanie can speak for herself Lena. But who are these beautiful children behind me."

Letting out a sigh my partner looked to me and let out wink.

"This is Jude, Stefs son. Jude this is my mother Dana Adams."

"Hi." He whispered in a somewhat forced polite tone for I knew very well he was not impressed with the way she had spoken to his mother.

"Hi Jude its nice to meet you honey."

"You too ma'am."

"And this is Mariana our foster daughter."

With this my mother looked to both Stef and I with more disapproval then anything.

"Hi Mrs. Adams. It's nice to meet you." she said extending her hand out warmly.

"Hi Mariana it's lovely to meet you too don't you all call me Gran. Ok?"

"Ok." I heard them all agree.

"It's wonderful to meet you all. Guess I will be buying more Christmas gifts this year."

"Why don't you guys go on in the room and do your homework. Dinner will be ready soon." I said ignoring my mothers statement as they quietly obeyed walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Now turning back to my mother I looked right in her eyes and I walked closer to her.

"Mom, you don't get to be rude to Stef. You don't. Not to the woman I love." I barked instantly as her eyes widened.

"Lena I have every right to be upset. You would be as well if you were me. This is not something I can just come in here and accept. "

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gay. I didn't know ok? I didn't. But yes I am gay mom. I am. Yes Timothy and I are divorced, yes I lost my house, Yes we all live here, yes we have a foster daughter, and I'm not apologizing for any of it. You have always judged me and made me feel bad for who I am and, and I didn't want to hear it. I didn't. It's my life and that's what I chose."

"Baby.." I heard my partner say as she grabbed my hand yet again and my mother looked surprised at the affectionate tone as I could see she was lost for words.

"Well I guess we have some talking to do." she said.

* * *

"Wow so she's like mega rude." Mariana said as she sat on the floor next to Callie who was chewing on her pencil eraser who was feeling totally fazed out from the pill she had taken earlier.

"Tell me about it." Jude rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed opening his math book.

"Is she always that way C?" the young Latin girl asked.

"No not always but her and my mom don't get along that well. Never really have from what I remember."

"MM wonder why."

"No idea." Callie shrugged her shoulders now trying to focus on the history paper she had to write that she was way behind on.

"Well she was majorly rude to mom. Like whoa. Rude much." Rolling her eyes the Latin girl climbed up Jude's top bunk along with her math books.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" the young boy asked as he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Who knows. But seems like she didn't know Lena and mom were together. Can't blame Lena for not saying anything even if shes an adult. No offense Cals but your Gran is majorly cranky."

As the conversation between Mariana and Jude continued Callie could feel her head pounding harder then ever. She knew what is was. Of course she knew and could feel her eyes begin to drop as the pills she had taken earlier had worn off. At first she would only need two a day, then three now she was up to four. Once the stash she had from Aaron that he had given her weeks ago wore off she wasn't sure what she was going to do as she knew she would need to conserve.

"Um I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." She said feeling woozy as she stuffed one of the pills into her pocket that she had in her backpack.

"Are you ok?" Jude asked looking concerned for he has noticed Callie's sometimes strange behavior the last few days.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just need to use the bathroom." Walking out quietly and closing the door behind her she rushed to the bathroom neglecting to lock the door behind her when suddenly she felt it swing open and the pills fell to the floor. Turning around there stood Jude and Callie's eyes bugged open.

"Jude what the hell?" the teen yelled as the young boy closed the door and she quickly began to pick up the pills.

"What are these and what are you doing? Why have been acting all weird?"

"Nothing. They are Advil. And don't you knock?"

"They are not Advil Callie. I'm not stupid."

"Look stop interrogating me like your some cop. But what do I expect." she said sarcastically placing the pills in her pocket.

"Those are ADHD pills. Why are you taking them?" he demanded.

"I don't need to answer to you. Your like 10. And I told you they are Advil. Can you get out now." She said standing up more angry then ever that she had neglected to lock the door.

"No.I won't until you give them to me." with this he held his hand out.

"Jude I told you. They are Advil. Ibuprofen's. It's from my injury."

"I don't believe you. If you don't give them to me I'm telling our moms." With this Callie let out sigh for she could see he wasn't giving up.

"Jude look. I swear, I swear to you they aren't what you think."

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Jude. Come on."

"Give them to me and I won't tell." Shaking her head she handed him the two pills as he took them and flushed them down the toilet.

"Jude look please, please don't say anything. Please." she begged as he looked deep into her eyes panicked and worried for now the teen thought she would need to be even more careful and could only hope Jude wouldn't say anything.


	33. Around the Table

DANA POV

As I sat around the small dinner table observing my daughters blended family I was trying more then anything to let it soak in. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't difficult for seeing her with a woman was not exactly easy. Yes, I knew she had issues in her marriage with Timothy and I was well aware for years how unhappy she truly was in it and with herself. However maybe I was blind, or didn't see what the real issue was or maybe she didn't see it herself. Blaming myself was one of the only solutions I could see for as a mother I should have known my daughter better. Why she chose to hid her life from me for the past few months was also troubling. Sure we had our issues we did for most of our relationship and her time growing up but I would never expect her to hide so much from me or why she felt the need too. However, she had told the reason even if it was hard to accept.

"Jude my love go help Lena with the salad." I heard Stef order as she seemed to be the disciplinarian of this relationship. All the children followed her orders almost instantly and I wasn't sure if it was the uniform or her being a cop for their was no fear coming from the kids but they held a certain amount of respect for her it seemed. Even Callie who was not known to be very obedient even as a child did as Stef told. However, during my earlier conversation with my daughter and the cop they admitted that Callie had given Stef one hell of a time the last few months which was not hard to believe. Stef seemed very stern, persistent and didn't take one ounce of shit from anyone and I knew Callie wasn't use to that. My daughter had always been a little softer in her discipline and Timothy's was almost non existent. Truth was I wasn't surprised about Callie's behavior and learning all she had been through the last few months which if I was honest I faulted both of her parents for, was mind bending. Adjusting to divorce and then your mother telling you she is gay then to move in with her girlfriend is some load to carry for 15. I was having a hard time with it myself being in my 60s. Watching her the past few hours I of course could see the burden the last few months had put on her. She was much paler in comparison to the last time I had seen her and she was noticeably skinner. Happiness seemed like a distant memory to her but I wasn't sure what she looked like when she doing lord knows what.

"Sure mom." the young boy soon responded walking into the kitchen to help my daughter who pulled him in for a hug.

"You know there is no need to make room for me. I can simply eat at the couch or grab something at the hotel."

"Definitely not. We can make room for you we insist." Stef said letting out a wide smile. I had to admit it was hard not to like her but I was not finished interrogating her by any means for I still knew very little about her as I let out a knod.

"Mariana, love come get these books and nail polish off the table please my baby, and help Lena put dinner into the servingware."

"Sure mama." she responded with a smile on her face as I watched her scurry past me as this was one relationship that definitely confused me. It was clearly evident how close she was to the cop even calling her mom but referring to my daughter by her first name. The one thing that kept going through my brain was where in the hell everyone slept in this cramped two bedroom and why in the hell they chose to live like this I thought as I heard Stef bark another order.

"Callie my love come set the table please sweetness."

"Sure." Watching my granddaughter also get up within a minute her obedience still took me by surprise as she took the napkins and placemats from Stef who softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Dana can we get you a drink. Anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Letting out another smile she resumed her place in the kitchen with my daughter as I watched her wrap her arms around her from behind. Truth was I had never been very affectionate with Lena not much to say the least and neither had Timothy. But seeing her with Stef I could easily see it was something she had been missing for most of her life. Nonetheless I still needed to talk to her alone for there were many many more questions I needed answered as I soon saw my granddaughter set the placemats down around the table.

"Nice job honey." I complimented.

"Thanks Gran." her smile was warm and open like it always had been with me for Callie had been a true treasure for all of us. She was another one I needed to have some alone time with to see what in the hell she had been doing with that Aaron kid and the kind of poor choices she had been making. But I wasn't going to judge her for that. I was pretty sure she had her fair share of it already.

"So what's on the menu my dear?" Gently I placed my hand on top of hers.

"MMmm mama is making I think chicken piccata."

"Sounds good. You and I will talk later." I winked as I could see the panic in her face but I gently squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok.

"Cals, come get these glasses babygirl!"

"Sure Stef. Be right back Gran." As I watched her enter the kitchen my own daughter walked passed her now setting the dinner on the table.

"Hope you like chicken piccata mom." her voice still carried a hint of annoyance which I ignored.

"Looks wonderful my dear. Looks wonderful."

"Alright troops lets eat!" Stef yelled as I soon pulled myself in closer to the table as everyone took their seats around me as a table clearly meant for no more than three or four people had to squeeze in six. My daughter took her place at the head of the table Stef sat next to her on the left with Callie beside her. Jude sat on the other side of Lena as I sat close to him wondering where Mariana was going to sit. But my question was soon answered as she sat on Stef's leg and I was completely taken aback but neither seemed to mind as the cop kissed the back of her head softly.

"Mariana honey you are welcome to have my seat." I soon offered as she dug into her stringbeans "I can eat in the living room."

"Mom no. We want you at the table. Besides Mariana is happy where she is trust us." My daughter said as Stef laughed soon taking her uniform shirt off revealing her black t shirt and hanging it on her chair. In my eyes I didn't want to be judgemental but despite her long blonde hair and touch of makeup she was very butch. A stark contrast from Lena who had been a girly girl from day one.

"So, how was everyone's day? Callie do you want to start honey? " My daughter soon questioned as Callie looked up to her mother with almost a blank face. "Mom at dinner we usually go around the table asking everyone about their day just to keep on top of everyone."

"I see." my voice quiet as I waited for Callie to respond.

"Um, it was ok I guess. I have a paper to write. More like a million." she said taking a bite of her chicken.

"Yes? You need help love?"

"No I'm ok. I think I got it Stef."

"Alright. We'll we are here if you need." Stef gently stroked my granddaughters curls.

"What's it on honey?" My daughter's soon asked.

"Just an essay. I'll figure it out."

"We know you will honey. We are very proud of you. Very sweetheart." Watching Callie she let out a forced smile now taking another bite of her chicken.

"Jude how about you honey?"

"MM it was good. Got hit with a lot Math but I'll figure it out." With Jude being Stef's son I wondered where his father was and how he felt about this living arrangement.

"Well you're in that advanced class and it's a lot more work. But just take your time."

"I will mom." My ears almost perked up as he had now referred to Lena as mom. The dynamics of this family were more confusing than anything as I took another bite of my chicken.

"Mariana, and you honey?"

"Good. I got a part in the Christmas choir. I didn't want to say until I knew for sure though."

"Oh yeah? That's my girl." the cop said planting what seemed like a million kisses on her cheek.

"That's awesome Mariana."

"Thanks Cals. Oh my god you can so help me. You and Jude can be like my managers if I make it big."

"Um definitely not."

"Oh come on. I need support Cals." she whined as Callie shook her head and I witnessed everyone around the table laugh at the exchange between this young girl and my granddaughter. However, my brain was brewing with it's own set of questions.

"So Stefanie if you don't mind me asking where did you go to college my dear?" With this the table went silent as I was wondering If my question was not the best to ask. But with Lena having a master's and doctorate I wanted to know what type of education her partner had as she now looked directly at me. Mariana as well.

"Um I didn't go. I got my GED and went to the academy when I was 18."

"Oh I see."

"Yes and she does very well mom. College is not for everyone."

"Well in our family it's a must. With your master's and doctorate it certainly gave you an array of options honey."

"Well mom everyone has a different path in life ok? Stef's father was a cop and his father. Her family is different than ours." she defended once again as I could clearly see she was almost protecting her partner from me.

"I'm sure of that honey. But Stefanie have you thought of what you will do if something happens on the job?"

"Mom." Lena soon warned as I looked to her face which was growing angry.

"It's ok baby." Stef soothed gently placing her hand on top of my daughters.

"Um to be honest I'm not worried about that. They have different departments if anything should happen that would prohibit me from being on the street."

"Anything like what mom?" Mariana soon asked turning to look at the cop with a somewhat panicked expression.

"Nothing sweets you know I'm very careful at work." she reassured letting out wink to the young teen and kissing her forehead.

"I see. I'm just surprised. You carry a gun and other things. Lena hates violence."

"Well I keep it locked up for everyone's safety. Dana."

"Well that's comforting. And you were married before?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"Mother please." my daughter soon warned yet again.

"It's ok love. It's ok. Um yes I was married before. Twice actually." With this Mariana turned to look at the blonde as Stef let out a smile.

"I see. To men I presume?"

"Mom would you give it a rest?"

"Lena it's just a question." I said as the tension grew around the table and my eyes reverted back to Stef as I could see Mariana growing uncomfortable. Glancing to Callie she had not looked up from her plate remaining quiet.

"Yes to men."

"I see so you didn't know you were gay after the first marriage?"

"Um.." Stef began but she was soon cut off by my daughter.

"Mom that is enough. That is enough. You're being ridiculous."

"I don't think I am. These are questions I want to know honey."

"Well, you can ask them when we aren't sitting around the dinner table with our children. It's not fair for you to sit here and interrogate my woman in front of them and embarrass her."

"Lena baby.." I soon heard Stef say but I was the one to cut her off this time.

"Listen honey I have no idea what has been happening in your life. None. And as your mother I want to make sure that whoever you are with whether it be a male or female that they take care of you. That they are able ready and willing to do that and that they have your best interest at heart and my granddaughters."

"Mama takes care of Lena! She takes care of all of us and you can't just come in here and judge her and ask these personal questions like this and try to embarrass her." the young latin girl soon yelled at me to my surprise and to everyone else's as I could now see her face had turned red and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Love it's ok. It's ok my love."

"No mama that's not fair! Who is she to do that to you. Who are you to judge?" she yelled now looking at me once again.

"Come sweets let's go in the other room baby. I want you to calm down ok my love?" Stef said now getting up with the young girl who I could see was growing more visibly upset. Although it had not been my intention not in the least.

"Mariana.." I soon spoke but she cut me off.

"You be nice to my mother. You have no idea how amazing she is!" she yelled coming closer to me as Stef grabbed her hand tightly walking her into the bedroom.

"Goodness I didn't mean to make her upset I..

"No mom? You didn't? You didn't think asking those things the way you did wouldn't make any of us upset. Or implying that Stef isn't educated or good enough for me? You think Jude isn't upset?"

Unfortunately I had almost forgotten about Jude as I now looked next to me seeing him somewhat frozen in his seat.

"Jude I didn't mean...

"My mom always taught me to be respectful. Always. But please don't ever judge her again. You have no idea what she's been though." He said now getting up himself and leaving the room as my eyes soon glanced to my granddaughter who looked upset as well.

"I need to go check on my sister and brother." she said putting her napkin down leaving the room as well now turning to face my daughter.

"You know mom I could care less if Stef has no college degree. She treats me like gold. From day one she has. She has been there for me and for Callie, Jude and Mariana who she's only know for a few months. She treats Callie and Mariana like they came out of her, like she gave birth to them. That woman is selfless and protects our family with everything she has. Yes, she was married twice to men. So what. And you know what her husband left her. Just up and left her and Jude to raise him alone with nothing. He left her flat broke. You ask if she is good enough for me. Well guess what she is. More than that, because sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for her. I would live anywhere with her, anywhere. In a cardboard box in a one bedroom, in a trailer because I love her and she is my life, my soul and my home and you have no right to judge her. You have no right to judge the head of our family and the mother of our children."

With that I could feel tears begin to fall down my face at the words my daughter spoke to me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was inflict so much pain on her, her children and her partner. Now getting up myself I sat next to her sliding my hand into hers and wiping her tears with my other hand.

"Lena, baby I am sorry. I'm so sorry honey."

* * *

 **Do you guys think Dana was too hard on Stef during dinner?**


	34. Together

LENA POV

"Hey my love was looking for you." I soon heard the love of life say as she slid open the sliding glass door to the balcony. It was one of the only places we could actually get privacy nowadays besides the bathroom but even that was occupied most of the time with Mariana doing her hair and makeup. Tonight had been a long, strenuous and emotional night one that neither Stef and I would like to repeat for after the long talk with my mother and then with our kids I decided to sit outside with a glass of wine for a few moments.

"Hi baby. Was just taking a breather for a second." I said taking a sip and leaning back on the patio lounge chair taking in the San Diego night air.

"That's allowed. Room for two on that chair?" she asked as she held a bottle of beer.

"Of course. Come my love." Walking over she let out a smile as she slide in behind me wrapping her arms around me as my body melted into hers. Being with Stef was one of the few things that could effectively relax my frazzled nerves as any chill I was feeling was dodge by her warm touch.

"You ok?" she soon asked whispering in my ear and softly kissing my neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine baby. Just the kids were so upset."

"Yeah, but they are ok now my love. We spoke to them."

"I know just, they so protective of you honey. I don't think I even realized how much."

"Me either my love. Me either."

"It's because they love you so much honey. THey really, really do."

"I love them too. I love them so much babe. To the point that it hurts at times." she admitted as I heard her voice crack. I knew it wasn't easy for Stef to always show or express her feelings but when it came to them she was pure mush.

"Lena?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm getting too attached to Mariana to the point where I know it's going to be difficult." she said said letting out a sigh and looking down as I now took her hand. It was true I knew she was very much attached to her as well as I was. All of us were and once she possibly went to live with her grandparents, if that worked out, it would be painful.

"I know honey. But you can't help how you feel. None of us can. I think all we can do is just enjoy her being here right now and let her know that no matter what she always has a place in our family."

"I know I just, everytime she calls me mom, mama I just..

"I know you feel like your heart will burst open baby." Gently I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. I mean when Callie hugs me and when she told me she loved me the other night I cried like a baby." she chuckled awkwardly.

"That's ok. You love hard Stef. Very hard and that's another reason why I love you so much. And why they love you so much. You're a mama tiger and they see it baby. They see how hard you work, they see how much you love them, and protect us. I tell you on those nights you need to work overnight none of us sleep as well you know." I admitted now facing her as she let out a soft smile.

"Sweetheart I would die for all of you any day. If that is what I needed to protect my family."

"I would too baby. Anyday love." Gently I felt her squeeze me a little tighter.

"And let me tell you, you hold this family together in ways I don't. Believe me. Those babies see what you do as well. They do love."

Gently I kissed her soft lips as she kissed mine as well.

"Stef when did this happen? The last thing I remember was us finally admitting how we felt about one another which now feels like a million years ago. Now have basically three kids, live together for the most part, we share responsibilities, chores. It's like we are married." I laughed.

"Ha I don't know love. You know how life is. Last time I checked I was married to Mike completely miserable. God I was so closeted it was ridiculous." she chuckled painfully taking a sip of her beer and leaning back as I turned my body to face hers.

"Do you think life would have been easier if we had come out sooner?"

"MM hard to say love. We might not have met one another. Our lives could have been very different."

"I know. I think about that too. All the heartache we went through just to get here. I mean of course I wouldn't want to put Callie through that divorce again. Just if could have bypassed that and went straight to you."

A small grin appeared on her beautiful face as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Best thing about my marriage was Jude. He was my world well still is my world."

"I know he is love. Have you heard from Mike?"

"Nah. Last I heard he's still in Sacramento. Least that's where his child support comes from." she said rolling her eyes and taking another sip as I gently rubbed her thigh."Trust me I wish I didn't need it. I'd tell him to shove it if I could."

"I know love. Baby look I know I said it before but I apologize for my mother honey. I should have told her about us earlier and told her about you and..

"Sweetheart stop. I told you before you don't need to apologize. I know where it's coming from. I do. Besides its not like I told my mother many details either."

"You haven't?"

"Here and there. She has ways of finding out anyway so I expect her to show up at my doorstep any day as well." she chuckled as I did as well.

"Well I would like to meet her. I'd love to meet the woman that raised this amazing person I love more then anything."

"Be Careful what you wish for baby." she winked letting out a laugh as I now laid my body on hers resting my head on her chest as her arm wrapped around me.

"You know I've been thinking since us living here is only temporary..I mean...

"Does it have to be?" she soon said finishing my sentence.

"I mean what are you thinking honey?" I asked.

"That I don't want you to leave and go back to you apartment." she admitted as I now looked to her which turned somewhat sad. "I honestly don't know what I would do. You and those kids are my life honey and us being together, living together is I think what I've been looking for my entire life. This crazy family we have built."

"I know baby. I feel the same way. I really do. You are just the love of my life and can't imagine one without you Stef. I can't.

As she cupped my cheek with her hand she leaned in once again to softly kiss my lips as our tongues soon swirled around each others. Pulling away a few moments later she stared deep into my eyes as she tucked one of my curls behind my ear.

"So what do you say? We talk to the kids and make it permanent?" she said softly as smiles graced both of our faces. "Although I think we need a much bigger place preferable one with two bathrooms." she chuckled as the smile remained wide on my face.

"Stefanie Marie Foster I would live in a cardbox just to be with you baby."


	35. Old Habits

CALLIE POV

 _"She wants love from you Timothy not just me. She wants to hug you and she wants you to hold her hand and read to her."_

 _"Listen, I don't know how to do those things. OK? This was your choice to bring her here not mine. OK? You can't expect me to just love her from one day to the next. I don't even know her."_

 _"I'm not asking you to love her instantly. But can you at least try to at least show you care. She's been here for half a year and she asks me why you don't like her."_

 _"Lena don't be ridiculous. I never said I don't like Callie. I just feel no connection to her. She's not from us."_

 _"What does it matter if she's from us or not? What does it?" I heard my mother scream._

Shaking my memory out of my mind that I had forgotten about I swallowed the ADHD pill quickly as and sipped on my watered down vodka shoving it in my bag before my Gran returned from the bathroom. I knew I might need something for the conversation we were about to have which was going to be about my time with Aaron. I knew she didn't mean any harm but I still had to put my mind back to that place. Already panicking that I had so few pills left since Jude flushed a few I had to be extra careful more than usual for if he saw it again I knew he would spill.

"Sorry about that honey I needed to freshen up a bit." Gran said taking a seat at across from me.

"Sure." I smiled as she looked deep into my eyes.

"So what would you like? My treat of course."

"Oh just a burger is fine."

"Burger it is. If I ate that it would sit in my chest all night." Laughing her eyes never left my face as I directed my gaze to the menu. Now feeling her hand gently rest on mine I swallowed hard looking back at her.

"So honey talk to me. You know I am not here to judge you or anything. I never have but I want to know what's going on."

Letting out a sigh I swallowed hard once again a I bit my lip.

"Honey it's just Gran. I was no innocent child back in my day either." she laughed trying to ease my fears of spilling my guts. I just didn't want her to be disappointed in me like my mom and Stef were. Even if they never really told me I could tell. It was obvious to me, I mean why wouldn't they be and once they found out what I was doing they really would be. Not like I was this amazing loveable person to begin with for not even my father loved me even if he tried to act like he did nowadays. He was faking.

"Sweetheart divorce is no easy demon to deal with. Especially when children are involved."

"Yeah." I said lowering my eyes once again.

" I wish you had called me or felt like you could honey. But I take blame myself I should have called you myself. I just didn't know what was going on but as your Gran I should have."

"It's ok Gran. Honest."

"Well no honest it's not. As adults we should be there for you and make sure you don't go doing reckless things like drinking and smoking. I mean I did the same."

"You did?" I asked with my eyes bugged open.

"Yes. I was not always innocent honey. I did my deeds and caused a fair amount of trouble too." she winked. "But I learned from it and learned how to handle my issues in better ways. Seems that's what your mother and Stefanie are trying to help you with?"

"Yeah. They are." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well tell me. How do you feel about their relationship?" Looking up again I stared into her warm comforting eyes wishing I had called her months ago but being in so much a fog that I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"It's ok I guess. Mama seems happy. More than she ever was with my father."

"Yes this is true but it could not have been easy honey."

"It was hard. I just wasn't sure how to feel about it. I mean one day she's with my dad and the next she was with Stef. I was just so irritated at her well the both of them that I didn't even think much about her being with a woman. Stef kinda just showed up one day and never left. I mean my dad was angry said my mom was cheating and everything. I don't know. Maybe she was miserable."

"Yes maybe she was. Parents are not perfect sweetheart. No one is. I can't say either of your parents handled it in a perfect way because I would never want to talk down about them. Ever. But it seems well do you wish your mother had not jumped right into a relationship?"

"Yeah. I just wish she had well I don't even care about that she got divorced. I just wish she had made more time with me. I Just felt left and forced to accept her girlfriend."

"I understand sweetheart. I do. Have you told her this?"

"Not in so many words I guess. I haven't been so angry at her in the past few weeks but I guess if I think about it I start to feel it again. Does that make sense?"

"Yes honey. Just it's important to acknowledge these feelings so that you can talk about them honey," she said now getting up and sitting next to me.

"I mean Stef is well I don't hate her anymore. She ummm..." Gently I felt her stroke my hair.

"She loves you. I can see she does and I can see you love her as well."

"I guess." shrugging my shoulders still not wanting to admit my feelings." She's just so bossy, controlling, and annoying." Playfully I rolled my eyes letting out somewhat of a laugh as my grandmother smiled at me.

"Well she disciplines hard. But do you have your reservations about her? When I saw you together you seemed comfortable."

"I don't know Gran. What if she ends up being like my father who doesn't love me or pretends too." Gently I felt her lift my face up to look into hers.

"Baby, I can't sit here and tell you how your father feels about you. I do however, in my heart believe he cares for you and loves you in his own way. Yes a way that might not be the best for you but baby you are not unloveable. You just aren't. God I fell in love with you from the first time I saw those big brown eyes and ran to me calling me Grandma." she said letting out a wide smile as I did as well. "What does he tell you when he calls?"

"That he wants to talk about things. That he wants to make things better with us and apologize for how things went the last few months. "

"Well if you give him the opportunity to explain himself and see what he has to say it can give you the chance to ask him certain things as well. You can at least confront him and see what he has to say."

"I guess. I guess I can."

"And you should tell your mother how you feel. How you really feel honey. She won't break and I do believe she wants the best for you. She always has from the time she brought you home."

"I know."

"But you certainly have a crowded place." she chuckled.

"Ha I know. But to honest I really love Jude and Mariana. It, well it feels like home despite everything. Even if its crowded and everything and mom and Stef are on my butt like every second." I said rolling my eyes once again playfully.

"Ha I saw that. But are you happy there? You tell me honey."

"Yeah. I think I am Gran."

"That's what is important to me. Now how about I take you to your community service after this and we can continue our talk."

"Sounds good."

"Alright. I love you my baby. I love you so much." she said softly kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Gran." I leaned in wrapping my arms around her tightly.


	36. Love

Kissing more passionately than ever as the slim woman leaned on the kitchen counter she wanted to feel Stef. She wanted to feel every single part of her, every inch of her and she wanted to feel her all night. The cop could only wish for the same as her hands now slid from Lena's waist to her ass as she rubbed it ever so slightly. Lena looked deep into her partners eyes beginning to unbutton her uniform shirt faster than ever popping two buttons off. Somewhat embarrassed she looked to the cops eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry..I..

"I don't care about that baby." Stef spoke in the most sexual and horny tone imaginable as Lena quickly noticed the absence of the blondes black tank top that she usually wore underneath as her eyes could only zone in on her sexy black laced bra. Shit she was so dam sexy and all she could imagine was eating her pussy all dam night if time would allow it. Noticing the look of enticement on the slim woman's face Stef could feel the heat and wetness increase between her legs for it didn't take much to get her horny. Lena had a way of looking at her, she had a way of speaking to her that made her want to do anything and everything to her just to hear her moan.

Letting out a smirk the slim woman quickly unsnapped Stef's bra realizing it had been weeks since the two were able to be intimate and it was killing the both of them. More than they would like to admit for dealing with life had left little time to make love as they still did not share a bed together. Lena herself had almost forgotten how good Stef felt, how she smelled ,the kind of intoxicating feeling she could induce just by how she touched her and licked her body all over. Lord there was nothing like it nothing like it at all as there was no one who could make her feel this good. Staring intensely into her warm hazel eyes she slide her uniform shirt down her shoulders slowly and almost delicately along with her bra now both falling to the floor. Her hands running up the blonde's back as she pulled out her hair tie wanting to feel and pull on her long blonde hair as she ran her fingers throough it.

"God you're so beautiful and sexy." Lena soon spoke as Stef could only let out a soft smile their bodies soon pressing closer together continuing to kiss roughly and passionately. The blonde wanting to feel Lena even closer picked her up as the slim woman wrapped her legs around the cops waist propping her up on the kitchen counter. Leaning in and standing between her legs Stef rubbed her chocolate thighs from underneath her dress all the way to her ass finding her g-string which she was somewhat surprised to feel.

"MM nice baby." She said winking.

"I wore it for you."

"Yeah?

"Yes baby."

Letting a horny smirk escape Stef trailed her finger along the top of the G string for a few moments her eyes remaining locked with Lena's. Moans could now be heard escaping from the slim woman's mouth as Stef slide her undergarment down her thighs pulling it off completely. She could at times be a little dirty and certainly wasn't shy in the bedroom as she held the g string up to her nose sniffing Lena's pussy scent as the curly haired woman's face fell flustered at the sight.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. You have no idea how good you smell." she said parting Lena's legs a little bit more wanting to taste each and every ounce of her, her own breathing now increasing almost feeling her chest exploding.

Lena herslef knew it, she knew one lick from Stef would send her over the edge as she would beg for it if she needed.

"Fuck me baby." she whispered her eyes now locked with the blondes.

"I'll do more then that baby." Stef's horny tone soon escaping her mouth as she lifted up Leans dress over her head tossing it to the floor along with her bra as she parted her legs even wider. As her eyes roamed over Lena's body she had almost forgotten how beautiful she was for there were just no words to describe it. But as much as she wanted to be sweet, make love, there was the naughty side of her that wanted to fuck as her gaze diverted from Lena's tits to her pussy, to her thighs and back to her beautiful eyes.

"I'm going to eat the fuck out of your pussy baby and I want to hear you scream." she said as the words elevated Lena's breathing more then anything and her pussy began to leak even before Stef's. Looking to the blonde she could feel her fingers now began to gently glide up and down her slit.

"Mm baby...You're teasing me Stef. Please...

"Please what?" she smirked her finger continuing to trail up and down Lena's clit as she bit her lip. The blonde wanted her to beg, she wanted to hear what Lena wanted, over and over as she slide a finger slowly in her soaking wet hole. In and out it went as it became covered in Lena's pussy juices.

"Stef..." Lena moaned once again. "Stef baby right there.."

"Right where baby? Huh tell me." she said leaning in closer to her as she could feel Lena's fingers digging into her back as she slide two more fingers in her pussy. Kissing her neck once again licking down to her collar bone and shoulders she slide another finger in as she pumped them out faster. Lena's juices were leaking all over her fingers as she could feel her tight wet hole engulf them.

"Stef, baby, baby please...eat my pussy. Please baby." she begged opening her legs even wider making herself fully accessible for she would let Stef do any dam thing she wanted to her. As she leaned her head back fully engrossed in the pleasure her partner was giving her pulling her blonde hair she could feel the blondes tongue trail down her chest bone and lick and bite her nipples. Stef was teasing her and teasing her so bad for closing her eyes the cop parted her legs even more as she soon felt her tongue lick her clit softly.

"Baby right there..." pushing the blondes head in further she could only focus on each lick she was giving her, each lick that brought her closer and closer to orgasm. The sensation, it was making her feel, feel how badly she wanted to cum in her mouth. How badly she wanted to explode as the cop continued to lick her clit faster digging her tongue in and out deeper into her wet slippery hole. The tip now twirling around Lena's swollen clit as she licked all round slowly then quickly devouring her pussy as if it was the last time she would ever taste it.

"MMm baby you taste so damm good. Shit." she said coming up for air now as she licked Lena's juices off her lips.

"Get back down there woman."Lena ordered as she winked still painting and feeling completely out of breath. Stef liking this side of her partner dove right back in licking her clit faster and faster pumping three fingers in as she could feel it, she could feel Lena pulling her hair and her legs tighten around her head as she knew any minute the woman would explode in her mouth. And she did for a few moments later she tasted the salty and sweet stream of the slim woman's cum.

"Fuck...Stef! Stef baby yes...fuck" Lena screamed in a string of profanities as the blonde licked her cum and pussy juices out of her hole. Gliding her tongue back up the woman's stomach, to her breasts she now wiped the cum off her mouth letting a horny smile fall across her face as Lena tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my god...my god..." she said feeling Stef suck and kiss on her neck while she began to unbuckle the blondes uniform pants, unzipping them and sliding them down. She too was surprised to find Stef wearing a G-String herself as she squeezed her ass.

"What's this?" Lena chocked her head as she sat up a little on the counter wrapping her arms around the blondes neck as Stef slid out of the pants both almost fully naked in the kitchen.

"MM it's called I'm wet and I'm not done with you yet baby." She winked as she lifted the slim woman up Lena wrapping her legs around her waist as she carried her to living room couch.

"Stef what are you doing?" she giggled

"I'm not done with you yet." she said as they continued to passionately and roughly kiss as Stef's laid her down on the couch climbing on top of her Lena pulling the blondes G String off sliding a finger in her wet hole. God she could feel how the blonde was leaking, god she was leaking more then anything as Stef's pussy now rubbed against hers both women moaning louder then ever there pussies gliding back on forth on each others.

"Lena, Lena baby" Stef moaned as her back arched and there was nothing but pleasure filling her body Lena being the only drug she wanted as they grinded more and more on each other she could feel herself getting close. Closer and closer with each grind, sweet dripping off both of their bodies now. She was so close, Lena was so close but just as Stef was about to cum her brains out Lena stopped grabbing the blonde and now getting on top of her spreading her legs.

"Lena...

"Sh ssh.. I wanna eat your pussy." she said diving her head into the blondes wet pussy that was dripping and leaking all over. She would skip the slow teasing and foreplay as she licked her clit faster then ever. Back and fourth her tongue went over the blondes swollen clit sucking it, biting it licking faster and faster as she felt Stef push her head in deeper.

"Oh Lena baby don't stop..don't stop...right there baby." she moaned as her partner licked even faster, and faster for she knew how much Stef enjoyed having her pussy eaten and she would do it all night if she could for she knew the blonde could have multiple orgasms within minutes of each other.

"Lena, Lena..." was all she could manage to say as with one last lick she exploded into the curly haired woman's mouth her body tensing as her licks grew more and more sensitive. The taste Lena loved, she loved the taste of Stef's sweet, salty pussy, she loved he smell she thought as she licked her cum out each and every ounce. Now both out of breath and laying her body on the blondes she leaned in kissing her lips softly.

"That was nice." Stef's said softy as she rubbed Lena's back now.

"MM it was. I forgot how good you taste."

"MM makes two of us I forgot how good you taste baby." she admitted sliding her tongue into Lena's mouth tasting her own pussy.

"You have no idea. No idea how much I love you Stefanie Marie Foster."

"I have some idea beautiful. And I love you too my Lena." she smiled wide as the curly haired woman smiled back resting her body on Stef's almost melting into it. She was warm, so comforting and she never wanted her to let her go.

"We have to pick up the kids." she mumbled her head resting on Stef's bare tits.

"I know I set the alarm. I'll get them just close your eyes my love." she softly kissed the top of her head as Lena wrapped her arms around her partner closing her eyes for it was moments like this she wish she could stop time.


	37. Deja Vu

STEF POV

"6 times 8?" I heard Mariana ask Jude as the two sat in the back of my SUV while she quizzed him in math. The both of them and the almost sibling like relationship they were building was so warming to my heart as they really adored one another and seemed to be there for each other. It had been more then a week and I had yet to hear from her social worker about her grandparents. It was leaving me anxious and somewhat stressed for I just didn't know how much longer she would be with us and that thought broke my heart. It was my own fault I knew that and I couldn't help but feel bad for growing so close to her and her having grown so close to me. All of us had grown close to her especially Jude who had come in to comfort Mariana the night I had to pull her out of the room when she almost tore Dana Adams head off during dinner.

 _"But she can't say that stuff to you mama. It's not right and it's not fair. Who is she to judge you? She has no idea how amazing you are. She doesn't and.." Tears were streaming down her face as I gently wiped them with my thumb._

 _"Baby? My girl, sweetheart look at me? Look at me my love." her eyes still looking down as I heard her sniffle even more her cries uncontrollable as I gently rubbed her back softly. I had to admit I was surprised at how quickly Mariana chimed in and defended me not shying away for a minute against an adult she barely knew. To be honest it didn't surprise me too much for I was learning how outspoken she truly was and she certainly didn't take any crap especially when it came to someone saying something negative about me._ _Nonetheless I didn't want her to think she had to go around protecting me and defending me for that was not her job even if she did it out of love._

 _"Sweets, look at mama." Upon hearing how I refereed to myself she instantly looked into my eyes as mine grew sad seeing how upset she was._

 _"Oh my baby. Don't be so upset like this. I am ok honest." Gently I stroked her cheek softly as her expression continued to break my heart._

 _"But she was so mean to you mama. You don't deserve that and she tried to embarrass you."_

 _"My girl." I said sitting closer to her as my hand lifted her face up now. "M_ _ama is not hurt or embarrassed in anyway. Besides what do I have to be embarrassed about? Huh? That I'm gay? So what that it took me two men to know I was gay or accept it. Please. There's much worse in life baby girl."_

 _"I know but she tired to say you weren't good enough for Mom because you didn't go to college and Mom has all those degrees and stuff. She doesn't even know you."_

 _"Sweets listen. She's being protective of her daughter which I understand especially as a mother myself. She loves Lena. She loves her very much and just wants the best for her. Granted she doesn't know me but she will and she will see how much I love her and that I am the best person for her. That I would do anything for her and for all of you my girl. Listen I know I don't have those degrees that Lena has and sometimes people see it as a disadvantage. Which sure it can be. But it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be a cop and that's who I am. For some people that's not good enough but others like Lena she could care less. She knows it doesn't make me any less capable of taking care of her in the way she needs honey." Gently I held her hand now as her tears started to subside a bit and she looked at me and smiled._

 _"Don't be upset ok? I got it. I am just fine my baby." I winked as I gently kissed her forehead now hearing the door open and seeing Jude walk in._

 _"Hi sweets." I said as she sat on the other side of Mariana now holding her head._

 _"Hi mom. Are you ok?"_

 _"I am fine honey. You know I am." I winked as he let out a soft concerned smile._

 _"Mariana are you ok?"_

 _"I am now. Thanks." she said wiping the remaining tears._

 _"Don't worry about it Mariana. She doesn't know our mom yet but when she does she will find out how amazing she is. That she basically raised me by myself even before my dad left, how accepting she is and how she opened our home to you and dealt with Callie's annoying attitude."_

 _With that we all busted out laughing at the last part._

 _"Come give me a hug my babies." I said holding my arms out as Mariana leaned in hugging me harder then ever and Jude hugged her back my arms wrapping around the both of them._

 _"I love you both. I love you both so so much."_

 _"We love you too mom." I heard them both say in almost unison as a smile fell across my face._

Coming back out of my memory I heard the two continue with the multiplication tables as Callie remained silent next to me in the passenger seat. She was another one that was killing my heart in more ways then one. Yes we had gotten closer and I was so grateful for that but both Lena and I had certainly noticed how she seemed off the last few days. I wasn't sure if it was the amount of school work, the waiting around to see what would happen with Aaron and the trial, or something else altogether. But her mind seemed off and in another world and she appeared somewhat spaced out.

"So baby how was school Cals?" I asked gently placing my hand on her thigh but she failed to respond only shrugging her shoulders.

"That good huh?" I laughed.

"It was ok I guess. Nothing special Stef." Her tone was a little cranky as I decided to let that one slide a bit.

"Is everything ok sweets? Anything on your mind you want to talk about?"

"No. Just tired." she mumbled resting her head on the window.

"You haven't been sleeping well? The nightmares still keeping you up love?"

"No. I don't care about those."

Hearing the tone she was beginning to have I knew something was wrong even more. Her patience was wearing thin with me I could tell as I wondered if we should continued this conversation when we got home. I knew and was still very aware how fast things could escalate when it came to me and Callie.

"Well, you know I'm not a big fan of you missing therapy and group but do you want to go home and take a nap love? You have been working very hard sweetness." I said almost placing my hand on top of hers as she moved hers abruptly crossing her arms.

"Sure whatever." she mumbled again.

"Honey if your having a hard time with the work..

"God can you just stop asking me how I feel and leave me alone. What's it to you anyway. I'm doing what the hell you want and order me to do." Her response was not completely shocking as the car fell silent and I knew this night was going to go either of two ways. A screaming match between the two of us or Callie retreating to her room not saying a word to anyone.

"Callie I think you better watch your tone with me. We already told you we weren't going to tolerate it my love. So whatever is bothering you think of a better way to say it."

"You know what's bothering me. You are!" With that I turned to look at her as we stopped at a red light and the look on her face was nothing but anger as she glared into my eyes.

"Callie I warned you...

"Well Stef I don't really give a crap what you warned me about." she barked back cutting me off. If anyone could test my patience it was her and I hated more then anything when she cut me off.

"Callie don't be so rude." Mariana soon chimed in. "Mama is just trying to help. We can see you're not feeling well and you don't need to snap at her."

"I didn't ask for your damm opinion. Who care's what you think!" she said turning to face Mariana.

"Don't be so mean Cal." Jude said.

"I didn't ask you either you pain in the ass!"

"Hey Callie knock it off! You don't talk to anyone like that. No one." I yelled.

"Whatever. I can't stand you." she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I cant stand you!" Mariana yelled.

"Mariana." I warned as she looked to me and let out a sigh as I pulled up to the apartment complex more frustrated then ever. Callie and I had made so much progress and it seemed we might be going back to square one again. It would be complicated for I couldn't make it seem like we were all against her or ganging up on her in the car. But I also could not let her get away with speaking to me like that.

"Mariana, Jude go on upstairs loves." I said turning the car however neither of them moved as I turned around to see them both staring at me.

"It's ok go on. I'll be up in a minute."

As I reassured them Jude exited the car but Mariana still not not moved.

"Honey go on and do me a favor just bring my bag up please. Ok Miss Thang?" I winked as I could see the hesitation on her face as she now grabbed my bag and exited the car slowly. Seeing the two walk up to the apartment I turned to face Callie.

"Callie we aren't having this. I'm not having this again."

"Because I care so much what you want." she mumbled refusing to look at me.

"We already told you this kind of behavior isn't tolerated and will lead to more consequences and the loss of privileges."

"What like living with you isn't a consequence enough or a punishment. I can't think of anything worse." she spat at me angrily and I had no damm idea were any of this was coming from. But damm if those words didn't hurt for Callie had told me and her mother more then once how much she loved living together.

"You want to talk to me like that. You tacked on another 2 months miss and that phone is mine. Hand it over now." I glared into her eyes as she glared back.

"No. I don't have to do a damm thing you say."

"Callie hand the phone over now before I rip it out your hands myself!"

"No!" she said yelling as she flung the door open pulling her backpack with her when I saw something fall onto the seat. My eyes almost bugged out as I saw a bag full of joints and pills. She then looked to me her face almost white as a ghost.


	38. Honest

"Really Callie? Really? What are you thinking?!" Lena screamed as the young girl sat on the couch looking to the ground. Stef had found more in her bag then just the joints and pills that had fallen on to the seat of the car. She had found the cigarettes, gummy worms and water bottle with vodka.

"Answer me Callie Adams!"

"I don't know what are you thinking?!" she yelled back standing up looking to both her mother and Stef.

"Excuse me young lady?" the slim woman asked.

"You heard me! What are you thinking! Or do you really want me to tell you what I'm thinking as if you really give a crap!"

"What makes you think I don't care about what you are thinking Callie. How can you say I don't. I've been asking how you feel for weeks and..

"No! No you haven't mama! You haven't really asked me! You never asked me how I felt about you getting divorced. You never asked me how I felt about you being gay! You never asked me how I felt about you and Stef being together! Never! You forced everything down my throat and made me accept it. I had no choice in anything! Nothing! Dad at least gave me a choice about things and didn't force anything on me! But when I didn't accept everything you got angry at me! You yelled at me and you made it seem like I was being unfair. Well guess what! You were being unfair. You changed my life overnight and left me with no choices. Even after you left dad you spent no time with me! None! You spent all your time with Stef. All of it and you didn't give a crap about my feelings at all! You only cared about yours and still do!"

"Callie..." Lena said in a more calming voice as she could see how visibly upset her daughter was.

"No leave me alone mama! Just leave me alone! You're good at that!" With that the girl ran out the front door and slammed it so hard leaving both women completely speechless.

* * *

As the young teen sat outside the apartment complex she had found a bush of yellow daises and began to pick them. She didn't care about her outburst non at all for she had finally said what she wanted and needed. Maybe it wasn't in the best tone. Maybe it wasn't and she knew it was rude. But getting it out was something she needed for if she kept in any longer she would explode. As she continued to pick at the flower she could now see both her mother and Stef walking toward her. Letting out a deep sigh she was sure they came down to give her a string of punishments and consequences as she felt her mother sit next to her and Stef sit on the arm of the bench on the opposite side of her.

As she sat waiting to be yelled at she now looked down to the ground her stomach soon turning but her mother soon broke the silence.

"You know Callie you're right."

"What?" the teen said looking up to her mom surprised.

"You are right. I never asked you. Ever. Not once. And when I did it was too late and I had already gone on with things not taking your feelings into consideration."

With this the teen was so surprised as she looked deep into her mothers eyes.

"I never ever meant to do that ever. Especially as your mother someone who has always considered your feelings, your thoughts and concerns from the time I first met you. But this time I failed. You're right. I never asked how you felt about your father and I divorcing or how you felt about me being gay. I never even explained it to you honey. That was wrong of me. Very wrong. And I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you after your father moved out. I should have. I should have given you that time you needed with me so we could heal from it together. So that we could figure out how our life would be without him. And you are right I never gave you a choice in terms of my relationship with Stef. I never even asked you how you felt about us being together."

As I looked to my mother it was the first time I was really listening to her in months as her coming down to apologize was something I never expected. My eyes looked deeper into hers as I look to Stef as she had remained silent. I studied her profile which was strong and fierce. And I could only wonder what it would have been like if she came around later. If she came around after my mother and I had the chance to heal, had the chance to figure out what life was like without my father living with us. I wondered if I had accepted her, if I had liked her and not hated her so much. If our relationship had been less volatile I thought now looking to my mother again.

"Honey I was in a fog and that is no excuse whatsoever. None. And yes Stef and I should have waited. We should have waited until you and I had the time we needed to heal from the divorce. Until you had the time to adjust before we rushed into anything. That was unfair of me to push our relationship on you and expect you to like her and accept her. It was unfair for both of you and I apologize for that."

Glancing back up to Stef she now looked down at me and let out a soft smile. One that I returned as she now gently began to rub my face with her hand letting out a wink as I felt my mother gently hold my hand.

"Honey. I am sorry I made you feel like I just left you. That was never ever something I wanted you to feel ever. You have been my world since the day I met you outside that school and you would barely speak. Do you remember that?"

"Yes mama." The teen said as she could. "I loved you. That's why I ripped those flowers out of the ground for you that day." she said remembering when she had pulled the yellow flowers out of the school grounds getting her in trouble with the lunch aid.

"I know you did and I loved you. I loved you so much honey. And I love you more and more each day Callie. You're my life sweetheart and I sorry that I made you feel like you weren't." she said cupping the girls cheek with her hand.

"I love you too mama. I love you." She said now leaning in and giving her hug. Lena could only hold her harder then she ever had been as she rested her head on top of the teens and softly kissing the top of her head. Her eyes soon looking to Stef's which were tearing at the site and she let a warm smile out at the woman she loved more then anything.

"Sweetheart I want to give you the time to heal from everything. We want to give you the time."

"Ok."

"Look, Stef and I decided to well we still have our apartment. We are going to take sometime together you and I."

"Ok what does that mean?"

"Well I'm feeling better and I can drive again. So we are going to move back to our apartment honey."

"But I thought we were all moving into a bigger place together?" she said looking panicked to her mother and to Stef.

"Well we will but later honey."

"You're breaking up?"

"No. No we aren't. We are just taking things slow like we should have." Letting out a sigh the teen could feel tears form in her eyes for she didn't really understand her feelings right now. The thought of moving made her feel sad and the feelings were so confusing. No matter how angry she was at times at her mother and Stef and how fast everything had went she loved them as she now stood up looking to both women.

"But we are a family."

"Yes love we are. We always will be." Stef said.

"I don't want to leave. I don't." Tears now streamed down her face as the blonde grabbed both of her hands.

"Sweetheart, my girl we will all still see each other. But our main concern is you honey. It is. Baby, you and your mom need time to be together. You do sweets. And we still very much will help you and get the other kind of help you need together as a family. "

"But families live together. They do and I want us all to be together! I love you. You're like my...you're like my second mom Stef." The girl finally admitted as she looked so deep into the blonde's eyes.

"Oh baby." the blonde said now tearing and cupping the teens cheek. "And you are my little girl believe me honey you really are and my main concern and your mama's main concern are your feelings which we neglected honey."

"You're leaving. You're leaving just like my father left me. You are!"

"Cals no. No I'm not love. I'm not leaving babygirl. You're mama and I are not breaking up sweetheart. We aren't."

"Sweetie no one is leaving honey. We promise that. Stef and I are still together. We are sweetie we just we want to take things slower for everyone." Lena chimed in sitting closer to Stef and her daughter who to her surprise looked so heartbroken as she really had no idea how much the girl had really grown to love the blonde.

"But...I know I was angry. I know but I love you Stef. I do." she said now leaning in and wrapping her arms around the blonde who hugged her back harder tears falling down her face. "I love you mom. I love you so much."

"Oh baby, oh my love. I love you too. I love you so much." The cop said hugging the young teen back just as hard as her heart almost exploded as what she called her. She could here and feel the teen sobbing in her neck as she hugged her tighter as Lena now stood up hugging them both.

The two women only wanting the best for the young girl and feeling horrible for having neglected her true feelings no longer knew what to do at this point. They wanted to provide stability to everyone, they wanted to build a home together as a couple, but they also wanted to give Callie what she needed most and that was something they would still need to figure out.

* * *

 **Do you guys think Lena and Callie should move out? Or do you think they should get a bigger place for all of them?**


	39. Sibling Talk

CALLIE POV

As I laid my head on the couch pillow staring at the ceiling I could hear Mariana snoring a bit. The two of us had fallen asleep watching a movie together and had since made up from earlier when I went off on everyone in the car. It was hard for us to stay mad at each other for long as she was growing to not only continue to be my best friend but my sister. The thought of us moving out was still not sitting well with me. Yes I wanted to spend time with my mom I did but there was apart of me that didn't want our family to break up. A family that I least expected.

"Hey are you up?" I soon heard her ask.

"Yeah. You ok?" I said whispering as my feet rested next to her head and her head rested next to my feet.

"No. I can't sleep." she sighed.

"What's wrong Mari?"

"I don't know. I don't want you guys to leave. I mean I know it was only until Lena felt better but I was hoping even after she felt better we could just all live together. Even if it is cramped. I just I never had a family like this." I could only hear sadness in her voice for I understood. I understood more then she probably realized. But as I now leaned up I didn't want to make her feel worse by letting her know how sad I was about it as well as I could now see her face from the light shinning in the living room.

"I mean are Mama and Lena splitting up?"

"No. No way. Mari you know they love each other. And honestly I think they just want a bigger place for all of us. You know?"

"I might not even see that bigger place." she said sadly as I fully sat up now looking to her.

"Why?"

"You know I'm not living here forever Callie. Once well..

"You're grandparents?"

"Yeah. I mean is it bad that part of me has no interest? I mean I don't mind meeting them but I don't want to live with them. I Just want to stay here with all of you and mama."

"No I understand. I guess I would feel the same way. You love Stef alot."

"She's the only mother I've ever know. I mean you know the deal with mine. She just can't get herself together."

"Have you seen her?" It was then she feel silent as she avoided my eyes.

"Mari?"

"Yeah I have."

"When? Where?"

"Well I sort of went to her house."

"What? Where?" I asked surprised.

"Cal I didn't know it would be some crack house. But it was in El Cajon. I started chatting with her on instant message a few weeks ago and I just felt so bad. She said she got herself together but when I saw her she pretty much looked the same. Said she needed money to get herself together. I had some saved from when I was tutoring Jude and when I gave it to her she well she said I should get home. Then her creepy boyfriend came in acting all crazy and I ran out."

"Mariana you can't go back there. You know how dangerous El Cajon is much less going to some crack house. Did you tell Stef?"

" way. She doesn't know." she said now tearing as I could hear her voice crack as she fully sat up herself and I leaned in to give her a hug. "I just felt bad and I just thought I could help. I don't know. But I just regret it. I regret going and seeing how she used me again. I'm so stupid." she said crying in my shoulder.

"Its ok. Don't cry. It's ok."

"I just don't want anything to do with her or my grandparents. I mean what kind of people are they if she turned out like that?"

"Well maybe they are good people and maybe your mom..

"Anna. Definitely don't call her my mom."

"Sorry. Anna. Maybe she just lost direction and didn't get the help she needed. Sometimes it easier to loose direction then you think."

"Is that how you felt? I mean is that why you started to do the things you did?" she said wiping her tears.

"Yeah. I was an idiot. And I know I need to keep getting help for it. I do. I thought I could just stop and it would be ok. But I got addicted to them. I'm still addicted. I'm not proud of it or proud of the way I handled my problems. But I know if I didn't have the support I needed it could have gotten really bad. But sometimes people don't want the support or don't think they need it. Mari even if you do live with your grandparents you know Stef will always be your mom and you know we will always be your family. And you will always be my best friend and my sister."

"Thanks. You're my sister too. We even fight like sister." she said laughing as I held her hand tightly.

"No kidding." I laughed as she wiped her remaining tears.

"What about you and your dad? Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to see him this weekend. Just I'll see what he has to say. You know?"

"I think that's a good idea. It can't hurt even if he was a major jerk everyone deserves a second chance."

"Yeah your right." I sighed as we heard someone else come into the room. Looking up it was Jude.

"What are you guys doing up its passed one." He said walking over taking a seat on the floor beside us.

"Can't sleep. Parent issues." Mariana said laughing.

"Oh." He sighed. "Got it."

"What about you Jude. What's up with your dad. You never ever talk about him?" She soon asked as he let out another sigh.

"Nothing to say. I haven't heard from him in months."

"Did he just up and leave?" I asked not knowing the details.

"Yeah he left because Jude is..." Mariana stopped as she looked to the young boy and I knew what she would say.

"That's lame. There's nothing wrong with you Jude. If he can't handle the person you are screw em." I said smiling as he let out a wide smile himself.

"Thanks Cal."

"You know mama pulled a gun on him?" Mariana said looking to me.

"Pulled a gun on who?" I asked surprised.

"Pulled a gun on Jude's dad. He was trying to like hurt Jude because he was wearing blue nail polish and she wasn't having it. She legit pulled her gun on him."

"Wow are you serious?" I said looking to Jude.

"Yeah. Surprised?" he said smiling.

"No. Not really." I said laughing not surprised one bit. "That's pretty bad ass though."

"Totally. Lena calls her Mama tiger." Mariana said laughing.

"That's totally true." I laughed once again as Jude did as well.

"Do you want to see him Jude? I asked looking to him.

"Yes and no. I don't really know. It's confusing."

"I get it. Sometimes feelings are so weird it's just hard to make sense of them."

"Yeah. I guess if he showed up or acted like he cared I might talk to him. But not sure. He didn't treat my mom right either." Letting out a sigh I could see the sadness on his face as I felt bad for how I had spoken to him in the car earlier and to Stef. Sure I had apologized to Mariana but not him.

"Hey Jude, look I'm sorry about how I screamed at you in the car. And how I spoke to Stef. I just..

"I get it. Forgiven. Just are you getting help for the pills and stuff?"

"Yes. I mean it's more intensive. It's an out patient care but alot of work. So I hope it helps." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well we are here for you. Always." Mariana said smiling as she held my hand tighter.

"Thanks. We should hit the sack it will be morning before we know it."

"Yeah your probably right." Mariana said as she laid back down on the couch with me as I let out a wide smile. "Do you mind if we sleep in here together?" she asked shyly.

"No not at all." I said smiling as I handed Jude a pillow and an extra blanket as he laid on the floor.

Leaning back on the couch myself I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight guys. Love you." Mariana said as she held my hand tight.

"We love you too."


	40. Authors Note

Hi all! I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for reading and reviewing on Find My Love. It has been a journey to write and one that I continue to love.I just wanted to let you all know that it is possible that Mariana will remain in the story until the end. I am not 100 percent sure yet since I don't have it all planned out. Just a general idea. I know many of you aren't too excited about her so I wanted to take the time to let you know ahead of time. I understand I may loose some readers (unfortunately) but I hope not and I hope you all continue to stick around. Thanks again to you all I appreciate each and everyone of your reviews! It means a lot to me and keeps me writing. -Stef1981


	41. What's Best

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are amazing!**

As all three kids had fallen asleep in the living room Lena and the blonde could only smile at what they walked in on that early morning. Jude could be seen stretched out on the floor with a pillow and large blanket over him as Callie and Mariana shared the couch with their feet in each others faces sound asleep. The site was truly heartwarming to both as Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind.

"That's sweet." she said letting out a warm smile as it took a few moments for the blonde to respond for she was taking in the site herself. In her mind she was thinking of the decision her and Lena had made that would take place in a few days. She knew it was for the better even if it did hurt and she knew it was more important then anything that they took things much slower for the sake of their children especially Callie's.

"It is baby. It really is." she said her voice carrying a heavy weight to it that Lena instantly picked up on. The choice had been hard as both of them pushed their feelings to the side to be the parents they needed. Tears had fallen, hands had been held longer and tighter and hearts had been broken. The slim woman had seen the tears in Stef's eyes one's she rarely ever saw as she knew the blonde had taken it as a personal failure, and knew the cop had seen herself as the sole cause for the rift in Callie and Lena's relationship but that was hardly the case. But she would be lying if she didn't admit it wasn't hard as she tried to convince herself it would be easy. Living with Stef and the kids together the last few weeks had been hectic and crazy but it was the happiest she had ever been. Seeing the growth in her daughter at times, watching all three kids interact, the family dinners, the family movies and seeing Stef walk in the door each night from work greeting everyone with a hug and kiss like it was something they had done since the beginning of time. It was a life she had dreamed of when she laid in bed at night next to Timonty. It was one her heart had been breaking for all this time and it was one that consumed her soul with nothing but joy. However she had been truly oblivious to how deep her daughters issues had gone both her and Stef had been and to her that was unacceptable.

"We are making the right choice Lena." Stef soon spoke once again.

"I know baby. We have to put them first. But I guess we wouldn't win any parenting awards."

"Well not like it comes with a book of instructions." The blonde said chuckling." Honestly you and I have the same goal. We just want them to be happy and healthy. And maybe living here all together isn't the right choice right now. You and Cal's need the time and that is something I understand more then anything baby. I would do anything for you both. Anything." She said now turning around to face the slim woman.

"I know you would. I know." Gently Lena began to stroke Stef's soft face for she was trying herself to be strong for her.

"I would do anything so that Callie didn't struggle so much. I would do anything so that Mariana would feel safe. I would do anything so that Jude wouldn't feel so hurt from his father. I just, I just want to protect them baby." She whispered.

"I know love. And you do. You really do. Do you doubt it Stef?"

"At times I think I do. Just I can't help thinking how could we not see what Callie was doing?"

"I was up last night thinking the same. I don't know Stef maybe we were just hoping that she was ok. That she wasn't as addicted as she really is. I just can't imagine how far it would have gone if you had not found all that stuff on her. I don't, I don't know I don't want to think about that. I just know she needs more help then she was getting and I think this program we found can help her."

"I hope so. She deserves to be happy."

"I know and that is one thing we can help her work on. She just needs time more then we thought to get better and we will give her as much times she needs. She knows she has us honey and well I hope her and her father can talk. He really wants to be in her life again."

"I hope so too babe." I blonde could only stare at the young teen hoping more than anything that she would be ok. That her addiction would one day be a thing of the past. That she one day wouldn't struggle so much, find what truly made her happy, and be able to mend the broken relationships she had with her parents and herself. Looking deeper at the young girl she continued to blame herself for her troubles. The blonde realizing she came into her life and almost instantly began to parent her never giving her the time to get to know her at all. Jude had been so accepting of Lena and their relationship that in her mind she had forgotten that Callie was different. That she was in a different situation and that she was a different person all together. How that had slipped through both of their minds was beyond her because she was normally more perceptive then anything. This time she had failed.

"I know so baby. We won't let her fall again." Lena said kissing her soft cheek. "I hate to wake them."

"Same but we can give them five more minutes." The cop said still not taking her eyes off all there kids.

"Ok. I'll start some breakfast. I Love you Stef." she said holding her hand tight as the blonde looked back to her.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

"Miss Thang you have two minutes left in that bathroom young lady!" The blonde yelled as her, Callie and Jude still had not been able to shower as they sat at the breakfast table hoping to leave in less then 30 minutes.

"I'm not done mama! I need to fix my hair." the girl yelled as she stuck her head out the bathroom door and Stef lifted one of her eyebrows up as she now stood in the hall.

"Well whether that pretty hair of yours is done or not 2 minutes is it. I haven't even showered myself."

"Ok, ok." she yelled back closing the bathroom door as the blonde could only shake her head.

"I mean what is she getting ready for exactly? " she said taking a seat at the table and finishing her coffee as Lena let out a laugh.

"Really Stef? Like you didn't know what you were signing up for. You know she's like a movie stare in the making and a real girly girl." the slim woman took a seat next to the blonde gently rubbing her thigh.

"Yup takes her like and hour to get ready for bed at night. She puts on all this night creme." Jude said laughing taking a bite of his waffle as Callie let out a laugh herself.

"Night cream? I don't even use that." Stef chuckled. "Good lord she's going to make me insane with all this stuff she wants or claims to need. I've never even heard of half of it. Highlight creme, gel nail polish, a billion shades of blush and god know what else."

"Ha. That's because you're a tomboy love." Lena said leaning in and kissing her check.

"Don't worry Stef I haven't heard of half of it myself." Callie admitted shrugging her shoulders. "I'm fine with 2 in 1 shampoo my converse, jeans and a plaid shirt."

"Well that sounds familiar." Lena couldn't help but laugh as she looked to the blonde who let out a wide smile at the similarity.

"And how are you love? You feeling ok about the program?" Stef soon asked as she tucked one of Callie's long curls behind her ear the young girl looking up.

"Yeah. I guess."

"What's wrong love?"

"I don't know just nervous about it I guess." she admitted looking back to her waffles as Lena walked over now sitting on the other side of her. Gently she grabbed her hand holding it as the young girl looked into her mother's eyes.

"Honey, it will be ok. We promise. It is not to hurt you it is to help and figure out what you need. I will be there with you today and your father. He wants you to get better as well sweetheart." Nodding her head she now looked over to Stef.

"Will you be there today too?"

"Of course love." She winked leaning in herself and kissing the side of Callie's face.

"Ok. I can do it."

"Of course you can Cal. You're strong and amazing." Jude encouraged as the young teen smiled back at him.

"Thanks buddy." She said as the four finally heard Mariana coming out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done.

"Done!" the Latin girl said happily taking a seat at the table as the blonde couldn't help but notice the heavy amount of dark eye shadow and liner the girl had put on.

"Um take that off Miss. That's way to much makeup."

"But it's a new shade, and I always wear this much."

"Um last time I checked you didn't wear that much, and you will never wear that much on my watch. Are you going to a night club or school?"

"Mama, everyone is wearing this shade to school." she insisted as Lena and the rest of the table watched this new exchange between the two.

"Yes everyone but you. Wipe it off." she said taking another sip of her coffee. "It makes you look far too old."

"But I don't even have that much on. You can barely see it."

"Are you kidding I saw it a mile away." The blonde laughed awkwardly.

"But.."

"Mariana I have no issue with you wearing mascara, lip gloss and a little blush. But this. No. You're only 15 and you look 25. Take it off. I won't say it again honey."

"But it's not that much." she pleaded as Stef let out a sigh.

"Love, unless you don't want to be able to wear any at all I suggest you do as I say. Take it off before I do it."

Letting out a heavy sigh the young teen clearly annoyed left the room to do as she was told mumbling under her breath.

"Girls." Jude said shaking his head and heading to the bathroom.

"Well, welcome to parenting a girl." Lena said smiling to her partner who leaned her head back feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes I just felt another gray hair grow in."

"Matches the others." Callie joked as she got up almost passing the blonde when Stef grabbed her pulling her onto her lap tickling her. The young teen could only laugh her head off.

"Ya'll get that one back miss! Oh will you ever!" she said planting a million kissing on her cheek as Callie now wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her warmly to the blondes surprise.

"I love you Stef." she soon whispered now pulling away.

"Aww I love you baby."

"And I'm sorry I screamed at you the other day. I'm sorry I was disrespectful." Looking deep into the young girls eyes and over to Lena who let out a warm smile the blonde smiled herself at the teen.

"I know you are. Apology accepted. You know I don't hold grudges my girl."

"I know." She said softly now looking to her lap as she played with the bracelet on the blonde's wrist.

"What's wrong honey? Talk to me."

"Just I'll miss you." she admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll miss you too my girl. I will but sweet's, I'm not going anywhere. Just because we won't be living together doesn't mean I won't be around. I told you me and your mom are very much together and we always will be. My love for you has not changed. Never will sweetheart. Ever."

"But you won't take us to school anymore and I won't be able to wait up for you when you work late."

With this Stef now glanced to Lena once again who's face was filled with so much emotion she could barely hide it.

"You wait up for me?" Stef asked her voice cracking as she gently stroked Callie's face.

"Yeah. I don't know. The nights you work I wait up. And when you get in and I know you're ok I can sleep. I worry and just want you to be ok." Callie's words were hitting such a spot in the blondes heart that she was trying so hard to control her tears harder then ever. But she was finding it very hard as she now hugged the young teen harder then ever.

"I just want you to be ok too my love." She whispered as she could feel Callie tugging at her heart even more.


	42. When Things Change

STEF POV

"Hey Bill it's Stef Foster." I said calling Mariana's social worker to check on her case as I sat at my desk. Right in front of me was Anna Gutierrez's file which was a mile long with a strong of arrests for possession, prostitution and burglary. It was only adding onto the headache and level of crankiness I was feeling lately but was trying hard not to take it out on anyone. After not hearing from Bill for more then two weeks I decided to give him a call in terms of Mariana's grandparents. Not that I wanted to get rid of her for that was the last thing I wanted.

"What's wrong. If you give me an hour I can find another placement." he said sounding panicked.

"No, no. Bill I have no problems with her. I'm just calling to see if you have heard from her grandparents?"

"Oh I thought their were problems." I could here a sigh of relief in his voice.

"No not at all. She's a sweet girl. I mean have other foster parents called complaining about her?" I asked surprised for truth was Mariana was the sweetest girl I knew and never gave me an ounce of trouble. Our little spat this morning over makeup was just typical teenage stuff which I knew came with the territory.

"Yeah, I have a hard time placing her sometimes or finding placement that will keep her. They often call complaining she's too much work."

"Too much work?"

"Yeah. She's got alot of abandonment issues and sometimes won't even talk. At her age people don't want to deal with that Stef."

Letting out a sigh and shaking my head what he was telling me was annoying me more then anything.

"Bill she's far from too much work. She just wants love."

"I know and you're really the only person who has ever shown it to her."

"It's not hard with her." I admitted.

"But I was going to call you. Listen Stef I've been up to my neck in paperwork but I heard from her mother. She's expressed interest of getting custody of Mariana again."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. She's trying to get herself together again, but Stef she told me Mariana has been visiting her and has expressed interest in being with her as well."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I asked surprised for this was no way in hell true. If she had visited her I surly would have known."

"Yeah, says she's been meeting with her at least three times a week and they have really been getting along."

"Bill, my daughter has not seen her. That woman is lying."

"Yes ,I doubt the truth of that story myself. But have you asked her Stef?"

"I don't need too. I watch my daughter every second. If she went to see Anna I would know."

"I'm not saying you don't. I know for sure you watch her but I would at least ask her. Maybe she didn't want to tell you."

Letting out a sigh I placed my hand on my forehead as I looked to Anna's records once again.

"Bill, Anna was arrested no less then two weeks ago for prostitution and possession."

"I'm sure she was Stef. But if what she is saying is true and she does get herself together she has a good chance of getting Mariana back."

"Bill, listen I am all for children returning to their mothers when they are suitable to take care of them but I have a really hard time trusting this woman."

"I know its frustrating Stef I get it and I don't want to see Mariana get hurt again and have to pull her out her mothers home and back in foster care."

"That's not happening. No way. That woman is not taking her if I have anything to do with it. What so she can hurt my daughter again? "

"Stef, I don't have any say so in that and neither do you. I can try to fight the best I can if I see she's not capable but it depends on the judges ruling and if he thinks she's aqueduct. And if Mariana wants it what can we do? She is her birth mother Stef and it's possible she wants to give her another chance once she gets better."

"Yes I know she is and I have no issue with that and I would have no issue with her if she didn't continue to hurt my baby and get herself together for good."

"I know. Me either."

"Well what about her grandparents? I mean have you heard from them?"

"Yes I have. They have their reservations."

"What does that mean? How can they have reservations about their own grandchild?" I said angrily.

"I've seen it. I've seen it many times Stef. They have reservations about getting involved with their daughter over Mariana."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know believe me. It gets crazy. But listen I will give you a call in about a week. Are you ok with keeping her?"

"You don't need to ask me that. Of course."

"Thanks Stef."

"Sure."

Hanging up I let out a heavy sigh as my eyes looked to the picture of my daughter for I had no idea if that story was true or not but I would need to find out. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel like she needed to keep anything from me and if she truly wanted to see her birth mother I would always support her. But if the woman was still on drugs which I believed she was there was no way. Not on my watch.

* * *

CALLIE POV

I could think of a million things I'd rather do then be here. I'd rather stab my eye out, sit ten hours in math class or watch Mariana practice for her dance club and even dance myself. Anything but this. As I sat between Stef and my mom my stomach was turning, my hands shaking and my knees bouncing up and down continuously. It wasn't just this therapy about my issues and this program that was I don't know suppose to get to the core of my coping and drug use it was dealing with things I didn't want too. It was gong back into a place in my brain I didn't want to. As my knee kept bouncing up and down I felt a hand on it and instantly it stopped. Looking to it I knew it was Stef's as she now gently rubbed it and I looked to her and she let out a wink. Smiling back I felt my mom slide her hand into mine rubbing it softly as I now looked up seeing my father walk in. He looked different. He looked tired, he looked defeated, he looked sad. Unsure of what to do I just looked to the ground swallowing hard.

"Hi Callie." I heard him say as he took the seat in front of me.

"Hi." Slowly my eyes looked to him.

"Why don't you go sit with your dad honey." My mom soon said squeezing my hand as I really had no interest as I glanced to him once again and now to Stef's who smiled at me gesturing for me to sit next to him. Slowly I got up letting out a sigh as I took a seat next to him.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess." I said playing with my fingers.

"I've missed you Callie. I have."

"Ok."

"And I want us to, well I want us to be close or try to fix the issues we have. I'm sorry its been so hard for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't behave how a father should. I didn't and I hope we can try Callie."

Still avoiding his eyes I continued to play with my fingers.

"I know you haven't wanted to see me and I understand that. I really do. But maybe after this we can grab a tea or hot chocolate. Up to you Callie. I don't want to pressure you or force you. I mean if that's ok with you Lena I know it's a school night."

"It's fine." I heard my mother say softly as my eyes glanced to both her and Stef once again as they looked equally concerned now holding hands. My mind thought back to the conversation I had with my Gran. How I should just listen to what he has to say, and really tell him how I was feeling. It wasn't easy but I guess I could try. Finally looking to him as his face continued to remain worried I still neglected to smile something I couldn't do yet.

"Sure that would be ok." I found myself saying as he smiled softly at me and the receptionist now called my name.

"Callie Adams?" Swallowing hard and standing up slowly I grabbed my mothers hand ready to face the next challenge one I was not sure I was prepared for.


	43. Last Night

LENA POV

As my body laid on Stef's it was the last night we would be living together until we decided as a family that it was the right time. The kids had decided to watch a movie in Jude's bedroom leaving us in the living room. Taking in the moment we had I didn't want to forget how it felt to lay next to her, to have her in my presence and feel her closeness. It had only been a month since my accident and since Callie and I had moved in but to be honest it felt like we have lived together our entire lives. As her hand gently rubbed my back slowly and softly our bodies continued to melt into each others despite us being fully clothed. Tonight we had wanted more then anything to make love but that wasn't really possible however we knew there would be another time when we would have the privacy to do it. As we remained silent and my arm wrapped tighter around her we could only hear the giggling coming from the bedroom of the three kids. I could only let out a wide smile despite the difficult day we had. It was true our minds kept replaying the therapy session with Callie over and over in our minds once we realized what such heavy issues my daughter was carrying. None of us knew, Timonty was unaware himself and at some points I looked to him and his face was just full of tears. Fully we realized what an affect our divorce and poor choices had on Callie for the underlining issues she carried around from birth had resurfaced in the most intense ways.

FLASHBACK

 _"I don't know I just felt like it was all about them. They just wanted to hurt each other. They were selfish and didn't care about me."_

 _Hearing my daughter speak those words was painful and I could feel my heart break as tears feel from my eyes as well as hers._

 _"Neither of them gave me a chance to really accept anything. I thought my father cared but he was just using me. He never loved me from the beginning anyway."_

 _"No Callie that's not true. I have always..." Timonty began._

 _"Don't lie. I remember as a kid you arguing with mama. You told her you didn't know how to love me. That I wasn't really yours. You think I'm stupid?" Visually I could see her getting angry so angry she was turning red as I looked to Timonty and the memory of that conversation came back to him as he looked to me and my heart could only continued to break apart. My little girl was in so much pain, more pain then I could ever imagine and as her mother I just wanted to take it away more then anything. The fact that I couldn't that was killing me alone._

 _"Just admit it. You didn't want me. You still don't. Your just doing this for your conscious! I'm not stupid but you think I am!" Swallowing hard I wanted to go over and hug her but the therapist looked to me suggesting otherwise as Stef grabbed my hand holding it. I could hear her sniffing as well._

 _"Callie I will tell you something. In the beginning it was hard for me. I had no experience with kids of my own. I didn't and I just didn't know what to do with you. You were so affectionate and wanted love from me. Growing up I, I didn't get that from my parents so I didn't understand how to show it to you. I was scared. Your mother was so naturally good at it and it took me longer to understand it."_

 _Looking back and forth between the two of them he had admitted something I didn't even know. Yes he had never been affectionate with me during our marriage or with Callie and he was very different from Stef for she never went more then five minutes without touching me or hugging Callie. In my eyes I didn't realize this was such a struggle for him and I had been blind at times to my ex husbands issues. Continuing to observe my daughter I wasn't sure if what Timonty was telling her was making much of a difference but I was hoping it would a tiny bit. I knew she had a big heart and a heart that was sensitive and at times could break so easily._

 _"You don't need to tell me what you think I want to hear dad to make me feel better or something."_

 _"Callie I'm not. Listen I did not handle myself well.._

 _"I didn't either Callie." I chimed in. "I handled it very poorly and we should have worked together to tell you as a family that we were separating. But I was selfish."_

 _"I was too Callie. I spent the last few months being angry at your mother and just wanting to hurt her more then anything. I wanted her to hurt to the point where I lost sight of you. I know it doesn't feel like it or seem like it but I am trying and have tried to be the father you need. The night Stef showed up at my house I was wrong again putting my feelings before yours."_

 _"Yeah you didn't care enough to come look for me. You didn't even visit me in the hosptial you just gave me some lame ass phone call to make yourself feel good. So between you being a jerk, and mama who was in her own world you wonder why I chose to not feel anything. Why I choose to just forget it. Aaron made me forget, the pills made me forget, it just made life easier so that I didn't have to keep feeling like crap. So that I didn't have to keep feeling like I wasn't worth anything to anyone! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out! Or does it? You guys were so caught up in yourself and your own stupid shit that you didn't even realize now long I was doing it!"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

When we had gotten home from the session I had cried my eyes out with Stef. As a mother you don't want to fail your children no matter what and it would take me a long time to forgive myself for my daughters issues. Longer then anyone knew.

"Babe?" I said soon speaking to Stef. However, I had noticed she had been quiet most of the day. At dinner she had been her usual physically affectionate self but had barely said a word expect I love you to the kids and me. I knew everything was hurting her in a different way then it was hurting me for being quiet was sometimes a way she coped with things as she tried to figure out how to solve every issue on her own.

"Yes love." her voice was soft as she kissed my forehead.

"Do you think that therapy session was helpful today?"

"I think so. Even small progress is good progress honey."

"Yeah. None of that was easy."

"Good lord no. It never is. There are always deeper issues involved that no one realizes. But we will keep going and supporting her however she needs. Whatever it takes babe."

"It's going to be a grueling schedule for her. Between school, going there 4 times a week, therapy sessions once a week, group and community service. I don't want her to crack."

"I know. It will be alot in the beginning but it's the best thing for her. We can just monitor how she is doing under all of it. Even if she has to be pulled out of school for a bit she's a smart girl and can easily get back on rack."

"I don't know she might have to repeat the 9th grade. I haven't even broken that news to her." I said as I heard Stef let out a heavy sigh.

"Well if it leads to that we will deal with it. Just like everything else baby."

"Yeah." Softly I felt her kiss my forehead once again as I wrapped my arms around her even tighter.

"I just feel like such a failure Stef. I failed her so badly. I wanted to save her from a life of pain instead I was the one who handed it to her."

"Love no."she said as I lifted my head to look into her eyes. "Sweetheart you can't think that way we just, people make mistakes honey. Parents make mistakes baby. You didn't give Callie a life of pain. She loves you Lena she really does despite everything that has gone on the last few months. It just got all messy and well there was just so much going on we all lost site. It happens baby it does and we just try our hardest to fix what we can and become aware of the mistakes we have made with our babies. Like I said before there is no instruction booklet. Non at all and sometimes we don't even realize how much we have messed up until our kids confront us. The most important thing is that you love her, her father loves her, I love her and we will do what she needs to help her fight these struggles shes had since birth honey."

"I know your right love. I know it."

"I didn't say it was easy to accept any of this. Because it's not. Listening to how much pain Callie is in and was in was hard. It was. I would take all of that pain if I could from her. "

"I would take it as well. Every bit of it."

"You were quiet at dinner babe." I soon said.

"Mm was I?"

"Yes babe you were."

"Sorry love guess I'm just tired."

"Yes or is it something else? Besides Callie and I leaving honey?" I asked lifting my head up a bit once again to look into her eyes which she so clearly avoided.

"No love. I'm just..I was listening tonight is all. Listening to everyone talk, listening to the sounds of this cramped apartment, listening to your voice, Callie's, how everyone interacts. Jude's laugh, your laugh, Mariana's. I guess I was just soaking it up baby."

Her voice was so honest and so sensitive as the words she spoke made my eyes tear once again.

"They are sounds I love babe. You just don't realize it at the time I guess."

"I love the sound of you getting up in the morning. You do the same thing every morning."

"Like?" she said almost laughing.

"Well, you go in the bathroom brush your teeth, rinse you face then you head right to the coffee maker. Then you pack the kids lunches and leave notes in them. Sometimes I feel Callie leaving my side to help you and hear you both whispering in the kitchen. At times I stay in the bed longer to give you time with her. Then I hear Mariana who goes right to you, and Jude who runs in the bathroom before he does't have a chance to get in. The things you get use too." I said smiling thinking of all the routines we had formed in the last month and what they truly meant to us.

"That's sweet baby. It really is." she said softly as we soon heard someone walk into the living room. Glancing my eyes to the hallway I saw Callie standing there debating if she should come in or not.

"Everything ok honey?" I asked sitting up now as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come here baby." Stef said affectionately as Callie now walked slowly over to us sitting between us. "What's the matter sweetheart? MM?" I smiled observing her rubbing Callie's cheek. Something she did almost everyday.

"MM I don't know."

"No?" I now asked myself rubbing her back as my mind went back to when Callie was a little girl. In the beginning when she first came to live with me she had a very hard time falling asleep in the house and would often get up and join me on the couch. She would snuggle so close to me almost holding on top me for dear life. It wasn't that she was scared she said she just wanted to be with me. Even though she was no longer five I knew she was feeling the same way right now. "Do you want to lay with us here?"

Once again she she looked to the ground shrugging her shoulders as I glanced to Stef and she let out a smile.

"Come sweetheart lay your head in my lap." I said and without any hesitation she leaned over and rested her head in my lap as Stef grabbed her feet placing them in her lap. Gently I began to stroke her long hair and back as I could feel her breathing grow calmer. But as I looked to her hand I noticed she had it inside of Stef's hand almost holding on to it for dear life.

"I love you moms." we soon heard her mumble as my eyes instantly looked to Stef who's smile had grown wider at what Callie had said. Yes she loved me, and I knew deep down she loved her father as well but her relationship with Stef was something I never would have seen grow this far. It was true Callie was taking leaving hard as well and I noticed she had been even closer to my partner then ever. Only time would tell what would happen for all us in the next few days but I wouldn't think about that right now and just enjoy this moment with the most important people in my life. Glancing to Stef once again and whispering I love you which she did as well our hands soon laced into each others and the three of us drifted to sleep.


	44. This Change Hurts

**This chapter contains Lena/Cal and Stef/Mariana**

It had been a full week since Lena and Callie had moved out of Stef's and the adjustment period was anything but easy for the five of them. The blonde's apartment was more quiet then anything now except for the occasional music Mariana would play to practice for the new dance team she was apart of, or the loud sports games Stef would watch at times on TV. Jude had remained pretty quiet himself missing Lena more then anything. The two had built their own routine during the last month of preparing dinner together each night and discussing their day. Lena took over helping him with homework and also encouraging him to talk openly and freely about his father. These routines meant more to him then he could ever realize and now the young boy couldn't help but feel a dent in his heart. The Latin girl wasn't taking it not much easier for their were many nights prior to Callie moving out where she just couldn't sleep and would beg the teen to stay up and watch TV with her on the couch. It was there they told each other things they told no one for Mariana learned more of what Callie had done with Aaron, she learned of many of her fears and what she had hoped for. The two had built much more then a friendship for they truly had become sisters over the course of time. Stef found herself not being able to sleep either for she now slept on the couch giving Mariana her bedroom, even if the majority of the time the teen ended up right next to her. Most nights she stayed up watching TV missing Lena more then anything for their routine had been to sit on the balcony after dinner each night sharing a glass a wine. It was there they would check in with each other as the blonde would hold her tight whispering sweet things in her ear.

Lena herself was feeling just as lost and she could clearly see the change in Callie almost instantly for the girl seemed somewhat distant and quiet herself the past few days and her lack of interest in school was also increasing. In all honestly Lena was on a day to day basis adjusting her level of discipline with the girl who was randomly testing her patience. In her eyes she really wasn't sure if the move was going to help or hurt. Yes it was very important for them to spend time with each which they were doing but something was clearly missing in both of their hearts. The lack of Stef's almost overbearing personality and discipline was affecting her daughter in a way she never thought for even Timothy was having little to no effect on her. However both Lena and her ex were determined to steer the girl on a path of recovery daily without letting their issues come into play and learning to parent her in a way that was much more productive. It was unfair of her to leave it in the hands of her partner the way she had.

As the slim woman looked to her daughter as they sat at the dinner table the teen was seen pushing her food around her plate looking more miserable then ever.

"What's wrong bug not hungry?"

"Not much." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well do you want something else? Do you want to talk about anything honey?" Affectionately she placed her hand on top of the young teens.

"Nah. Just tired mama. I'll probably turn in early tonight."

"Well you have been working very hard. But what else is it honey?"

"I don't know. I guess I miss everyone. I mean I love spending time with you mama but I miss everyone. It's so quiet." she admitted struggling her shoulders.

"It is quiet huh?" Lena said smiling slightly at her daughter. "But we will see everyone tomorrow. That should be something to look forward to right honey?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh love. We didn't do this to punish you or anyone else. We didn't. But you and I really do need this time for you and me. To heal sweetheart to work on our relationship which I have neglected in all of this honey."

"But why couldn't we heal together as a family mama? I mean yeah I was angry and I still have my angry moments but ..." she said looking into her mothers eyes more confused then ever.

"We could have honey. Yes we could have but we felt this was the better choice right now for you and me. While you attend your sessions, therapy, while you and I spend more time together and try to figure out how we can work on things in a better way along with your father honey."

"I get all that mama I do but..

"But what honey?" Lena said moving in closer to her daughter who was more upset then ever.

"Well you don't miss Stef?" she asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes I miss her honey. Of course. Do you?"

She shrugged her shoulders again avoiding the question like she always did when it came to the blonde. "I miss Mariana and Jude. I mean I see them in school but it's different. It's not like living with someone."

"I can imagine it is honey. What you miss?"

"Silly stuff I guess like Mariana harassing me to watch her practice, Jude scolding us for being up late. Stef..um." She trailed off looking her mother in the eyes as she neglected to finish her thought. It was true the person she missed the most was in fact the blonde.

"I understand honey. I really honestly do."

"I just feel like us moving out is my fault. Like because I have all these issues and..

"Callie no. This is not your fault. It is so important that you know that honey. It really is. As parents, as mother's Stef and I chose what we think is best for right now. For everyone. You kids are our main priority honey. More then you realize."

"Well it doesn't feel like that. It just feels like I lost another family all over again and once again I had no say!" With this the teen got up as her mother followed behind.

"Callie don't run. We talked about this!"

"Talked about what mama!"

"A better way to express yourself then this. Stef and I..

"Stef is not here! Remember! Another parent you took from me! Just leave me alone mama!"

"Callie I will not. I made that mistake before." she said pulling the girls arm and holding her hand tightly now.

"Callie look at me. Please." But the teen refused as her eyes remained on the floor."Callie we can communicate better the this. I know it and you do as well."

Feeling defeated the girl pulled away taking a seat on her bed as Lena sat beside her holding her hand once again.

"Honey, our intention was never to make you feel like this decision was your fault. Stef and I are to blame. We rushed into something without considering you kids first. Not in the way we should have. And honey I never ever wanted to make you feel like I took another parent from you. In the end Callie our concern is you. Because honey we love you. We love you more then we could ever ever describe."

"I get it mama. I just...

"You just what honey? What is it sweetheart?" Lena said smiling softly but more concerned then ever.

"I was happy there."

As the slim women looked to her daughter's tear stained eyes she hugged her tightly once again feeling like she had made a bad choice.

* * *

STEF POV

"May I sit love?" I said taking a seat next to my daughter on the couch as she looked wide eyed at me.

"Of course mama." Exchanging smiles she looked down to her textbook once again.

"Latin?"

"Yes. I'm taking that and French. It would be too easy for me to take Spanish. It would be like cheating. Ya know?"

I smiled once again nodding my head.

"You're so ambitious baby. It's one of the things I admire most about you."

"Thanks. I try."

"I know you do." Gently I began to stroke her long black hair as I was trying to think of the best way to approach the topic of her birth mother. I had been carrying it around in my mind all week for I didn't want Mariana to feel bad for talking to her mother and wanting to live with her. Despite my reservations since I was well aware she was on drugs since I had followed her around a few days last week. Anna was definitively living in some crack house along with a few others including a boyfriend that I would never ever want my daughter around.

"Sweetheart, you know that you can talk to me. Yes?"

"Yeah of course." she said quietly.

"Ok, and you know that means anything. There are no limits and you don't need to worry about how I might feel. I am here to care for you, to love you, to protect you and listen to you. I am not here to judge or ever make you feel bad." With that her eyes diverted to the ground and I had a feeling she knew what I was hinting at."Is there anything you want to talk about my love?" I asked her as calmly and sensitive as possible as I slid my hand into hers.

"No." she lied as I lifted her face up with my hand letting out a soft smile.

"Not even about your birth mother?" Her eyes now bugged out as they became fearful which I didn't understand for from the first time I met her she never looked at me in such a way. Gently and affectionately I rubbed the side of her face as a look of panic and guilt remained on her face. "You know my love it's only natural that you want to see and talk to her. I could never and would never get angry at you for that. Ever."

"I only saw her once mama since living with you. I, I know I should not have gone to her house but I did and it was it was a mistake."

With that now my eyes bugged out for did she just say she went to her house?

"What do you mean you went to her house?" My voice was now concerned but also growing stern for that house was in one of the worst areas possible not to mention the people inside of it.

"I um...she found me on instant message and we started to talk. She said she was getting herself together and just needed a little money. So I used the money I made from tutoring Jude and went an gave it to her. It was some scary crack house on El Cajon. I didn't know I just.."

"Mariana do you know how dangerous that was? Do you honey? That is an area you should never ever be in. Ever. Its filled with drug dealers, pimps,gangs, hookers, just all kinds of people you have absolutely no business being around whatsoever."

"I know. And I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry mom." she said as tears ran down her face as her cries where now uncontrolled and I hugged her tight.

"I know you're sorry my baby but you have to promise me not to ever go down there again. Do you understand me?"

Looking into my eyes as I wiped her tears she nodded her head.

"No I need to hear you say it love."

"I promise mama I won't ever go down there again. I promise."

"Ok my love. Ok." I said holding her tighter again as her cries could still be heard. " Love what I don't understand is why you felt the need to hid it from me. If you wanted to see her or talk to her I could have made arrangements for you."

"I wasn't planning on seeing her mama. I just wanted to help." she said pulling away as she held my hand.

"Help her get better?"

"Yeah she told me about some treatment program shes trying. But she needed money I mean I didn't have a lot but when I went to give it to her she just took it, and told me I should get going. I was so stupid." she said shacking her head as I soon realized the story Bill heard was a lie and I wasn't surprised she asked Mariana for money. That alone mad me angry more then I liked to admit.

"Sweetheart you aren't stupid. Your choice to go down there was not the best but you are not stupid for wanting to help. I can only imagine if I were you I would have felt the same exact way love. But sometimes in certain situations we have to let other people help. Drugs is a bitch honey it really is. And it's not to say people can't overcome it because they can but they need a lot of support. From more then one place love."

"Like Callie?"

"Yes sweetheart. She can't do it on her own love."

"Mama?"

"Yeah love?" I asked tucking her long hair behind her ear.

"I wish her and Lena didn't move out. I miss them."

"I know baby. I miss them too and I'm sure they miss us. But like we said we still plan on seeing each other and doing family dinners and going out. Lena and I are very much still together my girl." I could only let out a soft smile as it looked like her mind was plagued with so much.

"What is it honey? Talk to me sweetness."

"I just I don't really want to meet them mom."

"Meet who love?"

"My grandparents." With this she looked up to me once again.

"Why love?"

"Well it's been a month and if they wanted me wouldn't they have gotten me by now?"

"Not necessarily sweetheart. It's just not always that easy with this but it doesn't mean they don't want you honey."

"What if they don't want to meet me?Or what if they aren't really nice and that's why Anna turned out how she is mama?"

Tears began once again to fall from her eyes as I could see the anxiety and panic fill her face. "Come here baby. Come here my love." Opening my arms now she fell into them laying her head on my chest as I held her tight.

"Sweetheart we can't go around thinking so negativity. We just have to go one step at a time love especially with this kind of thing. I'm sure your grandparents and your mother..

"She's my birth mother. But you're my mother Stef." she said adamantly looking into my eyes now as she leaned her head on my chest once again. But as I softly kissed the top of her head how could I tell her they had reservations about meeting her when she so clearly was picking up on. There was only so long I could stall as this heartbroken girl continued to kill my heart.

* * *

 ***Thanks again all for reading! I think with this story I was trying to write both sides. Falling in love when you are in a miserable marriage, and being the kid caught in the middle. I definitely don't want to make Stef and Lena seem selfish but maybe they will become better parents as the story goes on. I'm also working hard on trying to make Lena a stronger parent.**


	45. Missing

LENA POV

Callie had been giving me one hell of a time the past week. We had our days but for the most part she was definitely being difficult. The first day we moved back to our apartment she was somewhat clingy even obedient, but as the week progressed she seemed to grow distant, withdrawn and angry. By this point I was hoping it was just the adjustment period and we would both adapt to living together alone as time went on. But if this week was any indication to what the future held it would be a bigger challenge then I originally thought. Of course I was aware that the heavy school work, the sessions and the new program were a lot to handle as well as seeing her father and trying to rebuild a relationship with him as well. That I understood but we were fully aware it was a good amount for a teen to handle especially one that was now refusing help from me once again. Stef knew as well what was going on all week and it was hard for her to hear. She had her doubts as well if we made a good choice or not by moving out. But Stef continued to be as supportive and encouraging as she could with both me and my daughter still making sure she was very much involved in Callie's daily life. Agreeing that with me returning to work next week we would establish a routine of me taking the kids home to my apartment two days a week and once Stef got home from work we would have dinner together. This would give the kids time to be together and us to still share time together as a family. Saturdays we would spend together as well leaving Sunday and the rest of the days for me and Callie as well as her father.

"So, honey you must be excited to spend some time with Mariana and Jude. You guys have a lot to catch up on?" I asked looking over and letting out a wide smile at her as we now headed to Stef's apartment. But she remained with her head against the passenger window almost ignoring my question.

"No. I talk to them everyday and I see them in school."

"I know honey but instead of being in class you get to hang out. We were thinking of going bowling or seeing a movie tonight with you guys. How does that sound?"

"It sounds whatever."

"You know Callie I know we talked this morning after your community service but..

"I don't feel like talking. Ok mama. I just don't. Between you and dad constantly asking me how I am doing, what is wrong, what can you do I am talked out. So just leave me alone. Please." Her tone was rather upset then angry as she almost begged me to stop asking her how she was feeling. It seemed I had gone from one extreme to the next from not asking her to no asking her too much. If I could find a middle ground with her I would be happy but there just seemed to not be one a this present moment.

"Ok sweetheart. I understand. Let's just enjoy the night ok?"

With that she turned back to look out the window as I pulled into Stef's apartment complex. Almost immediately she got out the car and headed upstairs almost like she never left. I really wasn't sure how the night would go but I would leave her be for a bit and just let her enjoy the time.

* * *

"Mari they looks awesome!" Jude said as the two finished decorating the apple tarts for dinner. It was family night and they were more excited then ever for Callie and Lena would be over in a matter of minutes. Wanting to surprise the slim woman with a dessert they had spent hours making the tarts excited that the last batch had finally come out good.

"They do don't they?" she said smiling as she admired the hard work they had done.

"Whoa apple tarts. Look at these." The blonde said walking in smiling wide at the two.

"They are Moms favorite." Her son said as she watched him meticulously place them on a dish smiling at what he refereed to Lena as.

"I know they are my boy. And I'm sure she will love them sweetheart." Gently she placed a kiss on the side of his head as she leaned in to the same to her daughter.

"How are you are my girl?"

"Good mama. But are you excited? You get to see your woman." the girl laughed as the blonde shook her head.

"You are too much my love." She said laughing and stealing a tart.

"Mama those are for dessert!"

"Arrest me babies!" she said winking and leaving the room as the two kids shook their heads.

"She's excited. When she gets excited she acts really silly." Jude admitted.

"I know it's funny." The teen smiled wide herself as her cell went off yet again. Thinking it was Callie she looked to it seeing a message from Anna and let out a sigh ignoring it like she had done the last few days. The woman had been persistent begging the young teen for money once again for a treatment program.

"Who keeps texting you that you hate?"

"Oh no one. Just some annoying person from school." She lied shrugging her shoulders at the young boy. Jude seeming satisfied at the answer now heard the front door ring and almost tripped over his feet to get it. Swinging the door open there was Lena with a big smile on her face and Callie who seemed somewhat reserved and upset.

"Lena!" He yelled wrapping his arms around her waist so tight no one could pry them off.

"Sweetheart hi! My goodness I missed you! A full week huh? Did you get taller?" she asked smiling wide at him as Callie moved past seeing the young Latin girl run to her. Sure they had seen each other in school but it was always different out of school as the two teens hugged.

"Cals I missed you!" she wraped her arms around the teens neck as Callie did the same.

"Aww I missed you too!"

"Cal I have so much to tell you oh my god."

"Since this morning when we texted?" she laughed taking in the apartment that she loved so much and the familiar smell.

"Yes!" the girls eyes were wide as usual as she looked over to see Lena smiling happily at her.

"There's my princess." Lena opened her arms wide as the teen hugged her happily.

"I missed you so much. Everything about you." she mumbled as she felt the slim woman hug her even harder.

"Aww I missed everything about you too sweetheart. Everything." Softly she kissed her forehead as she watched Jude and Callie exchange a hug as well.

"Hey buddy how are you?" Callie said ruffling his hair as he let out a small smile.

"Good. You? How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Thanks for asking." She said giving him a hug as Lena looked up seeing Stef come from the bedroom.

"Baby!" The blonde literally screamed upon seeing Lena as the two almost ran to each other Stef as strong as she was picking her up and swinging her around. The two almost forgot about the kids standing there as they dove in kissing each other softly on the lips. Mariana, Jude and Callie could only smile warmly.

"Lord did I miss you beautiful." the blonde soon spoke as she gently rubbed Lena's face.

"I missed you too baby. I missed you so much." Leaning in once again they kissed softly. Yes the two had seen each other a couple times during the week but for them as well it was nothing compared to living together. As a smile remained on the two women's faces the blonde now looked over seeing Callie stare at the floor. Her body language was awkward as Lena had told her the teen wasn't doing as well as she hoped and during the times the cop had seen her during the week she seemed withdrawn and somber. Much more then Mariana and Jude. Softly pulling away from Lena the cop walked over to the young teen and gently lifted her face up. To her the girls eyes looked so hurt and the blonde felt terrible about it. The new set of circumstances was once again taking its toll on the girl.

"Hi my girl." she said rubbing her face lightly."Look how beautiful you got. Even more." she winked as Callie let out a small smile trying to keep in her tears. "I missed you sweetheart." She admitted seeing Callie divert her eyes to the ground once again as the family remained quiet letting the two have their moment."I missed you very much." Once again she cupped the girls cheek as Callie looked up to her once again her face filled with tears.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much Stef." Callie bursted into tears now as she wrapped her arms around the cop as Stef hugged her hard. Gently she stroked her hair holding her tight as she felt the girl hug her even harder. It wasn't hard for her to see how much the move had affected her in a way no one predicted for what was meant to help her seemed to be causing more pain then anyone realized.

* * *

CALLIE POV

"Cals come help me with this stuff please my baby?" I heard Stef say as I finished tying my bowling shoes. After taking a vote we had all decided to go to the arcade that had bowling, pool and games. I was looking forward to it actually to get away from thinking about group, therapy and school. Plus seeing and hanging around with Jude and Mariana put me in the best mood then I had been in all week. Seeing Stef was something different altogether though. I missed her affection, I missed her voice and I missed her humor. Even her sternness that always seemed to put me in check I had been looking for.

"Sure." I said happily walking up to her as she gently grabbed my hand squeezing it like she always did.

"Last chance for orders!" She yelled out as everyone responded they were good as we now walked off.

"Later for them I'm starving. What are you hungry for Cals? Pizza, churros, tacos baby?"

"MMmm pizza I guess."

"Just pizza honey?"

"MMM maybe something sweet?"

"That a girl." She smiled once again pulling me into her as she wrapped her arm around me. The feeling was all too familiar and I missed it more then anything this past week. Sure I had texted her everyday off and on and I had seen her at school but it wasn't the same. " Want to share a coffee?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked looking up surprised.

"No." She laughed." We can share one. If you want love. I have a taste for some but not a full cup."

"MM Ok." I could only smile once again as she put our order in and grabbed the cup of coffee.

"Come my girl lets sit here and wait. Will take a few minutes."

Nodding my head we took a seat at the table as she opened the hot coffee. It was then I began to feel nervous as I waited for her to drill me with a million questions about my lack of interest in school, therapy and group. I knew my mom most likely told her I was talking back and being difficult. But I wasn't on purpose. The change was hard.

"Ya know this week kinda bit. I got stuck with some new partner at work." She said nonchalantly as I looked to her surprised. I was shocked to hear her talk about work for she wasn't one to really share it with us.

"Oh really? What happened to your old one?"

"Transferred. To Sacramento." she let out a sigh as she took a sip of coffee and slid the cup over to me. I was still unsure about it as she smiled at me.

"It's not a trick. Go on love. Plus its decaf."

Taking the bait I took a sip myself loving the taste.

"Got to treat ourselves once in awhile. Ya know?"

"Yeah. So how is your new partner?" I asked curiously as her eyes remained locked into mine.

"Amazing. Basically a sexiest prehistoric dinosaur." she chuckled.

"Oh my god. That sounds terrible." I laughed myself.

"Oh it is. But I'll deal. Wouldn't be the first time. Just change is a bitch sometimes Cals. It really is. No matter how much you prepare for it feels like it always hits you in the face."

"Yeah. Feels that way." I said shrugging my shoulders now taking another sip myself.

"I gave him kind of a hard time myself the first few days."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah. I was annoyed. It put me in a terrible mood and I ended up taking it out on him. Even on my caption."

"Wow. Did you get in trouble?"

"I got a talking to to say the least." she chucked again.

"So you got in trouble?" I asked again as she smiled at me.

"Nah I got warned."

"But can you ask for a new partner? Maybe that would help? Or maybe find the good in him?"

"I could honey. I definitely could. He's a good cop just does and thinks about things differently. That's how life is sometimes though baby."

Looking to her eyes once again she smiled at me as she now took another sip of coffee.I couldn't help but feel like her story had everything to do with what was going on now. Maybe it was her way of telling me her opinion or giving her advice without asking me a million questions about it. I appreciated it. I did.

"Schools been hard." I admitted but really wanting to talk about something else.

"Yeah why so baby?"

"I don't know. It's alot of work. Plus mixed with all this therapy and crap. I'm fried at the end of the day. Then I get cranky."

"Well that's understandable honey. Have you told your mom?"

"No. But she keeps asking me how I feel like every two minutes."

"She cares love. She does sweetheart."

"I know and I don't mean to be cranky. Just most of the time I feel like crap."

With that I felt her get up and take the seat next to me now putting her arm around me soon stroking my hair.

"Why honey?"

"I don't know." I whispered as she lifted my face up.

"Now you know I don't accept that answer. You should know this by now love."

I could only let out a small smile for she was right I should know by now.

"I miss you." I admitted swallowing hard. "I don't know I know I was a pain in the ass sometimes with you and didn't listen and gave you a hard time. But now it's all different and I don't know what to do. My dad comes over like three or four times a week to talk to me."

"I miss you too honey. And I know you had your moments everyone does baby. But I mean you don't want to talk to your father or is just too much all of a sudden?"

"Its too much all of a sudden Stef. I feel really overwhelmed with it all and honestly I just want to be left alone."

"I know you want to be left alone my love but we can't do that. What we can do is lessen all of these things. Take some things slower with the therapy and treatment program, even school."

"Really?" I asked surprised as she rubbed my back.

"Yes of course. It all can be adjusted so that you don't feel overwhelmed. That's the last thing we want you to feel honey. Honest."

Looking to her eyes once again a person I use to despise so much more then anything I missed her comfort and her protection. Yes my mother provided it to me as well on so many levels but Stef was different and it was something I didn't understand.

"Stef I really love you." I admitted as another warm smile feel on her face.

"And Callie my girl I love you too. More then ya'll ever ever know." She said as we hugged once again. This time I didn't want to pull away for anything and I assumed she realized that for she didn't let go.

"Please can we move back in." I begged as she now pulled away looking more concerned at me then ever.

* * *

 **It seems Callie really misses living with Stef, Mariana and Jude and all the changes are hurting her. Not sure what the moms will do. We will see I guess!**


	46. A Bad Idea

LENA POV

"So you two no longer live together?" My mother said as she walked into my apartment behind me as I placed the groceries on the table. In my mind it was unbelievable for she managed to always show up at the worst possible times.

"No mom we don't. Stef and I decided it would be better for now." Turning to her she walked over to me looking surprised.

"Well I'm just surprised. In my eyes everyone seemed very happy together. Why would you split that up regardless of the tight living quarters you lived in."

"Well, your opinion has changed now hasn't it?

"Listen I have no hard feelings towards Stefanie. None honey."

"Really mom? You weren't particularly kind to her. You hurt her."

"That was not my intention. I just, well what did you expect? I was blindside my dear. I don't hear from you in months then I come to find out you are shacked up with a woman with my granddaughter. I mean what kind of reaction did you expect. You have to..."

"Baby you here?!" I suddenly heard my partner say as she now walked into the kitchen her smile fading seeing my mother.

"And speak of the devil. Hi again Stefanie." My mother said now walking to Stef.

"Hi Dana." Once again a forced smiled took over my partners face as my mother gently placed her hand on Stef's arm.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior that night. I never meant to embarrass you in front of your children or anything. I was just in a little bit of shock so to say." My mothers voice was shockingly warm.

"I understand. I really do. I would feel the same way."

"So can we start over? I am Dana Adams and it is a pleasure to meet you Stef." my mother happily stuck her hand out as Stef graciously shook it back.

"It is wonderful to meet you too. Dana and might I add you have one amazing daughter." Stef glanced in my direction letting out a wide smile at me as all I could do was blush.

"Why thank you. See Lena all is good. Now back to business and maybe you can help me Stef. Why are you two now living separately? Last time I checked everyone seemed very happy."

Turning back to look at the two of them just as Stef was abotu to answer I cut her off.

"Stef, I already told her that it was a joint decision that we think is best for everyone."

"Really? And this why Callie is acting out again because its better for her? Not to judge honey but first you divorce her father, leave, then she lives with him, then she moves in with you and Stef were she eventually gets comfortable and enjoys it, and now you uproot her again where she seems terribly miserable."

"Mom look I know it seems..

"I'm listening Lena I am. And I completely objected to your living condition before but Callie looks even more miserable then before. Infact she told me how upset she is about it."

Letting out a sigh I could only shake my head for it was just like my mother to come in an try to take over my life once again. Stef and I knew the move was very hard on Callie more then we realized and we ourselves weren't even sure what to do.

"So you think we should live together?" Stef soon asked.

"I think you just should have gotten a bigger place. What you and Callie can't work on your issues even if you all live together? I mean why are you backtracking or making up for what you didn't do before? For who's sake? To cover up your mistakes? Are you getting along now Lena?"

"We have our days mom. We do. But Callie wasn't always.. well when we lived together she wasn't...

"Obedient all the time? Of course not. I expect her to give both of you hell. Why wouldn't she. For starters Stef is her match and I know you don't back down from discipline." she said looking to my partner.

"Mom..

"Lena listen I am not saying you and Timothy never disciplined her because you did in your own way. And I know she has given you all a hell of a time especially you my dear." She turned to look at my partner once again.

"Mom listen. We know Callie is having a hard time. But ..

"But why take a family from her? Dear, I know you and her need to work on your relationship more then anything.I know she has issues and I know she needs to work on her relationship with her father as well. It's obvious. All I am saying is yes the both of you rushed into this way too fast. Just lightning speed, and I have some more parenting years on both of you. I know it's not easy at all and sometimes it's a pain in the ass. I just think you both had a beautiful thing going and the children seemed happy."

"Dana we really..." Stef began when I cut her off.

"Mom Callie was doing drugs right under our noses. She had 4 other people around and she still managed to sneak it."

"And what? You somehow think she isn't now? She started that mess when? When she went to live with her father?"

"No before that. When it was just me and her. Right after her father moved out."

"Ok and how are things going with her and Timothy?"

"They are going I mean..."

"Mama!" Getting cut off again I heard Callie yell my name as she stormed into the kitchen staring bugged eyed at the three of us.

"Hi Grandma." she smiled hugging my mother now tightly.

"Hi honey. I came to see you."

"Yeah?"

"But of course. Thought we could maybe go out for a bit. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." she smiled wide now looking to my partner and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Hi Stef."

"Hi my love. How's my baby?" Affectionately she kissed her forehead and Callie squeezed her tighter and all I could do was let out a wide smile.

"Good."

"Yeah. How was school today?"

"Not to bad."

"Yeah and that test?"

"Um I think I did ok. At least a B."

"Very good."

"Mom can I go with grandma?" she asked looking to me but remaining in Stef's arms but I saw my partner whisper something to her which I couldn't make out.

"Of course honey." I said as she now came over to me and hugged me as well. Gently I hugged her back kissing the top of her head for she had not shown any affection to me in at least two weeks. Nowadays I took it while I could. "Why don't you get ready?"

"Ok."

"That is not the kid that I see come home everyday." I whispered to Stef and my mother.

"Well, my dear maybe your daughter feels more complete with the both of you together. Just an idea."

Looking to Stef she let out a concerned face just as I did.

* * *

CALLIE POV

"Who are you texting?"

"No one." Mariana said stuffing her phone back in her pocket as we sat at the benches by the beach finishing our lunch.

"Was just curious. You seem to always be on your phone lately. Got a boyfriend?" I teased.

"No. Nothing like that." she snapped which was unusual for her.

"Ok. Don't get mad. I was just teasing." Taking a bite of my sandwich I looked out into the ocean watching the waves crash on the beach.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Just I did something stupid."

"Ok what?"

"I started to talk to Anna again."

"Mariana." I scolded.

" I know, I know. I just felt bad."

"You felt bad last time and look what happened. She basically blew you off."

"I know but I think she's really better this time. I think she's really like she really wants help. And she apologized for blowing me off."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Mari."

"I know. Just she's going into this treatment program and she wants me to take her. She's scared to go alone."

"When? Doesn't she have friends that can take her?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"No I don't know. She wants to leave that creepy boyfriend."

"Mariana I don't think you should go with her. You're just a kid. She needs an adult to help her. And you know mom would not want that. Does she even know your talking to her?"

"Well no but she did before but she thinks I stopped."

I could only let out a sigh for I knew this was a really bad idea.

"When is this happening?"

"She wants me to take her tonight."

"Tonight? Mariana are you kidding? Where are you supposed to meet her? There is no way you are going back to that crack house.I can't let you. I just can't."

"Callie you don't understand. She doesn't have anyone else. No one and she really wants help. I can't just walk away."

"Mariana I get it. I really do. But I think you should let mom know."

"I can't."

"Why? You know she would help."

"Look I don't expect you to understand ok. I don't!"

"Are you kidding! Mariana I think I understand more then anyone. Look, I'll go with you."

"No you can't. It's family night and how are we going to both skip out?"

"Well, how did you plan on skipping out without anyone noticing?"

"I was just going to say I'm going to the library after school. But I can go pick her up and take her and be home by 6."

"Ok and doesn't mom have all of us like tracked on her phone. She's a cop you think she won't know your lying?"

"Callie I know how to lie."

Looking to her I knew she wasn't going to give up and I was left with only one choice.

"Ok look. I'll go with you. And we have to turn those tracking devices off. Just say our phone died."

"No that's too obvious. Leave yours in your locker. I'll text mom and tell her I have to go to the library for a group thing and that you need to finish your paper and we will be home by 6."

"This is such a bad idea." I mumbled.

"It will be fine. Just meet me here at 3."


	47. Why?

LENA POV

"So how are things with you and Conner babe?" I asked as Jude let out a wide smile while he helped me kneed the rolls for dinner.

"MM I think good. He's my best friend."

"That's nice. It's important to have a best friend. It's a nice thing. My mother said if you have one best friend in life you're lucky."

"I could see how that is true. Who's your best friend?" he asked wide eyed and letting out a curious smile.

"Truth be told. Your mother."

"I think your her best friend too."

"I hope so cuteness. I do." Leaning in I kissed his soft forehead as I ruffled his hair.

"She misses you mom. I mean I miss you too." he admitted placing the last roll on the rack.

"I miss you too honey. I miss all of you."

"I know you living here wasn't permanent just until you felt better but we were looking forward to getting a bigger place and living together. It would have been cool."

"Honey we still plan on doing that. Ok?"

"Promise mama?" Looking into my eyes his were so sensitive and warm just like his mothers. Jude had one of the biggest hearts and really had been the strongest through all of this. But we couldn't forget and would not forget that he was a kid himself no matter how strong he tried to come across. Gently I placed my hands on his shoulders now staring into his warm eyes.

"I promise my boy." nodding his head he seemed satisfied with the answer but had much more on his mind.

"Mama, do you think you and my mom will get married?" Surprised but not at the same time at his question I couldn't help but feel a little tongue tied.

"Um your mom and I haven't...

"Loves I'm home!" I heard Stef yell just in the nick of time for that was one question I had no idea how I was going to answer.

"In here honey!" I yelled. "Get these ready for the oven ok bug?" I said to Jude as he smiled wide at me and I walked into the small dinning room to greet her.

"Hi love." I smiled as she walked over to me letting out a big grin and hugged me warmly now softly kissing my lips.

"Hi baby." she winked as I placed my hands around her waist and kissed her once again. I looked forward to family nights as our current living situation continued to put a strain on everyone. Callie and I were making a small amount of progress but it wasn't nearly as much as we all were hoping. Patience we knew was what we needed but truth be told the only time she was really happy was when we were all together. Stef and I were going to talk soon enough especially after the conversation we had with my mother a few days ago.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Not to bad. Didn't have to arrest anyone today." she joked walking into the kitchen as I followed behind.

"Hey my boy!" she said as Jude let out a a wide smile placing the rolls in the oven.

"Hi mom! Mama and I just put the rolls in the oven.

Glancing to me she smiled wide at the affectionate term he used to refer to me once again.

"Well, I can't wait to taste them baby. And I love nothing more then to come home to a home cooked meal." She placed a kiss on his forehead stealing a carrot from the salad.

"So I assume the princesses will be here soon. It's almost 6."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just surprised they wanted to go to the library on a Friday." I said gathering the dishes from Stef's pantry.

"Ha me too. Must be some boys in this good old study group of there's." she chuckled. "I should show up there in my uniform scare them off."

"Stef. Don't do that." I laughed.

"It would be fun though." she winked and I laughed once again as she came over and pecked my lips with hers.

"Let me go change out of this thing. And these two have exactly five minutes or I'm putting a warrant out."

"I'm sure you will honey!" I laughed shaking my head at Jude as he smiled.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening_

As Callie stood outside the library waiting for Mariana she had done what the girl suggested and left her phone in her locker. But now she was regretting it as she now walked inside the library looking for the girl but she was nowhere in site. The time was now closer to 4pm and she was getting worried. Deciding to head back into school and get her phone from her locker she looked to it seeing a message from Mariana.

 _Sorry Cals. I had to do this myself. I hope you aren't mad. Please don't tell moms. I'll be back by 6. I promise. -xoxo Mari_

Letting out a sigh Callie could only shake her head for she had no idea what in the hell to do now. How could Mariana do this. She knew it was dangerous and she had promised before never ever to go to that house. Why would she want to do this on her own. Why? As the young teen paced back and forth outside the library she was trying to figure out the best thing to do. Either try to find Mariana even if she had no idea where in the hell this crack house was or run home and tell her moms. Looking to her phone again she wrote back to the girl.

 _Mariana! I can meet you. Please. xo Cals_

 _No. I'll text you once I get here and get back. Promise. xoxo Mari._

 _It's too dangerous. I can't let you. xo Cal_

 _Cal please. You said you understood. Just let me do this. xo Mari_

As the young teen stood there feeling more defeated then ever she just didn't know what to do. She understood Mariana but at the same time she knew what she was doing was dangerous. More dangerous then ever as conflicted thoughts continued to run through her mind over and over.


	48. What Some Actions May Cause

LENA POV

"Ok where in the hell are they?!" Stef yelled as she now paced back and forth in the living room.

"Jude they didn't say anything to you?" I asked turning to him as we sat on the couch more worried then ever for it was now almost 7pm and we had not heard one thing from Callie or Mariana. To make matters worse neither had their phones on.

"No. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, and they turned there phones off. No one does that unless they don't want to be found and they both know never ever to turn it off. We stressed it more then once!"

"Ok but why would they lie about going to the library. To meet boys? That doesn't even make sense."

"NO it doesn't. And I think we both know they aren't there and they made that up!"

"Ok but why Stef. Why would the feel the need to. You don't think Callie.." I soon began but was cut off by my daughter busting into the apartment looking more panicked then ever. Fear was written all over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Moms!"

"Callie! Where have you been?! I yelled getting up as Stef and I walked closer to her.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in young lady?! Do you Callie?!" Stef yelled as I grabbed her hand gesturing for her to calm down for the look on Callie's face told us she clearly felt bad.

"Honey."

"Where is Mariana?!" her voice much calmer as she looked behind Callie for any sign of the Latin girl. But at the mention of Mariana's name she looked to both of us more worried then ever and that look alone made me feel anxious.

"She...

"She what?" I asked panicked. "What is it honey?"

"She went to see Anna."

"Anna?" I asked confused.

"Her birth mother." Stef said as she let out a loud sigh and Callie directed her gaze to my partner.

"Stef, I told her not to go.I told her I would go with her but she went on her own. I tried to look for her."

"Callie don't tell me you went down there. Please." Stef asked as I had no damm idea where in the hell Anna lived or that Mariana had been even talking to her birth mother.

"I was worried. I...I was worried." she said crying her eyes out at my partner "She was supposed to go get her at that crack house and take her to a shelter. But I didn't know where that was. I kept texting Mariana but she hasn't been answering for the past hour. I didn't know where else to look so I just came back here."

"Oh my god." Stef let out as I could feel myself begin to panic even more.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Lena, Mariana has been talking to and seeing Anna for weeks. I confronted her about it a few weeks ago and she promised she would never go down there ever again. Her mother is still messed up on drugs and living in a crack house on El Cajon."

"Jesus." I said shaking my head and now looking to Callie.

"When was the last time you saw her Callie?" I asked.

"Around noon. We were suppose to meet at 3. I'm sorry. I tired to stop her. I did!"

"It's not your fault baby. It's not your fault." Stef said as she pulled Callie in for hug and kissing her forehead.

"I need to go get her though." she said pulling away and storming into the bedroom as I held Callie now myself.

"Stay with Jude ok. Don't worry Cals. You did the right thing by telling us." Rushing now into the bedroom I saw Stef unlocking her gun.

"Stef, what are you doing?"

"Going to get our daughter."

"Like this? Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Is that a serious question Lena. I am the police." she said loading her gun and hooking it on the side of her waist along with her badge.

"I just meant...I don't think you should go there alone Stef."

"Well Lena I'm not letting anything happen to my baby. I will call you!" She said storming past me.

"Stef! No!" Yelling once again as she stood in front of the apartment door the kids looking to us.

"Lena our daughter is out there in the worst neighborhood possible. I am not letting a damm thing happen to her! I'm sorry you don't agree with me but as her mother this is what needs to be done."

Looking to her I could only shake my head for I was so worried. More worried then ever as Stef was so god damm impulsive it was down right troublesome.

"Well then I'm coming. I'm her mother too Stef." I demanded.

"No Lena. You cannot. No way." She said sternly as Jude now got up running to her.

"Mom!"

"Baby I'll be ok. You stay here with Lena and Callie. Yes?"

"Please be careful."

"I always am honey. Always." Leaning in she kissed him on the forehead and rushed out the door as Jude wrapped his arms around my waist. Fear took on a new level now as the both of us sat next to Callie on the couch as she continued to have tears fall down her face.

"Mama can we go look for her too? Please." Jude asked more worried then ever.

"Yeah. We can. Come on."

* * *

STEF POV

Pulling up to the house lucky I knew where it was from following Anna before. It was dark and deserted and every part of me knew this was a terrible idea. It was a horrible idea and the look on Lena's face had confirmed that. I felt bad for blowing her off and just going on my own, I felt terrible as I saw my son looking completely terrified, as I saw Callie with tears in her eyes on the couch. Every part of me knew this was impulsive. Knew this was not a good idea but there was no way I was letting anything happen to Mariana. Part of me was furious at her for doing this and not telling me. I told her if she wanted to see her birth mother I would help her but for whatever reason either she didn't believe me and was afraid I would arrest her birth mother or she really did want to do it herself. I could only pray she was ok. That's all I could do as I now exited the car surveying the area as quickly as possible. In my mind it looked as if no one was home as I walked up the steps careful not to cave in or be target practice for anyone. Yes I should have worn my vest. I should have but I had been so worried and terrified and had gone ahead without thinking. As I made my way to the front door I peeked into the window seeing there was one tiny lamp on but nothing else. Holding my breath and counting to five I kicked the door in seeing it was empty.

"Police!"I shouted.

Pointing my gun in front of me as I turned my body I pointed it in each direction I went clearing room after room. Walking slowly to the back I could hear a noise as my breathing now increased faster and faster. Whoever it was had to have heard me come in front.

"This is the police! Whoever is in there come out with you hands up. Now!" I announced once again fully hearing the person in the room what almost sounded like them trying to open a window.

"This is the police stop what you're doing now!" I said once more now quickly positioning myself in the doorway as I saw a man try to escape through the window and then it hit me and the sound radiated through my ears. I knew that sound and I knew what it was. It hit me hard right in the stomach two, three times as I fell on my back and whoever had shot me escaped. It hurt like hell, it hurt so bad as I pulled my phone out as fast I could dialing 911. The pain was unbearable. It was the worst pain I would ever felt in my life as I felt dizzy and I could feel the blood leaving my body.

"911 emergency." I heard someone say finally.

"Officer down. This is Officer Stefanie Foster. Badge number... 98076. I need a bus...I need..." But I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't as the room now went black and I no longer heard or felt a thing.


	49. When Heartache Hits

LENA POV

"There are so many shelters." I said as Jude, Callie and I had driving around for the last twenty minutes with no real plan but to try every shelter in the vicinity to see if anyone had seen Mariana.. I admit it was nerve-wracking for I knew both Mariana and Stef was out there alone and it had been an hour since I heard from Stef despite me calling her numerous times.

"Maybe if we call asking who they have checked in mama?" Callie suggested

"Yes honey.

"But what if she goes back home?" Jude said as I heard my phone go off as I was hoping to god it was Stef saying she had found Mariana and they were both safe.

"Stef!" I yelled into the speaker.

"Is this Lena Adams?"

"Yes this is. Who is speaking?"

"This is San Diego Memorial Hospital." Stopping the car I picked the phone up taking it off speaker and holding it to my ear.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"We have your partner here. Stefanie Foster. I'm afraid she's, she's been shot Mrs. Adams."

With this I wasn't sure If I had heard right. If my mind was playing tricks on me for right at this moment my heart was no longer beating. It had completely stopped as my mouth went silent and my body felt numb.

"What? Is she...is she..."I manged to get out.

"She's very critical." Closing my eyes I swallowed hard as I could feel both Callie and Jude's eyes on me and I just couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"I will be right there." I said my voice cracking as I hung up the phone.

"Whats wrong mama? What is it?" I heard them both say as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Who called from the hospital?" Callie asked nervously.

"Um guys listen, Stef um..

"Stef what?"

"What's wrong with my mom?" Jude said now crying and I looked to him and Callie.

"Guys she was hurt."

"Hurt how? Hurt how?" Jude asked again.

"She was shot."

Right at this moment the silence in the car was beyond anything.

"But she's ok right? Mom is ok right?" Callie asked with tears in her eyes as she held Jude's hand tight and I held both of their hands even tighter as I tried harder then ever to compose myself. But it was difficult. Very.

"She will be. She is critical but she will be ok. She's very strong guys. We know this. Right?"

Callie nodded her head as she looked to Jude and he broke down in tears as my daughter hugged him tight. Leaning in I hugged the both of them not only worried about my partner but where in the hell was Mariana when we heard Callie's phone go off. Pulling apart she looked to it as tears filled her eyes.

"Mariana! Where are you!" she screamed as I grabbed the phone from her.

* * *

"Where is she I'm Lena Adams my domestic partner is here Stefanie Foster." I said rushing to the doctor as the three of use walked into the ER and I saw Stef's Captain welcome me with a worried look.

"Yes ma'am..she's.."

"Can I see her?" I interrupted.

"Not until she is stable. I'm sorry."

"She's not stable?"

"No. Her lung collapsed. She's very critical." I could only let out a sigh as our three kids stood behind me and I could hear sniffling.

"Listen, as soon as she is stable you can see her. We have a team working on her right now. I promise you." Trying to compose myself once again the heavy weight I was feeling was beyond anything.

"Lena is there anyone else you would like us to call. Stef's parents?" I heard Captain Roberts say as she gently placed her hand on my arm.

"Um she's not close to her father. Her mother maybe."

"My grandmother lives in Florida. Sharon Cooper. I can call her." Jude chimed in.

"We will do it honey. We will get on that. And she will be ok. She's tough." she reassured me as I turned around to face the kids but unable to look at Mariana.

"Ok guys lets um let's sit and wait a bit ok?"

Nodding their heads we took a seat together all feeling like the world had just died. Like the world had just ended.

"Do you guys want something to eat? The cafeteria is probably open."

"No." they all responded in unison as I looked to Jude who sat close to me and his hand remained in mine.

"Honey she will be ok. You know your mom is, she's tough. She's one the strongest people I've ever met in my life."

As he failed to respond I pulled him in for a hug. Up until this point Stef had been the rock of our family she really had been and I don't think I even fully realized it myself. But right now I had to be. I had to be strong for each and everyone one of these kids. Every single one as I felt Callie rest her had on my other shoulder and I could not help but hear Mariana talk to her.

"This is my fault Cal."

"No it's not. Don't think that way. Mom loves you and she would do anything for any of us. It's not your fault it's the fault of the person that shot her."

Lifting my head up and looking over I could see Callie holding Mariana. As angry as I was at her I was furious I leaned over extending my hand into hers.

"Mariana it is not your fault. Callie is right. Ok honey?"

"I'm sorry mama. What if she dies because of me? Because I wanted to help a person that has never been there for me? And mama has been there for me since the day I met her. What if..?"

"No no, Come here baby. Come here." As she now got up she stood in front of me her face covered in so much guilt. In so many tears as she held both of my hands.

"No. This is not your fault. It's not and no one blames you. It's ok that you wanted to help someone even if you didn't do it in the best way. It is. I am not happy with what you did. I'm not. But we can't go around casting blame. What matters right now is that we support each other and that we are there for mom. Ok?" Gently I stroked her face as yes I was so angry with her and I was finding it so hard to forgive this girl but she was so hurt, she was so broken and she was filled with more guilt then any of us put together that how could I not comfort her. Soon enough she leaned in and hugged me hard. Harder then ever as I hugged her back.

"I love you mama. I love you so much." Hugging her tight I soon felt her pull away and look at Jude who had not said a word.

"Jude I'm sorry." Glancing over all he could do was nod his head.

"Lena?" Looking up I saw the doctor come in walking to me as all of us now stood up.

"Your partner is stable. You may see her but she's not out the woods. She's still very critical."

Nodding my head I looked back to the kids.

"Um yeah guys stay here ok?"

Agreeing they held each other hands as I followed the doctor not sure what I was going to see as I walked through the doors. Swallowing hard I now saw Stef and my heart almost stopped once again. There was blood everywhere as she was placed on a stretcher, and oxygen was being pumped into her lungs, her body stiff as she still wore the bloody clothes she was shot in. Rushing beside her I held her hand the hardest I could as I felt her grab it back weakly. I tired so hard not to cry as just a few hours ago she had walked into the door kissing me and cracking jokes.

"Hey, I'm here honey. I'm here baby." I could see her look right at me and she was scared. I knew she was terrified as was I but I couldn't let her know.

"The kids are ok. Mariana is her she's safe. They are ok. And you will be ok. We are all here for you baby." I said continuing to hold her hand tight.

"I love you. I love you so much." I could see she tried so hard to knod her head. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm staying with you every moment. Ok?" Gently I rubbed the side of her face as she moved her arm to hold my hand closer to her face. I would never ever let go. Not for anything in this world for this woman was my life, my heart, my world and my soul.


	50. Aftermath

CALLIE POV

That night my Gran had come to the hospital and taken the three us back home as mama stayed with Stef. I knew she was scared more then she let on to any of us as I had seen her cry in Grans arms and for the first time I saw affection shared between the two.

FLASHBACK

 _"Mom I'm so scared." I heard mama say as Gran rushed in to hug her tightly. "I'm so scared mama."_

 _"I know baby. I know. It will be ok. It will be ok." she said soothing her gently and rubbing her back."She is a strong woman and so are you. I didn't raise a weak one and you will get through this. We all will. You hear me Lena Elizabeth Adams."_

 _Looking to my mom she nodded her head as the two held each others hands tightly and Gran now looked to the three of us. Mariana and Jude had not really seen her since the night of the dinner when she had offended Stef and I knew they weren't really fond of her. But tonight none of that mattered. None of it for all of us just wanted our mom to be ok. And that's what she really was. She was our mother. Walking over my Gran smiled in the most affectionate way as she keeled down in front of us._

 _"Hi my loves. Are you all ok?" Gently she touched each of our faces as both Mariana and Jude looked up in pain and nodded somewhat._

 _"Remember you have a very strong mother and I would bet anything she is in there fighting her hardest for each and every single one of you. Keep that in your mind. Ok?"_

 _As we failed to respond only sniffles could be heard as she leaned in hugging each of us individually harder then anything and gently placing kisses on our foreheads._

 _"I love all of you. And it will be ok. It will be ok my loves." she reassured letting out a warm smile to me as she now stood up walking back to my heartbroken mother. Truth me told I had never seen my mother in so much pain as she was now. Yes the divorce with my father had caused it's own fair share but this was something completely different. It looked as if my mothers soul had been taken out, it looked as if she was lifeless and was unsure of how she was going to walk on two feet. But at the same time I could see inner strength pushing through more then anything, more then I ever had seen before. Like she wasn't going to give up hope for Stef or us for she knew it was something we all needed right at this moment more then anything. Glancing to my phone I decided to text my father as I wasn't fully sure why but I did._

 _Hi dad. I'm at the hosptial with mama, Mariana and Jude. Stef was hurt really bad and we are waiting to see if she will be ok.-Cals_

 _Placing my phone back in my pocket I heard my Gran and mother begin to talk._

 _"What have they said Lena?"_

 _"She has a collapsed lung. She was shot."_

 _"Goodness. By who?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Was she on the job?"_

 _As she asked that I looked to Mariana who sat next to me and she put her head down as I grabbed her hand squeezing it. I knew she thought this was her fault and I felt it was my fault as well. I should have stopped her earlier or I should have went to meet her earlier knowing she might try something like this. I just felt horrible like it just didn't need to happen as I soon felt my phone vibrate._

 _Callie oh my gosh. What hospital? What happened? Are you kids ok? Does your mother need anything? I can be there.-Dad_

 _Just as I was about to respond the doctor walked in as we now all stood up anxiously waiting and I stuffed the phone back in my pocket._

 _"How is she?" My mother asked._

 _"We have her stabilized and the good news is she has no damage to any other organs. However she's going to need surgery to remove the bullets."_

 _"Surgery?"_

 _"Yes, she has three pressing on her spine and if we don't preform the surgery soon she could end up paralyzed."_

 _"Paralyzed? Oh my god." I heard my mother sigh as I swallowed hard looking to my brother and sister who once again remained shocked and speechless._ _"How, how many times was she shot?"_

 _"From what we see at least three times. It was definitely intentional."_

 _"Oh my god." My Gran let out as I could hear Mariana begin to cry again._

 _"But she will be ok?" she soon asked her voice cracking._

 _"Young lady we are doing everything we can. Everything to make sure she pulls through. But the next 24 hours will be very crucial. You all may see her but we need to prep her for surgery soon."_

 _"Ok thank you. Thank you doctor." My mothers said as her voice cracked once again as Jude now held her hand tight._

 _"Ok guys. Listen. Mom is hooked up to alot of machines and she has a few tubes in her nose. I know it looks scary but it will be ok. Alright?"_

 _Nodding our heads I continued to hold Mariana's hand tightly._

 _"Mom are you coming too?" she asked my Gran._

 _"No you all go on. You need this time together." Gran said as she kissed each one of us and we all followed behind my mother as Jude's hand remained tightly in hers as he had not uttered a word in hours. As we got to the door mama opened it as we all walked in quietly hearing the machines beeping. My heart once again was no longer beating at all and once again I could feel no air in my lungs. My chest was tight and my feet felt like cement blocks. Pulling Marianas hand I could feel the resist as tears flooded her face and I turned to look at her._

 _"Mariana come on. Mom can't do this without you. She can't." I whispered to her as she nodded her head and we walked further into the room standing beside Stef. It was the hardest thing ever to see. Ever in my life. Harder then seeing my parents split, harder then our family breaking up, harder then my mom announcing she was divorcing my father, harder then when Aaron had pointed that gun at me, it topped everything I had ever seen. There was nothing that could compare as she laid still and we could hear her breathing through the tubes as it continued to supply her oxygen. The fact that she couldn't breath on her on, the fact that she was shot three times by someone we don't know, the fact that she could be paralyzed how was this even possible. How was any of it for just a few days ago I sat with her at diner as she treated me to a milkshake before group. How do you even make sense of this how does anyone when one of strongest people you know lays there fighting for their life. Gently I began to rub her arm affectionately as I heard my mother speak._

 _"Hi sweetheart. We are all here. Me, Jude, Mariana and Callie. I'm not sure if you can here me or us but we just want you to know we love you. We love you more then anything and we are here to support you no matter what. No matter what my love."_

 _Listening to my moms words I could no longer see clearly as tears clouded my eyes and my hands found Stef's. Gently I squeezed it and for the first time she did not squeeze it back as I heard Mariana sniffle. She too placed her hand inside Stef's along with mine as I rubbed her back. Looking to Jude he laid his head on her as we could only see tears continue to roll down his face and my mom gently rubbed his back. Nothing but sniffling, and the sound of monitor's could be heard in the room as our lives were shattered one by one._

 _"We love you mama." I soon said glancing to Stef once again uttering a word she so deserved to be called._

FLASHBACK ENDS

As I laid on my back on the couch in Stef's apartment sleep was just out of the question. Jude still had not said one word to any of us, Mariana had not stopped crying and I just felt like I was in another world. I didn't really even understand my own feelings as my fingers just kept clicking the remote button up and down. Glancing over at my siblings and my Gran who had fallen asleep I got up heading to the bathroom. But I couldn't help but walk into Mariana's room which I knew was really Stef's. Walking to the closet I looked in and to the left I saw her uniforms hanging. Touching them softly with my hands I could now feel tears once again begin to take over my eyes as I felt the rough texture. I would give anything at this moment for her to be ok. For her to just get up and walk out the hosptial. For her not to be shot. Anything. My issues right now seemed so trivial especially the thought of loosing someone you loved so much. Losing someone that was your second mother for in my eyes I had two mothers. After almost losing mine a few weeks ago the fact that we were here again was painful. More painful then anything as I now felt something in the pocket of her pants. Not wanting to be nosy but curious at the same time I pulled it out for it seemed to be a picture. Looking to it , it was one of me, Jude and Mariana and on the back something was written. "My three heartbeats."

Tears now exploded from my eyes as did crying which I could not control. I couldn't control it one bit as I soon felt arms around me.

"It's ok honey. It's ok baby. Let it out." My Gran said as I leaned into her and she held me tight.

"Gran I'm scared. I'm really scared." I said crying uncontrollably.

"I know and it's ok to be baby. It's ok to be scared. It's natural when someone you love is hurt. It's ok baby you cry all you want."

Pulling away from her I showed her what I found in Stef's pocket as she took it from me.

"This was in her pocket." I said my voice cracking.

"Yes it's a beautiful picture of the three of you. Were you surprised to see she carried it around?"

"I guess. I was awful to her in the past."

"Honey I will tell you this. When I first met her I had my reservations but it didn't take me very long that night to see how much she loved you, Mariana and Jude. It's not always easy for someone to love someone else's children. Yes for some it is but not for all. That's just a fact of life sweetheart and people like that when we find them we are so lucky."

"Gran I should not have let Mariana go. I should have stopped her."

"Honey you can't do that to yourself. And Mariana can't do that to herself either. Neither of you can. You two blaming yourselves for your mother getting shot do not do that my love. Things happen in life no one can explain. No one at all and at times like this the worst we can do is look for blame or who to blame or blame ourselves. Sure things can always work out different they always can. But we need this energy to be positive for your mom. I mean she is your mom right?" she smiled gently lifting up my face to look into her eyes.

"Yes. I love her so . Just what if..." I said beginning to panic once again.

"No what if's honey. Only positive thoughts. Only and I know you love her honey. And she loves you too baby." Hugging her harder once again I wasn't pulling away for anything for I cried my eyes out more then I could ever realize or imagine that night.


	51. Tears

LENA POV

"Ok thanks mom. Thanks I appreciate it." I said as my headache had grown even stronger as it now approached 3 in the morning.

"Try to get some sleep baby. Even if just for an hour."

"Yeah." I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"How is she?"

"Same. No change. Timothy came by."

"Really?"

"Yes Callie told him what was going on. He brought me dinner."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah it was actually."

"Honey it will be ok. Alright, and I will be by with the kids in the morning. They are anxious to get back."

"Are they sleeping?"

"Off and on. Callie cried herself to sleep. Jude well we can't get him to talk and Mariana is just that poor girl is beside herself."

Letting out a sigh I had almost forgotten to call her social worker.

"Speaking of Mariana I need to go to Social Services."

"Why?"

"She's a foster kid mom so I need to talk to her social worker. Luckily I still have my foster care license. I just kept getting it renewed after I adopted Callie."

"Please don't tell me they could take her away because Stef got injured?"

"I don't know mom but I need to call her social worker. Legally Stef is her foster parent not me. That would be the last thing we all need. "

"Goodness. Please let me know what I can do. I will do whatever I can honey. Anything you need.

"Thanks mom that means alot to me. It really does."

"Anytime honey. I will call you when we are on our way and please call me if anything."

"I will. Thanks mom."

Hanging up I went to the coffee machine filing up another cup as my eyes were stinging so bad I could barely keep them open as I suddenly heard a woman shouting at the front desk.

"Yes my daughter is Stefanie Foster and I'm her mother. I need some kind of information on my babygirl. Anything! I just took a red eye from Tampa."

Turning around and walking to the woman I soon realized after hearing her it was Stef's mother. She looked nothing like I pictured for she was a short red head with one fiery temper. That part was all Stef and explained alot about my partner.

"Sharon.." I said soon placing my hand on her shoulder as she looked over to me with a face full of tears.

"Hi I'm..

"Lena." She confirmed as I smiled the best I could.

"Yes."

With that she hugged me which I did not expect but I hugged her back just as hard as tears flew out of my eyes once again. Pulling away I looked into her eyes seeing so much of my partner.

"What happened to my baby Lena?" She said taking my hand and holding it hard. "Can I see her?"

"She um she was shot. She's in surgery now so we can't see her until she's out."

"Goodness lord. I have told her a million times to wear that damm vest on the job. When will she listen to me." She said shaking her head and walking to take a seat.

"Sharon she wasn't on the job." I said taking a seat myself.

"What do you mean? Where was she?"

Letting out a sigh I put my head down trying to explain this the best I could.

"Stef went after Mariana our ..

"Foster daughter yes."

"Well Mariana went to go see her birth mother who well lives in a crack house and we didn't know until Callie told us. So Stef...

"Went to the house to get her."

"Yes."

"That sounds like her." she said shaking her head. "And that's where she got shot?"

"Yes."

"Is Mariana ok?"

"Yes she's home with Callie and Jude and my mother."

"How is Jude?" her face full of worry once again as she mentioned her grandson.

"We can't get him to talk."

"That's not unusual. And how are Mariana and Callie?"

"Ok as they can be I guess."

"And you?"

"Devastated." I admitted wiping my face as I felt her slide her hand into mine.

"Stefanie spoke so highly of you honey. Every time. She loves you."

"God I love her too. She's my life."

"I know and your hers. Which is why she will make it. She will doll. You know when she was married to Mike she was miserable. Just never happy. I think she tried to be happy for the sake of her son. But it just was not meant to be. I mean you can try and try and try but I don't know if she was ever really in love with him."

"No?"

"No. Lena when she talks about you goodness lord. She is in love." With tears falling down my face I could only shake my head.

"I cheated on my husband to be with her Sharon. I left my husband and messed my family up. My daughter hated me and still probably hates me and she got involved in drugs and a horrible boyfriend. Stef getting shot maybe it's karma for what I did. For being selfish and I.."

"Oh baby. Lena, Lena honey." I felt her grab me as I cried my eyes out. I cried them out as she hugged me so hard. It was just to much. It was just beyond my comprehension.

"This isn't bad karma. Not at all. Listen so you cheated. You wouldn't be the first person. I am no saint my dear. Believe me. Sometimes pain and unhappiness in a marriage makes us do things we never thought possible. And sometimes we do meet that person that we truly are meant to be with when we are married. It happens and you know what you're human. You are honey. Look I cheated on Frank, Stef's father. I did. Frank was a jerk, he was never home I was lonely, sad, depressed. I never told Stefanie but I was seeing this guy for years. And he made me a happier person. He did. Course I still stayed with Frank and we ended up divorcing but you know shit happens baby. It just does. And you move on, you try not to repeat your mistakes and live your life. You apologize to the ones you hurt and you mend things. Sure your daughter is probably upset but she will make it. And she might even understand when she's an adult. But Stef getting shot it's not a punishment honey. It was just something that happened."

Nodding my head at her we leaned back and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Anytime honey. Let's try to sleep a tiny bit and everything will be ok in the morning."

* * *

CALLIE POV

"This is your fault! This is because you are so selfish and so stupid Mariana! I hate you! Why did you even come here!" I heard Jude yelling as I had just come back from the bathroom to see them fighting in the waiting room. Mariana's eyes were filled with tears and Jude had finally exploded which I knew he was going to do. I just didn't know it would be now as I ran to the two of them.

"Jude I..." Mariana began.

"No! Things were fine. How could you? My mom took you in when you had no one! And this is what you do! You go and get her shot?

"Jude!' I yelled as he looked angrily at me."Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"No! This is her fault! All of it! I hate you Mariana why don't you just go. No one wants you here!"

"Jude! Stop it. Stop it now! You know that's not true."

"It is!"

"No its not! Mom would not want that!"

"She's not your mom Callie! And she's not yours either Mariana!" he said as he continued to scream as us even louder.

"Look Jude. She might not be my mom legally but Stef is our mother. She's your mother, she's my mother and she's Mariana's mother and we don't need some stupid paper to tell us that. We don't and you know this. Because we are family. DNA doesn't make a family Jude love does and in our hearts we are a family and Stef and Lena are our moms. No matter what. I know you don't get it. I know you don't get why Mariana did what she did. But you are lucky to never know what it feels like to have a parent you don't really know, but that gave birth to you and doesn't really want you. A part of you still wants to know them even a tiny bit and you feel bad for that. You feel bad because you already have a family that loves you. And that would do anything for you. It's not easy ok? It just isn't and I know mom, our mom, didn't teach you to be so angry. I know that. We need to do what she taught all of us. To be there for each other regardless. No matter how many times I pushed her, or yelled at her or gave her the hardest time in life she never stopped loving me. My mom never stopped loving me and neither of them would want us to turn on each other and to cast blame. We are all hurting, we are Jude and the minute we stop supporting each other the worst it is."

Looking to him he started to cry. He started to cry every single tear he had been holding in as I leaned in and hugged him hard. Looking to Mariana I pulled her in as I felt her hand on my back and suddenly we felt Mama come near us and hug us as well. But we stared to panic as we pulled away looking at her nervously. We looked at my Gran nervously, we looked at Stef's mom nervously as they had all just come in from seeing her. But we didn't know anything. We didn't know how the surgery went. Nothing. Looking to only my mom she smiled warmly at me the most she had in the last two days as my stomach started to turn.

"Mom is awake guys and shes ok."

It was then I felt Mariana hug me and Jude once again as we all smiled the biggest smiles we ever could now jumping up and down like kids

"Shes ok? My mom, I mean our mom is ok?" Jude asked.

"She is. She is baby boy. And you three were the first she asked about. Her babies. Come lets go." Mama said as we all hooked our hands together but for some reason Jude stopped and as I looked to him he was starting at a dark haired man that had just walked in.

"Dad?" He said.


	52. Our Moms

LENA POV

As we walked down the hall my kids were happier then I could ever imagine them to be despite Jude's father showing up which we would need to deal with later. But part of me was gleaming for I had heard every word that my daughter had said to Jude. Every single one and that was the Callie that I knew. I knew she was still their deep inside. The kindhearted kid that would do anything for anyone and she had truly stepped up the last two days. Big time from the minute I told them Stef had gotten shot Callie had almost taken on Stef's role involuntary. I watched her comfort both Jude and Mariana numerous times and try to protect each of them in different ways. My hopes that she would go down a better path were beginning to resurface as we had gotten to Stef's door and looking behind me they all froze.

"Come on guys." I said as I watched them looked somewhat nervous and bug eyed.

"She probably doesn't want to see me." Mariana said as I let out a sigh.

"Honey you know that's not true. She very much wants to see you. She wanted to see all of you before me." I laughed as her face remained doubtful. "Sweetheart stop. Ok? No one blames you and you have to stop honey." As I gently stroked her cheek I saw Jude grabed her hand and squeeze it.

"Come on lets see our mom." I could only smile at him as the three of them walked in slowly. It was almost as if Stef could sense our presence as we walked further in and I knew the kids really wanted to run into her arms. But she was still very much in pain and we needed to be careful.

"Babies.." a small smile fell across her face as the kids leaned in as close as possible to her but I noticed Mariana had stood behind Callie.

"Hi mom." Jude was the first to speak as he held her hand and leaned in kissing her cheek.

"Hi..baby.." her voice was still very much soft and scratchy for I knew she still had a hard time catching her breath but refused to use her mask at this time.

"It's ok honey don't talk."

"I'm glad you are ok. I missed you." he gently held her hand.

"Me, me too. I'm ok."

Jude nodded his head as I rubbed his back.

"Hi mom." Callie soon spoke next as she placed her hand inside Stef's and I knew the word she said was breaking my partners heart. She had called her that a few times but right now it meant more then anything. I knew that. Watching my daughter she gently stroked Stef's cheek just as Stef had done many times to her.

"Baby...hi."

"I love you and I'm glad you're ok mom." Callie's voice was so sweet more then I could ever imagine as her voice was soft, thoughtful and kind.

Stef nodded her head and smiled once again.

"I, I love you to my girl." she smiled once again as she squeezed our daughter's hand soon trying to see Mariana behind Callie.

"Mariana..come."

Looking to her she looked nervous, she still looked guilty as Callie gently moved her in front of her closer to Stef and I saw the tears falling from her eyes once again. Her eye remained on the ground.

"Princess..." Gently I saw her grab Mariana's hand as she was almost begging the girl to look at her. To let her know it was ok.

"I'm sorry mama. I'm sorry I got you shot. I'm sorry." she apologized crying once again as Callie rubbed her back and I could see Stef shook hear head.

"No. No. Come. Please." Holding her arm out now Mariana finally looked up at her as she laid her head on her chest and my girlfriend gently stroked her hair."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Ssh baby. Mama loves you."

* * *

STEF POV

I had been out of the hospital for almost a week and I was losing my mind. Not only was I banned to the apartment but I was banned to the bed as well for my surgery wound was still healing. Fulling admitting to myself only that it hurt like hell I knew I needed to take it easy but it was hard. It was also hard that I had no damm idea who shot me for I tried hard to remember the face but it was just too fuzzy. Infact that entire night was fuzzy and that was frustrating as hell. The only thing I was relieved about was that Mariana was ok despite the tremendous amount of guilt she was holding onto to and her avoiding me to a certain extent since I had gotten home. I knew I would need to continue to try to talk to her as much as I could but I had to be patient. Not only was that weighing on my mind but Mike had shown up at the hospital and he was the last person I would ever expect to see. I was pretty sure someone at work had told him since he still communicated with many of fellow officers. Personally I had no interest in talking to him but I knew it took alot for him to come down even if I wasn't fully sure of the true motive. Deciding once again to get up I took it slow. As slow as I could as I heard my family talking loudly in the kitchen. Grabbing the cane I despised I leaned on it as I walked as carefully as possible into the living room seeing Jude setting the table, and Callie and Mariana putting the serving wear out.

"Mom what are you doing?" Callie said now seeing me and rushing over.

"I wanted to be with you all." I said as she grabbed my arm.

"Well call us next time and one of us will help you."

"I can do it babygirl."

"I know mama but I want to help you."

"Thank you sweetheart." I smiled as I couldn't help but notice the change in Callie since I had been home. Yes she was still attending group, her sessions and the program but her attitude was completely different. Even different from when her mother had gotten in the car accident. Then she was almost like a kid partly because she was so troubled from all that had went on it had caused her to almost crawl up in an angry ball. But now she was far from that. She seemed happier, more confident and seemed to take on a different role in the household as I watched her carefully speak to Jude, affectionately talk to Mariana and treat her mother with more respect then ever. Callie was much more polite, she was much more considerate, helpful and kind. Yes we still had alot of work to do tons but it seemed like the start of something positive. The other thing I noticed was she had not called me Stef since before I had gotten shot only referring to me as mom now. It was sweet and I loved to hear it every time she said it.

"Where do you want to sit mom?"

"Couch is fine love." I smiled again as she led me carefully to the couch and slowly I took a seat rolling my eyes at how slow I was. "This is so pathetic that it takes me like 10 minutes to get from the bedroom to the couch. And another ten to actually sit."

"Mama you were shot. You realize this right? Patience." She said as I held my arm out for her to hug me. Gently I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you love and I will try to remember that."

"Anytime. Need anything?"

"Um just my phone. It's on the nightstand my love."

"Sure I'll get it." Happily she got up and walked into the bedroom to grab my phone as I saw Mariana walk passed.

"Miss Thang come here baby."

"Um I just need to grab something from my room."

"Love..

But before I could finish she rushed off as I knew very well she wouldn't come out until dinner was ready avoiding me once again.

"Baby, we can eat over there if its easier for you."Lena said poking her head out the kitchen doorway as Callie handed me my phone.

"Thanks babygirl." I winked at her as she let out a wide smile.

"It's fine I'd rather eat at the table." I said unlocking my phone as I now saw a text from Captain Roberts.

S _tef I didn't want to disturb you but we have idea of who who shot you. We believe it was Aaaron. He was out on_ _parole._

Looking at the text in shock I quickly wrote back.

 _Aaron? How is that possible? And what would he be doing there?"_

 _He used the house to pack and sell drugs. Anna Gutierrez bought from him. We believe it was him. He has a vendetta against you and he meant to shoot you Stef.- CR_

As my eyes glared to the text message reading it over and over it was still hard for me to comprehend. What in the hell were the odds of this.

"Mom did you here me calling you. Time to eat."

Looking up I saw Jude standing in front of me as I placed the phone back in my pocket.

"Sorry babyboy."

* * *

"So Jude and I were saying we need to name you guys." Callie said as both Lena and I looked to her confused while we sat around the table enjoying dinner.

"What love?" I asked confused.

"Well you're both moms. And sometimes I call mom, mom and sometimes I call her mama and I do the same with you and so do Jude and Mariana. So it gets confusing I guess. So one of you has to be mama and the other has to be mom."

I could only smile my widest at this conversation as Lena grabbed my hand from under the table. Somewhere in the last few days I had become mom to all of them. Not to just Jude and Mariana.

"Ok and how do we decide this?" I asked looking to Mariana who had not looked up once from her plate.

"Well we aren't sure. Do you guys have a preference?"

"Well Callie you called me mama from a little girl." Lena said.

"And Jude always called me mom." I said now looking to Mariana. "But my baby over there as always called me mama." I said smiling to her as she did anything but continue to look to the floor. "What do you think love?"

"It doesn't matter to me Stef."

If anything broke my heart at that moment it was that for I never hated the sound of my name so much as the table fell silent.

"May I be excused? I have a migraine." she soon asked avoiding my eyes and looking to Lena.

"Maybe your just hungry honey?" Lena said concerned.

"No, I'm feeling light sensitive too. I promise to eat when I get up."

"Ok. We will check on you in an hour. Ok?"

"Ok." she said quickly getting up and walking into the bedroom as I felt Lena squeeze my hand once again. Looking to her I knew she had similar thoughts going through her mind.

"I need to talk to her Lena."

"I know babe."

It was true. I did need to talk to her not just about the shooting but much more then that. Truth was we needed to talk to all of them for many things had changed in the past week.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I know some of the events in this would probably not pass in true life. I try to make it as realistic as possible at times but I admit sometimes not. A good amount of tears is great but sometimes I just want everyone to be happy :)**


	53. It's Where You Belong

CALLIE POV

"So how was it with you dad? Was it weird?" I asked Jude as the two of us finished washing the dishes from dinner and I switched on the holiday radio station. With everything going on he had not said much about his dad showing up at the hosptial which I wasn't too shocked about. Jude I learned was very reserved and quiet like mom and wanted to handle things himself. But I tried to pry things out of him when I could especially when I knew it was bugging him.

"MM yes and no. It was different I guess."

"Yeah?" I said handing him another dish to dry.

"Yeah. I think he just came because he felt bad about mom. I don't think he wanted to see me or anything or her."

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't heard from him in months. Mom gets shot, almost dies and he shows up. He left us with nothing." He said shaking his head and growing visibly angry.

"I get it Jude. Believe me. When bad things happen sometimes it makes people think. It shakes them up and they start to rethink the way they behaved or what they said to people. Or how they treated them. Did you guys talk at all?"

"For a little bit. He wants to take me out to lunch."

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't I'm not interested."

Letting out a sigh I put the last dish down and placed my hand on his young shoulders.

"Buddy if anyone understands it's me. I didn't want to see or talk to my dad for months. For months and I gave him hell. But you know what. Eventually I got tired of being mad and I heard him out. I listened to what he had to say. I mean I was angry at mama for a long time too and I finally listened to what she had to say too. It wasn't easy and I know your dad said some terrible things and I know he didn't treat mom right. But here him out. If it sucks don't talk him after that. No one is forcing you." His eyes continued to look into mine as I could see the confliction on his face.

"Cals I can't. I would be disloyal."

"To who?" I asked

"To mom."

"Jude. You know mom doesn't want you to feel that way and I'm pretty sure she wants you to have a relationship with your dad. I'm pretty positive. She was really supportive with mine and he said really nasty things about her at one time. Just think about it and don't right him off yet. He might surprise you."

As he continued to look into my eyes I smiled ruffling his hair as she smiled back.

"I'll think about it I guess."

"That's a start." I said pulling him into my side for a hug. Something I had so clearly picked up from Stef without even noticing.

"Now let's finish this so we can sneak some dessert."

"Callie I missed you here. It was really quiet."

"I missed being here. Alot"

"I hope its permanent this time." he admitted.

"Me too. But I have a feeling it is."

* * *

STEF POV

"Hey sweets can we come in." I said knocking on the door as both Lena and I had our doubts that Mariana was really asleep.

"Maybe she really is asleep baby."

"Yeah and I can fly." I joked as Lena hit my arm laughing.

Opening it slowly now the only light on was the nightlight plugged into the wall. However I could clearly see Mariana laying on her back on the bottom bunk as Lena took my other arm and we walked in slowly as I balanced myself on my cane.

"She's not asleep she never sleeps on her back." I whispered to Lena as she nodded her head and she turned the light on.

"Love we know you're awake." I said as Mariana shielded her eyes from the lamp.

"I was um just resting my eyes."

"Fair enough baby." Gently Lena helped me sit on the bed as it took a few minutes for sitting was sometimes the worst because of were my gunshot wound was.

"You ok?" Lena asked as I finally took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah. I got it babe." I smiled as Mariana looked worried and nervous at me. "Sit up love we need to talk to you baby. Come next to me please."

Hesitantly she sat up positioning herself between us her eyes looking to the ground again.

"Honey talk to me. What's up princess?" Gently I stroked her long black hair as she had yet to look at either of us.

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean."

"Well you have been awfully quiet since I got home. You don't say much, and it seems like you're avoiding me baby."

"I'm not." she mumbled as I now lifted her face to look into mine.

"No baby?"

"No." Softly I rubbed her face rubbing her cheek with my thumb as I let out a smile.

"Babygirl you know it's not your fault. None of it. I wasn't smart. I should have called for backup because going into an unknown situation like that was not smart of me. Every cop knows that and I was very impulsive and I should have worn my vest."

"But you would not have had to if ..

"If what baby?"

"If I had not kept talking to Anna. If I had just told you."

"Well honey you know sometimes it's not always that easy. Did you not want to tell mom because you felt bad?" Lena soon asked as she gently held her hand and Mariana looked to her.

"Yeah. I felt guilty talking to her because well the both of you give me so much and then I turn around and want to help someone that never gave me anything. Someone that just keeps lying to me over and over."

"Honey, she gave you life. That is very very big thing." Lena began." And love it's only natural that you want to talk to her, that you are curious. There's nothign wrong with that. Absolutely nothing because you want to know where you came from. Everyone does. Our only issue is the way you went about it was well not what we would advise at all. But we understood."

"You do?"

"Yes baby we do." I said. "True we have no idea what it's like to grow up in foster care or to grow up not knowing your parents but we can try to put ourselves in that mindset and try to understand what you must be feeling or going through baby."

"I don't know. Honest. I have lived in so many places that it's like I almost have no identity and I don't really belong anywhere. This is the first home I feel like I can really be myself. And even with that I guess I still wanted to know her even if she dumped me. I'm just stupid." she said shaking her head as I lifted her face up again.

"Hey hey, don't you dare go doing that to yourself sweetness. You are not dumb. Never and Identity is a big thing. It just is sweetheart and sometimes it takes time to figure things out. It also doesn't help that your a teenager so it's only a normal part of it. And let me tell you, you always have a place here. Always honey because let me tell you, you have a permanent place in mamas heart. Forever. I know its confusing my girl and there are just many times we can't always understand where it is we come from and it might take a lifetime to understand it. And sometimes we have to start were we are now baby. I'm happy to hear that you feel you can be yourself here my love. That was my goal from day one to make sure you felt comfortable, loved and cared was always our goal." I said looking to Lena and smiling as she did the same.

"I have always felt that way with both of you and it's just I don't mean to avoid you mama. I don't but every time I look at you I feel terrible all over again. You almost died because of me." Tears now exploded from her face as I wrapped my arm around her ignoring the pain from my wound.

"But I didn't die baby. I didn't' and I didn't get shot because of you. I got shot because someone decided to shoot me."

"Her boyfriend?"

"I don't know who it was love." I said lying.

"I don't deserve to call either of you mom or mama. I just don't."

"Says who baby? Because I gotta tell you when you called me Stef I didn't know what to do. It hurt almost." I laughed awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Yes honey. I love that you call me mom, mama. I do if I am honest."I smiled wide as she finally let out a smile.

"I like calling you that. And for the record I think it should be Lena as Mama and you as Mom. But...

"But what?" I said laughing.

"Can I still call you mama once in awhile?"

Smiling wide at her I poked her nose and then kissed it.

"You can call me that anytime you want my baby."I winked as she smiled even wider at me now turning to Lena.

" Truth me told we love you Mariana. We do. We care about you so much more then you will ever ever know honey. And please believe us that if you want to see your birth mother please let us arrange it. Do not feel guilty."

"I don't want to see her. I just I don't. I took her to that shelter and program and she bailed. She lied to me again."

Letting out a sigh I pulled her in for another hug as I kissed the top of her head feeling more frustrated then ever that she had gotten hurt again.

"And I don't want to be involved with any of them. I don't. Please don't make me mama." As she looked into my eyes almost pleading with me I knew what she meant as I glanced to Lena and judging by the look on her face she knew as well. It was true I still had not heard one word from Mariana's family and I just didn't understand why. Yes I had called Bill telling him her mother was still very much using which he had suspected himself and he then informed me he still had not heard a word. I would need to contact them myself to see what the real issue was if I was going to get anywhere with this. For if they didn't want her I knew Lena and my other babies would have no issue making this permanent.


	54. I Know Who

**Hi all and Happy Holidays! Just wanted to thank you for the reviews and your reads! As I continue with this story it has become one of my favorites right after Searching For You. But as I continue to write and navigate my way through it (Which brought up a shit load of emotions in some chapters and future chapters because of my own personal experiences growing up) I just wanted to let you know that many of you might not like where this story is going. Just a little heads up. I may loose some of you but I hope not! I just have to go with what my heart is telling me. Either way I hope you continue to read as each chapter is truly an unexpected journey. Thanks all! -Stef1981**

STEF POV

 _"Hands up police!" I screamed as the house was dark and the gun rang out. It rang out three or four times and someone came from the dark corner. They stood over me pointing the gun at me as I laid flat on my back in pain. Now aiming the gun at my face and smiling I couldn't see a thing as I tried to kick him but my feet froze. They froze to the ground and it was then I saw Aaron's face. The punk ass kid he was as he aimed the gun in my face yet again and shot it._

It was then my eyes bugged open and I shot up in the bed.

"Ouch." I said wincing in pain and holding my side where my wound was.

"Stef are you ok? Are you ok baby?" I felt Lena grab my hand as I closed my eyes from pain. She had not left my side from the time I had gotten shot and since coming home we shared a room so she could attend to me if I needed at night. We didn't want to make the kids feel weird so we kept the door open but they encouraged us being in the same room more then we realized. It was almost like they were pushing Lena and I closer together. Fully admitting it I loved having her beside me at night for there was nothing like it at all. Her body was so warm, so soft, so sensitive and even If I was restricted to sleeping on my back Lena managed to lay close enough to me where our bodies always touched.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a bad dream baby." I sighed trying to catch my breath as she rubbed my back.

"You're sweating like crazy baby." Her voice was more concerned then anything as she now got up closing the door to not wake the kids. Walking back over to me and switching the small lamp she took a seat beside me wiping the sweat off my forehead, neck and back with a small towel. "Let's take this sweatshirt off honey."

Nodding Lena thoughtfully helped me slip my arms out of the long sleeve sweatshirt as I just wore a light tank top underneath. Pinning my hair up she handed me a glass of water that was beside the bed. "Do you need a pain pill? Is it hurting baby?"

"No I'm fine love. And honestly those pain pills make me feel out of it."

"I know baby but the doctor said if you are feeling a good amount of pain to take them."

"Yeah. I was ok before I shot up like that." Her face grew more concerned as she continued to stroke my back.

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing baby. I don't remember." I lied taking another sip of the water and handing it to her.

"Stefanie. Really? Come on don't do that to me." By this point Lena's voice was more stern then ever as I let out another sigh not really wanting to talk about the nightmares. They were sometimes terrifying and ones that I could not distinguish from reality.

"About the shooting." I admitted.

"Well that's normal honey. What about it? I mean do you remember anything?"

"Yes and no. I mean not anything concrete."

"Well I know it happened really fast. You don't even know shot you. I mean we are only assuming it was Anna's boyfriend."

Diverting my gaze to Lena's hands that were locked in mine I had yet to tell her anything and that I knew who shot me. It wasn't that I was trying to keep secrets from her I just, I didn't want to worry her.

"Stef? Or do you know something else that you haven't told me?"

Glancing to her I knew it was unfair of me to continue to not say anything to her as my mind was more conflicted then anything.

"I know who shot me Lena."

"What? Who? " Her voice grew somewhat irritated. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you love. Just we had so much going on."

"Stef, this is something big. You can't keep that from me regardless of what we have going on. Who was it? Who shot you baby?" she whispered as I swallowed hard.

"Aaron."

"Aaron? You can't mean..

"Yup."

"How in the world is that even possible?"

"He was out on parole. Seems like he lived in the house with Anna and a few other people. Would package and sell the drugs there."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"No baby I'm not. He confessed that he was there. Plus the bullets that hit me match the gun he used. He shot me intentionally Lena. He knew what he was doing."

"But how did he know you were going to be there?"

"He didn't. That was just pure luck on his part I guess."

"Oh my god." She said shaking her head closing her eyes tightly together.

"He's pissed at me. I arrested alot of his runners, he lost a good amount of money because of me and I was on his tail when he was with Callie more then ever. I mean in my eyes he was just a punk kid. But I guess I judged him wrong."

"Well, where is he now?"

"County. He's going to do time."

"How in the hell did he get out on parole anyway? With the convenience story robbery I..

"He made bail love."

"Well should we be worried? You think he will try to hurt Callie and you again?"

"No baby. No. He's not getting out anytime soon. Attempted murder of cop? No way. Plus hes going down for way more then that."

"Stef please don't say murder."

"Well baby it is what is."

"I just, I don''t understand. I don't. What if Callie had gone to that house and he had seen her?

"I'm grateful he didn't see her or Mariana."

"Why Mariana?"

"A few months ago she told me he tried to force himself on her at a party."

"What? Stef how could you not tell me that?"

"Honey I was going to. But it was the night of your accident." Looking to her she let out a sigh.

"So he is more of peace of shit then I thought. I knew he was in school he was the worst student at Anchor Beach. I just want him locked up for good."

"He's not getting out anytime soon baby. Don't worry."

"Stef, I don't think we should tell Mariana and Callie. Mariana already feels bad enough."

"I know but we might not be able to keep this from them. Callie still has to testify."

"I wish she didn't. She doesn't need that. Neither of you do."

"I know honey but we will get through it. Just like everything else. As a family. Mama." I said happily and trying to ease the tension as she glanced at me letting out a wide smile squeezing my hand. The both of us had still not fully gotten over the other night when the kids suggested a naming convention to distinguish between the two of us. We never expected it even if for months they had gone around calling and referring to us as both mama and mom. The two words neither of us got tired of hearing, ever. The first time Jude called Lena mom I beamed from ear to ear and so did as she had cried later on in my arms. The first time Mariana called me mommy in the hosptial that day my heart just didn't know what to do. It was the most beautiful sound ever. Callie, however had taken me by surprise. Everytime I heard it I wanted her to just keep saying it over and over to me for her calling me mom was something no one ever expected. Maybe not even her for no word had more power and induced more emotions then that one. In reality the two of us had come so far, further then any of us could ever imagine as each day she had shown her level of support and care for me in more then one way. She constantly checked on me numerous times, she continuously helped me into the shower, a few times she offered to change my bandages, and she happily had brushed my hair sometimes putting it into a braid. Making it a point many times to her that her mother was capable of helping me and we didn't want to shove any of these responsibilities on her she had insisted. This was the Callie I had wanted to know and that I knew was deep inside masked by all that pain and anger. She was coming so far as a person and each day she made more and more progress which was such a relief in our eyes. Each day I witnessed her growing closer to her mother, and making amends with her father. This was something we could only pray for in the beginning as we could see she was finally learning how to deal with her issues in a better way. Of course we knew she had a long way to go but it was a start.

"Stef what are we going to do about everything?" Lena soon asked interrupting my thoughts as I looked back into her troubled eyes.

"Everything like what love be more specific sweetheart."

"Well Mariana for one. You know what she was asking us."

"I know. It's been rattling in my brain since."

"I mean I don't get it. They don't even want to meet her? That doesn't make sense to me."

"I know. I looked into them myself. They seem like good decent people but they don't want to get involved with Anna. Even to the point of avoiding their granddaughter."

"You spoke with them?"

"No. I was thinking about it. Mariana deserves to know her family she does but it's been two months since they have known about her and they haven't been very proactive. She's not dumb."

"I know. God if I was them and I knew she was out there I wouldn't think twice about taking her."

"Me either baby. Me either."

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked but I think she already knew the answer as I looked into her eyes. "Yeah that's what I thought." she smiled as I did as well.

"Won't be easy. Anna would need to give up her parental rights and I have my doubts she will."

"Hasn't she caused Mariana enough pain? I'm not saying she doesn't deserve to know her daughter because she has every right too but she needs alot of help. More then she knows and I hope she gets it. I really do because it would be so beneficial for both her and Mariana."

"I know she does. I know. But Mariana will have to be ok with her giving up her rights if it comes to that. It won't be easy even if Anna agrees to give up her rights. Mariana is going to have a good amount of conflicted feelings and guilt. Truth is we really need to sit down with her and talk to her. There's no way around it."

"We do. I know love. She loves you very much."

"I know. And she loves you too babe. She loves all of us."

"Well the one thing I do know is we can't leave again. I personally can't leave you twice and neither can Callie. The first time was painful enough and I don't want to keep seesawing. I mean we are trying to create and maintain some type of stability. Plus with everything going on it's more important then ever to remain somewhat consistent."

"I have to agree with you on that." I chuckled.

"And the kids seem so happy together again. I mean I'm not happy about what brought us here together again but you know what I mean."

"I know love. I know what you mean. And they do seem happy. They do." I said smiling at myself thinking that what she was saying was very true.

"I missed cooking with Jude it's just something we do together that he seems to love as well. Stef, Callie even joins us now. Just seems she's gotten closer to me since we have been back here. Closer then we lived alone for those weeks."

"I noticed that. It's beautiful to see." I admitted squeezing her hand once again.

"She's also been so helpful with you too and with Mariana and Jude. I try to tell her to we are fine and she doesn't need to do all she does but she insist."

"It's the kind of person she is honey."

"Yes she's just like you." she said smiling and leaning in to softly kiss my cheek.

"God a few months ago she hated my guts. I've arrested people that didn't hate me as as she did. " I laughed.

"It was definitely um a challenge. But I don't think she hated you. Callie, she never had a hateful bone in her body."

"I know love. I know."

"You know I don't know if you know or not or if you heard her. But I caught her in the hospital one day with you. It was a day after your surgery and she had cut school."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I was surprised myself but I had gotten a call from school saying she missed all her morning classes. So when I checked the tracking app it showed she was at the hosptial. So I wasn't angry I knew she had probably went to go see you but when I went to go get her I saw something I never expected. She was sitting beside you playing her guitar and singing."

I was speechless and there were no words I could say that could possibly convey how I felt.

"Yes. She didn't see me. But she was singing so beautifully to you. It was so touching I couldn't even talk and I finally saw my daughter again. Honestly babe the shooting changed all of us. Each and every single one of us. I don't like to think about it or think about how we almost lost you. If I do I won't be able to function but it brought each and everyone of us closer together and made us realize how we really feel about each other. I realized I can't live without you. None of us can baby."

Wiping the tears from my face at what Lena revealed I knew what she said was true as her voice cracked and tears were rolling down her face as well.

"I can't live without you or those kids either Lena." I soon said as my voice was cracking as well. "When I was laying in that hosptial day after day the only thing I could think about was the four of you. Nothing else. I just wanted my babies and my wife to be ok and it killed me that I couldn't protect you."

"You're, you're wife?" she asked confused.

"Lena, I never ever saw myself getting married again. Ever. But I would marry you right here and right now baby. There is no one else I want to spend my entire life with but with you and those crazy kids. All these years I was miserable. Just so lost and miserable. I was looking for someone like you for me and Jude and I'm never ever letting you go baby."

Observing her face once again more tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she smiled her widest at me.

"Stef I love you so much. I love you so much and I would marry you any day baby." Leaning in she gently held my face kissing me softly and slowly.


	55. I Accept You

STEF POV

"Honey, you really need to just relax. I have never seen someone so uptight in my life." My mother said as we sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She had been staying at a local hotel since I had gotten shot even though I told her she didn't need to stick around. I was doing pretty well now and barely needed to use my cane even if I had not been approved to go back to work yet which was driving me nuts.

"Mom I'm not uptight. We just have alot of things to do and I don't have time for this injury."

"Well, no one ever has time for a gunshot injury Stefanie. And you are lucky to be alive and walking. What in the hell were you thinking going into a house like that with no backup."

"Mom I did what I needed to do ok. My baby was in trouble." I said taking another sip and sitting up a little more for my wound was still feeling sore.

"Listen, I understand that. I do. But would it have killed you to throw on a vest. Would it have killed you to call for help? Instead of just barging in there like you can handle the world alone. I don't understand why you feel the need to do that. To take on everything yourself." She said shaking her head as I rolled my eyes.

"Mama look I know it was impulsive ok. I know. It wasn't smart. But I couldn't risk something happening to her and at that moment that was all I was thinking about."

"I get it. I get it very much. I know how you are when it comes to these children. I've seen it in the short amount of time I have been here and I saw it with Jude. But when risking your life like that you aren't thinking of all of them honey. You aren't. I see the way those kids look at you, I see the way your partner looks at you. You are surly what is holding this family together so please think next time. Takes two seconds to call back up and to put a vest on. Please."

"Ok mama. I will." I said as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"You're still my baby. Even at 42 you still are. And I wish I could protect you. Lord knows I wish I could."

"You do mom. You have always protected me. I didn't get this way on my own." I smiled as she leaned in gently kissing my forehead and hugging me warmly.

"I love you baby. I Love you very much."

"I love you too mom." Warmly I hugged her back as my body melted into hers. Even if my mother drove me up the wall I loved her so deeply. She had been my heart and of course I felt bad not cluing her into every part of my life. Pulling apart now she winked at me as I leaned back taking a sip of coffee.

"Now, Stefanie, why didn't you me of this beautiful new life you have with Lena. I had to meet her in the hosptial when you were on your death bed."

"Mom don't be so dramatic please. I told you about her."

"Yes very little. And very little about Callie and Mariana."

"Everything just happened very fast mom. I didn't start out to keep things from you."

"I understand that honey. I just would have liked to have been in the loop. I Mean I knew you weren't happy with Mike. I got it. But tell me are you happy now?"

Looking deep into her eyes it didn't take me long to answer.

"Yes mom. I am. Very happy."

"Then that's what matters. That's all that matters honey. And what is going on with Mike?"

I could only let out a sigh at the mention of his name.

"I don't know. He showed up when I was at the hosptial. He's been calling Jude."

"Now? And you spoke to him?"

"Yup. Talked about transferring back to San Diego to be closer to him." I said rolling my eyes.

"What is the reason for this change of heart? Because you got shot?"

"Who knows mother I didn't ask." Which was true I didn't.

"Well does he now accept his son for who he is blue nail polish and all?"

"I already got into it with him the other day. I told him Jude is who he is and I accept him for who is he. If he has a problem then don't bother showing up. I left it at that so the balls in his court."

"Good. Asshole. And I assume he knows about Lena?"

"Yup he saw her at the hosptial. I'm not apologizing for anything mom. He left and I would divorce him all over again."

"Good. Don't let him make you feel even remotely bad about your relationship. Lena is beautiful woman and goodness does she love you."

I looked to my mother letting out wide smile for she had very much accepted my relationship even if we had issues with my sexuality in the past.

"Yeah I love her too." I said taking another sip of my coffee looking to the picture on the table of the two of us.

"Well regardless of how you two met I am just glad it is working out and that you love one another. That is so hard to find these days. It really is baby."

"I know mom. It is."

"So I need to ask. What do you plan on doing about Mariana?"

"Well she wants to live with us mom. We plan on adopting her but it wont be easy."

"Because of the birth mother?"

"Yeah I mean it's a difficult situation to say the least."

"Well I'm sure especially with her boyfriend being the one who shot you. Goodness lord."

Remaining silent I looked to my coffee cup for Lena was the only one who knew the truth.

"I mean he is the one who shot you right? Stefanie?'

"No mom. Anna's boyfriend didn't shot me. It was Callie's ex boyfriend. But you can't say anything to the kids."

"What? That punk kid? You have to be kidding me?"

"No. I'm not. By mere coincidence he happened to be using the house Anna was living in to pack and sell drugs. He happened to be there the night I went looking for Mariana and took a shot at me."

"He meant to shot you?" she said leaning in and looking more worried then ever at me.

"Yeah. He meant to kill me."

"Oh my lord. Why?"

"Ahh I was up his ass. Alot. Took out many of his guys messed up a ton of his money. Interfered with him when he was with Callie."

"I don't like this baby. I don't. Are you in danger? Is Callie in danger?"

"No he's locked up right now. I mean they keep sending patrol around but I mean it's not like I don't know how to defend us."

"And Callie doesn't know?"

"No. Just she has enough on her plate so does Mariana."

"And so do you and Lena baby. Eventually you will need to let them know honey. This is not something you can keep."

"I know. I know its not."

* * *

"And that's her at 5." my mother said as all of us gathered around the table to look at old photos as Mariana sat closely next to me her hand inside mine.

"Oh my god honey you were so cute." Lena said as I turned red from embarrassment seeing my buck teeth.

"Yes buck teeth and all. Mom do you have any good pictures. Like ones that don't make me look like a totally idiot?"

"Yes I do. One of you at 13." she said as I could only bug my eyes out.

"Oh god no. Please don't." I begged.

"Oh no please do. Please!" Callie said as I flashed her a warning look and she could only laugh her head off.

"And here it is! This is the from that 7th grade dance. You were so cute honey." she said as she handed both Mariana and Callie the picture.

"Mama you had a perm? And bangs?" Mariana looked to me and laughed as well as Callie who held her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Give me that!" I grabbed it as Lena grabbed it from me.

"Aww you still look the same and you were cute as a button! But you look so miserable in that dress babe."

"Yes I hated dresses. Especially when some people made you wear them." I said glaring to my mother who waved her hand at me.

"Oh you looked beautiful in it. Puffy sleeves and all."

"Yeah sure mom."

"Well I couldn't let you walk around in jeans and plaid forever. And you certainly couldn't wear that to a formal dance."

"Mother you and dad wanted me to go to that dance with that awful boy. I would have rather had stayed home."

"Well we couldn't at the time let you go with who you wanted to go with honey."

With this my eyes darted at hers as I knew all eyes were on us as well. This was a sensitive topic. A very sensitive one that I had pushed to the back of my brain for years.

"Mom." I warned.

"Stefanie we couldn't let you go with Tess honey. At the time it was just.."

"Mother who said I wanted to go with her?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you did. You liked her I knew that. I mean I saw you kiss her and that day on the couch...

My eyes glanced to Lena who looked more concerned then ever for I had never told her about this. I had not told anyone as Jude stared wide at me and I could clearly see out my peripheral vision that both Callie and Mariana were looking at me at as well.

"Baby, I'm sorry I mean I knew you were gay at 13 but your father and I just weren't ready to accept it. We..."

"Yeah, which is why you sent me to that pastor and that camp where they tried to brainwash me telling me I would rot in hell for liking girls. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you know how confused I was and how bad I felt about myself. You have no idea. I thought something was wrong with me and there are times I still think something is." I said more upset then ever as the silence remained.

"Honey, I loved you and just wanted to protect you. I...

"No. It wasn't protecting me mom. It wasn't. You were embarrassed of me. You were upset that your only daughter was gay. I don't know are you still embarrassed?"

"Stefanie what kind of question is that. No I am not embarrassed and I never was. Listen I am sorry and your father...

"Oh he is not sorry. You tell me how he is sorry and I never hear from . Hell, I got shot and almost died and still didn't hear from him because he can't deal with who I am mom!"

"Stefanie he just..

"What are you really going to sit here and defend him? Are you mom?"

"No I am not baby. I am only telling you...

"Tell me what. This should be good."

"Baby." I heard Lena say as she gently placed her hand on my thigh and I looked to my lap. "Let her finish honey."

"Honey I am not here to make any excuses for him. And yes he should have called you he should have come to see you. Of course he should have. And he's an ass for not. But Stefanie you have always been my joy, you have always been my heart. I just wanted you to be happy I still want you to be happy and I am sorry. I'm sorry we made you more confused and that you had no one to talk to about it. I am and if I could take that back I would.I would have been more supportive I would have asked you more questions and helped you more. But there is no way I am embarrassed of you. I am proud of the extremely strong, beautiful and courageous woman you have become and the mother you have become. You are much more opened minded and loving then I ever was and baby I don't care if you're gay, straight whatever. I don't. As long as you're happy that's what I care about." She could only smile at me softly as I felt tears fall from my eyes and she reached her arm over the table now holding my hand. "Remember when you said you would protect each of your children with your life. I would go to the end of the earth to protect you even still baby. Granted you were never an easy child you were very stubborn and strong willed. But you were so carefree, so full of life and I see that side of you now with this family. I do and that makes me happy honey. Please know that Stefanie Marie."

With that I let out a wide smile nodding my head at her and squeezing her hand back.

"Thank you mama. I love you too."

"Now enough of that I could use more hot chocolate. Who wants some?" My mothers said standing up

"Definitely." Jude said following behind my mother into the kitchen.

"Are you ok mama?" Mariana soon asked me as I smiled softly at her.

"Of course love. Go on get some hot chocolate." I winked as she smiled at me following behind Jude leaving Callie at the table who now walked over to me.

"Mom?"

"Yeah love?" I said looking to her.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything."

"Everything like what honey?"

"Everything I did."

"Sweetheart you already apologized to me. Many times love and I told you it's forgiven. Ok?" I said grabbing her hand and rubbing it.

"I know just incase you forgot and I want you to know that I would never want anyone else beside you and mama to be my mothers. I love you mom." she said as tears exploded from her eyes.

"Come here baby" I said hugging her tight. "I love you too honey and I am very proud to be your mother. I am sweetheart. Very much." I whispered as I felt Lena rub my back as I now pulled away seeing Callie's tear stained face.

"Sit on my lap."

'But you're..." she said looking to my stomach worried.

"It's fine. Come here."

"Be careful honey." Lena said concerned as Callie carefully sat on my lap facing Lena.

"Cal's it's been a tough ride huh?" I said stroking her long hair that had grown so beautiful in the last few weeks.

"Yeah."

"We know honey but you don't need to keep apologizing. It's over sweetheart it's done we have moved on. And part of moving on is forgiving yourself." Lena said rubbing her hand.

"I know but I just feel really bad. I gave you and mom such a hard time. I judged you really badly mom." she said looking to me. "I mean you arrested me and..

"And it's water under the bridge honey." I said adamantly.

"Listen honey it was a hard time. It was. And things moved so fast we never got the time to all know each other." Lena continued.

"I know just if I knew what I know now I would have never behaved that way. Ever. I love you both more then anything in this world." she admitted looking down as I gently pushed her face to look at mine.

"Sweetheart, we both love you more then anything in this world too. And you know despite that rough beginning you and I had maybe we wouldn't be so close now if it didn't go that way. You just never know in life baby. So stop apologizing ok?"

'Ok." she said smiling wide at the both of us.

"Good now go get me some hot chocolate. With marshmallows." I winked as she smile wide.

"Ok mom. Do you want some mama?"

"No I'll share with your mother." Lena smiled as Callie now got up and we watched her happily walk into the kitchen to join her siblings as Lena grabbed my hand.

"She does love you Stef, and your mom is right. You are one beautiful, courageous and strong woman and god do I love you." she said gently placing her hand on my cheek as we leaned in softly kissing one another getting completely lost in one another. But as calm as our life could be a times it could be just as difficult and painful which we would soon found out once again.

* * *

 **Just like in the show these moms don't get much of a break!**


	56. Back To Work

Over the next few weeks and with Stef's condition improving she was finally approved to return back to work much to her relief. Being home constantly with not much to do had been making her insane while her family was at school and work, not saying they didn't have their fare share of things to take care of. Between looking for a bigger place, along with the situation with Aaron and Mariana's adoption it was a good amount to take on for her and the family. But she would do it and her and Lena would battle it just like they did everything else. Buttoning her shirt now and placing her badge on she brushed her freshly cut short blonde hair that had been one hell of a decision for her. After being shot and nearly dying she shed the internal homophobia she had been harboring and decided to take the plunge and just do it. She still feared her families reaction that day especially Lena's and was afraid of how they would see her. But they had been more supportive then anything and it seemed to make Lena even more attracted to her.

Glancing to the clock the cop realized she had just enough time to have some coffee and eat a bit with her family as she now walked out the bedroom that her and Lena continued to share. For the time being Callie had moved into Jude's bedroom with Mariana while her young son happily took the pullout. It wasn't the best arrangement but it would do for now.

"Morning babies." She greeted happily walking over to her three children kissing each one of them on the foreheads softly and soon planting a kiss on Lena's lips. "Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning baby." Lena smiled admiring the blonde. "Made you some coffee and there's some eggs and bacon."

"Yum sounds good." Taking a seat now she looked to her kids who were staring at her with the most worried expressions ever.

"What's the matter loves?"

"Um nothing." Mariana said lying as she put her head down now biting into her potato.

"No? Then why do you all look you've seen a ghost. Come on talk to me loves. What's up?"

As silence remained around the table no one spoke a word as they avoided the question.

"They are worried about you going back to work honey." Lena soon confessed letting out a soft smile as the blonde looked to all three kids once again.

"You guys are worried?"

"A little." Callie admitted as Jude agreed looking up from his cereal bowl.

"Mama, can't you get like a desk job or something like typing." Mariana asked as the blonde let out a small laugh as she looked to Lena who's face was concerned.

"Sweethearts, listen I got shot because I was careless and impulsive. I didn't follow what they teach you in the academy and I broke one of the first rules I learned. I should have worn my vest that night, and I should have called for backup. That was my fault and I didn't think that night. When I'm out on duty remember I always have a partner and we always make sure to watch each others backs. So you all have nothing to worry about. Ok? I promise you I will be very careful. Very." Glancing to both Callie and Jude they nodded their heads but Mariana failed to as the blonde looked to her young nervous face now gently stroking it with her hand and lifting her face up to look into hers.

"Yes Miss Thang? Yes?"

"Ok. Just can you like text me and let me your ok mama?"

"I think I can do that my love."

"Me too?" Callie soon asked.

"Of course love." she said soon looking to her son. "And you too my boy."

"Its ok. I know ya'll be alight." Smiling at Jude Stef's eyes diverted to Lena who smiled warmly at her as well.

"Alright troops we are out in less then five mintues. My taxi service leaves promptly at 745." Lena said getting up and placing her dish in the sink and filling up her thermos as the three kids put their dishes away. Stef could only smile but at the same time felt bad for how nervous her job made them. But it was who she was and all she could do was try to be as careful as she could.

"So babe I'll pick up some chicken for dinner." Lena said as the blonde stood up walking her to the door.

"Sounds good love. I should be home by four."

"Ok. Just um you know call me. When you can."

"Of course love. Did you ever think I wouldn't?" Placing her hands around the slim woman's waist she pulled her in closer.

"You know for the record I forgot how hot and sexy you look in your uniform especially with this new haircut." Lena smiled wide placing her hands on the back of Stef's head playing with her short hair as the blonde let out a smirk.

"I try babe. But only for you." she winked now leaning into her ear. "And by the way it's been awhile since you've cum in my mouth."

"Oh I know. Maybe later I'll let you cum in my mouth sexy." Lena soon whispered herself as Stef let out a grin and sucking on her neck as the slim women couldn't help but let out giggles.

"You better cum hard if you know what's good for you." the blonde whispered as the two had no clue their kids had walked in.

"Um when you guys are done making out I think its 745." Callie said shaking her head as her siblings followed behind with their backpacks and lunches chuckling at the site.

* * *

The day had dragged for the three kids as they could think of nothing but their mother returning to work. As promised she sent them texts throughout the day reassuring them she was fine. They knew she would be but they just couldn't help but worry.

"God I had such a stomachache all day." Mariana said as her Callie and Jude made there way home. Lena needed to stay late for a board meeting and neither of them felt like sticking around just to get a ride.

"But mom was ok she texted us all day." Jude said.

"I know but my stomach was just in knots."

"Well is it something else?" Callie asked looking concerned as she walked next to her sister with Jude on the other side.

"I don't know . Just everything it's like all queasy. Maybe I'm just PMSing."

"Ahh gross." Jude could only let out a grossed out face as he crinkled his face at the word PMS.

"Hey it's real thing Jude." Mariana said.

"Yeah I know I live with four women." Jude could only shake his head thinking about the lack of testosterone in the house.

"Could be worse." Mariana chuckled as she ruffled the boys hair. But as they turned the corner the Latin girl looked up to see someone standing at the end of the block.

"You have to be kidding me." She said to herself as both Callie and Jude now stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"It's Anna." With that both teens looked straight ahead seeing a disheveled looking Latin woman standing at the end of the block staring at them. Callie instinctively grabbed Mariana's hand and Jude grabbed the other.

"Come we will walk the other way. You don't have talk to her." She said in a protective tone as the three now crossed the street Mariana's eyes never leaving Anna's standing figure.

"Mariana wait! I just want to talk to you." They soon heard Anna yelling as Callie held her hand even tighter as well as Jude. "Please just for a minute. I'm sorry I didn't show up that night! Let me explain." She said soon catching up to them.

"Leave her alone she doesn't want to talk to you!" Callie soon turned around barking at the woman as she now stood closer to them.

"I know you are angry Mariana and I didn't mean to blow you off that night I just...

"Blowing me off? Is that what you think this about! Your boyfriend shot our mom! She almost died!" Mariana yelled cutting the woman off as she stood in front of her face more angry then ever.

"What? What are you talking about. He didn't shoot anyone. He was with me that night."

"Oh yeah right like I believe anything you say! Look just stay away from me and leave me alone!"

"Mariana it's the truth. Phil didn't shoot anyone. I'm...

"Look she said to leave her alone so buzz off!" Callie yelled as she grabbed her sisters hand again and the three of them stormed off.


	57. The Truth Is Not Easy

STEF POV

"So the kids walked home?" I asked packing my bag up and seeing it was already almost 4.

"Yeah I had a board meeting and they didn't want to stick around. But I'm leaving soon just grabbing a few files and I should be home in ten minutes."

"Same here love. I'm just about done. So I'll see you soon baby."

"Alright. Love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone and sliding my bag on my shoulder I headed out the precinct. My first day back had not been to bad but I learned Mike's transfer went thought and he really was the last person I wanted to deal with. All I could hope was that with my partner leaving they wouldn't stick me with him.

"Stefanie Foster?" I soon heard someone call my name as I turned around to see the last person I ever thought I would see as my face turned angry.

"I'm..

"I know who you are." I said cutting her off.

"Well I heard what you are trying to do. Take my daughter from me."

"I'm not trying to take anyone from you."

"You sure have her believing a lot of lies. You and your partner or whoever she is."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You told her my boyfriend got you shot. He never shot you. He never shot anyone."

Walking closer to her now I glared into her eyes. I glared into the woman's eyes that had hurt my baby since birth and the same woman I had seen arrested more times then I could count. I knew everyone deserved a chance but the amount of times she was hurting my daughter wasn't allowing me for much sympathy. However I was confused at what she had just said to me. How in the world did she come to the conclusion or know what Mariana was thinking? Unless, unless she was lying or my daughter was talking to her again.

"I don't know where you heard that from. But I suggest you turn around and walk away."

"I heard it from her! I ran into her this afternoon I only wanted to tell her I was sorry...

"Listen to me. You stay away from my daughter. You don't go near hear. At all." I said leaning into her more.

"She's my daughter. She's mine. You didn't give birth to her!"

"No I didn't give birth to her but you never took care of her. So you stay away from her or ya'll have me to deal with. Now get lost." I said turning back around to my car.

"I will block your adoption. I will make sure she gets removed from your home and ya'll regret ever messing with me! I will make your life hell Stefanie Foster."

Now turning back around to face her I looked dead into her face as she swallowed hard. I could clearly see she was still very much under the influence and the fact that she had approached my daughter and all three of my children was enough to make me want to lock her up. This was not an easy decision not at all for there was so much at stake especially Mariana's future.

"Are you threatening a police officer?"

"No. I'm threatening the woman trying to steal my daughter."

"Same thing and I'm not stealing anyone. Now I suggest if you don't want me to slap these cuffs on you for threatening me, and for carrying an illegal substance which I can bet my life you are carrying, that you walk away before I'm the one that makes your life a living hell."

"You won't get her. I'll never sign my rights away so you might as well give up now."

"Well that seems to be something you don't know about me. I never ever back down from a fight. So you better be prepared for one hell of a battle because as long as I'm breathing I will make sure my daughter is happy and that she lives the life she deserves and with whom she deserves. And it's not with you."

* * *

STEF POV

"You have to be kidding me. She approached the kids today and came to your job?"

"Can't make that stuff up Lena. As much as I wish I could." I said as I changed out of my uniform and locking up my gun.

"Well what did she say to you?"

Turning around and glancing to her once again I crossed my arms not really wanting to tell her what happened. I knew I had lost my temper and probably not expressed myself in the best way.

"Stef? What did she say?"

"That she will block the adoption and never sign her rights away. She basically wants Mariana removed from our home."

"Oh my god. Well can she do that?"

"Only if they can prove that we are unfit. CPS that is."

"This is crazy. I mean we could loos her Stef?" Looking to my wife I sat down next to her gently grabbing her hand.

"No love. We aren't loosing her. I won't let it happen. Mariana doesn't want to live with her and we are not unfit parents."

"I know it's just I mean she's not even capable of taking care of her. Did she look well?"

"No. She didn't." I said shaking my head.

"And how did she find the kids?"

"I don't know love I haven't spoken with them yet."

"Well then I guess we need to."

"Yeah."

* * *

As the three kids sat in the living room trying to do their homework Mariana couldn't focus for her life. The confrontation left her stomach feeling worse then ever as she put her books down letting out a sigh.

"You ok?" Callie soon asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah. Just why won't she leave me alone Cals?"

"I don't know Mari. But I think we should tell moms. In case she keeps trying to get in contact with you."

"Doesn't she get that I don't want to talk to her?"

"Well I think she gets it but I guess it's hard not to."

"I don't want anything to do with her. I wish she would just leave me alone." the girl could feel tears fall from her eyes as her sister put her arm around her pulling her in for a hug . Jude could only let out a concerned glance now walking over and sitting next to his sibling.

"We are here for you. Don't worry Mari." Gently he slid his hand inside Mariana's as the girl let out a smile.

"Thanks." She whispered now looking up to see her mothers walk into the living room. Swallowing the lump in her throat all three kids glanced up knowing they most likely had some idea something was up.

"Everything ok loves?" Stef said walking over as Lena's hand remind in hers and Mariana let out a sigh.

"We bumped into Anna." Callie said as the blonde nodded her head not wanting to reveal that Anna had shown up at her job threatening to take her.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?"

Seeing no response from the young Latin girl Stef walked over kneeling in front of her.

"Princess? Talk to me. please."

"Mama, why wont she leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with her. Your'e my mother."

"Listen my love I know I am your mother and I always will be. But I can only imagine that her being your birth mother that she loves you. And I'm sure it's not easy."

"How can you have sympathy for her. Her boyfriend almost killed you mama." Callie said looking to Stef confused. "Even if that liar said he didn't do it."

With this the cop looked to all three children and to Lena who's face grew more concerned then ever.

"Um guys listen me and mama need to talk to you about something ok." Standing up she took a seat on the coffee table as Lena sat beside her.

"Ok what?" Callie asked confused and Lena grabbed Stef's hand squeezing it hard as the blonde looked to the floor.

"Guys Anna's boyfriend didn't shoot mom."

"What? Then who did?" Mariana asked looking confused as did Jude and Callie as Stef now lifted her head to look at the three of them.

"Loves, it was Aaron."

"Aaron? That creep?" Mariana said as Callie's face turned white recalling the conversation in the car where Aaron admitted he wanted to kill Stef a few times.

"Yes."

"But how? How?"

"He used the house Anna lived in to package and sell drugs. The night I went looking for you he just happened to be there by coincidence."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mariana said now speaking and looking visibly upset. Callie had still remained quiet feeling more guilt then she ever could.

"I couldn't honey. We couldn't yet. And...

"So all this time you knew. You knew he shot you and you didn't tell us any of us! How could you lie!" she said standing up and cutting her mother off.

"Love. I did not lie."

"Honey you're mother didn't lie." Lena said chiming in.

"Saying you didn't know who did it but actually knowing is a lie mama! I thought we didn't keep secrets in this house."

"Mariana it wasn't about keeping secretes. It had nothign to do with that. Not at all."

"Then what did it have to do with?" the girl shouted as both women were more surprised then ever as both Callie and Jude were equally surprised for Mariana had never ever spoken to Stef in this way at all.

"Ok first off you need to watch your tone with me young lady and you need to calm down." The cop said now standing up herself looking into the girls angry eyes.

"Whatever." the girl freshly said walking off.

"Excuse me?" Shocked at her daughters behavior she followed behind her as the young girl turned around to face her.

"You heard me. I said whatever. You lied. What makes you any different from Anna, Stef!" She screamed running into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Mariana!" Lena now yelled running after the girl as the blonde let out a sigh glancing to her two children seeing Callie in tears as the young girl got up running out the apartment.

* * *

 **Did anyone expect Mariana to blow up that way?**


	58. He Said It Before

STEF POV

Running down the steps of the apartment I knew where Callie would be. However, with her history of running off at times on occasion I still worried that she would go much further then I would have liked. Breaking the news to the kids had not been an easy decision but it was something we could no longer keep from them. It was not that we didn't want to tell them or that we were keeping it a secrete we had made a judgement call that might not have been the best based on Mariana's reaction. I never expected her to be so angry with me or get so angry but she had and I knew it was for multiple reasons. She had many adults in the past who had violated her trust and I might have been one of the few people that had not. It was not easy to hear her compare me to Anna not in the least in fact it nearly broke my heart in half for that little girl had no idea how much I really, really loved her. Or maybe she did and it scared her which I understood. Needless to say I knew I would need to talk to her once I found and spoke to Callie.

As I came to the bottom of the steps she was exactly where I knew she would be at her usual spot on the bench where we had talked many times. In fact it was one of the first places where she had opened up to me about something that was eating her alive.

FLASHBACK

 _It was nearly 1AM when I exited the SUV and I had just pulled up to the apartment getting off one of my late shifts. Working until this time was not ideal but we needed the extra money and working overtime was one of the ways I could easily make it. Grabbing my bag out the back and heading to the steps I could swear my eyes were playing tricks on me as I thought I saw Callie sitting on the bench by the nearby palm tree. But what in the hell would she be doing up at this time and much less outside. Zeroing in at the young figure I walked over and sure enough it was her as I recognized my plaid pajama pants and sweatshirt. After Lena had gotten into the car accident and Callie's incident with Aaron our relationship was improving almost daily. Not saying it was amazing but she was much more polite and much less resistant to me._

 _"Callie?" I said softly walking over to her as she now lifted her head up and I could clearly see she had been crying. Taking a seat beside her I rested my bag on the bench and wrapped my arm around her. "What's the matter baby what are you doing out here at this time?" But she remained silent as more tears fell from her eyes._

 _"Love what's the matter huh? Talk to me it's ok." I encouraged as she wiped her eyes._

 _"Just I was really stupid and I did a lot of stupid stuff."_

 _"Well your're a teenager and many times teenagers aren't known for doing the brightest things in the world. It's called making a mistake which I have to say adults do all the time as well baby. But what specially are you talking about sweetheart?"_

 _"MM things I should have waited to do I guess." She said now looking to her fingers and playing with them as she sat with her knees up to her chest._

"Ok like what honey? Can you be a little more specific." I urged patiently having a good idea what she was referring on by how awkward her body language became but she refused to answer as I let a few more minutes pass by.

 _"You know Cals I wasn't always a pain in the ass cop. At one time I was a pain in the ass teenager who made terrible decisions and many mistakes that my parents forgave me for. I was no stranger to drinking myself or getting drunk at 15."_

 _"You got drunk?" She said looking to me surprised._

 _"Yup. Big time and stole my dads police cruiser one night to go for a joy ride."_

 _"Oh my god. Are you serious?"_

 _"Pretty much. I didn't even have my license yet."_

 _"How old were you?"_

 _"15."_

 _"Wow. Was he pissed?"_

 _"Callie you have no idea baby. I got in deep shit and I didn't get my licensee until I was 18 because of that. My parents grounded me for almost a year."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Yup that was not one of my better moments I must say. Not even Jude knows that story. " I winked as she let out a soft smile followed by a deep sigh as I could see she was debating on telling me what was bothering her. "Love whatever it is it will be ok. It will sweetheart." Stroking her curls I waited a few more moments for her to finally speak._

 _"I had sex with Aaron." she blurted out avoiding any eye contact whatsoever._

 _"Ok. And did you use protection?"_

 _"No." she mumbled as I tried my hardest not to sigh myself. Truth be told I had no idea how much Lena had told her about sex and using protection but based on what I knew about my partner I was almost positive she educated her about it. "I know it was dumb and I should have."_

 _"Love you aren't dumb. Ok? Yes, you should have but, are you pregnant?"_

 _"No." she mumbled avoiding my eyes again as I now lifted her face up to look into my eyes that were so terrified. In fact I had never seen her so afraid in my life and I could see she wasn't telling me the truth._

 _"Are you sure?" Judging by how quickly she looked away from my eyes I knew the answer._

 _"I don't know Stef." she admitted as I could hear her begin to cry once again and I slid my hand into hers once again and she glanced into my eyes._

 _"Ok ,did you miss your period?"_

 _With that she looked down again and I was pretty sure what the answer was I tried so hard to remain calm myself. I knew it wasn't easy for her to tell me this by any means and I was pretty sure she had not mentioned it to Lena._

 _"Ok love come with me honey." I said as she looked surprised at me and almost worried._

 _"Are we gonna tell my mama? Now?"_

 _"No. Come love. It's ok." Putting my hand out for her to take she soon slid her hand into mine as we walked to the SUV. Every bone in my body knew I should go right upstairs and tell Lena but there would be a time and place for that and it wasn't right at this very moment. This wasn't about winning Callie over, this wasn't about making her like me or love me it was about doing what I felt she needed at this time. There would be plenty of time to scold her for not using protection and reminding her of how dangerous it was with all the STD's floating around but at this present moment it could wait._

 _That night I took Callie to a 24 hour clinic where we found out she wasn't pregnant and was clear of any STD's. I think that had taken nearly 20 years off my life and maybe a few off of hers as she slid her hand into mine as we walked out the clinic at nearly 4AM. Stopping her just before we had gotten into the car I looked deep into her relieved eyes._

 _"Love, there will be plenty of time for me to lecture you about the consequences of unprotected sex and what it can lead too. And you know this is something we can't keep from your mama yes?"_

 _"I know. I know."_

 _"I'm just glad you are ok honey. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. I just want you to know how lucky..._

 _But before I could finish she wrapped her arms around my waist so tight hugging me harder then ever as I hugged her just as tight hearing her cry what felt like a million tears in my arms._

FLASHBACK ENDS

As I came back into the present I looked to Callie who had her knees pressed against her chest and her head down. Walking over to her now and taking a seat beside her I wrapped my arm around her so tightly. The time when she resisted my affection were long gone as I could hear her crying her head off.

"Baby come here love. Come closer to me."

With no response I tried to pull her in closer to me when she finally lifted her head up revealing the most heartbroken expression ever.

"Oh baby don't cry. It's ok my love. It's ok. Come here, come in my arms."

"I can't. I can't mom."

"Why, why cant you hug me?"

"Because it's my fault. It's all my fault."

"What is your fault? Huh?"

"You getting shot. He said it before. He said it before mama."

"What are you talking about love? Who said what before?" Gently I held her chin up as her eyes continued to pour out with tears.

"Aaron mom. I got angry at him once when we were in his car smoking pot. He was complaining about how much money you made him lose because you arrested all his friends and stuff. He said he should have shot you. That he had the chance many times but never did. I told him not to say that and that it was wrong. I knew, I knew he..

"Hey, hey. Listen. Listen to me. This is not your fault love. None at all." I said as I grabbed her shoulders as she looked devastated at me.

"But I should have told you what he said. I should have told you and..."

"Baby. Callie look at me. Look at me love." I said as her eyes stared into mine and I gently wiped her tears. "My girl, it is not your fault. It is not. Even if you did tell me it would not have changed anything baby. It would not have. Sometimes shit happens in life love, shit that we have no control over sometimes no matter how much we think we do."

"I should have never gotten involved with him."

"Callie look. I know it's not easy to hear but what happened was what was supposed to happen, even if it was scary, even if it was difficult and one of the hardest things we had to face. That's just where life took us. And we all came out of it. Yes?"

"You almost died mama."

"But I didn't, I didn't die honey. I am ok? Yes? I am stronger then I was before and I got news for you. You aren't getting rid of me that easy." I joked as she finally let out a smile. "Listen mom and I planned on telling you guys just with everything going on we made a judgement call to wait a bit and maybe that wasn't, well that wasn't the best choice."

"It's ok mom. I mean how did you know it was him? You remembered?"

"No I never saw the person who shot me. It was way to dark. Ironically he got picked up that night and still had the gun he used to shoot me. Matched the bullets to the ones he shot me with and he confessed."

"But how did he know you were there and how did he get out?"

"He made bail. No idea how but he did, and it was all just a coincidence."

"He meant to kill you didn't he?"

"Yes baby he did. That's why he shot me three times. But fortunately for me he had bad aim."

"All because of some money?"

"Yeah."

"I hope he never gets out."

"Well love he won't be getting out anytime soon. Attempted murder of cop can get you put away for life love."

"If I was a cop I'd love to lock him up myself for what he did to you mom and throw away the key. I hope he rots in hell."

"Don't you worry that's being done." I winked as she let out a soft smile. "Come here love come in mama's arms." I said as we leaned back together on the bench and she wrapped her arms around me resting her head on my chest as I rubbed the side of her face.

"Mom?"

"Yeah love?"

"Was it scary that night?"

"Yes. It was honey."

"Did it, did it hurt?"

"Very much."

"Did you, did you think you were going to die?"

Looking down to her she looked up at me and I let out a soft smile.

"Yeah love I did. But I wouldn't let myself. I knew I had to come home to the four people I love more then anything." Softly I kissed her forehead as her face grew sad.

"Mom, Mariana didn't mean what she said. I think she's just upset about everything. She was freaked out about you going back to work and had a stomachache all day. Then running into her birth mother. I guess she just exploded and took it out on you."

"Yeah I know baby. I can see she's having a hard time." I said rubbing the side of her head.

"You're nothing like Anna. Nothing. You're the mother she always wanted she told me. You're the mother all of us always wanted mom." Looking down to her once again she snuggled harder into me as I rested my face on her head.

"And you three kids are the babies I have always wanted and I love you all more then anything. More then life itself."


	59. Maybe It Wasn't Me She Needed

LENA POV

Knocking on Mariana's door after she ran off screaming at Stef I heard no response on the other end. I knew Mariana was having a hard time lately, maybe always but from the time I first met her she had concealed so much her pain from everyone by smiling that pretty smile she had and immersing herself into school. She never once had been called to my office, I never got one complaint about her, but there was also no one ever present at her awards ceremonies, or the school concerts, or parent teacher conferences. There was no one for me to ever brag to about what a great student she was for she was in a new foster home almost monthly and she just never got the attention she deserved or needed. It had to have affected her more deeply then ever as I often wondered who she was working so hard for. I was glad to know it was partly herself but I really never thought so. In reality she was working hard to hopefully be noticed by her birth mother, or by a foster family that maybe would want to adopt her. That's who she was working for but that family never came throughout the five years that I knew her. Until now.

FLASHBACK

 _"She's just an exceptional student and we would like to push her up a grade." I said to Mariana's foster mother who kept checking her watch as the young thirteen year old sat beside her._

 _"Well, what's wrong with keeping her in the grade she's in now. I don't have time to help her with this new work that might he harder. I have six other kids at home."_

 _"I understand. The work wouldn't be much harder for her. I'm sure she could do it herself or stay after school to.._

 _"No. She needs to be home after school. I don' t have time to remember who stays after and who doesn't. Ms. Adams is this what you called me in here for to tell me she's exceptional? I left work early for this?"_

 _Not surprised at the woman's response I glanced to Mariana who put her head down._

 _"Honey why don't you go on back to class. I think English starting."_

 _"Yes ma'am." she said politely exciting the office as I looked back to her foster mother._

 _"Mrs Edwards. I just think she's bored in her classes and could use a challenge."_

 _"Well I don't have time for her challenge. She stays where she is. And next time tell me this over the phone." She said getting up and walking out the office without as much as a goodbye. Letting out a sigh I looked to Mariana's grades and test scores. She scored well above average in everything._

 _"Ms. Adams?"_

 _Hearing my name I looked up to see her walk back into my office._

 _"Everything ok?"_

 _"I don't mind staying in the grade I'm in. It's fine I don't want to cause any problems at home. It's no big deal. Honest."_

 _Getting up from my seat I walked closer to her as she looked up at me._

 _"I can't bump you up without parental consent. But how about I give you some of the work the higher grades get. Some of the books they read and some of the other material. Just to keep you excited?"_

 _"Ok. Thanks Ms. Adams. I would like that."_

 _"Good."_

 _As she walked out my office smiling wide at me my heart could only break for her. She was a sweet girl trapped in a system she had no business being in._

 _"Callie's really lucky to have a mom like you. I wish I had the same." she smiled once again as I stood there feeling more heartbroken then ever._

FLASHBACK

Thinking back to that time I felt a sudden pang in my heart and guilt that I didn't foster Mariana. That I didn't take her right then and there like I had done with Callie when she was five. Why didn't I? Shaking my head and knocking once again I still heard no response as I opened the door slowly to see her at her desk pretending to work but I knew she wasn't. Taking a seat on the bed I thought back to that day again and that question. Maybe I wasn't suppose to take her. Maybe it wasn't me she needed or was waiting for, for it was no secret that Stef loved Mariana more then anything and always had from day one. She was her little girl, she was her princess and you couldn't tell her any different.

"Honey, mom loves you. Very much." I said breaking the silence as she now glared at me.

"How could you guys not tell me?"

"Mariana come here please. For a moment."

Letting out a sigh she walked over to me taking a seat beside me. I could see she was visibly angry and upset as her eyes were red and she continued to sniffle.

"Sweetheart parents aren't prefect as you know, and sometimes we make judgement calls that might not always be the correct ones. There's been a good amount of stuff going on and we planned on telling you all. We did but when we first found out it, it was a shock for us too. Maybe we should have told you right then and there but it wasn't something that was meant to be a secrete or meant to be kept from any of you. At the time it was just easier for us to say we didn't know who shot mom. We just didn't want to load you kids with another thing at that time, and we apologize for making the wrong choice. As parents I think we just want to protect you all no matter how old you are." I said grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"I'm not a baby. I can handle things. I always have."

"We know you aren't a baby honey. We know that. But you're our little girl, and you are mom's princess." Lifting her face up to see her tears fall from her eyes I smiled wide at her with a look of concern.

"I know it was hard for you to see Anna and I know it hasn't been easy not hearing from your grandparents and wondering what is going or wondering why. I know it must make you feel upset, and confused, hurt?"

"Just what's so wrong with me? Why did they not want me? Why did my birth mother use drugs and forget about me? Was I that terrible? Was I that ugly or that much of a pain. Was I that worthless. What was it? I always tried my hardest. Always. I don't understand." she said as tears exploded from her eyes and she leaned into hug me and I hugged her back as hard as I could.

"No, no, love. None of those reasons sweetheart. None of them are true. Not a single one." Pulling away and looking into her heartbroken eyes that I wiped she was so hurt by her past that it was breaking my heart.

"Mariana you are beautiful, caring, so easy to love, smart, funny, intelligent and the most amazing young woman ever. You are not worthless never ever feel that way about yourself. Despite everything you have been through you never let it get you down, you never let it stop you from becoming the amazing person you are and are continuing to be. That's not easy honey it really isn't and me and mom are so proud of you. More and more each day."

"I was horrible. It wasn't right what I said to mama. She's nothing like Anna. I had not right to say that to her." She said shaking her head.

"Sometimes honey when we are upset we say things we don't mean. All of us do. It doesn't excuse it but it happens. It's just important that we let them know that we didn't mean it."

"She probably hates me now and doesn't want to talk to me ever." She said wiping her tears as I now looked up seeing Stef in the doorway.

"I somehow I doubt that honey. I really do. But you could always ask her yourself." I said smiling as she looked to me and soon turning around to see Stef open her arms for her.

"Come here princess."

Almost instantly she ran into her arms as I watched the two hug each other warmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said mama. You're nothing like her. I just, I was upset. It was a terrible day, and it doesn't excuse it and I just felt so bad and tired and...

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. Calm down honey. I forgive you. I forgive you sweetheart and I could never ever hate you. Ever. Please say you know that. Yes?'

"Yes." I heard her say as her voice cracked and I soon saw Callie and Jude walk in hugging their sister just as tight. Getting up myself I hugged my partner from behind and wraped my arms around all three of our children. It was one hurdle we would need to get over with plenty more to come.

* * *

 **I don't know I'm conflicted do you think Lena should have taken Mariana in when she was younger?**


	60. My Baby Boy

STEF POV

" I don't know love. It's awfully big." I said looking around at the three bedroom apartment as Lena and I had looked at almost 10 places in the last week and it was making me more cranky then anything.

"I don't think we can ever get too big honey. We are on top of each other now so anything will look bigger then what we have."

"I don't know it cost a good amount."

"Honey we can afford it. Between the both of us we make a good enough income."

"I know but.."

"But what love? It's close to Anchor Beach, it's close to your job. The kids can walk even. What is it Stef?" She said as I walked out onto the balcony that overlooked a beautiful tree lined neighborhood with houses I could only dream of living in. I could see each one had a big backyard and driveways big enough for three and four cars. There were kids playing in the street with some basketball hoops and some roller skating down the block. It was something I so badly wanted to give my son again for loosing our house in the divorce had been a pretty painful thing and a failure on my part. One I had not forgiven myself for. Realistically, I knew with Lena and I both just getting out of divorces which had left us in somewhat of a financial mess, well me more then her, we were in no position to buy a house or even think about it. But I guess no one could stop me for dreaming about it.

Jude was only three years old when Mike and I bought the house on Cherry Street. It wasn't anything massive but it was ours and it took us three years to save for it and we loved it. I'd say I loved it more then my marriage and I was hoping to raise my son in that house, to see him grow tall, to bring his dates over and to build memories with him. I never wanted him to be cramped in some apartment on a pullout. Never and I sometimes wondered how much he was suffering because of that. Because of me spreading myself so thin and giving most of my attention to our girls when I knew my son needed me just as much.

The day we packed everything up on Cherry Lane I had tried to hold it together for him. I had tried to be my strongest but I had broken down unaware that he had seen me.

FLASHBACK

 _"Love make sure we have everything packed up from the kitchen. I'm just going to give the bedrooms one last look. Ok sweets?"_

 _"Sure mom." He smiled taping one of the boxes up as I walked upstairs feeling more tired then ever. Looking around at the empty hallway I took one last look in my bedroom. A bedroom that carried more feelings then I would have liked to admit and a room that had seen me at my worst and at my best. These walls if they could talk would remind me of every single nasty fight Mike and I had, every name I had called him and every name he had called me, every tear I had shed over how miserable I had become, over how heartbroken I felt by the fact that I was hiding who my son really was from his father. But they would also remind me of the laughter Mike and I once had, and of the love making that was ok at one point, or the many times Jude had jumped in the bed with me in the middle of the night terrified of a storm or a bad dream. Shaking my head at the thoughts I walked into my baby boys room seeing his growth chart I made on the door frame when he was just three. Touching each mark with my fingers I could feel the tears begin to swell in my eyes because of what I was taking away from my son. That I had ruined his life because I couldn't suck up being married to his father. That I couldn't keep up enough with the mortgage payments and that I should have worked more overtime. But it was impossible. Maintaining this house and all it entailed, plus the amount of debt Mike left me in was impossible on my income alone. It was and it was my fault for not realizing that sooner. There however was no way I could remain in that marriage, and remain in a marriage where a father did not accept his son, or threaten to beat him because he was something he didn't want him to be. I couldn't do it and I never would as I suddenly found myself crying harder then ever as I slide down the wall sitting on the floor. Putting my head into my heads the tears just kept falling as I cried out the guilt, cried out the pain and cried out the misery I had been feeling the last few years. There was only so much I could take before I cracked and before my own walls would come crashing. The last thing I ever wanted to do was fail my son, or wreck his childhood. I just wanted him to be happy, to be safe, and to live the life he deserved. That was all I wanted always and forever as I could not get the tears to stop falling but soon feeling someone wrap their arms around me._

 _"It's ok mom. Don't cry. It's ok." he said softly as I lifted my head up seeing Jude look at me with the most concerned expression ever. I never meant for him to see me like this for I was the one that was supposed to comfort him. Never the other way around._

 _"Oh baby I'm sorry I thought you were downstairs." I said wiping my tears._

 _"I was but I came to check on you. Are you ok?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine baby."_

 _"You don't seem like it to me."_

 _His arm remained around me with his other holding my hand as I tired so hard to hold back anymore more tears that I felt trying to escape me. Avoiding his young eyes was something I was trying to do but I looked back into them as his face remained worried._

 _"No sweetheart I'm ok."_

 _"Mom it's ok. You can cry about it I know your upset about having to move. But I don't care. As long as we are together that's all I need. You're an awesome mom and my best friend and I love you. I know I'm only 11 but you can cry mom. It's ok."_

 _With those words I couldn't hold it in even if I wanted to for the tears fell once again and I leaned into my son as he wrapped both arms around me hugging me harder then ever._

 _"It's ok mom. We will be alright. We will."_

 _"I'm sorry Jude. I'm so sorry baby."_

 _"It's ok. It's ok mom." he whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head as I hugged him even harder._

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Baby what is it?" I soon felt Lena come up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist as I let out a sigh.

"I just want to give you all more then this." I said now turning around to face her as she looked concerned at me.

"More then what honey?"

"More then this. I want to give you a big bedroom with our own bathroom so that we can have the privacy we need and make love whenever we want. I want to give you a big kitchen to cook in because I know how much you would love that. I want to give Mariana a larger room and backyard to practice her dancing and cheering and whatever else she does. And I want to give Callie one of those garages that those houses have down there to practice her guitar. I want to give Jude the space he needs to become the man he's growing into be and the room he needs to get away from all the women he lives with. This apartment and none of those apartments are that. It's not what I want for our family baby. It's not."

"Stef, baby, I know honey, I know you want to give us those things but we don't need that. This is fine for us. It is baby. I mean look how much we love our two bedroom and how many memories we have there. We became a family there and we can make just as many here and when things settle more for us financially maybe we can get a house one day. But even if we don't who cares. All that matters is that we have each other, that the kids have us, and that I have you. Stef, I don't want this life without you. And I would live in cardboard box with you, I would live in tent, I don't care baby. I don't. You my love are all I need. And all those kids need." Tears began to fill my eyes as she cupped my cheek with her hand looking more intense then ever at me. "You don't have to be the one that always takes care of everything or that has to feel responsible for us honey. Let me have some of it. Please."

"I can try."

"Ok. Please baby. Because I can guarantee you the kids will be fine. I will be fine. Jude will be fine. He knows you love him. He does. "

"I hope so. I hope he does."

"Stef, he knows. He's your baby boy and always will be."

"That he is Lena. That he is." I said as I now saw him run outside to us as he had been checking out the apartment as well.

"Moms this place is pretty cool." He said now standing by my side and looking down the balcony as Lena let out a smile at me.

"I'm going to go check out the bathroom again." she said smiling at me as I now stood turned around and wraped my arm around my son.

"Yeah baby? It's cool?"

"Yeah. It's pretty nice actually. I don't mind it. The bedrooms are nice and bigger then the one's we have now."

"Love, I 'm sorry you're in the living room I..

"Mom it's ok. Seriously. I know its until we get a bigger place. It's no big deal."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to the side or something honey. I never want you to feel that way."

"I don't mom. Honest. You and I still spend time together a lot and when we don't I spend time with Mama. Plus like I said I like having Callie and Mariana around even if they get moody and weird."

I could only laugh for he was very much right. Those two could give you a migraine.

"You are right about that." I said squeezing him in tighter to me. "You see those houses down there baby?"

"Yeah. The ones with the pretty lawns."

"I'm going to get you that one day again. I promise." I said kissing the side of his face.

"You're so awesome mom. You are. I Hope I'm as strong as you one day."

"I think you have surpassed that honey. You are pretty strong my boy and don't you ever, ever forget that."

* * *

 **For all of you guys reading and waiting for an update on Searching For You it's coming tomorrow! I plan on knocking out a few chapters tomorrow :) Thanks for your patience I was feeling a major block with it!**


	61. Moving

"Too many boxes." Mariana whined as she lugged another one into the new bedroom she would be sharing with Callie. The family had just moved into the three bedroom apartment that morning and they were trying to unpack and get the place organized as fast as possible.

"It's really not that many." Callie laughed placing another box down herself. "But our room is pretty awesome. I like it. Mom's did a good job finding it."

"MM I like our old place."

"Mariana we were on top of each other. Literally." the teen laughed shaking her head.

"Well, yeah I know but it was special. We became a family there and everything." she shrugged.

"Well, we will still be a family here. Just with more room. I mean Jude will finally get his own, we can decorate ours how we want and moms will have their own too."

"True. Hey, do you think they will, you know get married since it is legal and all." she said now coming over to sit on Callie's bed.

"MM not sure. I mean they really love each other like married people and they are literary always all over each other." She said rolling her eyes and letting out a smile.

"Ha that is so true."

"I mean basically they do the same things married people do. But I guess it would be something they would want. Not all people that are together want to be married."

"Yeah. Plus mom was married twice already. That must have been really hard. Like knowing you're gay and marrying men twice."

"Well you heard what Sharon said. I think she just felt, I don't know uncomfortable with herself and it kinda sucks that her parents didn't support her. Especially since she's like the most supportive person ever." Callie said.

"Yeah. But I guess or think in the end maybe it's not about gender. Maybe it's about who you end up falling in love with. "

"Yeah, I mean to be honest I don't think I'd like discriminate just becomes someone is a girl. I mean maybe they would be nicer then a guy."

"So you could see yourself with a woman?" Mariana asked as her eyes soon bugged out for she was surprised.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. But if she's nice and I end up caring for her I don't know. I guess I could see how it's possible." Callie shrugged not even realizing her own feelings herself. "But who knows so far I've only liked guys."

"Maybe it was that way for Lena? Maybe she met mom and her being a woman wasn't an issue."

"Possible." Callie shrugged.

"I mean is she happier then she was with you dad?"

"Are you kidding. Like a million times happier. I never saw her this happy in my life to be honest." Callie smiled wide as Mariana did as well.

"It's so surreal sometimes Cal. Like remember how annoyed you were the first time mom came over to us at our lockers? She laughed.

"Oh my god. That feels like a million years ago."

"I know you said you couldn't stand her." She said chuckling as Callie's face turned read.

"Yes well that tells you how long ago that was."

"Yup. You guys are so close now." she said letting out a smile as they soon saw Stef walking in.

"Another box babies!"

"Ugh where is all this stuff coming from? How did we have all this stuff in that small apartment?"

"Ha! These are your things Miss Thang that you had stuffed in my closet, Jude's room, and the hallway if you must know."

"Mama, I highly doubt it's all mine and even if it is I'm sure it's all stuff I need."

"MM ok baby." the blonde said kissing her forehead and looking to Callie.

"How's it going my love?" She asked letting out a smile as she began playing with the girls long hair.

"Not to bad I'm almost done mom."

"Good." she winked. "Can you babies help me and mama put away some of trash in the living room. We could use a little help."

"Sure."

"Thanks loves." As Stef left the room the two girls made there way into the living room to help clean up some of the mess from moving.

"So I meant to ask you what happened last night? You were talking to moms for awhile." Callie soon asked throwing a few loose papers away.

"Well, yeah they grounded me for life for how I spoke to mom which I get. Took my computer away for a week and my phone and no activities." she sighed.

"That blows. But can't say I'm a stranger to by fast though."

"Yeah I hope. But I get it. I shouldn't have mouthed off to mama like that. It wasn't right of me to behave like that. She's done alot for me and it was wrong."

"I get it and believe me it's not worth it. The many times I mouthed off to her. It was never worth it."

"I know! It really wasn't. I never saw her so angry at me." Mariana said sadly thinking back to the night she had screamed at Stef for the first time and accusing her of being like Anna.

"Yeah, Stef gets really angry and she's way scarier then my mom and gives off harsher sentences. The time she followed me around school was the worst." Callie recalled and rolling her eyes.

"Oh god I forgot about that!"

"I didn't. And the time she arrested me for having weed and drinking. You know I blew smoke in her face?"

"Holy shit. And how are you still alive?" Mariana laughed.

"Yeah I often wonder too. But Mari you know she's not like Anna, yes?"

"Yeah I know that. I should never have said that it was stupid of me. I think I'm paranoid."

"About what love?" She said sitting down next to her sibling on the couch and taking her hand. The girl was picking up so many of Stef's habits it was heartwarming.

"Everything. Now finding out who really shot mama. I mean it just sucks. How are you feeling about it?"

"Honestly? Like crap. I should never have dated that asshole and to be honest I'd like to ring his neck."

"I know. Me too. But he's so creepy. You think he will try to hurt mama again or you?"

"No don't worry. He won't ever get near any of us ever Mari. Never."

"I hope not."

* * *

As the family spent their first night together in the new apartment they just wanted to push aside all the issues they were dealing with for the night as they all prepared for a movie night. Mariana made popcorn while Callie helped Stef and Lena make cookies. Jude meticulously frosted a few cupcakes he had baked himself earlier for the family using a recipe he saw on the food network.

"Goodness I keep forgetting we have all this space." Lena said placing a tray of cookies in the oven as Mariana got out another bowl and butter for the popcorn.

"I know we aren't on top of each other!" Stef said laughing.

"Yup and I have my own room!" Jude yelled.

"Honestly, am I the only one that misses our old apartment? I know it was small but still. It was special." Mariana said sadly as Stef looked to her and let out a soft smile.

"Aww you miss it baby?"

"Yeah. I don't know." she shrugged.

"To be honest I miss it too." Callie admitted.

"Aww you do?" Lena said taking her oven mitts off as she looked to her daughter.

"Somewhat. Mariana and I talked about it earlier. She's right we became a family there. It was the first place a lot of things happened."

"Yeah we did become a family there bug." Stef winked as she tucked Callie's hair behind her ear. "But you all know that we are still a family and we will make things and memories happen here. It's not really about where we live it's the fact that we all have each other. No matter what. Got it babies?"

"Yeah." The two girls said as Jude and Lena both smiled.

"Good! Now let's go christen this new place with a family movie night! Yeah!" the blonde shouted running into the living room as everyone else laughed at her in amusement.

Happily following her into the living room Jude took his usual spot besides Lena while Mariana took her spot in between both her mothers and Callie rested her head on Stef's shoulder. As Lena looked to her daughter with the blonde she could only let out a wide smile at how far their relationship had truly grown as she saw the blonde wrap her arm Callie who snuggled more into her. Feeling Lena's eyes on her Stef looked to her and let out wink as Lena's smile grew even more.

"I love you." she mouthed to the blonde.

"I love you too baby." Stef whispered as she wrapped other arm around Mariana and Jude snuggled more into Lena. "Alright loves movie time!"


End file.
